The Centre Must Hold
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 6-family saga Can Booth and Bones hold whilst everyone around them are losing their heads? A continuation of a mammoth family saga presented after author recieved begging E Mails. A Bones family fic with the occasional murder thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

This is part 6 of a family saga. You will probably need to have read the others to understand this one. Check out my profile for them!

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so it's a new Jake story. People have begged me for another one and as I like writing them so much, it didn't take much persuading. It's going to be a Parker and Jake story really. I think they make a cute double act.

Jake is staying fourteen, I am ignoring his birthday, call it artistic licence. Fifteen is too complicated and I am a coward. Hey, The OC did it why can't I? I know my readers will cope!

There will more of Angela and Jack in this one as they will have some issues to deal with as well. It's gonna be angsty, 'cos that's what I write although as always there's some fluff as well.

Hope you like it, review and let me know.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I am so knackered. That guy is a sadist.'' Jake flopped on the sofa and stared at the TV.

''No pain, no gain kiddo you know that.'' Booth wasn't very sympathetic. He dumped his keys and kissed his wife who was making dinner.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged without looking away from the screen.

''You're freezing.'' Bones said with a shiver.

''Yeah well, it's cold out there. Your dad was at training.'' Booth slipped his jacket off.

''Is he okay? I'm having lunch with him tomorrow.'' She replied as she carried on cutting up vegetables.

''Yeah, he seems good. He's bored, not a good idea considering his track record. He needs something to occupy him.'' Booth picked up Nate who was buzzing around his legs.

''Hey Buster.'' He held him above his head as the toddler screamed with delight.

''Parks what is this mate? It's totally rank.'' Jake flicked channel.

''Jake, I was watching. Dad, tell him.'' Parker turned to his father for some help.

''Jakob, don't you have homework?'' Booth stole a piece of carrot as he held Nate in his arms. He offered him a piece of the vegetable. Nate shook his head and hid his face in Booth's neck.

''Dad, I have just run a marathon. You're a bloody sadist as well.'' Jake was disgusted.

''Homework kiddo. Its part of the deal, you know that. Anyway, there's no rest for the wicked.'' Booth took the remote from Jake's hand and switched the TV back.

''Go on. Dinner 'll be a while.'' Booth offered Jake his hand and pulled him off the couch. Jake went without much enthusiasm.

''How was school, bub?'' Booth sat down next to his middle son after popping Nate in his high chair.

''Okay, I guess.'' Parker wasn't very forthcoming.

''You sure?'' Booth was concerned, Parker had become withdrawn and anxious over the last few weeks.

''I said it was okay dad. Boring as always.'' Parker was very young to have such a negative attitude to school.

''If there's a problem, you need to talk about it.'' Booth was worried that Parker could be a little jealous. Booth had spent a lot of time with Jake recently, ferrying him around to soccer training and various matches. He was doing really well and making a name for himself. The coaches were beside themselves with enthusiasm. Booth didn't want Parker to feel overshadowed by his brother, Booth knew how that felt.

''I don't have a problem dad. I want to watch this.'' Parker dismissed him with a wave of the hand. Booth glanced at Bones who was watching them from the kitchen, she frowned.

''Do you have any homework bub?'' Booth asked gently. Parker gave him a grumpy look and stomped off to his room without a word.

Booth looked at Bones with a puzzled expression.

''He's not very happy is he?'' He stated the obvious.

''Rebecca called. She wants you to call her back. She spoke to Parker and he's been like that ever since.'' Bones had a suspicion what the problem was and she was considering how to tell her husband.

''Oh okay. It's kinda late over there maybe I should call tomorrow.'' Booth didn't put two and two together.

''No, Seeley. I think you should call now.'' Bones tried not to worry him.

''Why? Won't it wait? It can't be anything serious.'' Booth was being dense.

''She's home.'' Bones didn't want to tell him, let Rebecca do her own dirty work.

''Oh right. Okay, I'll call her now.'' Booth stood and lifted the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jake, can I talk to you?'' Parker hung around Jake's bedroom door. Jake looked up from his on line game, his homework lay next to him, he hadn't even started it. Jake had decided that his future lay outside academic achievement. What was good enough for Fred and George was good enough for him.

''Sure Parks. Wanna play Resident Evil 4?'' Jake held out a Play Station handset. Parker nodded and grabbed the control.

''Don't tell dad. This is an M, he wouldn't even like me playing it. He'd go crazy if he knew that I let you.'' Jake winked conspiratorially.

They played for a while and Jake tried to be patient and let Parker talk in his own time. Parker didn't say a word so Jake finally cracked.

''What's the matter Parks? You're off.''

''My mom came home and she wants me to go live with her again.'' Parker said softly.

''Oh.'' Jake didn't know how to respond. He'd forgotten that Parker had a mother elsewhere and he wasn't very impressed that their brotherhood was going to be broken.

''I don't want to.'' Parker said simply before bursting into tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth slammed the phone and tried to take a deep calming breath.

''Unbelievable. She thinks she can snap her fingers and I'll just hand him back. She's finished it with Drew and she's got some new guy, Brent. She's just dropped Drew and run back home. He must be some guy, thats all I can say. Rebecca's not exactly spontaneous. She hasn't even thought about how Parker feels about it.'' Booth failed to control his anger and ran his hand through his hair irritably.

''She is his mother Seeley. This wasn't ever permanent. She was always going to take him back, we always knew that.'' Bones felt bad saying it but someone had to.

''I know Tempe okay? It's just…'' Booth stopped talking, he had been here before and it didn't feel any better the second time around.

''You thought it was forever, I know but we have no choice. He should be with his mother'' Bones couldn't imagine being separated from her kids. She felt no empathy for Alison during their long running battle however this was different. Jake was better off with them but Rebecca was a good mother.

''Yes Tempe, that is very noble. It still hurts like hell though, doesn't it?'' Booth's pain showed clearly on his face.

''Yes, it does.'' Bones came over and put her arms around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Just say what you want. Say that you want to stay here.'' Jake knew it wasn't really as easy as that but he said it anyway. He had his arm around his brother and was waiting for him to stop crying.

''I can't. She's my mom and I love her.'' Parker stated the obvious and Jake didn't reply immediately. He understood, he had too much experience of the turmoil that Parker was currently experiencing.

''I know Parks, I know.'' Jake felt he should offer some comfort and that was the best he could do.

''Jake.'' Booth flicked his head as he walked into the room and Jake nodded. He got up with an anxious glance at his brother and started to walk away. He suddenly remembered the game and went back to turn the console off. Booth gave him a scathing look which made Jake baulk, he was totally busted and he saw his Saturday night disappear into the distance.

''Take your homework with you. Maybe you could actually do it this time.'' Booth wasn't stupid and Jake blushed. He grabbed his books and made a swift getaway.

Booth looked at Parker who was sitting hanging his head miserably.

''I spoke to your mom, she told me.'' Booth sat on the bed.

Parker nodded and then threw his arms around Booth's neck, he sobbed into his dad's collar. Booth stroked his back and let him cry it out. Slowly, his sobs lessened and slowed to gentle hiccups.

''Hey come on bub. It'll be fine. You'll be nearby. You'll see us all just as much. Your room will still be here. It won't be so bad Parker, really?'' Booth disguised his own distress to protect his son and tried to be upbeat.

''It won't be the same.'' Parker sat up and looked at Booth with a tear stained face.

''Yes, it will. You'll come at the weekends just like before.'' Booth did his best.

''I guess.'' Parker wasn't convinced.

''It will be great to have your mom back right? She's so looking forward to it.'' Booth didn't hold a grudge against Rebecca, this wasn't her fault. It was just life and what happened in modern blended families. It was tough on the kids but they were expected to adapt which was hard at times.

''I know but… I'll miss you and Bones and Buster and Sarah. '' Parker sniffed.

''Not Jake though huh? It means you can watch what you like on the TV doesn't it? Plus you won't have him tormenting you all the time.'' Booth played along although he knew that Parker was going to miss Jake most of all. They were a team.

''No, I'll miss Jake lots, lots and lots but….'' Parker gave a small smile.

''What bub?'' Booth returned it.

''Don't tell him okay?'' Parker confided.

''Don't worry it'll be our little secret. Promise.'' Booth winked and Parker hugged him again. Booth held on and wondered how he was ever going to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You kiddo are grounded and this goes in the trash. You've been warned enough times, this stuff is garbage and you are not supposed to bring it into the house.'' Booth came downstairs in a bad mood and took it out on Jake who stared impassively at him from the table. Booth held the offending game in his hand. Bones watched the exchange quietly from the kitchen ready to step it when appropriate.

''Dad, it isn't mine. Please don't throw it away. I'll give it back tomorrow.'' Jake got up and tried to take the game. Booth held it out of his reach.

''So, you'll have to pay to replace it won't you or why don't you get your buddy's parents to give me a call and I'll explain? I was not kidding, maybe this will teach you a lesson. Have you finished your homework?'' Booth tossed the disputed object in the trash can and Jake blinked, a shocked look on his face. This was extreme even for Booth.

''Look dad, I'm sorry okay? I won't do it again, please let me have it back.'' Jake tried not to inflame Booth anymore.

''No Jakob. I have told you over and over, you need to listen.'' Booth wasn't up for a discussion.

''Seeley.'' Bones came around the counter and put her hand on Booth's arm to calm him down. It didn't work, he was mad at the world and Jake was in his firing line.

''Tempe, read the back of it and then tell me what you think.'' Booth fished the game out and handed it to her.

''Oh Jake, why would you want to play this? It's horrible.'' Bones was shocked by the graphic nature of what was supposed to be a fun item.

They were tag teaming now and Jake's brief glimpse of redemption vanished in an instance.

''Nope, this goes in the trash. Your dad is right.'' Bones threw it away again.

''You cannot do that. It's not mine, technically you're stealing it.'' Jake was outraged.

''Call the cops then but don't even think about getting it out of there. I'm warning you.'' Booth didn't even try to be reasonable.

''I hate you! I really, really hate you and you can stick your dinner cos I don't want it.'' Jake tried to leave the room but Booth grabbed his arm to stop him.

''Oh no you don't. You sit there.'' Booth dumped him back in his chair.

''And do your homework. Go on, get on with it. '' Booth was mad as hell and Jake conceded defeat. He picked up the pencil and started to write.

Booth sat down on the couch and stared angrily at the TV. Bones watched Jake who kept glancing at his father warily. He was being very harsh and Bones decided it was time to calm her husband down.

''Jake, honey. Take your homework upstairs.'' She said.

''No, he stays there. He'll just play on the computer if he goes to his room.'' Booth wasn't having it and contradicted his wife. Jake stopped, he was caught in the middle and looked to Bones to rescue him.

''Seeley, please. Just let him go upstairs.'' Bones was concerned, Booth was being totally unreasonable.

''He is my son and he will do what I tell him. Jakob, I told you to do your homework so do your damn homework.'' Booth said coldly and Bones felt like he'd punched her. Jake looked at her with stricken eyes, he had never heard Booth use that tone of voice with Bones before.

''Seeley, I need to speak to you right now.'' Bones snapped. Booth glanced at her with steel in his eyes before looking away.

''Well, you know what Temperance? I am done being ordered around by the women in my life. So whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear.'' Booth didn't even look at her as he spoke. She stood rooted to the ground and Jake widened his eyes in shock. He bent his head over his books and tried to pretend he was somewhere else.

''Right. That's fine, you just sit there and sulk then.'' Bones pulled Nate from his high chair.

''Perhaps you could at least watch your daughter.'' Bones turned and walked swiftly up the stairs taking a crying child with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Can I go now? I'm done.'' Jake asked nervously.

''Have you done it properly?'' Booth didn't sound like he'd calmed down at all.

''Yes dad. I've done it properly.'' Jake really wanted to get out of there.

''Let me see.'' Booth held out his hand and Jake looked at him in disbelief.

''Look Dad, I know that you're pissed about Parker but you don't have to take it out on me. It's not my fault okay?'' Jake tried to be reasonable.

''Are you sure about that?'' Booth stood up and walked over to Jake. He looked dangerous and Jake gulped.

''What do you mean?'' Jake played nervously with the pencil.

''You haven't exactly been a good influence have you? Why can't you just behave once in a while?'' Booth leant over and talked to the top of Jake's head. Jake glanced at him and then looked away.

''I wouldn't be that happy if I was Rebecca either. The video game is pretty typical.'' Booth realised at that point that he was being a complete son of bitch and shame swept over him. This was not the way to handle this, he was losing one kid, persecuting the other wasn't going to help. Jake sensed the shift in his father instantly.

''I'm sorry dad. I'm going to miss him too.'' He said softly. Booth stood up straight and let out a heavy sigh.

''No Jake, I'm the one that's sorry. Why don't you get the game out of the trash? Just give it back tomorrow okay? Go upstairs until dinner.'' He said gruffly.

''Thanks.'' Jake moved carefully around his dad and walked away as quickly as he could getting the game as he went. He paused at the door and looked back at Booth who was standing with a lost look on his face. Impulsively, he ran over and gave him a quick hug which Booth returned.

''It'll be fine dad.'' He said before leaving. Booth felt guilt, he didn't deserve that and he was a lucky man.

Sarah gurgled from her chair and Booth grinned at her. He picked her up and kissed her head. It calmed him down as her baby smell filled him up. He looked up the stairs and tried to summon up some courage. Bones was going to be really pissed at him and he was going to have to work hard to mend some bridges.

''Come on princess. Let's go find mommy. Daddy needs to give her a kiss.'' He said as Sarah waved her plump little arms and he felt much better all of sudden.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Daddy

Jake jumped off the bus and glanced down the street looking for a familiar figure. Parker was sitting on the kerb and he looked miserable. Jake started to walk towards him but stopped when he saw a man speak to his brother from the door of the house. He couldn't hear what he said but he was pretty sure it wasn't very nice. He frowned, Parker had sounded upset on the phone so Jake had skipped his final class and jumped a bus. He'd catch it from his dad but his brother needed him. Jake waited for the guy to disappear and then trotted up to a tree beside Parker. He stayed out of view of the house, he pulled his hood up.

''Hey Parks.'' Jake called to him softly and Parker looked up startled for a minute.

''Jake!'' Parker sounded so happy that Jake knew he'd done the right thing. Parker ran over and grasped his brother around the waist.

''Hey bro. You okay?'' Jake ruffled his hair and looked into his face. Parker looked like he'd been crying.

''What are you doing here?'' Parker asked curiously, he was happy to see him but he seemed anxious, glancing back at the house constantly

''What's the matter Parks? You sounded stressed on the phone. I though I'd come check you out.'' Jake held him by the arms and searched his face for some clues. Parker's eyes clouded over.

''I hate him, I really hate him.'' Parker said vehemently, he sniffed back tears.

''Who Brent? Why? What's wrong with him.'' Jake's heart skipped a beat, he didn't like this one bit, he'd had some experience of having uncles foisted on you as a kid. Men tended not to like their girlfriend's kids much and it could get rough sometimes.

''He's mean, he's just plain mean.'' Parker confirmed Jake's suspicions.

''He didn't hurt you did he?'' Jake was alarmed, his little brother was an even tempered kid most of the time and Jake was getting vibes that he didn't like.

''He twisted my arm just cos I dropped my milk.'' Parker sounded sad and Jake's felt a burst of anger.

''Son of a bitch.'' Jake glared at the house, he wasn't sure what to do. Jake started to walk towards the house, no one hurt his little brother, he didn't care who it was.

''Jake! Jake! No, don't! Mom will be mad. She likes him and she's been crying so much over Drew. I don't want you to, please.'' Parker pulled on Jake's arm to stop him.

''He can't do that Parks. Your mom wouldn't like it and dad would kill him. The guy would be gone so quick, you need to tell dad. Here, call him.'' Jake held out his cell phone.

''No, I don't want to. It will make my mom sad. Dad will yell at her and they'll have a big fight. I hate that.'' Parker was protecting his mother and Jake sighed. This was all very familiar and Jake never wanted his brother to experience this feeling.

''Parker, your mom needs to know what this guy is like. Where is she?'' Jake couldn't believe Rebecca would allow this.

''She's at work. She has this great new job, she will be really mad. I don't want to be any trouble.'' Parker was a Booth through and through, he was protecting his family. Jake was totally out of his depth. He knew exactly how Parker felt but he knew he had to abide by his wishes, he couldn't betray his little brother's trust. It didn't make Jake happy at all.

''Are you hungry?'' Jake thought he might have more luck if he took Parker away from the house.

''Starving. He can't cook like dad can. When he makes dinner, its gross.'' Parker screwed up his face to back up his words.

''There's a diner down the street, lets get a burger. Come on.'' Jake put his arm around Parker but a shout stopped them.

''Hey, who are you? Get off him.'' The guy grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him away from Parker. He yanked the hood roughly off Jake's head.

''What are you doing? Parker, was he stealing from you?'' Brent turned to Parker who looked at his shoes, his mouth firmly shut. Jake could see that Parker was scared of this guy and he lost his temper.

''He's my brother. You must be Captain Fantastic, that name has got to be ironic right?'' Jake squared up to him in an effort to show that he couldn't be intimidated.

''Oh so you're the delinquent brother, I've heard all about you. You can't just take him away like that. Where are your manners?'' Brent smiled slyly and Jake took an instant dislike to him. He was a creep and slimy, he made Jake's skin crawl. Women seem to love him though, even Jess had called him cute when she described him to Jake. He obviously had Rebecca exactly where he wanted her.

''We were going to ask.'' Parker stepped up in an effort to placate Brent.

''Don't explain to him Parker. You don't have to, he's a nobody. I can take my brother where I goddamn like and there's f—k all you can do about it.'' Jake was mad as hell and his mouth talked him right into trouble.

''Well, I'm sure your father will be impressed to hear how you just spoke to me cos I'm going straight in the house to call him. You should go home.'' Brent took Parker's arm and Jake tried to stop him. Brent let go and grabbed Jake by the shirt front.

''Don't even think about it, tough guy. I will squash you like a little bug.'' He hissed in Jake's face and Jake felt the fear take root in his stomach. This guy was a nasty piece of work but he put on a good act. Jake knew that no one would believe him and Parker was looking at him with pleading eyes. Jake realised that he was making things a lot worse for his little brother so he held up his hands in surrender.

''Okay, okay. Sorry. Can I take Parker for a milkshake please?'' Jake was actually going to take him straight home if he got the chance.

''No, you can't. Go home and don't think about causing any more trouble.'' There was a threat under those words and Jake knew he was helpless.

''Parks, will you be okay?'' Jake spoke to his brother, he was thinking about escalating this. Someone might call the cops which suited Jake.

''He will be fine. If you know what's good for you, you will go home right now.'' Brent let go of Jake and walked over to Parker putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. It was a possessive gesture and designed to put Jake in his place. Jake stood for a moment looking at this man and wondering what he could do when a car pulled into the drive. It was Rebecca, she got out of the car and hurried over.

''What's going on? What are you doing here Jake?'' Rebecca was puzzled, she looked at her watch.

''I came to visit Parker.'' Jake was relieved to see her. He watched Brent kiss her on the cheek, Rebecca flushed with pleasure and Jake stifled a groan. This was much worse than Jake had thought, Rebecca had totally fallen for this guy's charm offensive.

''Honey, that's real cute but how did you get here? Shouldn't you have just finished school?'' Rebecca was immediately suspicious.

''I had a free.'' Jake lied expertly but Rebecca didn't believe him.

''You're too young for that. You only get those in your senior year. I am not stupid Jake.'' Rebecca scolded him.

''He was going to take Parker to the diner without telling me.'' Brent stuck the knife in.

''Jake, you can't do that. We would have been so worried. Look Honey, I know this is hard and that you guys miss each other but Parker will be over on the weekend. I am going to have to call your dad, I'm sorry.'' Rebecca felt bad but she had no choice.

''He was really fresh with me. He said…'' Brent whispered in her ear.

''Jakob! You are in big trouble! You need to get your butt home. Your dad is going to be really mad when I tell him. What's the matter with you?'' Rebecca was upset and she glared at Jake who blushed. Brent had done a good job and anything Jake tried to say to defend himself now was not going to believable, it would look like sour grapes.

''Parker.'' Jake was the one pleading now but Parker looked stricken and Jake knew he had to protect him.

''Sorry Brent. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I apologise.'' Jake's words stuck in his throat but he said them anyway.

''Parker, I'll see you on Friday. Bye.'' Jake waved and walked away. Rebecca was home so Jake knew Parker was safe for now. Jake didn't look back, he was afraid to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''She was raped and strangled.'' Cam handed the autopsy to Booth who nodded as he scanned the papers.

''Second one in two weeks. This is not good, hope we don't have another serial on our hands.'' He said distractedly.

''She was a tennis player.'' Bones looked up from the skeleton as she pointed at the elbow. Booth looked as she explained how she could tell.

''We have an ID.'' Angela appeared, her pregnancy beginning to show, she was blooming and Jack smiled indulgently at her. They had a scan later and it was going to confirm what they already knew.

''Laura Beardsley. Rich, beautiful socialite, she disappeared on her way to the spa a month ago. She was a junior state tennis champion, just like Tempe said. Car found abandoned in the suburbs, sign of a struggle.'' Angela gave the details and Booth nodded.

''Same as Megan Shaw, rich and a sports women. Even the car is the same.'' He commented and everyone knew that it wasn't a coincidence. Booth's phone buzzed.

''Excuse me.'' He flipped it open.

'' Booth,'' he snapped. He listened for a second.

''Rebecca, calm down. I'm sorry alright. It's been tough for the boys.'' He was obviously struggling to get a word in.

''I'm sorry that he did that. I will deal with it okay?'' Booth sounded annoyed and Bones looked up again alerted by his tone of voice.

''I don't know why he would say that but I will find out.'' Booth sounded like he wanted to get rid of her.

''Yes Rebecca, I will punish him, not that it's any of your business.'' Booth regretted saying that as he flinched and held the phone away from his ear. He put it back nervously. He hated this, constantly keeping Rebecca sweet just so he could see his own child.

''Alright, I'm sorry. It won't happen again alright? I will pick up Parker, Friday okay? Bye.'' He flicked the phone shut, relieved that she had gone.

''What? What's happened?'' Bones asked anxiously.

''Just Jake and his ability to find trouble. Don't worry about it Tempe. I'll deal with it later when we get home. Let's focus on this.'' Booth was angry that he had to take that from Rebecca and he would make his disapproval clear to Jake later but he wanted to work now.

''Oh alright but Rebecca's okay?'' Bones knew when she was being fobbed off.

''Yes, she's fine. Right, let's go Tempe. Chop! Chop! We need to inform the family.'' Booth's mind was back on work and he started for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You are late.'' Wendy the nanny said as Jake came through the door. He didn't respond, he was feeling dazed and lost. This was a very adult situation and Jake felt inadequate.

''Your dad called. What did you do? He's really upset with you. What is the matter with you Jake? Why can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes? You have to go to your room and stay there. No TV or computer.'' Wendy added as she carried Sarah towards the stairs. She turned to him and softened as she saw his miserable face, Wendy was not impervious to Jake's charms, she was very fond of him.

''Could you bring Buster up for me Honey?'' Wendy asked gently and Jake nodded. Rebecca had been true to her word and now Jake was the bad guy. He was so worried about Parker and he didn't know what to do.

He threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling, maybe Parker was exaggerating. Brent couldn't be that bad. Jake knew Rebecca wasn't like his mother, she wouldn't have a boyfriend who was a threat to Parker. Memories of some of his mother's many boyfriends rushed unwanted into his head and he tried to block them out. She'd never believed him, he didn't see how this would be any different. Jake just couldn't make sense of it alone. He needed to speak to Jess but he was grounded. Jake made a decision, he crept downstairs and out of the front door.

Jake waited in the diner anxiously glancing at his watch constantly. Jess arrived breathlessly.

''What's so important?'' She sat opposite Jake. Jake told her quickly and she thought for a moment before speaking.

''It sounds like Parker is just sulking about having to leave. I'm not really surprised Brent was like that with you. You shouldn't have tried to take Parker away without asking, it was really dumb Jake.'' Jess had met Brent when Rebecca dropped Parker off the previous weekend. Jake had been upstairs and Jess was waiting for him. Brent was very charming and good looking, Jess thought he was cool. She was pretty sure this whole thing was Jake's doing.

''It was even more dumb to cut school. Your dad is going to kill you and it's your own fault.'' Jess was not sympathetic and Jake glowered at her. He hadn't expected her to condemn him.

''Whatever.'' He shrugged sulkily.

''God, don't be such a baby. I suppose this means you're going to grounded at the weekend again. That's great Jake, really great. Its Louise's party and now you're going to miss it.'' Jess was pissed off at him.

''I am so sorry that me trying to look out for my little brother inconveniences you. Here, I'm out of here.'' Jake threw some money for the milkshakes on the table and walked out. Jess was too angry to even bother trying to stop him so she just let him go.

Jake stopped and watch the familiar car pull into the drive. Great! He was busted, he really wasn't having any luck today. He waited for his parents to go in, he might be able to creep through the back without them noticing. He hesitated, considering hooking up with some of his friends who he knew were hanging at the field. Jake shook himself, that would really piss his dad off and Jake did not want to do that, this was bad enough as it was.

''What are you going to do?'' Bones asked as she climbed from the car. It was so nice to come home in the evening, she loved it even when they had a difficult teenager to cope with. Her life was so full and satisfying now, it never ceased to amaze her.

''I am going to be understanding, I know he misses his brother. Although I can't let him get away with it totally or we'll be back to square one.'' Booth was determined to stop this acting out dead whilst remaining supportive, it needed a careful hand.

He preferred their lives lately even with Parker gone, their home was calm and stable when Jake behaved. Booth had come to realise that Jake had to be brought back in line once in a while, he was just that type of kid but he was also a good kid. Booth knew he was hurting over Parker so he needed to be careful, it was tricky. Abi was back with Russ and Amy, all was well and it was staying like that if Booth had anything to do with it.

''Yes, I guess so.'' Bones was less sure it was that simple, Jake's behaviour was worrying. Bones was troubled, Jake must have had his reasons, it didn't make sense otherwise. She looked at Booth and decided that she had no choice but let him deal with it. He had that look on his face when he had made up his mind, anything she said would make no difference and they would just fight about it. Bones took the coward's way out, she couldn't face an argument, she was too tired.

''Although it is crap Tempe and remember, we don't take that anymore so I'll see how it goes.'' Booth read his wife right off and he knew she was letting him do it his way. They had come to an understanding about Jake over time and Bones mostly let Booth handle him these days.

''Hey Wendy. How are the babies?'' Bones smiled at the nanny who was putting the finishing touches to dinner, she was a godsend.

''They're good. They are both asleep, sorry but they were tired out from the playday.'' Wendy smiled apologetically. Bones liked to put her children to bed if she could but they were late home tonight.

''I sent Jakob to his room like you asked, Seeley.'' Wendy put on her coat.

''Thanks Wendy.'' Booth poured himself a coffee, his first of the day, they'd been so busy.

''Night, I'll see you in the morning.'' Wendy waved and left.

''Here.'' Booth handed a cup to Bones who accepted it gratefully.

''I'm going to get this over with. Jake! Jake!'' He called up the stairs.

''You'll wake the kids.'' Bones admonished.

''You know that an earthquake wouldn't wake those two once they're asleep.'' He smiled at her and she ignored him. In reality, she was trying to stop him yelling at Jake and Booth knew it.

''Try not to yell too much.'' She said not holding out much hope.

''I am not going to yell at all. I am just going to tell him.'' Booth said with a shrug.

Jake was standing at the back door waiting for them to go upstairs but he realised it was a lost cause. He walked into the kitchen not even attempting to cover that he had been out.

''Oh Jake.'' Bones spotted him and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She sat down at the table, she was definitely staying out of this now. If Jake wanted to openly defy his father, he could face the consequences alone.

''Where have you been? You were told to stay in your room.'' Booth was annoyed, he hadn't expected that. Jake didn't really do this anymore and it was disheartening to see this side of him again.

''Uuum, yeah sorry.'' Jake stopped by the counter and tried not to look at his dad.

''Rebecca called. What have you got to say for yourself?'' Booth was tired and hungry so he got to the point.

''Nothing. I wanted to see Parks.'' Jake shrugged.

''Why did you speak to Brent like that?'' Booth frowned, this felt strange. Jake was being vague and evasive, there was no sign of him defending himself.

''Dunno, don't like him I guess.'' Jake couldn't see any reason trying to explain. Jess' attitude had convinced him that no one would believe him anyway.

''That's it. That's all you're going to say?'' Booth was irritated.

''Sorry.'' Jake gave a very insincere apology.

'' Yeah sure you are. Look Jake, I get that this is hard and seems unfair to you. I know you guys are tight and you miss your brother. I get all those things but you cannot just take off and start mouthing off at Brent. Rebecca is annoyed and I don't blame her. Kiddo, you'll see your brother on the weekends but you have to leave him be during the week. Its gonna take time for him to adjust and you can't make it harder for him okay?'' Booth was being calm and approachable so Jake almost told him but the words just died in his throat.

Jake looked sulkily at the floor and shrugged indifferently. Booth looked at Bones who raised her eyebrows, she was mystifed as well.

''Go to your room, you're grounded over the weekend. Sorry but that's just the way its gotta be. Go on scoot, I'll call you for dinner.'' Booth was disappointed that Jake didn't respond more positively but he wasn't that surprised, he was fourteen after all.

Jake paused, uncertain whether to say anything but his brother's pleading face came into focus and he succumbed to it. Parker would never trust him again and his unquestioning faith in his big brother meant too much to Jake so he kept his mouth shut.

''What Jake? What do you want to tell me?'' Booth's instincts kicked in, this was off and he could read his kid like a book.

''Nothing honest. Nothing, I don't want to tell you anything.'' Jake shook his head vehemently and made for the stairs as quick as he could.

''Jake, kiddo. What is it?'' Booth stepped in front of him, he put his hand on his son's shoulder in what he thought was a reassuring gesture. It made Jake shiver as a memory from the afternoon jumped uninvited into his head. Booth felt it and his concern deepened, he tried to catch Jake's eye but Jake stared determinedly at the floor again. He shook his head and mumbled incoherantly. Booth sighed and moved out of his way to let him go. As Booth watched his son climb the stairs, he ran his hand through his hair as he tried desperately to control the worry that was stirring in his gut.

Bones could not rid herself of the feeling that there was more to this than met the eye. She looked at her husband who was wearing a troubled expression, he turned and attempted to avoid her speculative glance.

''What? Don't okay Tempe? I didn't touch him did I? He got away lightly. Rebecca was mad as hell, you heard her. He was really sassy to Brent.'' Booth wasn't prepared to accept any criticism from Bones, he'd done his best.

''I know but its odd isn't it? Why would he do that?'' Bones relayed some of her concerns.

''Who knows? That kid is not an easy kid to understand. Let's eat this food, it looks great. Wendy is worth her weight in gold isn't she?'' Booth changed the subject and Bones let him.

''Yes, she is.'' She agreed quietly although she couldn't shake her feeling of foreboding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 A Family Gathering

Booth walked into the kitchen humming, Jake was sitting on the counter and Parker was lying on the couch. They were engrossed in the TV and both kids ignored him.

''Morning guys.'' He said. He wasn't expecting an answer and he wasn't disappointed. Jake grunted and Parker half waved his hand.

''Guys, you need to get dressed. We're going out pretty soon.'' Booth grimaced as he waited for the complaining to start.

''I am so not going. What are we gonna do? It's going to be well boring.'' Jake was first but Parker soon joined him.

''Yeah, come on dad. It's for girls.'' Parker sat up. Jake nodded.

''You've got that right. My friends are going skating at the new park downtown. Can't I go with them?'' Jake tried his luck. Booth didn't even bother to answer him, he just looked at him and Jake laughed.

''Alright fair enough. So why can't I stay here? I'll look after Parks.'' Jake didn't help his argument when he winked at Parker.

''So the answer to that would be no. Come on, off.'' Booth took Jake's arm and pulled him down.

''Now go. You've got half an hour and don't sit on the counter.'' Booth cuffed the back of Jake's head gently to make his point.

''Hey don't.'' Jake clutched his head melodramatically, Booth rolled his eyes and Jake laughed. He went for it whilst his dad was still smiling.

''Please dad, don't make us go, it's a girl's birthday party. We won't go out, I promise.'' Jake stood his ground and Parker got up to add weight to the argument.

''I can go out. You're the one who's grounded, not me.'' He said with a grin unable to resist goading his older brother.

''Yeah thanks Parks. That's nice of you, real supportive.'' Jake shoved him and Parker punched his arm.

''Stop right now.'' Booth pulled Parker away and glared at both of them.

''It will not work. I don't care how much of a pain in the ass you guys are, you're still coming. Now go and get dressed.'' Booth swatted Parker to make him move and Jake moved quickly to avoid the same fate.

''You are a grinch dad.'' Parker called sulkily as he followed Jake up the stairs.

''Yep, didn't you know that's my second name? I live to make you guys miserable so today is my lucky day.'' Booth smiled good-naturedly, not in the least bothered by the insult.

''Parker, you need to get dressed.'' Bones came downstairs carrying a battling Nate, she stopped and stared at her stepson in agitation.

''Yes, I know.'' Parker said with a scowl before disappearing towards his room.

''The boys are not impressed that we are going to Hayley's birthday party.'' Booth took Nate who slapped at his chest to get down.

''No Buster, don't do that. Be nice.'' Booth held the toddler's hands in one of his.

''Down, daddy. Down!'' Nate kicked frantically but Booth shook his head.

''No Buster. You go in your chair. You can stay clean for at least five minutes.'' Booth slid the little boy into the high chair just as he arched his back in protest.

''What is wrong with the kids this morning? They are all so grumpy, even Sarah.'' Bones was flustered, her family were refusing to cooperate and she didn't like it.

''It happens. I'm not grumpy, I'm very happy.'' Booth grabbed her around the waist and nuzzled her neck.

''Stop it.'' She slapped his back as he grinned at her.

''I'd like to drag you right back to bed Dr Brennan and keep you there for the whole weekend.'' He said not letting go. She smiled as her heart jumped, Booth knew exactly the effect he was having and placed a butterfly kiss on her collar bone. Bones groaned and tried to disentangle herself.

''Seeley, nice as that sounds, my family are expecting us in….'' She glanced at her watch

''exactly fifteen minutes.'' Booth finally let her go as she gave signs that she was about to enter meltdown

''Go and get Sarah. Oh and hurry the boys up.'' She said as she rushed into the kitchen to get the cake from the fridge. The cake that she had sweated blood and tears over in her constant quest to do everything properly incuding being a stepford aunt.

''That cake is great. You are amazing, do you do everything perfectly?'' Booth followed her and tried to swipe some butter icing. Bones slapped his hand.

''Don't. You'll ruin it.'' She said looking around for the container. Booth shrugged and ran up the stairs leaving her to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You're not dressed Parks. Dad'll be stroppy.'' Jake looked up from the video game as his brother threw himself on his bed.

''Neither are you.'' Parker stated the obvious.

''Well, that would be because I am not going. Shaun's gonna be there and I hate him. I swear that kid needs a slap.'' Jake had made up his mind, it was the lesser of two evils.

''You're very English today.'' Parker sat up and picked up the other controller.

''Am I? Must be 'cos I'm pissed off.'' Jake shrugged and concentrated on scoring a goal.

''I've finally got England to the semi finals and I want to win the World Cup this time. Only ever going to happen virtually that's for sure.'' Jake bit his lip as he focused on the screen.

''You okay?'' Jake asked Parker in an off hand way. He had held back last night as he hadn't wanted to put Parker under pressure but he was anxious.

''Yeah, you know.'' Parker wasn't very forth coming.

''Brent left you alone?'' Jake tried to be casual.

''Kinda, he ignores me mostly.'' Parker was being cagey. They were dancing around each other so Jake decided to break the deadlock .

''You know Parks. The best way to deal with your mom's boyfriends is to make yourself invisible when they're around.'' Jake felt it was time to pass on some tricks of the trade. He knew what he was talking about.

''Has your mom had lots?'' Parker asked curiously.

''Yeah loads and some have been pretty nasty.'' Jake was honest, he had never really spoken about this before but he felt alright telling Parker.

''How?'' Parker pushed a little.

''Well, you know.'' Jake shut down, he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hadn't thought about that time in his life for a while.

''No, I don't.' Parker was young and didn't pick up the subtle signs that this was a subject that was out of bounds.

''Parks, they weren't nice okay? You don't want to know, just take my word for it. They didn't like me cos I got in the way.'' Jake was blunt and Parker felt snubbed, his brother was telling him to butt out.

''All I can tell you is that if you keep your head down and stay real quiet, he won't notice you then he will leave you alone. Just stay out of Brent's way.'' Jake gave some more advice.

''Oh okay?'' Parker didn't really understand what Jake was trying to say. He couldn't see how you could do that when you lived in the same house with someone.

''He hasn't hurt you has he?'' Jake stopped playing and looked at Parker.

''No, not really. He just doesn't like me, I can tell. He looks at me funny.'' Parker shared even if Jake wouldn't.

''Well that's kinda normal. They get jealous, that's why you stay out of their way and then they forget you're there.'' Jake shrugged and looked back at the game. Parker stared at his brother, he'd never heard any of this before and even Parker could tell at his age that it wasn't right. He felt sad for Jake and he wasn't sure why.

''Boys! What are you doing? I told you to get dressed.'' Booth stood at the door looking less than happy. Jake looked up and shrugged.

''I feel sick.'' He said simply. Parker didn't bother replying, if Jake wasn't going neither was he.

''Kiddo, just cooperate and you Parker. You have five minutes.'' Booth left before either kid could protest further.

'' I think that we have just been told so I s'pose winning the World Cup is gonna have to wait yet again.'' Jake saved the game and threw the hand control down in disgust.

''We caving then?'' Parker asked, taking Jake's lead.

''Looks like it. He's bigger than us remember?'' Jake stood up and stretched accepting the evitable.

'' Okay? Laters.'' Parker used Jake's catch phrase and went to leave.

''Parks?'' Jake said awkwardly. Parker stopped and looked at him inquisitively.

''Don't say anything about this stuff okay? Dad will just freak and if you say anything about Brent, your mom will think I told you to say it.''Jake felt uncomfortable but he had revealed more than he meant to. Parker nodded and left the room.

Jake stared after him before sitting back down on the bed with a sigh. He put his head in his hands. All this talk about his mum's old boyfriends had put him in a bad mood and he couldn't see how he would survive the afternoon with Shaun, he was desperate to knock the smug smile off his face.

He slowly got up and went to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Amy, you look so well.'' Bones kissed her sister in law on the cheek. Ever since, Amy had fallen pregnant, all her marital problems had disappeared. Russ was currently on cloud nine, thrilled to be finally having his own baby.

''Tempe, Oh my God! She's so big. Hello sweetheart.'' Isobel came over with her arms out eager to take Sarah who looked cute in a pretty lace dress. Sarah allowed herself to be passed over, her previous grouchiness forgotten, she loved attention.

''She's a beauty just like her mother.'' Isobel kissed Tempe on the cheek and Bones smiled in response. Sarah really did look like her and Bones never ceased to wonder at genetics. It was odd to see your own eyes looking back at you.

''Yes she is. Just like her mom.'' Booth's eyes twinkled as Bones blushed.

''Hello boys.'' Isobel didn't really hide her lack of interest in the other kids but she was at least polite enough to greet them.

''Hi.'' Parker said shyly, he looked at the girls playing in the family room with Bratz dolls. Jake whispered something in his ear and both boys laughed.

''Jake, Isobel just spoke to you.'' Booth prompted him.

'' Hello Isobel.'' Jake said in a cold voice and sat in a chair looking sulkily into the distance. Ever since last year, he didn't bother with the pretence of calling her Granny.

''Hello Jakob. Are you behaving yourself these days?'' Isobel contempt was clear and Jake didn't even bother to answer her, he just shrugged. Booth glanced at Bones who shook her head quickly. The message was clear, leave it she was telling him. Bones wasn't very impressed with Isobel's attitude, she was supposed to be the adult in this situation.

Max wandered over holding Nate in his arms. The toddler was beaming, all of the Booth boys loved Max. Max kissed Bones on the cheek in greeting.

''Hello Honey. I found this one about to eat all the chocolate cake.'' He gave Nate over to his father.

''Down daddy. Down daddy.'' Nate sang his mantra and Booth let him go. He ran towards the girls who all greeted him with squeals. He was a living doll so Nate sat down amongst them and let the girls fuss over him. He liked the attention as well.

''Hey guys.'' Max turned to the two boys who were looking bored.

''Grandpa.'' Jake raised his hand slightly and carried on sulking. Parker jumped up and ran over.

''Grandpa! Grandpa!'' He threw his arms around Max who patted his head lovingly. To everyone's surprise Max had proved to be a doting and devoted Grandfather.

''Hey Parker. I have something for you guys. Come with me and I'll show you? You'll like it, its very cool.'' Max read the situation right off and stepped in.

''What? Did you get us a present?'' Parker looked excitedly up at him. Jake looked over with interest.

''Dad, you've got to stop buying the kids things. Wait until Christmas or Birthdays.'' Bones had said this many times.

Russ came over and slapped his dad on the back.

''Don't waste your breath Tempe. I've told him a million times, he can't help himself.'' Russ kissed his sister and shook Booth's hand.

''Come on boys. Let's get out of here. It's in my apartment.'' Max took Parker's hand and waited as Jake got up. Russ and Amy had purchased a house with an annexe with Max's help so he lived there now.

''Take Shaun with you. Shaun, honey come here. Say hi to your Aunt and Uncle.'' Isobel called to her grandson who was talking to Emma. Jake sat down again and Isobel threw him a dirty look.

''Hey Shaun. I was just taking your cousins to my apartment. I've got a surprise for you guys. Want to come?'' Max cheerfully chose to ignore the bad feeling between the two boys.

''Yeah, that would be great.'' Shaun accepted the older man's one armed embrace happily as he glanced at Jake warily. He greeted Booth and Bones politely without taking his eyes off his cousin who was deliberately looking anywhere but at him.

''Come on Jake. Lets go.'' Max called again and Jake was forced to reply.

''No, you're alright. I'll stay here thanks.'' Jake noticed that several of Hayley's friends were giggling at him and he squirmed.

''My friends think you're hot.'' Hayley came over unable to resist embarrassing him. Jake looked horrified and sank in his chair without replying. All the adults began to laugh.

''Hayley, leave Jake alone.'' Amy gestured for her to come over.

''But they're right, he is hot.'' Amy whispered to Hayley who ran away giggling. She almost added 'like his dad' but stopped herself just in time.

''Come on kid. You don't want to stay here. You'll be eaten alive.'' Max tried to cajole Jake but he didn't move. Booth and Bones exchanged glances, Jake was not even trying to be sociable and they couldn't ignore it much longer. Parker saw them and walked over to his brother, he said something quietly in his ear and Jake nodded. He got up and waited for Max.

''Great, come on guys. We will see you later.'' Max played pied piper and led the boys away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had got them a X Box 360 and several games, it was totally extravagent and over the top, much like Max. Parker grabbed a controller and looked at Jake expectantly. He ignored Shaun, if he wasn't Jake's friend then he wasn't Parkers.

''Play with Shaun, Parks.'' Jake sat down at the table and laid his head on his arms. Parker looked at Max in alarm, Max smiled reassuringly.

''You guys play.'' He said patting Shaun on the back. He walked over to Jake and sat next to him. Jake looked up in surprise and rolled his eyes.

''Leave me alone Grandpa. I don't feel so good.'' Jake couldn't shake the melancholy that had settled and wanted to be left alone. Max wasn't easily dismissed.

''What's the matter kid? Maybe I can help?'' Max ruffled his hair. Jake glanced at the other two boys who were happily playing.

''I hate him.'' Jake said simply.

''That's a very strong word for a kid.'' Max was taken aback, he'd never heard Jake say that about anyone.

''Yeah well. That's how I feel. I hate that I have to see him.'' Jake wanted to get out of there, he was brooding about Brent, he was troubled by memories and Shaun was making it much worse.

''You need to just roll with it kid. It's only an afternoon and it will make your mom happy if you try to get along with him. Isobel is important to her you know that.'' Max tried to reason with a sullen fourteen year old, he didn't get far. Jake just shrugged and buried his face further in his arms.

''You kid are being a baby and not a little spoilt.'' Max tapped the top of Jake's head as he spoke so Jake moved abruptly away to the other side of the table proving Max right. Max looked at him and decided to have one last try.

''Come on kid. It's not just that though is it?'' He asked again. Jake didn't respond immediately but then he sat up.

''Have you ever had any girlfriends who had kids?'' He asked out of the blue and Max was struck dumb for a moment.

''Well, being on the run isn't really made for relationships but yes I have.'' Max was shocked into being honest.

''Were you nice to them?'' Jake asked his eyes serious.

''Yes kid, of course I was.'' Max wasn't sure where this was coming from.

''Right so they must have been good kids then?'' Jake pushed his point.

''In my book all kids are good.'' Max responded nervously, he was beginning to feel he needed Booth's help. He was in dubious territory and he was afraid he'd say something wrong.

''That's not true Grandpa, not all kids are good some are bad aren't they?'' Jake didn't hide his disgust at Max's answer.

''If you are talking about yourself then you kid are one of the best just like all my grandkids.'' Max was almost offended by the suggestion.

''You have to say that.'' Jake dropped his head again and that was the end of the conversation. Max looked at his grandson's golden head and felt totally lost so he just left it. They stayed in the apartment playing for about an hour. Jake didn't move and wouldn't play even when Parker asked him so they left him alone.

''Come on kid. We need to go back to the party.'' Max held the door open and Jake got reluctantly up. Parker and Shaun had already gone back to the party. He walked over with a miserable look on his face and Max pulled him in for a hug.

''Hey kid. I don't know what this is all about but you are one of the best kids I know. Got me?'' He said into his hair and Jake nodded.

''Good, lets go.'' Max held his hand out and let Jake go first.

''I need to go to the bathroom.'' Jake took off down the hall and Max didn't give him another glance as he went looking for Booth. He really needed to speak to him.

Jake let himself out of the front door with a sigh of relief and he ran off down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Seeley. Can I talk to you?'' Max appeared next to Booth who was having a conversation about hockey with Russ.

''Yeah sure. Sorry Russ, excuse me.'' Booth was surprised but he could see that Max was jumpy about something.

''Are the kids alright?'' Booth almost didn't want to ask, aware of the tension between Shaun and Jake. He was beginning to regret insisting Jake come.

''Yes and no. Parker and Shaun are, Jake I'm not sure. He's being…uuum I don't know. He seems sad.'' Max couldn't explain properly.

''That is just because he didn't want to come. He is good at sulking, believe me?'' Booth dismissed it.

''No, it's more than that. He was asking me some strange questions.'' Max knew it wasn't just normal teenage resentment at being forced to attend a family gathering.

''What sort of questions?'' Booth was off hand, he was pretty sure it was teenage acting out.

''Well...'' Max started but was interrupted.

''Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!'' Everyone began to sing and Max's words were lost in the melee.

It was an hour before the Booth family were ready to leave. Parker knew his brother had gone but he had been too afraid to say anything. He had been forced to spend the rest of the afternoon with Hayley and her dumb friends playing some karaoke game, he was not a happy bunny. Max had got caught up talking to Russ and had not had a chance to speak with Booth again.

''Hey bub. Where's Jake? It's time to go.'' Booth was carrying a sleeping toddler and was in a good mood. The party had passed without incident and he was looking forward to a quiet evening alone with his wife.

''Seeley, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow.'' Isobel appeared and kissed his cheek.

''That will be great Isobel.'' Booth smiled and missed Parker's panicked expression.

''Are you ready?'' Bones stood at his elbow holding Sarah who was out for the count as well, being the centre of attention was tiring.

''Yeah, lets go. Bub, you got your coat?'' Booth turned to Parker.

''Yeah, I've got my coat.'' Parker answered automatically. He was annoyed at Jake for deserting him but he was still going to cover for him, it's what brothers did.

''Where is your brother?'' Booth asked irritably and Parker opened his mouth to speak but Max rescued him.

''He's doing something for me. I'll send him home later.'' Max smiled calmly, the lie slipping off his tongue smoothly.

''Oh right. What's he doing exactly?'' Bones was puzzled.

''He's putting some virus protection on my computer. I got a computer did I tell you?'' Max expertly changed the subject.

''No, dad but that's great. Time you entered this century.'' Bones kissed him goodbye and Max chuckled at his daughter's attempt at a joke.

''Do you hear that Russ? Your sister's funny now.'' Max turned to his son who grinned at Bones.

''She always has been in her own way. See you Tempe.'' Russ leant over and kissed her. They left with Parker shooting Max a quizzical backward glance, Max winked at him and Parker nodded. His grandpa was going to fix it so he went home happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake felt better, he'd found his friends at the local park and he had cleared his head skating.

''Jake, I thought you were grounded?'' Elliot had asked but Jake just shrugged, they all knew not to push it. Jake was one of a kind and they were aware that his shrug was a dismissal.

Jake sat next to Cal and took a slug of his coke.

''Isn't that your grandpa?'' Cal indicated towards a figure walking towards them.

''Yeah it is.'' Jake stood up and stared at Max who was striding across the grass. He looked annoyed but Jake was just glad it wasn't his dad.

''Laters guys.'' Jake waved and picked up his deck, he made his way towards Max.

''Hey Grandpa. What are you doing here?'' Jake stopped a few yards in front of him.

''What do you think I'm doing Jakob? Taking a stroll? Why did you take off like that?'' Max put his hands on his hips and gave Jake a hard stare. Jake blinked, his grandpa didn't tell him off, he bought him presents and made jokes. Max didn't look like he was going to be telling any jokes at the moment.

''Sorry. I couldn't stand it any more.'' Jake tried to apologise but Max didn't seem prepared to forgive him just yet.

''You only had to be polite for one afternoon. Couldn't you do that for your mom and dad? It's not much to ask.'' Max made his point and Jake blushed dropping his eyes. Max was right, Jake had been selfish.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled.

''Yeah well, you're lucky. I covered for you. You have been fixing my computer for me if anyone asks okay?'' Max didn't do hard ass very well and he put his arm around Jake.

''But Grandpa, that would be a lie.'' Jake said with a grin.

''Yes, it would and I'm not supposed to be doing that anymore. You, Jakob Booth, are a bad influence.''Max laughed.

''Funny, I've been told that before.'' Jake made a face and Max smiled giving Jake a squeeze.

''Me too, kid. Me too. Let's go home.'' They walked slowly towards the gate.


	4. Chapter 4 Telling at Last

This is so angsty its almost painful. I know lots of people don't like that but it really is great to write so I suppose I'm indulging myself. Someone said that Jake would never grow up, do any of us? I'm still seventeen inside and always will be. I've always avoided really getting into the nitty gritty of the missing years, there have been hints but not much else.

It just wouldn't go away would it? You can't just ignore those years and thats what our lovable duo have done so now its gonna bite them. Parker's situation has caused it to surface. Jake's advice to Parker were based on personal experience, its how I handled a tricky childhood.

Lets do this! Tread carefully if you're a sensitive soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What does kismet mean?'' Jake looked up from his homework and asked Bones, she always knew these things.

''Fate, what is ordained.'' She answered not raising her eyes from her Suduko.

''Oh right. Do you believe in that?'' Jake was interested.

''I don't know, not really. People makes choices and that's why their lives turn out the way they do.'' She looked up this time.

''Yeah but don't things just happen for no good reason and then people's lives change even when they've done nothing to make that happen? Like Jack's accident.'' Jake was a bright kid and he was currently trying to make sense of the world.

''Yes that's true but someone made a choice somewhere along the line which started it. It might not be the individual whose life changes as a result but there's always a human element, its not some mythical dictator at work.' Bones applied her own particular brand of logic.

''But the result is still the same and in the end it means that no one really has control of their own lives so that's fate isn't it?'' Jake was trying to lose himself in the philosophical as he battled with his conscience. Bones frowned, she could sense a subtext but she wasn't sure what it was. Back in the day it would have passed blissfully over her head.

''Well ultimately we all have control over our lives because it's how we react to events and the choices we make that determines what happens.'' Bones went on manfully.

''Except for kids. We don't get to make choices do we?'' Jake said softly looking down at his book.

''Jake, what is wrong with you? You have been sulky and difficult all day.'' Bones blurted it out and Jake looked shocked.

''No I haven't.'' He defended himself although Bones was right. Jake had spent the day fighting with everyone even Parker. He had stayed home when they went to brunch with the rest of the family, it was a damage limitation exercise on his parents' part.

''Uuuh yes you have kiddo.'' Booth walked in on the end of the conversation and he had to agree with his wife.

''Whatever. I was just saying that's all.'' Jake felt the gaze of both his parents burning into the top of his head as he dropped his eyes.

''What are you saying exactly?'' Bones didn't give up. There was a silence as Jake considered his options and he knew it was time to come clean despite what he had promised Parker. He sighed heavily and tried to choose his words carefully. His dad was a hothead and Jake knew he was going to totally freak when he told him.

''Did you ever have girlfriends who had kids, you know from before?'' Jake asked Booth directly and Booth didn't know what to say.

''I'm not sure mom really wants to talk about this, kiddo.'' He dodged the question.

''No, it's okay. Answer him.'' Bones felt the worry in her stomach growing.

''Yes, one or two why?'' Booth began to get a bad feeling.

''Were you nice to them, the kids I mean?'' Jake echoed his question to Max.

''Yes, I was nice to them Jake. Why?'' A light went on in Booth's head and he went cold.

''Brent doesn't like Parker.'' In the end Jake's words were childish, it made their effect even more powerful

''How do you know that?'' Booth tried to control his panic as he looked at Bones who went ashen.

''Parker told me and he, Brent, he… well he….'' Jake trailed off afraid to say the next part.

''What? What did Brent do?'' Booth was feeling desperate, he had dropped Parker off half an hour ago and he was regretting it now. Booth felt aggravated, Jake's timing was not good. Why hadn't he said this when Parker was still here, safe and sound on his father's watch?

''When I went to see Parker, he threatened me.'' Jake related quietly. Booth and Bones both stared at him in horror. Their jobs always meant that they imagined the worst and they had both worked on children who had been killed by step parents. They were the cases that never left you and damaged the people who had to deal with the devastation wrought by such a terrible event.

''How honey? What did he do?'' Bones took Jake's hand.

''Nothing bad, he just warned me.'' Jake felt he was making a mess of this, his words sounded stupid said out loud.

''Warned you about what? Jake, will you stop talking in goddamn riddles and just tell me what happened.'' Booth lost his temper which didn't help. Bones patted Jake's hand and gave her husband a warning glare.

''He grabbed me and told me not to cause any trouble. He said he would crush me like a bug. There's something off about him, he's scary.'' Jake told Bones whilst trying to ignore his father but Booth seemed to fill the room, you could almost taste his anger.

Both adults knew that children could sense when somebody was a danger to them, it was nature's way of providing them with some extra defence. It meant that they didn't doubt for one minute the truth of Jake's words, what he said frightened them.

''Goddamn it Jakob! Why the hell has it taken you this long to say something?'' Booth grabbed his keys from the counter.

''What else? What else did Parker say to you?'' Booth needed more than that.

''Just that Brent is mean to him and he twisted his arm. He's hit him a couple of times.'' Jake gave it all up. Parker had relayed this piece of information to Jake that morning and it had put Jake in a foul mood ever since.

''Jakob, how could you keep this to yourself? Parker could be in danger.'' Bones was annoyed as well now.

Jake didn't say anything, he just shrugged.

''Jakob,what is wrong with you? Parker trusted you and you are old enough to know when something is too serious to keep to yourself. You and I are going to talk about this later, thats for sure.'' Booth ground his words out and Jake dropped his head onto his arms in an avoidance tactic.

''I'm going over to Rebecca's.'' Booth turned to Bones who nodded. She stood up and put her hand on Booth's arm.

''Don't do anything crazy okay? Promise me?'' She said earnestly. Booth didn't react immediately and then he nodded succinctly before leaving. He slammed the front door as he went and Jake flinched.

''Jake, I am very disappointed in you.'' Bones sat down again and Jake glanced up sheepishly.

''I promised Parks.'' He said in justification.

''Jakob, you know that is not a good enough reason. Parker is seven, he needs to be protected.'' Bones wasn't forgiving and Jake sniffed back tears.

''Boyfriends never like the kids. It's seems kinda normal to me.'' Jake opened a can of worms and Bones knew that this was way too complicated for her. She was alone with a clearly distressed kid and she had no choice, she couldn't hide from it.

''Jake, it's not normal and you know that really don't you?'' Bones felt overwhelmed, they knew so little about the first twelve years of Jake's life and his statement revealed that there was a lot to know.

''Do you want to tell me about it?'' Bones steeled herself to listen to what she had avoided for the last two years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth hammered on Rebecca's front door and Parker opened it nervously.

Booth grabbed him and hugged him tight. He stood up with Parker in his arms.

''Bub, are you okay? Where's your mom?'' Booth didn't put him down, he wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

''Mom's not here.'' Parker looked at his father edgily and then glanced away.

''Are you on your own?'' Booth could not believe this, what was the matter with Rebecca?

Parker didn't answer him and Booth asked again so Parker nodded reluctantly.

''Goddamn it. Right, come on. You're coming home with me where you belong.'' Booth pulled the door shut.

''Dad, I can't. You'll get in trouble.'' Parker was worried by this turn of events but not really surprised. He knew his brother would tell. When it dawned on Parker that morning that he would have to leave later, he had told Jake the truth with that aim and it had worked It didn't occur to Parker that he had used Jake.

''Bub, don't worry about that. I have to keep you safe. It's my job.'' Booth dismissed Parker's concerns although he knew Rebecca would fight him every inch of the way. It didn't bother him, he'd done this before and was prepared for how nasty it would get.

''I love you dad.'' Parker hugged him around the neck and Booth hugged him back.

''I love you too bub. Let's get out of here.'' Booth set him down and took his hand.

They drove home in silence for a while before Booth couldn't stand it anymore and asked the question that he needed an answer to.

''Why didn't you tell me bub?''

Parker fiddled with his hands and then shrugged.

''I didn't want to cause any trouble I guess. It wasn't that bad.'' Parker tried to explain.

Booth was experiencing déjà vu, he'd had this conversation before.

''Parker, you need to tell me exactly what Brent has done and you need to be totally honest with me. Grown ups cannot treat kids like that so come on bub, tell me.'' Booth was firm and Parker nodded.

''Okay dad.''

It wasn't far home but it didn't take long before Booth knew that his son was never going to spend another minute in Brent's company if he had anything to do with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones sat in contemplation and watched the clock. Jake had told her the details of Alison's total betrayal of her son and it shattered her. She knew what he disclosed was devastating and it left Bones feeling completely inadequate. Jake had risen from his chair when he had finished and kissed her softly goodnight before going to bed. Bones had not said a word, she had listened and even that had exhausted her. She didn't think she could ever tell Booth the truth, it would destroy him and could seriously affect the normal relationship he had with his eldest son. She felt like Jake was now made of china and needed to be protected from this nasty world. Bones felt bereft, she had been right all along, this was too wicked a world to bring children into. Booth would react with anger, she knew he would and she wasn't sure that it wouldn't be directed towards Jake for keeping quiet.

Jake had stopped at the door and looked back at her with eyes that reflected a soul too old for his years.

''Don't tell dad. He won't be able to handle it.'' He said simply and Bones had nodded dumbly. Jake was right, Booth wouldn't but secrets were not conducive to a healthy, happy family. However Bones knew she could never reveal what her stepson had told her, the only one who could do that was Jake and it was clear that was never going to happen easily. She went to the phone and made a quick call before sitting down again to continue her anxious vigil.

The front door opened and Bones jumped up.

She caught the small boy who flung himself at her.

''Tempe. I'm sorry.'' Parker said so quietly that she only just heard him.

''Its okay Parker. Are you alright?'' Bones stared down at the trusting face looking up at her and her soul ached. There had been no hero to rescue Jake and it broke Bones' heart to imagine how he felt.

''Yeah, I'm good now.'' Parker let go and grinned.

''Bed bub. It's late. You have school.'' Booth tried to impose some normality and Parker did as he was told after giving Booth a final squeeze. Parker hadn't transferred schools yet so that was one less complication.

''I'll come say goodnight in a minute.'' Booth said to him as he climbed the stairs.

''He was alone. She left him alone can you believe it? What the hell is going on? I swear this guy is some sort of Svengali or Rebecca has just totally flipped out. Either way Parker is not going back to her. I'm calling Sandy.'' Booth went to the phone. Bones nodded, her silence was the first step in keeping a huge secret from her husband. She had never done that before, there had been small things but nothing this important.

Booth wasn't on the phone long, he spoke to Sandy and then left an abrupt message on Rebecca's phone. Let battle commence! He came downstairs after tucking Parker in and grabbed a beer before sitting on the couch with a sigh of relief.

''I'm seeing Sandy in the morning. He says it won't be easy but we have a good chance.'' Booth took a gulp of beer.

''Where's Jake? Is he avoiding me? He needs to 'cos I'm mad as hell at that kid.'' Booth stared at Bones who tried not to over react to his words. She suppressed her urge to leap to Jake's defence.

''He went to bed. Just let it go Seeley. He's only a kid, he didn't know what to do. He shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing.'' She said sharply.

''You're kidding right? He knew exactly what he should have done, he's not a baby Tempe. Stop protecting him. This is between me and him.'' Booth wasn't having any of it and he sounded hard.

''Seeley, for Gods sake it's not Jake's fault, its Rebecca's. Who's protecting who exactly? Don't you dare take this out on a fourteen year old boy, grow up! What's the matter with you?'' Bones raised her voice and Booth looked shocked at her vehement tone.

''Calm down Tempe. I'm not blaming him. He should have told us, you know that.'' Booth narrowed his eyes, something had happened, he could feel it.

''Why do you always make Jake your fall guy? Parker could have told you and I don't see you giving him hell.'' Bones was raging, the emotion of the evening penetrating her protective wall.

''He's seven, Temperance.'' Booth said defensively.

''And Jake's fourteen. You do love Parker more don't you?'' Bones hit back, she was shouting now.

Booth looked at her, stunned that she has said that to him although he couldn't be sure that she wasn't right. His relationship with Parker was comfortable and familiar whereas with Jake it was edgy and challenging at times with too many ups and downs. It had been a struggle from day one and it had taken its toll.

''No I don't.'' He said quietly but it wasn't convincing.

''Oh my God, I'm right. How could you? Don't ever let Jake know, it will destroy him.'' Bones was appalled, she had lashed out but now she had seen something in that one moment that confirmed all her worst fears. Her skills of perception had developed and she knew she was correct.

''Tempe, I love all my children the same, you know I do. I can't believe I have to say this to you.'' Booth felt weary but he knew that there was some validity in Bones' words and he felt ashamed.

''Do you? I don't think that's true Seeley, I really don't. Do you even know Jake? Have you ever asked him about his life before you knew him. Have you even shown an interest or have you just hidden behind your crippling guilt? It might explain alot that you don't understand you know.'' Bones revealed her hand, she didn't mean to but her rage lowered her defences. Booth sat up, his gut screaming that he was missing something.

''Why are you saying that? What has Jake said to you?'' Booth needed to know.

''Children are not toys Seeley. You can't discard them or pick and choose when to play with them.'' Bones spat her words out, she ignored the fact that they were unfair. Booth had tried very hard with Jake and it never occurred to him to walk away like many men who would have cut and run without a backward glance.

''I don't deserve that Temperance, you know I don't.'' Booth felt wounded by her words and he didn't hide it. Bones didn't reply, it was her turn to feel ashamed.

''Look Tempe, calm down. Just tell me what's happened to make you like this.'' Booth stood to try and stop the escalation but it was too late.

''Nothing, nothing's happened.'' Bones backed down instantly which added to Booth's suspicions.

''I don't believe you. Tell me Temperance or I will go upstairs and ask Jake.'' Booth threatened her but it was the worst thing he could have done.

''Don't you dare, leave that poor kid alone. He has enough to deal with. Just leave him be!'' Bones was shouting again and Booth moved to calm her down. Things had definitely got out of hand.

''Okay Tempe, alright I won't, I won't.'' Booth looked helplessly at her.

''I thought I knew you Seeley but you know I don't think I know you at all.'' Bones regarded him suspiciously like he was from outer space.

''Tempe, stop over reacting. I am a little upset with Jake because he kept something from me that he should have told me. We don't have to fight about it. You haven't even asked about Parker. I could say to you that you love Jake more than Parker, how does that make you feel?'' Booth threw Bones' accusation right back at her.

''That is ridiculous.'' Bones snapped.

''Is it? Not from where I'm standing it isn't.'' Booth suddenly felt up for a fight if that's what Bones wanted.

They stood regarding each other in complete silence as they contemplated each other's respective corners. No mans land hung between them like a huge chasm had opened up before Booth finally cracked.

''Why did you say I don't know Jake, what are you talking about?'' Booth had heard it loud and clear. That fact had always been lodged firmly in the back of his mind and now it was eating away at him.

''Nothing, I didn't mean anything.'' Bones disengaged just like that.

''I'm going to bed. Good night.'' She said and walked up the stairs leaving a completely distraught Booth behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are they fighting over me?'' Parker whispered to his brother. He had crawled in with Jake, it was where he always went when he was scared.

''No Parks. They're fighting about me.'' Jake replied sadly.

''Why? What have you done?'' Parker was perplexed by this, it made no sense.

''I think being born was my first mistake and it went downhill from there on in.'' Jake knew he'd made a huge error of judgement, he should have let the past be but it had hijacked him. Jake had always believed that he had put it away and it was a curve ball that the memories remained as vivid as they were. He couldn't understand where they had come from, it was such a long time ago.

''Don't say that Jake.'' Parker was frightened by his brother's words.

''I was kidding Parks. Don't worry about it.'' Jake tried to reassure him. He heard his mom shout something that made him freeze and it confirmed what he had always suspected deep down.

''What did Bones just say?'' Parker asked innocently,

''Nothing Parks, she didn't say anything. Just go to sleep.'' Jake turned away from his brother and at that moment the Booth household officially divided down the middle, the crack echoed around the house bouncing off the walls silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stood in the kitchen looking out of the window at two birds playing in a puddle. He felt terrible, he had hardly slept and his mom's words troubled him all night. By the morning, he was convinced they were true and he felt totally abandoned. Jake was alone apart from his mom but she wasn't even related to him.

The phone rang behind him and he jumped.

''Hello.'' He said gruffly.

''Is your father there?'' It was Brent.

''He's asleep, it's only five thirty you know.'' Jake retorted.

''You just had to cause trouble didn't you tough guy? Don't forget I know where you live.'' Brent hung up and Jake stared at the receiver in his hand. He wasn't sure whether to laugh at the corniness or be afraid.

''Hey kiddo. Who was that?'' Booth was suddenly in the kitchen and Jake felt the urge to leave as quickly as possible. His perception of his father had changed during long night hours spent staring at the ceiling and he had taken on the persona of the enemy in Jake's mind eye.

''No one, it was no one. I'm going to school.'' Jake picked up his backpack and made for the door.

''Jakob. Jakob!'' Booth spoke sharply and stepped in front of him.

''School is not for about two hours. Why aren't you asleep? Got to say kiddo you look pale. Are you sick?'' Booth went to put his hand on Jake's forehead and Jake jerked his head away.

''No, I'm fine. As if you'd care anyways.'' Jake glared at Booth defiantly and Booth realised with a sinking heart that he had overheard the argument.

''Jake, I'm sorry about last night. I know that this was not your fault okay? All this stuff with your brother will work out I promise.'' He tried to make amends, it didn't occur to him that Jake had heard Bones' accusation.

''Don't care. Not bothered.'' Jake shrugged and tried to step around his father. Booth put his hand on Jake's shoulder. The memory of Brent flashed in Jake's head and he felt nausea as the past rushed back in, an uninvited guest. Jake had no one to turn to, the man in front of him wasn't the person Jake had thought he was. He was just like all the others.

''Don't. Just don't, don't touch me.'' Jake shrugged him off aggressively.

''Hey kiddo, don't speak to me like that.'' Booth was not feeling that great himself. He still had to make up with Bones and this wasn't helping.

''Why shouldn't I speak to you anyway I like? What are you going to do about it?'' Jake squared up to Booth, he was totally fearless in anger. It was a worrying trait that would get him in trouble one day.

''Right kiddo. You need to back off. I don't know what your problem is but you will regret this so stop it.'' Booth stepped away from his dangerous looking son, his actions contradicting his assertive words.

''That's what I thought.'' Jake smirked and heaved his back pack onto his shoulder.

''Bye Booth. Have a nice day.'' Jake said before leaving, he slammed the front door for good measure. Booth stood rooted to the floor, Jake's contempt rang in his ears and it wounded him more than he could ever have imagined. Booth knew Bones was wrong, he loved Jake just as deeply as Parker and he couldn't believe he'd ever doubted it.

''What did you do?'' Bones glared at Booth from the bottom of the stairs.

''Just leave it Temperance okay? Just leave it.'' Booth snapped before disappearing to get ready for his meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 The Trials of Marriage

''Seeley, great to see you but I wish it was under better circumstances. How are the family apart from this of course?'' Sandy shook Booth's hand warmly. Booth smiled tightly, falling apart actually he almost said but instead he gave the standard answer.

''Fine thanks. How are your wife and kids?'' He said as he sat down in the chair Sandy indicated for him.

''Up and down, you know how it is.'' Sandy had similar problems if he was honest.

''Mmm, yes I think I do.'' Booth smiled acknowledging the hidden message.

''Jake okay?'' Sandy had been heavily involved in the custody battle over Jake and he was interested to know.

''Well, he's fourteen which kinda sums him up really.'' Booth rolled his eyes and Sandy laughed.

''Yeah, I know what you mean. Wait until he's seventeen, it doesn't get any easier. Sorry to say.'' Sandy wore a pained expression and Booth felt dread, he was not looking forward to that.

''No more trouble from his mother I hope.'' Sandy checked.

''She causes problems from time to time but we handle it the best we can.'' Booth was honest and Sandy nodded.

''Well let me know if I can help with that.'' Sandy offered and Booth nodded.

''We're used to it but I will.'' He replied.

''But it would seem that you now have similar problems with your other son's mother. Parker is that right?'' Sandy glanced at the papers. Booth squirmed, feeling irrationally responsible for his children's mothers' shortcomings.

''Yes, she's always been a very good mother but she has this new boyfriend out of the blue. It's him that I have the problem with. The last one Drew was great and we had a very good relationship but this one, well this one is different.'' Booth paused to let Sandy catch up.

''He threatened Jake. Is that right? In what way?'' Sandy glanced up.

''Well, from what I can tell, he told him to keep his mouth shut or he would crush him like a bug, which I think is a direct quote.'' Booth had been expecting a call from Rebecca all morning but her silence was deafening which worried Booth enough that he called Parker's school to ensure that only he would be authorised to pick him up.

''Not really what a grown man should say to a kid is it? He's hit Parker as well but no marks or anything I hope?'' Booth shook his head and Sandy breathed easy again.

''I took a call from your wife's lawyer about an hour ago. They of course dispute all this and accuse you of kidnapping Parker. That accusation was stopped in its tracks when I pointed out Parker was home alone. We have a hearing the day after tomorrow and they have agreed to let Parker stay with you until then. A bit too easily actually.'' Sandy had been worried by that.

''How strong are your son's mother's ties with DC?'' Sandy asked carefully. Booth's head snapped up, he knew what Sandy was trying to imply.

''Not very. Her parents live in New Jersey.'' He replied.

''You think she's a flight risk don't you?'' He added as it was exactly what Booth thought himself.

''Possibly, I think we should serve a restraining order to prevent her leaving the state with Parker just to be safe. I had it drawn up already.'' Sandy handed it over to Booth who glanced at it quickly.

''I don't know Sandy. She's not Alison and I don't want to provoke her. We weren't ever married.'' Booth was uncomfortable being so hostile with Rebecca, they had always compromised with each other before this.

''That's not as relevant as it once was. Unmarried fathers have more rights now and as Parker has been living with you for the last year, our position is very strong. You're married and have other children, Parker's half siblings, you are very stable. Professional and responsible, don't doubt that you have all the credentials for a good case.'' Sandy was optimistic.

''Won't we have the same problem as before because of what I do?'' Booth asked nervously, it was his one real worry.

''No, I don't think so. The last time was a unique set of circumstances, this is a lot more straight forward. We are not saying that Rebecca is an unfit mother just that her present situation is not ideal for Parker. It's much easier really especially if we go for a joint agreement with you being the primary care taker, it's more flexible. Fathers have been having much more success in these cases recently.'' Sandy smiled to reassure Booth who nodded.

''But if you're not sure about the restraining order we'll hold off on that at the moment. Let's see how the hearing goes. Right, what I need from you are all the details of your domestic arrangements.'' Sandy picked up his pen and Booth out lined his new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hun, are you okay? You're very quiet.'' Angela asked Bones who was staring into space yet again. She had been distracted all morning and Angela was concerned.

''Have you ever kept a secret from Jack?'' Bones asked suddenly.

''Yes, of course I have. It's what women do.'' Angela smiled thinking about the new nursery furniture she had just ordered that cost an obscene amount of money.

''No, I mean about something important.'' Bones was beginning to realise that she couldn't keep Jake's words to herself for much longer, it just wasn't right.

''What sort of thing sweetie?'' Angela was worried when she saw the expression on Bones' face.

''Jake told me something last night.'' Bones sighed, the weight too much to bear.

''About what?'' Angela pushed a little harder.

''About his mother's past, she has always neglected him and exposed him to all sorts of inappropriate men. She doesn't have any morals or values at all as far as I can tell. I think it's why Jake runs all the time. It's a learnt behaviour. Fight or flight but how do you fight when you're eight years old?'' Bones realised that much of Jake's behaviour was now explainable.

''What do you mean by inappropriate?'' Angela asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the details.

'' Just the sort of men who should not be around little kids, you know what I mean Ang. We deal with their fallout all the time. One of her boyfriends burnt him with a cigarette. His mother called him a liar when he told her. Alison would get a new boyfriend and disappear for days leaving Jake to look after himself. When the men were around, Jake would keep out of their way. He was under the care of the British Social Services for a while, in foster homes. Rebecca has never said a word about it, not a word. I don't understand how we were never informed, the US authorities must have known, she was their agent.'' Bones felt nauseous thinking about it. It explained her connection with Jake, they had yet another shared experience that Bones had not even known about.

''Oh.'' Angela was stunned into silence.

''How can someone do that, he was just a child for Gods sake? What is wrong with people?'' Bones felt despair and she just didn't know what to do about it.

''What did Booth say?'' Angela asked with a shudder, this was a little too close to home.

Bones didn't answer her and Angela gasped.

''Sweetie, you haven't told him. You've got to, he deserves to know. He's his father.''Angela was amazed that she had to explain this.

''I know that Ang but Jake doesn't want him to know. He thinks it will make him funny with him to quote Jake.'' Bones was totally torn between her husband and step son.

''Jake can't make that decision. You are the adult and he told you so he must know that you wouldn't just ignore it.'' Angela was straight down the line, this was too important.

''Booth will never forgive you Tempe. You know he won't. Jake is not your son.'' Angela felt bad saying it and Bones flushed with anger in response.

''I'm the closest that he has to a mother. I think he's right, Booth will treat him differently if he knows.'' Bones knew this was true because it had affected the way she viewed Jake.

''You can't say that, you don't know that.'' Angela was getting angry on Booth's behalf. Bones was being judgemental and it wasn't fair.

''I do know that, because….'' Bones paused and glared at her cup of coffee.

''Because it's made you feel that way right?'' Angela saw the situation as it was immediately.

''Yes, goddamn it. It has. I wished he'd never told me. I haven't even started, he told me a lot more but I don't want to talk about it.'' Bones was mad as hell but she wasn't sure who at.

''Not…'' Angela closed her eyes for the answer.

''No, not that, thank God. I checked.'' Bones recalled with perfect clarity Jake's face when she had and his vehement denial.

''Tempe, where is Booth?'' Angela didn't like this one bit, she wanted Bones to tell Booth as soon as possible and then the loss of trust might not be permanent.

''Oh, I haven't told you. That's the worst of it. He's at the lawyers, he's petitioning Rebecca for custody of Parker so do you really think he needs this as well? It's too much Ang. No, I've arranged for Jake to see Dr Sweets and I'm going to leave it at that for now. It's for the best.'' Bones made up her mind.

''Well okay Honey, if that's what you want but I think you should tell him, I really do.'' Angela tried one last time but Bones shook her head.

''No, I'll take Jake to therapy and maybe when all this Parker stuff is over than I'll tell Seeley.'' Bones ignored the voice in her head that this was the wrong decision and tapped her keyboard decisively.

''So what did Hodgins find in the car?'' She turned to Angela and the matter was closed for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake lasted at school until first recess but then he had a huge argument with Jess. It was over nothing but soon got out of hand and culminated with her telling him to get lost.

He took her at her word and did exactly that. He jumped a bus to the new skate park.

''Hi, you're Jake aren't you?'' A boy about his age greeted him. There was a hard core bunch of kids who could always be found there day or night and he was one of them.

''Yeah, who are you?'' Jake asked in a pissed off voice and the kid held his hands up.

''Hey dude, just trying to be friendly.''

''Yeah sorry. What's your name?'' Jake tried to retrieve the situation.

''Cooper, my name's Cooper.'' The boy held out his knuckles and Jake knocked them.

''Right, hi Cooper.'' Jake sat on the edge of the bowl and watched the skater who was riding it.

''You cutting?'' Cooper sat next to him and looked at this kid curiously, he was well dressed and obviously came from a good home.

''Yeah, I had a fight with my girlfriend.'' Jake shrugged and looked into the distance.

''Bros before hoes dude, always bros before hoes. Girls are just way too much trouble. Just me and my deck, that's the way I like it'' Cooper held up his battered skateboard.

Jake laughed, Cooper had a point. Jake was done with Jess, he felt numb and there was no room in his heart for another person at the moment.

''Me and the guys are splitting to my house, my moms at work. Want to come with? Gonna play some Play Station, just hang awhile. No one will bother you there.'' Cooper added, he got the impression that this kid needed some peace.

''Yeah, that sounds good.'' Jake stood up, he wanted to disappear for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth came into Bones' office nervously, they hadn't really spoken since their blow out the previous night and he was relieved when she greeted him with a smile.

''How did it go?'' She asked, she wanted to forget the argument and prayed Booth wouldn't mention it. He felt much the same and chose to ignore his gut in this case. He had too much to think about with Parker and didn't want to get into Jake again. Jake had taken up too much time in the last two years and he made the decision that he needed to focus on Parker for once.

''Sandy thinks we have a good chance.'' Booth sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He stretched, closing his eyes for a second.

''Great.'' Bones rose and came over, she sat next to her husband.

''We have a prelim, day after tomorrow so we should know more then. Sandy is going to drop by the house later to speak to Parker and Jake, he thought it would be better at home than in the office. The kids would be more comfortable. He is a really good lawyer, we're lucky we found him. Thanks Tempe.'' Booth took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

''That's all sounds good. Jack found some DNA traces in the car, we're getting a profile now. We think she bit him, there were some drops of blood on the backseat.'' Bones was happy to talk about the case and leave their home life to one side.

''Good, lets go speak to him.'' Booth followed her lead and stood up. His phone buzzed and he frowned when he saw the caller I.D.

''Oh God, its Jake's school.'' He looked at Bones who groaned internally. She should have guessed that Jake would act out after yesterday.

''Booth?'' He said abruptly and Bones knew immediately that Jake had done it again and cut school.

''Great just great. That's exactly what we need, they're suspending him. That is going to look just wonderful in court.'' Booth snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily.

''Seeley..'' Bones started to speak although she wasn't sure what she was going to say.

'' Don't okay just don't. Do not even start to make excuses for him. I do not want to hear them. When he comes home, I am going to straighten him out and you are not going to stop me so don't even try.'' Booth held his hand up, he was done and he wasn't going to listen.

''Seeley, I..'' Bones tried again but shut up when she saw the fury in Booth's eyes.

''There is no excuse Tempe. He is out of control and that does not happen on my watch. I am not going to let Jake and his bad boy act jeopardise Parker's future so just butt out. There is only ever one thing that makes that kid behave and you can keep your liberal wet ideas to yourself.'' Booth was raging and Bones was the only one there so she took his flack for now. He was frustrated and over whelmed by how complicated his life had become yet again.

''Well that is not true is it? It doesn't work otherwise he would have stopped all this by now.'' Bones rose to the challenge and she was equally as angry. She knew deep down that this was her fault but she didn't know how to put it right now. It would cause a huge rift in her marriage and she felt like she was in a very deep hole that she had dug herself.

''Temperance, Jakob is my son and how I choose to punish him is up to me. We have work to do so let's just focus on that shall we?'' Booth was cold and distant, he made it clear that this was not Bones' business and she heard the ropes of their marriage creaking under the strain.

''Seeley, you always pull that one. It's not fair, either I'm his mother or I'm not. You can't just decide to ignore that when it suits you.'' Bones tried to reason rationally.

''Fine, if that's the way you want it. You are not his mother, you know it and I know it. I am his father so I make the decisions. Is that clear enough for you?'' Booth heard the words come out of his mouth before he could stop them but he was in a panic and all that mattered to him was protecting Parker. He knew this was damaging his relationship with his wife but at that moment Parker was all that mattered, he would repair the collateral damage afterwards. Bones blinked in stunned silence but then she nodded.

''Alright, if that's how you see it, that is how it is.''Bones swallowed the lump in her throat and backed off. She would deal with this at home later, she knew she had to protect Jake and she was determined to do that although she was unsure how without affecting her marriage. She needed time to figure it out, some breathing space.

Booth looked at her, he almost caved but then he thought of Parker and the moment was gone.

''Good, lets go back to work.'' He said abruptly before turning round and walking from the office leaving a shattered Bones behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela got into the car and sighed. She slipped her shoes off and rubbed her feet.

''You okay Ang?'' Jack got in next to her and kissed her gently. She looked tired and pale, he was concerned. The twins had been difficult the last couple of days, they had colds and Angela had insisted on getting up in the night with them. It had taken its toll and Jack was anxious that Angela wasn't taking care of herself.

''Tired you know. Its normal, got two little guys taking what they need, means there isn't always a lot left for me.'' Angela was finding this pregnancy more difficult, she was just so worn out. She had gained more weight this time and her lump felt tight and uncomfortable, it was painful at times. She has scheduled this additional scan as she couldn't shake the feeling that all was not well, it felt wrong.

''How about we go home after the scan and have a quiet night in front of the TV? We have some TIVO to catch up on. I'm sure a dose of the other Doctor Jack will make you feel better, right? I'll make fajitas, your favourite.'' Jack pulled out and glanced at Angela who nodded.

''Sounds good.''

They drove to the hospital in a comfortable silence and it was only a few minutes before they were ready to see their girls in glorious technicolour.

They looked at the screen and could see the two hearts beating rapidly, it was always a relief. Jack frowned, he could see something that normal people wouldn't notice. The doctor had obviously spotted it and was lingering. He looked up at Jack and his concern was clear.

''One of them is a little small and there is an excess of amniotic fluid around the other. It's not huge but significant. Are you sure about your dates, Mrs Hodgins?'' He asked bravely.

''Yes, positive.'' Angela saw the two men's anxiety right off.

''Are we talking TTTS here? '' Jack asked with a sinking heart, this was not good and he felt a lump of fear begin to grow in his chest. They had found out that the twins were identical the previous week, it was a chance in a million that this would happen as there was no inherited factor but Angela and Jack were that couple in a million. Summer and Skye were fraternal twins, Angela had a history of twins in her family.

''Yes, I think we are. I think its best if we consider some treatment right off. The prognosis is better with early intervention as I'm sure you know Dr Hodgins.'' The doctor hated his job sometimes. Jack nodded numbly and looked at his panic stricken wife.

''What the hell is TTTS?'' She almost screamed as the two men spoke over her.

''Honey, you need to stay calm and let the Doctor explain. Just listen and don't be scared okay?'' Jack took her hand and he knew that their evening was not going to be quite as relaxing as he had hoped. Angela tried to control herself and Jack's quiet reassurance helped, she nodded and turned to listen to the doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 Count Your Blessings

''Sandy, come in.'' Booth smiled and stepped back. He glanced down the street as Sandy passed him. He was praying that Jake would be walking towards him but there was no sign.

''Temperance, how wonderful to see you again.'' Sandy greeted Bones with a kiss on the cheek. Nate gazed up at him with big brown mournful eyes as he swung from his mother's leg.

''Well, you're a beauty aren't you?'' Sandy smiled warmly at the toddler who beamed at him and held out a wooden train.

''Wow, who's this then?'' Sandy crouched down.

''Thomas.'' Nate lisped and Sandy resisted the urge to hug him, he reminded him so much of his own son as a toddler.

''Have you got all his buddies as well? You're a lucky guy.'' Sandy glanced over at the train track spread across the floor. He stood up as Bones picked Nate up. The little boy laid his head on her shoulder and yawned.

''Sorry about the mess. I was trying to get Buster here to bed but my daughter was being fussy tonight so we're a little behind. Excuse me.'' Bones nodded and carried Nate up stairs. Sandy returned the little boy's drowsy wave.

''He's cute. By the looks of it, all your kids are.'' Sandy picked up a picture frame with a photograph of all four children in it and admired Booth's offspring.

''Thank you.'' Booth smiled his appreciation.

''Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, beer or a glass of wine?'' Booth gestured towards the kitchen and Sandy nodded.

''Some wine would be good, heavy day.'' Sandy sat at the table and as he glanced up, he noticed a boy looking at him curiously from the stairs.

''Hi there. You must be Parker.'' Sandy said gently and Parker decided he was safe, he came into the family room.

''Who are you?'' He asked bluntly and Sandy laughed.

''Bub, don't be rude. This is Sandy, I told you about him. Red or white?'' Booth held up two bottles.

''Red please. So Parker, how was school today?'' Sandy attempted to put the child at ease. Sandy had a way with kids and Parker relaxed, he was a good guy just like his dad said.

''Good, we were doing Myths, they're cool.'' Parker was enthusiastic and sat down next to Sandy.

''I always loved Myths. The Minotaur was my favourite.'' Sandy accepted a glass from Booth who sat with them.

They chatted for a while before Parker cut to the chase.

''You want to know about Brent don't you?'' He asked suddenly and Sandy baulked before nodding.

''Well, you're obviously a man of action but yes Parker I would like to hear about Brent.'' Sandy looked towards the stairs and then at Booth. Booth knew he was wondering where Jake was but Booth avoided it as he knew Sandy would be too polite to ask out right.

''He hates me and he's mean to me.'' Parker wasn't so reticent.

''Oh right. Well tell me about it.'' Sandy knew this was going to be easy and Parker soon gave him what he needed. Brent had hit Parker several times, once around the head and Sandy had been concerned how Booth would react to that. He flushed with anger but hid it well from Parker. Sandy was pretty sure that he would tear Brent's head off if he got the chance. The rest was as expected with Brent giving Parker a hard time on the sly, it was all pretty classic stuff and gave them an excellent case.

''Well done Parker. That was very brave of you.'' Sandy sipped his wine.

''Is mom gonna get in trouble?'' Parker looked at Booth, his eyes brimming.

''No Bub, she isn't. She didn't know but we can't let you go back to her if Brent's still there. You get that right?'' Booth held his arms out and Parker climbed onto his lap. He nodded as Booth kissed his head and hugged him tight.

''You did good.'' Sandy ruffled his hair and Parker sat up grinning at him.

''You're cool Sandy.'' He said and both adults laughed.

''Thank you, unfortunately my own kids don't agree with you.'' Sandy said wryly. He looked at Booth who cringed, he knew what was coming.

''I need to speak to Jake now. Is that a problem?'' Sandy wasn't stupid and he saw Booth's expression.

''Well, I was hoping that it wouldn't be but the truth is, yes it is. Sorry.'' Booth ran his hand over his face and Parker stared at Sandy.

''Jake didn't come home from school yet. He cut and he's in trouble.'' Parker filled Sandy in.

''Oh right. Mmm yeah, I can understand that. I'm mad when my kids do stuff like that.'' Sandy nodded solemnly. Bones appeared in the family room looking flustered.

''I have to go out and see Angela. There's a problem.'' She looked around the room desperately searching for her keys.

''Tempe, calm down. Here.'' Booth stood up and held her keys out. She snatched them from him and pulled on her coat hurriedly.

''Tempe, what's the matter? What's happened?'' Booth rarely saw his wife this upset.

''She went for a scan and they found an abnormality, she's having a procedure. I can't explain now, I have to go, she needs me.'' Bones started for the door.

''Buster and Sarah are asleep. Will you be okay?'' She turned to make sure. Booth nodded.

''Just go. And call me!'' He called after her, his only answer was a slamming door.

Booth tried to focus back on the matter in hand, Parker was staring at him with eyes like saucers.

''Is Angela going to die?'' He asked in a fearful voice and Booth shook his head.

''No, of course not bub. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.'' Booth said the right thing although he had misgivings himself, Bones never behaved quite so wildly. She was normally controlled and calm in a crisis unless it was the kids then she fell apart.

''Bub, give us a moment okay? Go and play the Play Station.'' Booth stood Parker up.

''What on a school night? Am I allowed?'' Parker asked incredulously.

''Just this once.'' Booth nodded and Parker skipped away happily.

''You're having problems with Jake?'' Sandy asked sympathetically.

''Yeah, he does this. He'll have a blow out once in a while but his timing sucks this time.'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and checked the clock. He was starting to get worried, it was late.

''He's been through a lot, it makes sense.'' Sandy could see that a child with Jake's past would struggle. Although, in truth Sandy wasn't sure that Booth knew the full story of that past, there had been hints in some of the paperwork that bothered Sandy but he didn't feel it was his place to say.

''I know, I know but he has a good life now and he's seems determined to throw the past in my face sometimes. I'm kinda tired of it.''Booth felt the seeds of defeat begin to germinate.

''Seeley, you feel that way because of this Parker situation. It just feels over whelming that you have to through a custody battle all over again and Jake is not cooperating but teenage kids never do. Believe me, I know.'' Sandy felt for the man, he really did.

''My kids have put me through hell and just when you think everything is going okay. Something comes along and screws it up. It always gets better.'' Sandy smiled and Booth tried to return it but it didn't reach his eyes.

''He was suspended from school today for truancy.'' Booth told the truth.

''I never understand schools, they give kids who cut school exactly what they want with that sanction don't they? I thought they are supposed to punish kids when they do wrong not reward them.'' Sandy wasn't shocked. Booth looked surprised, this sounded like familiar ground for Sandy.

''I have a kid just like Jake, he used to hit the self destruct button all the time. I know exactly how you feel Seeley. We're dads and we clear up the mess, that's what we do and that's what you will do isn't it?'' Sandy was very clued up and Booth nodded, it was true, he would.

''Jake will not affect Parker's case. I will not allow them to use it, Jake is a minor so they cannot reveal his personal details in court and I will table a motion tomorrow to make sure of that. Don't worry. More importantly, you need to figure out how to make sure your kid goes to school. His mother could call you on that. Speak of the devil.'' Sandy saw the door open and a kid step into the hall. He was instantly recognisable even though Sandy had never met him, his resemblance to his father and brother unmistakeable.

He looked at Sandy with a frown and shuffled his feet. He had a skateboard in his hand and was looking pretty grimy. It wasn't hard to guess what he had been doing all day.

''Jakob! Where have you been?'' Booth stood up and walked over to the door. Jake looked at his feet and didn't bother replying. He half shrugged as if even that effort was too much trouble. Sandy hid a smile, this boy reminded him of his own son. He didn't envy Booth, this type of kid was tricky, no doubt about it.

''Jake, you've been suspended which I guess makes you very happy.'' Booth didn't really know what to do or how to react.

''Yeah, it does. Sounds good. Hate school anyway, its pointless.'' Booth's slim hope that Jake had improved his attitude since the morning was instantly dashed.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' Jake dropped his skateboard with a crash and started for the stairs. Sandy noticed that Booth flinched at the noise, he was afraid of his own son or more precisely of what Jake was going to do next. Sandy was surprised, he didn't think that many things frightened Agent Seeley Booth but this kid did, no doubt about it. Sandy knew the signs, he'd been there. Booth was trying too hard to be the perfect parent and was tearing himself up because he wasn't, no one was.

''Oh no you are not.'' Booth took his arm and walked him into the family room. Jake didn't bother to resist, he knew it was a waste of time.

''Who are you?'' Jake asked aggressively as he threw himself into a chair but Sandy let the hostility go over his head. This kid wasn't tough, he'd met enough real tough kids in his time as a public defender to know the difference. This kid had sad eyes and was hurting, it stood out to Sandy a mile. He realised that his suspicions had foundations and the knowledge didn't make him happy.

''I'm Sandy. I'm helping your dad out with Parker. Could you talk to me for a few minutes?'' Sandy was neutral and calm.

''You a lawyer then?'' Jake had a pleasant voice, a classic English accent and it was a strange contrast to his demeanour.

''Yes, I am. I'm the lawyer who represented your dad in your case.'' Sandy picked up the boy's intelligence immediately so it seemed appropriate to be honest.

''Oh right. You aren't very good then are you? I had to go home didn't I?'' Jake got up and went towards the fridge. Booth stopped him. He was still reeling from the 'home' barb, when would that ever stop?

''Sit down. Stop being rude.'' Booth glared at him and Jake looked at him belligerently.

''I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink please?'' He asked sweetly not moving.

''I'll get you one but sit down first. Tell Sandy what he needs to know please.'' Booth sounded like he was begging and Jake smiled. He had his father exactly where he wanted him. Sandy watched them together and he could see the power struggle that was raging, he felt for Booth even more.

''What do you want to know?'' Jake sat down and Booth put a glass of juice in front of him.

''Thanks.'' Jake said automatically without thinking and Sandy hid his smile, as he thought not tough at all just hurting much like his own son.

''Can you tell me about Brent?'' Sandy sipped his wine and Booth sat down next to him trying to give the impression of calm but Sandy could sense his anxiety and so could Jake.

''Well that depends.'' Jake stopped talking and drank his juice. He was toying with Booth and Sandy started to understand that this kid was a little devil disguised as an angel. It was his coping mechanism, give the people what they wanted.

''On what?'' Sandy replied smoothly.

''Am I grounded?'' Jake stared at his dad and Booth glared back at him.

''So if I say yes, you're not talking is that right?'' Booth was furious, what was wrong with Jake?

''Maybe.'' Jake shrugged and avoided Sandy's hard stare.

''In that case, yes you are for two weeks,'' Booth was not about to be manipulated and Sandy admired his fortitude. He wasn't that frightened because when it came to the crunch he was prepared to stand up to Jake whatever the fallout. Sandy was with Booth on this, it was important to treat these kids normally and call them on their behaviour or the end result could be disastrous. Sandy's case files were full of children whose parents had made too many allowances.

''What? But I didn't say that, you did.'' Jake was appalled as the power shifted away from him. Sandy was pleased to see that Booth didn't back down, the opposite in fact.

''Jakob, you need to do the right thing just about now. Do it for your brother if you won't for me.'' Booth warned and Jake blushed. He caved, this was his little brother and even in his mood, he knew that it was important.

He turned to Sandy.

''Sorry, how can I help you?'' He asked politely and Sandy nodded.

''Right. Just tell me what happened from the start.''

It didn't take too long and by the time Jake had finished, Sandy felt they had a cast iron case and he clicked his pen shut in satisfaction.

''Thank you, Jake. That is going to help a lot. I should get going, my wife will be wondering where I am.'' Sandy stood up and offered his hand to Booth. He glanced at Jake who had laid his head on his arms, he looked small and vulnerable, like he was tired of life. Sandy felt a wave of compassion for him and ruffled his hair. Jake looked up at him in surprise and Sandy winked.

''It's never as bad as it seems. I'm pretty sure that your dad will cut you a break if you start going to school and staying there.'' Jake smiled tightly back, not entirely convinced.

''Whatever.'' He said pretending he didn't care but the nervous glance he threw at his father made a liar of him.

''Most overused word in the English language.'' Sandy laughed and Booth nodded in agreement.

''Tell me about it. Don't move.'' Booth pointed at Jake as he showed Sandy out.

''He helped a lot.'' Sandy said quietly to Booth as they stood at the door.

''Yeah, I know he did. It's just… I don't know, it's so tough sometimes. His mother caused so much damage and sometimes I wonder if we will ever be free of it.'' Booth sounded at the end of the line and Sandy patted him on the shoulder.

''One day at a time Seeley, one day at a time. You'll get there. If it helps, my son is going to Berkley in September.A year ago, I would have laughed at that suggestion, it seemed so unlikely. Just keep doing what you're doing, it'll work out in the end.'' Sandy left a thoughtful Booth at the front door. He stood contemplating what to do next.

Jake beat him to it, he walked up the stairs without speaking to his father or even looking at him.

''Jakob, get down here. We need to talk.'' Booth walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled at the disappearing boy. Jake turned round.

''No, what you mean is that you want to yell at me. Sorry, not interested. I know what you're going to say and I am so not interested.'' Jake was feeling very brave and Booth stepped back in the face of such hostility.

''Right kiddo. You do not get to speak to me like that. Get down here now or I will come get you.'' Booth rose to the challenge just as he always did. Jake considered his options, he knew that he was going to get a lecture and he felt too weary for it. On the other hand if he pushed too hard, he might get something else altogether and he wanted to avoid that if he could.

''Oh God, alright. Fine but can you hurry up cos I want to have a shower?'' Jake stomped back down the stairs with an air of inevitability. He did stop short of walking past Booth.

''You go first.'' He said slightly less sure of himself. Booth lost it then, without his wife around to act as a buffer, he didn't stop himself. He reached up and grabbed Jake's arm pulling him down the last couple of steps. He dumped him in a chair in the family room and then leant down into his face.

''This is how it's going to be. I have to go to court in two day's time and I have not got the time or energy to deal with you and your bratty behaviour. You will go to school and you will stay there. You will be polite to your mother and me, you will stop causing trouble because Jake…'' Booth stared straight into Jake's eyes.

''I'm running out of options here kiddo.'' Booth was at the end of his tether. He had hurt his wife with his cruel words and now he was faced with another court battle trying to protect another of his kids. It was too much and Booth felt defeated when faced with his belligerent eldest son yet again.

''So what do you want to do then?'' Jake didn't help, he did the opposite, he put Booth on the spot.

''I don't know. I really don't. The question is what are you going to do isn't it?'' Booth sat down on the chair opposite and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was breaking all of his own parenting rules, he was handing Jake all the power but he was almost done. He needed his wife desperately but she wasn't around so this was all he had.

Jake sighed heavily and looked at his father. He took a deep breath.

''Dad, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out.'' He said sadly. Booth looked up surprised at the tone of Jake's voice.

''What?'' He asked nervously, not sure he wanted to hear.

''Do you know what this is?'' Jake held his arm out and on the soft flesh of the inside of his upper arm was a faded but perfectly round scar. Booth looked at it and the air caught in his throat. He knew exactly what it was and he knew what it meant, he'd seen it too many times in his career. The ramifications of that mark on his own child's arm filled him with horror. He didn't move for a second and then he traced it gently with his finger staring at it with an almost morbid fascination.

''Oh no.'' He whispered the words quietly to himself, he had buried this fear but it had always been there. He had hidden from it, run away and avoided ever asking. Now there it was, a small mark that meant Booth had failed Jake before he'd even met him. They never had a chance, Booth had not been there to protect his own child and the knowledge crushed him. Jake knew the effect of what he'd just done and he hated himself for it. His father was all about duty and honour and he would blame himself despite the fact that he was as much of a victim as Jake. In that one split moment, a distance opened between them, it was as if they had become strangers to each other and neither knew how to reach out.

A horrible stifling stillness settled over the room as Jake watched his father do exactly what he'd tried to protect him from. The apple had not fallen far from the tree with these two.

''Dad….'' Jake tried to find words that would help but there were none. Jake stared miserably at the table and then he gently prised his arm from Booth's fingers. Booth blinked, his face white and drawn.

''I'm sorry Jake.'' He said, his voice so low that it was barely audible.

''I know you are dad, I know you are.'' Jake stood up and left the room creeping guiltily away. Booth didn't move, he just stared out of the window into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones came into the darkened room and pulled up a chair. Angela had her back to her but her body was shaking slightly giving away that she was crying.

Bones rubbed her back and Angela's breathing slowly stabilised. She turned finally, her face streaked with tears.

''Oh Tempe. Why us? Why did this have to happen to us?'' Angela took her friend's hand and hung on for dear life. She vocalised the random unfairness of life and as there was no rhyme or reason to it, Bones left the statement hanging in the air.

''I spoke to the doctor. They're optimistic Ang.'' Bones tried to reassure her.

''But they don't know for sure do they?'' Angela wasn't stupid, she understood the situation.

''No they don't and you need to wait and see but you have to be strong Ang. You are the strongest woman I know and you and Jack are the most solid couple. Together you're invincible, you'll get through this, you know you will.'' Bones smiled as she remembered the last time they had been here and Angela had willed her husband back from the brink of death.

''They are so precious, you just don't know until you feel them slipping away.'' Angela shared her deepest fear and Bones felt honoured.

''I know, we all need to count our blessings sometimes.'' Bones gave herself some advice and Angela nodded. Bones hadn't offered false platitudes, she just acknowledged the truth of her friend's words. They sat in a comfortable and united silence. Bones found her thoughts drifting away to her own children. Two of them were suffering at the moment and Bones knew that one of them was slipping away. She had to stop it and she saw with sudden clarity that she should have told her husband the truth. Together they were strong but divided, well divided, they would fall. Bones would fight to her final breath to ensure that would never happen.

She would fix it when she got home, it was the first thing she would do. Well, actually the second, first she would kiss each of her children and watch them sleep for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've added this authors note to defend my Booth. Yes, he has been acting irrationally at times since this Parker thing came up but it is deliberate. Blended families are tricky and the main sticking point is normally the kids. He is in a panic and all he cares about is protecting Parker and its clouded his judgement. His bond with Parker is very strong, it was there before Bones or Jake and it is being threatened and he is acting in a very alpha male way, which I feel is in keeping with his character. In marriage, people say cruel things to each other, he didn't really mean it. It was frustration and fear that caused him to lash out at Bones. As an anthropologist she needs to understand that but its hard for her as she is new at this long term relationship thing. In marriage, people say things they don't mean ( thats experience speaking I'm afraid) and the challenge is getting over it and keeping going. This story is about our lovable duo as a genuine married couple coping with the trials and tribulations that life throws at them which means its not always pretty!!

Booth still hasn't really adjusted to the fact that he has four kids now not just the one that he has foccused on so much on until now. He has also been given full control and custody of Jake, something he's never had with Parker and he finds it difficult to share that. He's had to battle to have those rights with Parker and when it comes to the crunch he isn't ready to share Jake with Bones. As I said complex stuff, families are!

I feel bad that I had to add this as its a failure of my writing that I've had to explain. I will try harder, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7 The Kids are United

This is a long old chapter has a bit of everything, a real roller coaster. Really fun to write, its a christmas present to myself and any one else who's reading!

Missing the programme big time so this is filling the gap a bit!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake kicked the kerb and stared up at the brightly lit house. He needed someone to talk to and this was the first place he turned. Now he was here, he was reticent, he didn't want to burden anyone else, he had done that too much.

He sat down and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He'd stopped since he started playing football for DC but now he needed one. He lit it and instantly began to cough.

''Those things will kill you kid.'' Max's voice drifted through the darkness and he sat next to Jake. Jake leant his head on his shoulder and didn't speak. He threw the cigarette away, it hadn't helped the way he thought it would.

''Tough day kid?'' Max put his arm around him.

''Tough week, month, year, life.'' Jake laughed.

''Yeah, know what you mean. It's kinda late kid. Does your dad know you're here?'' Max was all about being responsible these days.

''I'm pretty sure if my dad never sees me again, it will be too soon.'' Jake liked the feel of his grandfather beside him, he made everything seem better somehow.

''So that is not true.'' Max was concerned at Jake's words.

''Sorry Grandpa but I think you're wrong. I have caused him nothing but grief since the first minute he saw me.'' Jake sighed and closed his eyes, he was sleepy. He wanted to shut down and sleep for the next day or so.

''Jake, what's the matter kid?'' Max was alarmed at his grandson's words.

''I am trouble grandpa, there's something wrong with me.'' Jake believed what he said, he felt broken.

''There is nothing wrong with you. What happened Jake? Why are you sitting in the dark alone smoking a cigarette?'' Max wanted to get to a phone.

''Do you know what this is?'' Jake pulled his sleeve up and showed Max the dreaded mark. Max contemplated it for a long moment and then nodded.

''Yeah kid, I know what that is. Who did it?'' Max felt a wave of sadness, he had hoped that what he had long suspected wasn't so but it would seem it was.

''One of my mum's boyfriends. It hurt big time but she, my mum, didn't believe me. That was worse. I was only little and when you're little, you think your mum's God don't you?'' Jake shrugged.

''Guess I found out the hard way that wasn't true. Do you like me Grandpa?'' Jake looked at him seriously.

'' I love you kid, you know that.'' Max smiled, this was safer ground.

''I didn't ask that. I asked if you liked me, it's different.''Jake pulled away. Max felt like he'd failed a test.

''Kid, I have told you before. You are a great kid and yes, I like you a lot.'' Max needed his daughter, this boy was drowning and he needed his mother.

''Not enough though is it?'' Jake stood up and Max knew he was going to run. He stood quickly and enveloped him in a hug before he could move. Jake struggled for a second and then he began to cry.

''You need some hot chocolate and a whole bunch of marshmallows.'' Max murmured into his hair and Jake nodded slowly.

''Sounds good.'' He said with a sniff.

''Come on, it's cold out here.'' Max kept his arm around him and led him to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones let herself into a dark house and as she hung her coat up, she was surprised to notice her husband sitting alone in the dark. She stopped and watched him, he was slumped in the chair, grief etched on his face. A half finished bottle of Jack in front of him and she knew that Jake had told him. He smiled at her as she came in and sat down next to him.

''Never rains but it pours.'' He said taking her hand, he drained his glass and looked away.

''We'll tough it out. It's what we do.'' She said softly and he nodded.

''I know Tempe but I've made it worse haven't I?'' Booth was consumed with guilt, every harsh word that he'd ever spoken to Jake was coming back to haunt him. He thought he was raising his children the right way but now he wasn't sure. Did he even know how to do that?

''You thought you were doing the right thing. We didn't know Seeley, how could we?'' Bones tried to assuage the guilt she knew he was torturing himself with.

''Didn't we? Is that really true or did we just try to pretend, the signs were there? I knew what Alison was like but I just couldn't face it so I avoided confronting it. I was a coward.'' Booth admitted his own culpability.

''I did as well Seeley. It wasn't just you.'' Bones wanted to share this burden with him.

''I am so sorry Tempe for what I said to you. It was cruel and unfair. I get that now but all I cared about was Parker and that just wasn't right. I have other responsibilities, I need to face that. I failed him Tempe, there's no other way to put it. I failed as a father. I was given this child as a gift. This beautiful child who needed me and I failed him. I wasn't there and now I've made it even worse for him. I don't know how to fix this.'' Booth dropped his head.

''Seeley, you are a wonderful father and Jake loves you, he trusts you. If he didn't, he would never have told you the truth.'' Bones was dismayed at the sight of her crushed husband.

''He didn't Tempe. He showed me the burn and I just shut down. I couldn't handle it. I don't even know where he is right now.'' Booth didn't even look at her, he felt ashamed of his weakness.

''He told you right? Told you all of it so who does he really trust?'' Booth looked at her, the challenge evident in his eyes. Booth was conflicted, he was jealous that Jake had confided in her but he was also grateful that she was there for him.

''Yes, he told me all of it but he was ashamed to face you. He blames himself and he was also trying to protect you. I wonder where he learnt that?'' Bones wasn't surprised by what Booth said. Booth smiled tightly and sighed.

''He shouldn't be protecting me should he? He's a kid and I'm the dad or I'm supposed to be.''Booth wasn't prepared to let her console him.

''You are giving in Seeley and I don't like it. Not one bit. Your children all love you and you are a good father. You have protected Jake over and over. You have fought and battled for him. You never hesitated for a moment and he is a lucky kid. This is not our fault and it is not Jake's fault. Jake is the same kid he was yesterday and let's not forget that he can be difficult and awkward. He's impetuous and some of what he does is dangerous. You have tried to show him the right way thats all, if you hadn't then you would have really failed him. Every child is entitled to that, it goes hand in hand with love, you know it does.'' Bones could see what Booth couldn't.

''All Jake needs is for us to stay strong and to be a normal kid. The fact that we finally know the truth does not change him and it should not affect the way you treat him. If you do that then you are only confirming to him what he already believes, that he is broken and different. That is just not true. He's a normal kid trying to cope with an abnormal past. Seeley, please. He needs you to stay as the father he loves and respects. That's your duty.'' Bones played her trump card and Booth shifted uncomfortably at her words.

''Tempe, I don't know if I can. I need you to help me.'' Booth clutched her hand as he exposed himself to her.

''Yes you can. Stop it Seeley. You are letting this come between you and your son, it's not fair. Jake will not be able to cope without you.'' Bones struggled with the panic rising in her chest, she could feel her happy family crumbling. Booth didn't respond immediately but then he took a deep breath.

''You need to tell me and you need to tell me it all. Don't condescend to me, just tell me.'' Booth looked at her and she nodded.

''Okay.'' She replied softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max picked up the phone and stared at the sleeping boy. He'd done what he could but Jake needed his parents.

''Tempe, its dad. I have Jake.'' Max spoke abruptly.

''Yes he's fine but Seeley needs to come get him. He needs you guys right now not me.'' Max didn't mince his words.

''He's asleep and before you ask, yes he told me. He's worried about his dad. He thinks this is his own entire fault.'' Max listened for a minute.

''I'll be waiting for you.'' Max hung up and poured himself a scotch, he felt like he deserved it. Booth was there in a few minutes, he'd only drunk one Jack Daniels resisting the temptation to drown himself in liquor.

''Where is he?'' Booth asked breathlessly.

''He's asleep. Don't scare him, he's cut up as it is.'' Max was concerned, his son-in-law was struggling and hurt.

''I won't Max. I want the best for him, I always have.'' Booth was bullish and Max was relieved. Jake needed his father to be strong.

''Sorry, I know that.'' Max stepped back and let Booth in. Booth stood and watched Jake sleeping, he looked peaceful and very young. Booth wanted to reassure himself that this kid was still the boy he knew.

''Thanks Max.'' Booth approached Jake and scooped him up effortless. Jake was still small and wiry, something he constantly lamented despite his father's reassurances that he would grow. Jake stirred slightly and then stilled instinctively, draping his arms around his dad's neck.

''Sorry Dad.'' He whispered sleepily.

''Its okay kiddo. It's going to be okay I promise.'' Booth kissed his head and Jake fell back into a deep sleep.

''He needed his dad.'' Max said with a smile.

''Yeah I guess he did.'' Booth looked at Jake and he knew that he needed Jake as well.

''Thank you Max.'' Booth moved towards the door as Max opened it for him.

''No problem I love him too you know.'' Max touched his grandson's golden hair.

''Yeah, I know you do. Makes him a lucky kid in my book.'' Booth looked at Max and Max grinned at the compliment.

''Night Seeley.'' There was nothing else that needed to be said. Booth nodded and left leaving a more content Max behind him. Max knew his family was safe and they would survive because that's what they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''That wasn't very smart was it?'' Jake stirred and sat up, wiping his eyes.

'' No Jake it wasn't. Running off never works. It's getting tired kiddo. You need to talk about stuff not avoid it.'' Booth wanted the journey home to take longer, they needed this conversation.

''You don't.'' Jake bit back, he was drowsy but his teenage snits never went away. There was a silence as Booth weighed up what to say next.

''That will not work. I am wise to it so stop it. I won't have an argument with you about this. Tomorrow, we are going to see Doctor Sweets and you will talk to him. Do you think you're brave enough for that or are you just going to cut and run again?'' Booth turned into the drive and sat round in his seat after flicking the car off. Jake blinked at him in surprise, this was not what he'd expected. The desired effect was supposed to be a contrite and guilt ridden father not a confrontational one. Jake got the distinct feeling he was being dared.

''You're not being very sympathetic, you're being a bit of a bastard actually.'' Jake sounded more normal and Booth was much happier to see the feisty kid not the defeated, hurt one.

''And you are trying to manipulate me so I drop this and that is not going to happen any time soon. It's not healthy and this thing has festered for long enough. We are going to deal with it and then we are going to leave it behind. There's been too much hiding so now we turn and face. But kiddo, we'll do it together okay?'' Booth stopped pushing and held out an olive branch. He knew that Jake was better equipped when he fought not when he let a situation overwhelm him. He wasn't a therapist but he knew his son despite Bones' words. He understood this boy very well, he knew what motivated him because he was the same as him. They both needed to approach this fighting, it was their strength.

''I'm tired.'' Jake didn't rise to the challenge immediately, he looked out into the darkness but Booth didn't waiver.

''No, you are not, you're scared and that's okay so I am. But, Jake…'' Booth took both of Jake's arms and turned him. Jake dropped his eyes avoiding his dad's determined eyes.

''Uh, uh. No you don't. Look at me.'' Booth pulled his head up by the chin, Jake yanked his head away and glared at him.

''You're pissed and that's fine, keep that feeling, you're gonna need it but use it against the people who deserve it not me. I am not going away, I am your father and I wasn't there then but I am now, that's all that matters. We have spent the last two years dealing with the fall out of what other people have done to us. Its time to get rid forever, it's the only way Jake, I'm sorry, its tough but it's the way it needs to be. We are going to yell and fight our way through this and we are both going to hate it at times but we don't have a choice. Do you understand? No more hiding.'' Booth was determined and Jake gave him a half smile.

''Yell and fight huh? So what's new about that then?'' Jake laughed and Booth chuckled.

''Not much but maybe we could make it count this time. No more hiding Jake, deal?'' Booth held out his knuckles.

''That is not cool dad when you're as old as you are.'' Jake looked at them in amusement.

''Humour me okay?'' Booth didn't drop his hand.

''God, okay. No more hiding, is there anything that will make you be nice to me at all?'' Jake knocked his father's hand. They were flippant words but they had a ring of truth about them. Booth sighed and paused, trying to formulate what to say next.

''I was kidding dad.'' Jake wanted to take them back, it was supposed to be a joke.

''There have been times when I should have done better but I didn't. I am sorry that I did the wrong thing but all I can say in my defense is that I did what I thought was right at the time. Can you accept that?'' Booth looked at Jake with a look in his eyes that frightened Jake. His father was a hero in his eyes and this was not hero behaviour. The ground shifted under Jake and he felt insecure and panicked by it.

''Dad, I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, I know that. I would have driven most people totally crazy by now. Please don't apologize to me. I don't like it.'' Jake's honesty shocked Booth, he could see the fear in his eyes and he cursed under his breath. That was the wrong decision, Jake needed him to be a hundred percent solid, no chinks in the armour, he wasn't ready to face his father's human failings just yet. For now, Booth needed to be Paladine in this kid's eyes and in Parker's eyes, the road ahead was going to be harsh for all of them and Booth needed to be the rock. Booth felt the burden but he knew he had his wife to share it with and for that he was very grateful. Together, they were strong enough. Booth looked at Jake and then held his arms out. Jake collapsed into them gratefully.

''You are safe with me Jake. Don't ever doubt it okay? You will always be safe with me.'' Booth meant those words more than any that he had ever uttered, now he just had to prove them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Guys, get dressed. We're going out.'' Booth clapped his hands to jolt the boys from their TV daze.

''You watch way too much television you know.'' Booth clicked it off and both boys groaned.

''Where are we going?'' Jake asked suspiciously. Both boys were off school as the buildings were flooded by a burst pipe and Booth had an unexpected day off. Bones had gone to the lab to work on the case which had ground to a halt so they were re examining everything hoping that they had missed something. The court case was the next day and Booth decided they needed some fun before he took Jake to see Sweets later.

''The Jeffersonian to look at really old stuff for at least three hours. We'll do the official tour. Come on, it'll be fun.'' Booth enjoyed the looks of total horror on both boys' faces, he had a wicked streak.

''I feel sick and I've got a headache. I think I'll go back to bed.'' Jake jumped down and Parker quickly joined him.

''Yeah me too. Must be the stomach flu or something. I think I might barf if I go out. I think I should go to bed too.'' Parker put on his best hang dog expression.

''Hey come on boys. We don't get a chance to have guy time very often.'' Booth grinned as both boys exchanged glances. Jake sighed as he took on the responsibility as the eldest.

''It sounds great dad but I don't think it's really my thing.'' Jake started and Parker coughed so Jake cast him a filthy look.

''Or Parks thing. Maybe we could do guy time when we feel better. I really don't feel so good.'' Jake rubbed his stomach and Booth put his hand on his forehead.

''Yeah kiddo. You do feel kinda hot. Maybe you should spend the day in bed, in the dark with no TV or computer. You shouldn't do those things if you're sick should you? You know what? I have some medicine here that'll fix you right up. Its kinda gross tasting but if you sick and all, you won't mind that will you?'' Booth produced a bottle from the cabinet of a disgusting looking green concoction. Jake went white and Parker giggled.

''You wouldn't be trying to avoid spending time with me would you kids? Cos that would hurt my feelings big time. I know my children would never be that cruel to me right?'' Booth adopted a mock hurt expression and Parker giggled again. Jake rolled his eyes and then smiled.

''It's not that but the Jeffersonian dad! It's a bit you know…'' Jake stopped talking and Booth raised his eyebrows.

''What kiddo? It's a bit what?'' Booth shook his head in bafflement.

''Its boring dad, really, really boring.'' Parker came to the rescue.

''Boring! Boring! Your mom has devoted her life to that place, I don't think she would be very happy to hear you call it boring.'' Booth looked appalled and there was a silence as both boys attempted to look ashamed. Booth began to chuckle and both kids looked at him in surprise.

''Although I will admit, it does have its limitations unlike somewhere like…..'' Booth held up some tickets.

''I dunno…. say like Paint Balling.'' Parker threw himself at his dad whooping as he did.

Jake plucked the tickets out of Booth's hand as Booth tried not to fall over.

''Paint Balling, you're gonna take us Paint Balling? That is so cool dad.'' Jake looked down at the tickets.

''I thought you didn't like this stuff. Sanitizing war and all that crap you spout.'' Jake looked puzzled and Booth shrugged ignoring Jake's rudeness for once.

''I figured that we could all do with letting go a little in a carefully controlled safe environment. Give us all a bit of relief from our anger management issues right?'' Booth tried to justify his about turn but the kids didn't buy it for a minute, he was trying to cheer them up and it wasn't any more complicated than that really.

''So its therapy is that what you're saying?'' Jake teased and Booth responded with another shrug.

''Something like that. Hey kiddo, if you object on ethical grounds, you can always stay here you know.'' Booth teased back.

''No, no, you're alright.'' Jake back tracked rapidly.

''Good so you've got ten minutes guys. Go on, scoot. We'll be late.'' Booth listened happily as they thundered up the stairs laughing together at they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Bones. What you doing?'' Parker bounced up to her and she looked up from the microscope at the sound of his voice, his face red and exhilarated. He kissed her on the cheek and Bones looked over his head at Booth. Jake was beside him, looking equally as relaxed and happy. How had her husband managed that? Cam was standing next to her and she struggled to hide her envy at this apparently happy family scene.

''Hey mom. That looks gross, who is it?'' Jake spotted the partially decomposed body on the other gurney and approached it.

''Jakob. Stay away from that. You do as you are told here or else.'' Bones enforced the rules rigidly in her lab and Jake shrugged good-naturedly, he knew the score really but couldn't help pushing just a little.

''Sorry but it looks very cool.'' He came back and Bones rolled her eyes as she pulled her gloves off.

''Don't call a dead person cool Jake. It's disrespectful.'' Booth stepped in as he saw Bones' face.

''Whatever.'' Jake was nonchalant, the lab no longer filled him with awe although he still found it interesting.

''Jakob.'' Bones swiped him on the butt and he looked at her with a hurt expression.

''Sorry.'' Jake always forgot that Bones was a very different person here and anything less than reverence for her beloved bones was not tolerated. Parker laughed at Jake getting into trouble.

''Not such a big shot here Jake.'' He jeered, Jake had killed Parker too many times that morning and he wanted to get his own back.

''I am still bigger than you remember?'' Jake shoved his little brother.

''Don't fight near my area you two.'' Jack's voice echoed behind them. He walked over looking tired and drawn, the last couple of days taking their toll. His wife was on bed rest and she didn't make a good patient.

''Jack, what are you doing here? You should be at home.'' Bones moved towards him and he accepted her embrace. Booth held his hand out and he shook it.

''Ang has people all fussing over her and she didn't want me around so I came to work.'' Jack didn't need to explain further, they obviously needed some space and Bones knew some of Ang's friends could be over bearing.

''We're going for lunch. Join us.'' Booth asked glancing at Cam as well.

''Sounds good.'' Jack wanted to spend some time with the people he trusted most, they didn't judge him unlike some of the people currently in his home. They walked out into the street towards the diner.

''Can I have ice cream?'' Parker took Booth's hand.

He'd been playing his dad all morning and Jake sniggered. Booth shot him a look and he turned away, Jake hadn't been much better and Booth knew he was getting close to the point where he needed to say no and mean it. It had started out as him cheering the kids up and quickly developed into Booth trying to buy their affection and salve his guilt. Booth knew it was stupid but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He was several hundred dollars lighter and his wife was going to kill him. Bones hated spoilt children, her experiences around the world alerted her to the fact that indulging kids didn't do them any favours and she felt strongly that children in the rich industrial countries had no idea how privileged they were. Booth knew his spending spree was not going to make her happy and to top it all, he didn't feel any better, worse really.

''We'll see.'' The parental version of no but I can't face the whining if I actually say no, was Booth's response.

''Pleeeease daddy. You got Jake that game and it's not even his birthday or anything. You got him the comics and that science thing.'' Parker knew exactly what he was doing.

''He got you a DS game and loads of other stuff too brat.'' Jake tried to trip Parker up and Jack grabbed Jake's arm, pulling him back to walk with him. Cam and Bones had walked ahead. Bones remaining blissfully unaware that as Booth had spent all morning spoiling his two eldest kids rotten, they were now behaving rotten. Booth's kids could sense the reluctance on Booth's part to deny them so they exploited it, unfortunately for them the power had gone to their heads.

''Be nice.'' Jack had a way with Jake and he blushed, knowing Jack was telling him off in his own way.

''Daddy, please let me have ice cream?'' Parker went for an all out offensive, he didn't even call Booth daddy often these days. It was a useful ploy he utilized on special occasions. He wasn't bothered about the ice cream really, it was just a trip showing off to his brother and proving he could get what he wanted from his dad if he put his mind to it.

''I said we'll see Parker.'' Booth carried on walking, he was praying that Parker didn't do what he thought he was going to but his luck was spent. Parker stopped walking and pulled on his father's arm.

''Why can't I have ice cream? I want ice cream.'' Parker yanked his hand away from Booths and crossed his arms defiantly.

''Parker. Stop it, you are so not having ice cream now. '' Booth reached for his hand and Parker moved it away.

''No! I want ice cream, say I can have ice cream now.'' Parker stepped back and stuck his bottom lip out, he didn't actually stamp his foot but he might as well have. Booth looked helplessly at Jack who shrugged. Jake was staring at the ground trying not to laugh. Booth knew that he had to get control of both of them quickly or he was in trouble. It was definitely a case of give an inch, take a mile.

''Parker take my hand right now. You are not having ice cream and don't you dare ask again.'' Booth held his hand out and Parker looked at Jake who was now laughing openly, he was enjoying the show. It encouraged Parker who suddenly sat down on the sidewalk.

''I'm not moving until you say yes.'' He announced, he sounded very pleased with himself.

''Way to go Parks.'' Jake was feeling cocky and offered his knuckles to Parker who knocked them. Jake smirked at Booth as he did it. They both stared at Booth, the challenge clear in their eyes, it was plainly his move.

There was a moment of complete still as everyone held their breath. Bones and Cam walked on seemingly oblivious to the rumpus developing behind them. Booth was a man of action so he did something quickly. He reached down and pulled Parker to his feet by the arm. He tried to ignore the people watching them as they provided free street entertainment for all. He took Parker's hand wordlessly and then reached over and grabbed Jakes, pulling them both to either side of him.

''Just walk along this street like normal people and do not say another word either of you. Do you hear me?'' Booth spoke between his teeth and he began to walk staring straight ahead avoiding all the passer bys' curious glances as he dragged the boys along. Parker pulled back, Jake didn't, he read his father and knew they'd pushed too hard. Booth stopped and crouched down in front of Parker looking him straight in the eye.

''Do you want me to spank you here in the street because I will?'' Booth asked quietly and Parker shook his head rapidly. Parker had no idea that Booth would never do that but it was all Booth could think of. He was desperate so he was relieved when it worked.

''Then walk.'' Booth stood up and grabbed Jake's hand who was trying to inch away. He opened his mouth to protest. After all he was a bit old to hold his dad's hand.

''Don't.'' Booth warned so Jake closed it again. Maybe he'd let it go just this once. They walked towards the diner where Bones had disappeared with Cam.

Bones smiled at them from behind the menu. Booth returned it tightly as the kids sat down at a table beside them. He sat next to his wife and Jack sat opposite him.

''Okay guys? Is there some sort of a problem?'' Bones asked innocently. Jack and Booth exchanged a look.

''No, everything's great. I want a burger with everything.'' Jack covered expertly and Booth smiled his gratitude.

''That sounds great.'' Booth rubbed his hands together, happy to delay explaining his morning to his wife. He watched the kids slip away to the pinball machine, Jake smirked at him again and Booth clasped his hands together to control himself. He turned to Bones, glad of the distraction.

''So, my brilliant yet beautiful wife, did you find anything new?'' He asked happy to change the subject.

''Not really. There are the fibres but they don't help and we have no match on the DNA.'' Bones smiled her thanks to the waitress as she put the drinks on the table.

''He's Mr. Clean this guy.'' Jack sipped his Coke.

''So are you going to tell me why Parker just behaved like a monster in the street and why Jake just looked at you like that?'' Bones turned to Booth who went red.

''Do you really think I wouldn't notice. Why were the kids so happy this morning?'' Bones was not born yesterday and Cam looked at Booth sympathetically.

''Seeley, children will bleed you dry given half the chance. You know that right?'' Cam came from a big family and knew the signs. Booth grimaced and ran his hand through his hair.

''What did you do?'' Bones asked raising her eyebrows at Cam who shook her head.

''I just brought them a few things is all and we went paint balling which I gotta say is awesome.'' Booth sounded twelve himself. Jack laughed.

''Isn't it though? You got any wounds?''

Bones tapped the table sharply, both men looked at her in surprise.

''You took them where? I thought we'd agreed no to that sort of stuff. That it gives the wrong messages or did I imagine that conversation? Seeley, turning them into spoilt little monsters is not going to help.'' Bones thought Seeley had taken leave of his senses.

''Well after Parker's little turn in the street, I think I get that now Tempe thanks.'' Booth ate one of her fries and she slapped the back of his hand.

''Ouch.'' He said rubbing it as he gave her an aggrieved look.

''You deserve that. Honestly, men. Running around in the woods rolling in the mud pretending to kill people is not going to magically solve your problems.'' Bones frowned in consternation.

''No but it sure makes you feel better right dude?'' Jack grinned and held his hand up for Booth to high five which he did.

''Have you taken something? Because I swear you're no better than the kids at the moment and since when do you let Jack call you dude?'' Bones looked at Cam who hid a smile, the two men were being quite endearing but it failed to charm Bones.

''Well, I hope you put Parker right. Was I imagining it or did he have a tantrum?'' Bones glared at Booth who looked down at his plate of food.

''Just a small one but he won't do it again okay? Excuse me.'' Booth turned towards the pinball machine.

''Guys, come on. Your food's here. Go wash up.'' He called but both kids ignored him, too busy concentrating on the game.

''Jake, Parker, your food's here.'' He tried again to similar effect and Bones tutted. She threw her napkin down and stood up.

''Excuse me.'' She said to Booth who let her out with a puzzled expression on his face. She walked straight over to the two boys who glanced at each other in trepidation.

'' You heard your father? Your lunch is here. Go and wash your hands then come sit down right now! Both of you!'' She didn't even raise her voice but the tone could have turned you to stone. Both kids responded immediately without hesitating, making straight for the bathroom. Bones in that mood was not to be argued with.

Bones came back to the table with a scowl. Booth let her in hurriedly. Jack and Cam were laughing.

''You Temperance make a great wicked stepmother.'' Jack chuckled.

''For goodness sake Seeley. Get a grip will you? Since when do you let the kids ignore you and throw tantrums?'' Bones failed to acknowledge Jack's joke at her expense.

Booth didn't reply, he looked down at his food. He knew there was a problem but he wasn't sure he wanted to fix it. He quite liked the idea of spending his time playing when he was with the kids. He didn't really want to be the bad guy anymore, he was sick of it. It wasn't the end of the world if he let them be that way was it?

''Seeley, you son of a bitch.'' Booth jumped as the screeching voice jolted him from his thoughts. Rebecca was flying across the diner towards him. He stood up and before he could stop her. Rebecca had thrown a glass of coke in his face. She screamed at him as Brent held her back with a satisfied smile on his face.

''He is my kid and you are not having him. Just because you can afford rich fancy lawyers now doesn't mean you can make up lies and steal my son from me. I will fight you and when I'm done, you will never see him again do you hear me? You are a total bastard and can go straight to hell.'' Rebecca knocked a plate of food across the diner with a crash and stormed away. There was a stunned silence as the entire diner stared at them. Booth sat down and put his hands over his face. This just got worse and worse.

''Here.'' Bones handed him a napkin and massaged his neck. He wiped his face slowly, not quite able to absorb what had just happened.

''Don't let her rattle you. We knew it would be rough.'' She whispered in his ear. The waitress approached them nervously.

''Sorry. Could we get another burger please?'' Cam asked coolly as she took the cloth from her. The waitress scuttled away and Cam quickly and efficiently repaired the damage. All signs of the scene were gone in a minute with the other patrons quickly returning to their own business.

''Okay?'' Bones kissed his cheek and he nodded.

''Yeah, I was kind of expecting it. Surprised it took this long.'' He sat up feeling strangely relieved that the ominous silence from Rebecca was now broken or shattered to be more accurate.

''Where are the kids?'' Booth asked looking around suddenly. Their table was empty and it was soon clear, so was the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews please. I think Parker and Jake are funny together but you may disagree. Let me know. It could be the last we see of them who knows?


	8. Chapter 8 Too Many Sweets

''Why did my mom do that?'' Parker licked his ice cream and Jake tried not to look worried.

''She's mad at dad Parks cos of the court and stuff. You get that don't you?'' Jake could hear a siren and he was pretty sure it was for them. Somehow he had to get Parker to come back to the diner with him. Jake had followed Parker out of the diner without hesitation but now he knew he was going to take the blame if he didn't get them back quickly. Parker had just run at the sight of his mother so out of control.

''I guess but its Brent's fault not dads.'' Parker was floundering trying to make sense of the adult perspective.

''She doesn't know that. Girls, women get taken in by men sometimes. They don't see them as they really are.'' Jake understood this better than most but his words went straight over Parker's head.

''Take me somewhere.'' Parker looked at his brother.

''I really think we should go back Parks. Dad will be freaking out big time.'' Jake wasn't in control but he was trying.

''I don't care. I hate them all. Take me to that boy's house, you know that skater kid. That sounded cool.'' Parker just wasn't playing ball and Jake was caught in a dilemma.

''I can't Parks. You're my little brother and dad will kill me. Please Parks, come back with me.'' Jake pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. Parker wanted to escape and he saw his adventurous older brother as the way out.

''If you take me out for a while. Then I'll go back, please Jake.'' Parker was afraid of going back, he wanted this all to stop. He wanted his mom and dad to be friends again. He wished Brent would disappear in a puff of smoke.

''Parker, if we don't go back right now, dad will be really really mad.'' Jake stood up.

''I'll go without you. Then you'll be the one in trouble not me.'' Jake tried to call Parker's bluff, it didn't work.

''Go on then. I'll be fine, I'm not a baby you know. I can take care of myself.'' Parker huffed turning away. Jake laughed.

''Yeah right.'' Jake sat down again and sighed. They sat in silence and Jake caved first. He looked at his little brother.

''Just for an hour and then we'll go home. You promise?'' Jake offered a compromise of sorts and Parker nodded. Jake didn't have a phone, he'd left his at home and he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't drag Parker out of the park and this was the best he was going to get.

''Only an hour Parks.'' Jake decided that an hour wouldn't hurt, his brother could probably do with the break anyway.

''An hour. Deal.'' Parker held up his knuckles and Jake knocked them with a sigh of defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked both ways down the street in despair. Bones stood next to him, her hand on his arm, trying to keep him calm.

''Seeley, you son of a bitch. Call your dogs off will you? I don't have him, it's you that's lost him.'' Rebecca shouted over from where a cop was trying to question her. Brent stood with a smug look on his face surveying the chaos he had managed to make of their lives.

Booth sighed and walked over.

''Officer, this is a domestic dispute. I over reacted, obviously my son has run off. I jumped to the wrong conclusion.'' Booth spoke to the cop that he had summoned, convinced that Rebecca had snatched Parker.

''Goddamn right you did. He's with that delinquent of yours. I don't need to kidnap my own child. The courts will give him to me fair and square, just you wait and see. You can't even take care of him. I will make you so sorry Seeley, so help me I will.'' Rebecca was incandescent with rage and Booth knew with a sinking heart that this did not bode well for tomorrow.

''Rebecca calm down. Why don't we get a cup of coffee and see if we can sort this out?'' Booth wanted to resolve this amicably if there was any way at all.

Rebecca quietened, considering the offer.

''I will not throw Brent out Seeley. You cannot control me anymore. It is none of your goddamn business who I date.'' She spoke quietly but with a trace of steel in her voice. Booth stood frozen unsure how to react, he couldn't let Parker go back to this man but this whole thing had turned into a monumental mess.

''Look Rebecca, I will let Parker come home to you only if he is gone. I'm sorry, it's the best I can do.'' Booth tried to be conciliatory.

''Go to hell Seeley. It is none of your business and I will not let you dictate my life to me. I will see you in court.'' Rebecca walked away and linked arms with Brent.

''You need to find him and find him quickly. I will be waiting for your call in the diner and it had better come soon.'' She said before turning and walking across the street with Brent. Booth watched her go without any idea where to even start looking for Parker. He tapped a number on his phone and then glared at it as it clicked over to answer phone yet again.

''Where shall we start?'' Bones took his arm.

''I have no idea. Where would kids go from here?'' Booth looked around.

''Agent Booth, we are going to drive around and take a look. If I was a kid, I'd probably go there wouldn't you?'' The officer was nervous and he indicated towards the park as he spoke.

''Yes, thank you officer. I appreciate your help.'' Booth collected himself slipping into professional mode, he felt stupid. The park was an obvious choice and a city cop had to point it out to him.

''Come on, they haven't gone far. He'll be fine, Jake will look out for him, you know he will.'' Bones had faith in her stepson and Booth tried to share it.

''That is what worries me Tempe, Jake isn't exactly renowned for using his common sense is he?'' Booth voiced his concerns and Bones gave him a scathing look.

''You are being unfair. Jake will look after him, I trust him even if you don't.'' Bones was unequivocal and Booth felt ashamed. Here he was again caught between his children.

''No, you're right. Of course he will. Sorry.'' Booth shook himself and followed her across the street. It didn't actually take long, Jake used his common sense despite Booth's misgivings and kept Parker at the park as long as he could. He was very relieved to see the figures of his parents walking towards them as he distracted Parker showing him tricks on his ever present skateboard. Parker tried to run away but his dad caught him before he even got a hundred yards.

''Hey Parker. Its okay, you're okay.'' Booth scooped him up and held the sobbing boy close. Parker tried to push him away but Booth held on.

''I hate you! I hate you! Why did mommy do that? What did you do to make her like that?'' Parker sobbed the words out and Booth felt his heart breaking. He had never wanted another of his children to experience this pain but he had no choice, he had to protect him from this man.

''She's upset Parker. We'll figure it out, I promise. Please, you have to trust me. It'll be okay.'' Booth held him as he cried and he soon stopped.

''You promise. It'll be okay?'' Parker sniffed as Booth sat holding him on the grass.

''Yes, it will be okay bub. Have I ever lied to you?'' Booth swept the hair out of his wet eyes and Parker shook his head earnestly.

''Alright daddy. You'll fix it, I know you will.'' Parker clasped him around his neck and Booth enjoyed the sensation. He glanced at his wife and eldest son watching from a distance.

''We need to go. It's going to rain. Come on, Jake and Bones are waiting.'' He whispered. Parker looked at him from under his bangs.

''Don't be mad at Jake. He looked after me. He wanted to come back but I wouldn't let him. Don't be mad daddy.'' Parker looked for reassurance.

''I know Parker, its okay. I'm not mad. I was just real worried.'' Booth stood up and took Parker's hand.

''I'm sorry about the ice cream dad.'' Parker looked at his feet.

''It was naughty Parker, sometimes I say no and you have to accept it. Both of you.'' Booth spoke sternly and Parker sniffed, shrugging as he did.

''Are you going to take our stuff away?'' He looked up beseechingly. Booth knew that an hour ago, he would have caved at that look but he was a father and that meant that sometimes he couldn't be Mr Popular. He nodded and Parker's face fell.

''Yes Parker I am. You don't deserve those things after your performance in the street this morning. You should not have run off, you scared us all to death and there has to be consequences. So yes, I am taking your new things away.'' He finished the sentence as they walked up to Jake and Bones, he gave Jake a hard stare so he knew that included him. Jake stamped his foot and looked away cursing under his breath. Parker wiped his face with his sleeve and tried not to start crying again as he registered his brother's gesture.

''Jakob, what do you have to say to your dad?'' Bones spoke sharply and Jake looked at her with ill disguised disgust.

''I didn't actually do anything wrong. You were the ones fighting in the diner. Real mature by the way.'' Jake didn't want to lose his new game and reacted petulantly.

''You and me are walking, right now.'' Booth felt a flash of anger and indicated with his head. Jake didn't move immediately but then he turned grumpily and walked away with a melodramatic flourish, his father following him.

''Sorry Bones.'' Parker took her hand and looked up at her. She smiled and leant over to kiss him.

''Don't you dare do that again.'' She said cupping his face.

''Promise.'' He gave her a cheeky grin and Bones groaned picking him up and hugging him tightly. Booth and Jake stopped a short distance away.

''Do not give me an attitude. I am not in the mood. You have to start setting your brother a good example. You should have brought him straight back and you know it.'' Booth stood with his hands on his hips. Jake exhaled angrily and glared at him.

''And how exactly was I supposed to do that? You were all fighting, throwing drinks around. He was terrified, how about you set an example? It's not my fault but as always somehow you make it so it is. Rebecca is right, you are a son of a bitch.'' Jake lifted his chin and dared Booth to react. He didn't, he sighed and rubbed his face pausing for a second.

'' What just happened is not your fault and I know that you did your best with Parker just now but….'' Booth held his hand up as Jake started to speak again.

''But you behaved like a brat earlier you know you did and I won't put up with it so you lose your game and you get on with it. Are we clear?'' Booth was on safe ground with this kid and he wasn't about to back down. He just wished he could be this secure with Parker. Bones had been right, he had to be the father Jake knew and this was part of that. Jake shrugged sulkily, he couldn't really argue with his dad's logic but he wasn't about to apologise.

''Whatever, you're still a son of a bitch.'' Jake took a final shot he couldn't help it, he was annoyed about his game and he never knew when to shut up.

''Yeah right so everyone keeps saying. Come on, let's go home. I think that's enough drama for one day don't you?'' Booth waved his arm and Jake moved reluctantly.

''Oh and…'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm and whispered quietly.

''Do not cuss at me. I don't like it. Have you got that?'' Jake yanked his arm away and stomped off. Booth followed him wearily, the weight of being public enemy number one bearing down on him.

Suddenly Jake stopped and grinned at his dad.

''Aren't we going to therapy then?'' Jake looked between Booth and Bones. Booth stifled a groan, Sweets was the last thing he needed.

''Cos I have issues that I really need to resolve about this. You know dad, therapists don't think much of adults yelling at kids and I'm pretty sure you just yelled at me.'' Jake crossed his arms with a satisfied smile. Parker giggled and Jake winked at him.

''Tempe, can't you….'' Booth looked to his wife for some help.

''Seeley, he's expecting you. It'll be okay. I'm know that Jake is not going to be unreasonable are you Jake?'' Bones looked at her stepson uneasily, the glint of mischief evident in his eyes.

''No of course not mom but I'm pretty sure that Dr Sweets would expect me to speak freely. You want that don't you dad cos you know it won't work if I'm not honest?'' Jake looked at Booth in triumph. Bones glanced at him and then she shrugged at Booth.

''I don't know what to say, he's your son.'' Bones ducked out of the argument and left Booth high and dry. Booth stood helplessly and then he shrugged as well.

''That's not a problem Jakob. I think we should all embrace Dr Sweet's philosophy and be completely honest. Like you said, what's the point if we're not honest? Let's go. Come on. Chop! Chop!'' Booth tried to be optimistic but he was dreading the hour in the therapist's office, he'd rather go to the dentist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones placed a glass of orange juice in front of Parker and he looked at it glumly resting his chin on his arms.

''I said chocolate milk.'' He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

''And I said no but you can have orange juice. You've had enough junk today Parker. If you're thirsty you'll drink the juice. And what do you say?'' Bones waited patiently for a thank you.

Parker ignored her and lifted the glass, he sipped the juice. He spat it out onto the counter with a flourish and made a gagging gesture with his hand.

''Yuck! That is totally gross and yucky!'' He added for good measure.

''Parker! Don't do that. It is not yucky, you've drank this juice a million times.'' Bones wiped up the mess with a look of consternation at her step son.

''Don't care. It's nasty and I want chocolate milk. Mom lets me have chocolate milk whenever I want it.'' Parker pushed the glass away.

''Does she? Well in this house you drink juice when you have filled yourself up with candy and coke all day. Or you can have plain milk or water but no more sugar, you have had enough. So what's it going to be?'' Bones put her hands on her hips. Parker glared at her and then jumped up pushing past her.

''Nothing, I don't want nothing from you. I want my mom not you. Daddy liked her before you came along. You and all your stupid babies. I hate this family.'' Parker stamped his foot and Bones put her hand to her head.

''You young man need to go to your room and stay there until you apologise.'' Bones pointed up the stairs.

''You can't tell me what to do. I hate you, you've ruined everything.'' Parker's eyes welled with tears.

''Parker, sweetheart.'' Bones moved towards him but he turned before she reached him.

''No! No! I want daddy where's daddy?'' Parker yelled at her from the stairs.

''He'll be home soon. Come here honey. Don't cry.'' Bones tried but she was out of her depth.

''Don't come near me.'' Parker poked his tongue out at her and ran up the stairs slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Bones threw the towel on the counter and let out an exasperated sigh. She just hoped Booth was having a better time than her but she doubted it somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweets looked at father and son who both appeared very uncomfortable.

''So Jake, how's your day been? It must be cool to miss school right?'' Sweets decided to start on neutral ground or so he thought.

Booth closed his eyes and waited for the tirade to begin.

''Alright I guess.'' Jake mumbled and chewed his thumbnail. Booth sat up and looked at the boy in amazement. Jake ignored him steadfastly.

''You seem surprised by Jake's response Agent Booth.'' Sweets asked nervously, he always felt like he was speaking to his father when he spoke to Booth, it made him very jumpy.

''Yeah well I am, I suppose. We've had an eventful day.'' Booth was caught unawares and blurted it out.

''I didn't think you wanted me to start running off at the mouth about the fact that you've been fighting with your old girlfriend in public.'' Jake challenged him and Booth shrugged.

''That's not really what happened is it?''

''Why do you have such lousy taste in women?'' Jake asked suddenly and Booth blushed. He'd wondered the same thing himself many times in the past.

''I chose mom didn't I?'' He defended himself anyway.

Jake showed his disgust by snorting.

''Yeah right. Took you long enough. How long were you partners before exactly?'' Jake was derisory.

'' Jake I am not discussing this with you. We are supposed to be talking about you.'' Booth played the authority card and was immediately rebuffed by Sweets.

''Agent Booth, in this space we leave our traditional power positions behind at the door. We are all equal here so it is quite appropriate that Jake should ask you about that if it bothers him.'' Sweets tried to ignore the wicked smile spreading on Jake's face and suppressed a growing feeling of sympathy for Booth.

''Excuse me. I'm sorry but I'm not justifying my choice of partners to my fourteen year old son. We still have lives outside of this office and it is not right. Sorry.'' Booth wasn't easily rebuffed.

''He's always like that. Telling everyone what to do. He has control issues you know. You should sort that out if you're his therapist.'' Jake said conspiratorially to Sweets who hid a smile. He tried to remind himself that he was a qualified professional but he was very tempted to join forces with this kid and give Booth some well deserved payback.

''Yes, I am aware of your father's issues and we are working on them aren't we Agent Booth?'' Sweets couldn't help himself and Booth glowered at him. He felt like he did earlier when the two boys ganged up on him.

''Take this morning my brother just wanted an ice cream and Booth, here, goes all nuclear in the street in front of all these people. Total over reaction, it was so embarrassing. All over a dumb ice cream. Booth, you need to get some perspective you know. Some things are just not worth fighting about. You should have just given Parker what he wanted. It wouldn't have hurt, he's only a little kid and you're supposed to be a grown up.'' Jake sat back, he was having a good time. Booth swallowed and took a deep breath. He crossed his arms defensively and stared pointedly ahead. He was not going to bite, it was what Jake wanted and he was not giving him the satisfaction.

''You know I think he forgets that we're not all in the FBI and he can't just order us all around. You should work on that as well.'' Jake stopped and smiled innocently at the doctor. Booth turned and looked at Jake with murder in his eyes.

''What? You do order us around. It's not very progressive is it? You need to embrace the modern world Booth you really do. If you ask nicely I might do what you wanted. You never know.'' Jake grinned and looked at Sweets. It was his turn.

''How do you feel about what Jake just said Agent Booth or can I call you Seeley?'' Sweets shrank from the scathing look that Booth cast him.

''I think that Jakob is treating this like a game for his own amusement and that if he keeps you focussed on me then we won't get round to talking about him.'' Booth gave Jake a warning look, he'd had his fun but now he needed to stop.

''Yes, that may be true but by talking about his problems with you then he is talking about himself isn't he? Maybe you should have explained to your other son why he couldn't have an ice cream? It may have been a good opportunity to turn a confrontation into a healthy two way dialogue between parent and child. Maybe that is a skill I could help you develop. '' Sweets didn't help and Booth looked at him like he was mad, he wasn't thrilled at getting parenting tips from a kid. Jake sniggered and Booth had to stop himself from leaving there and then.

''You don't have kids do you Sweets being as you're a kid yourself? The only problem with this morning was that my boys thought they could behave like brats and I wouldn't call them on it. They were wrong and they both had tantrums because of that. Nothing else, nothing dark or meaningful, just kids acting out because they thought they could.'' Booth felt like he was dealing with two bratty kids yet again.

''You should understand that. You're twelve yourself so I'm sure you act out sometimes.'' Booth was not impressed at all.

''That's really rude Booth. You shouldn't speak to the doctor like that, he's only trying to help. Didn't you hear him, you need to develop a healthy dialogue with people?'' Jake reproached his dad with relish.

''Stop calling me Booth, Jake.'' Booth snapped.

''Do you have a problem with that? Why does it bother you that he is calling you by what is after all your name?'' Sweets was trying to actually get some work done after all.

''Oh for Gods sake. You know why it bothers me. What a totally asinine question. He is doing it to upset me and disrespect me in front of you. You know it, I know it and he sure as hell knows it. You have just justified it though haven't you? So now you've made it my problem not his. Although, it will be his problem later if he doesn't quit right now.'' Booth scowled at Jake who smirked back.

''Stop doing that. I have had enough of you doing that to me.'' Booth snapped again.

''What? I'm not doing anything. You're the one who just threatened me, you heard him didn't you?'' Jake turned to Sweets who began to feel that he needed to pull back a little.

''Is it important to you that your children respect you?'' Sweets tried to recover but it wasn't very successful.

''Not as important as loving me but yes, it's important that they respect everyone which last time I looked included me. I am not on some power trip you know just because I won't let my kid eat ice cream for lunch or I object to my teenage son calling me a son of a bitch. Do you speak to your father like that?'' Booth turned the tables effectively.

''Uuuum well no. Jake, why did you do that?'' Sweets was on shaky ground, he had his own daddy issues. It was one of the reasons he became a therapist.

''Dunno.'' Jake wasn't so cocky now and he shrugged sulkily.

''Well I do. You did it because we were in the park and there were a million people around and you were having a tantrum because I took your new game away. You knew I wouldn't kick your butt because of where we were so you snuck in a hit when you could.'' Booth was annoyed and didn't hide it. Jake looked embarrassed and he didn't deny his dad's accusation.

''Is that true?'' Sweets asked faintly, he didn't actually want to get between the two of them at the moment. Jake glanced up and then dropped his eyes, shrugging slightly.

''I think that you should address your father's point Jake.'' Sweets pushed a little in an attempt to appear even handed.

''A bit I s'pose. He blamed me cos of Parker. He always does that and it's not fair.'' Jake whined and Sweets finally felt on steadier ground.

''Do you think your father likes your brother more than you?'' This was normal therapy stuff, sibling rivalry almost as big as daddy issues.

''I know he does.'' Jake said quietly.

''That is not true.'' Booth said stonily, he was uncomfortable with this.

''I heard mom say it to you. She thinks it so it must be true.'' Jake sunk miserably into the chair. Booth was shocked for a moment and then he tried to quickly repair the damage.

''That was in the middle of a fight and it is just not true, not true at all. If you don't believe me then ask her? You could just break the habit of a lifetime and take my word for it, you know.'' Booth tried to explain but Jake ignored it.

''I can't blame him. I'm a pain. I get in trouble and I run off. I'm not that great a kid really. Too much like my mum who's a train wreck and that's pretty much what she passed on, that and blonde hair. Not much of an inheritance is it? '' Jake shrugged and looked away. Sweets looked at Booth who was ashen, they had hit on something very relevant.

''How do you feel about that Agent Booth?'' Sweets was dismayed to feel an iciness fall on the room.

''It's not true. I love all my children the same and that includes Jake. He is not like his mother, he is like me.'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, his head was starting to ache.

''No I'm not.'' Jake was aghast at the suggestion.

''Yes, kiddo. You are. Totally. Your mom may have given you blonde hair and she may not be a great influence and she causes all sorts of problems but when the chips are down, you are just like me. It's why you drive me crazy and it's also why I love you so damn much and did from the moment I set eyes on you. Sorry, but you are just gonna have to accept it.'' Booth smiled as Jake frowned at him then Jake suddenly laughed.

''You know what this means right?'' He said and Booth nodded. Sweets was amazed at the sudden turn around in the atmosphere, he began to realise that he was looking at a very complex relationship.

''Yep kiddo I do. It means that you can blame me for everything you do wrong from now to eternity.'' Booth glanced at Sweets who was looking pleased with himself.

''Well, guys. I think this is a really, really good start. See you next week.'' Sweets stood up.

''Uuuuum, Doctor Sweets could you tell Booth that I can't be in trouble for what I said in here? Please?'' Jake had the sudden realisation that the session was drawing to a close and he had to face Booth back in the normal world. Sweets blanched, he wasn't brave enough to tell Booth to do anything.

''Jake, I'm sure that your dad knows that therapy is a place for honesty. Isn't that right Agent Booth?'' Sweets side stepped the curve ball effectively. Booth nodded.

''Of course I know that Sweets. Come on Jake, it's late and mom will have made dinner.'' Booth walked to the door and Jake dragged himself up slowly.

''Bye doc.'' He waved and they left leaving an exhausted Sweets behind them.

''Dad, I'm sorry. I guess I was a little out of line back there.'' Jake tried to gauge how much trouble he was in as they walked to the car.

''Do you think?'' Booth replied sarcastically.

''I just… I just started talking and couldn't stop. That's good though right? It's what therapy is for isn't it?'' Jake pulled the charm smile out but Booth ignored it.

''Yes Jakob. Therapy is for talking not for you to take cheap shots at me. Next time use the time constructively and then maybe it might actually help.'' Booth opened the car door and got in, slamming the door after himself.

''Right, so I guess that means you're mad then?'' Jake said as he got in the back.

''Yes Jake. I'm mad. What do you expect? I'm hurt if you want the truth. Hurt and disappointed.'' Booth turned the key and pulled away. Jake flinched at the use of the dreaded 'D' word.

''Sorry.'' He said quietly.

''Are you? You sure about that? My guess is that you're just trying to get out from under.'' Booth glared at him in the mirror.

''No really. I am sorry and I won't do it again. I promise.'' Jake did feel bad now in the cold light of day.

''Mmmm, okay, apology accepted. But… Jakob… Do not call me Booth again do you hear me?'' Booth was particularly grumpy about that. He liked being dad and wasn't happy to have that title taken away.

''No alright. Sorry.'' Jake apologised again.

''Okay, we'll leave it there then.'' Booth dropped it although he couldn't shake the feeling that he had just undergone an unsuccessful root canal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 I Love Us

Right, let's deal with my last review which I thought about and she is right. This fic left the show behind a long time ago but it can't really be helped as she points out that is the nature of fan fic. It's a Bones soap opera to a certain extent if I'm honest although I think the characterisations are true although they have evolved especially Bones.

You really need to be a devotee of this saga not just the show to get it although its not impossible to work it out. You probably need to read the others to understand where or who everyone is these days but again most people could get up to speed. I think my summary does make it clear that it is an ongoing story. Those who read fan fiction for endless variations of the same theme of Booth/ Brennan becoming a pair which I enjoy but bore me quite quickly, may not like it as it moves slowly at times.

I appreciate anybody taking the time to review so thanks for that but as I've read many times but always thought was a little chippy before but now find myself thinking the same thing. Going to say it then…don't read it if you don't like it, nothing is ever to everyone's taste. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react as the implication is that I misled her in some way so why did she read to chapter 8? All very strange.

With that in mind the chapters are long, so be warned. I don't want you blaming me if you feel you've wasted your time as I think this reviewer did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth dropped into the chair and closed his eyes in relief.

''That tough huh?'' Bones flipped the cap of a beer and handed it to him.

''Thanks. I'd rather go back into combat that do that again. It was a total waste of time. I miss Gordon. Sweets and Jake together are not a good combination.'' Booth gulped the cold amber liquid gratefully.

''I like him.'' Bones sat down and took his beer sneaking a sip.

''Who? Sweets or Jake?'' Booth grinned.

''Cute. Sweets, I like Sweets. He makes a lot of sense to me. Parker's upset, I sent him to his room. Sorry, we got into a thing.'' Bones made a face.

''Yeah well, I think we're all pretty upset. Today was not good. I'll go see him in a while. I need some respite from my kids at the moment.'' Booth sighed and stretched, the fatigue settling in his bones.

''I wouldn't let him have chocolate milk. Do you think that's unreasonable? I just thought he'd had enough sugar. Maybe I should have just let him, it seems silly now.'' Bones was bothered by Parker's words to her.

''Well according to Jake, we should pretty much let the kids have and do whatever they want and Sweets seems to agree. I think I'll buy them a copy of 'Lord of the Flies' for Christmas.'' Booth shook his head and Bones laughed.

''Are they right though? Is it really worth all this hassle? Kids are only kids for a split second, we should make it fun for them.'' Bones was feeling very unsure of herself.

''After the evidence of this morning, letting them have their hearts desire doesn't make for such a good time for us does it?'' Booth was surprised at this change of heart from his wife.

''I know but look at Ang and Jack. Look what's happening to them. You should treasure your children shouldn't you?'' Bones was getting herself tied up in knots.

''Yeah maybe.'' Booth didn't entirely disagree although he wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

''I'm going out.'' Jake stuck his head through the door and turned without waiting for a response. Booth looked at Bones who shrugged.

''Does it matter? It'll only end up with you guys fighting. Just leave it.'' She said, the defeat heavy in her voice. Booth didn't say anything immediately but then Sweet's words about dialogue echoed in his head, maybe he should try it?

''Jake! Jake!'' He called and was shocked when Jake appeared to listen, coming back into the room.

''What?'' He was pulling on his coat.

''Jake, you need to ask first.'' Booth reminded him.

Jake narrowed his eyes, trying to get a read on the mood.

''Can I go out please?'' He said with a frown.

''Where are you going?'' Booth asked quite reasonably.

''Just to Cals. He has a new game and we're gonna hang out. No biggie.'' Jake shrugged.

Booth decided to take on board Sweet's suggestion.

''Do you think that I should let you? After all you are supposed to be grounded aren't you?'' Booth continued in the same vein.

''It's only across the street and you took us out earlier so I figured you'd changed your mind about that.'' Jake shrugged again. Booth felt out manoeuvred, his own actions contradicting his words.

''Okay but be back in an hour. It'll be dinner then.'' Booth smiled at Jake's amazed expression.

''Right, okay. Thanks. Laters.'' Jake left with a wave.

''See that was better. No yelling or fighting. Much better for the nerves don't you think?'' Bones snuggled next to him and yawned.

''I'm tired.'' She said contentedly.

''Yeah me too. I should call Sandy and I need to speak to Parker.'' Booth closed his eyes and they both drifted off into sleep.

Parker stood watching them sleep, he wanted to say sorry to Bones so he went and stood next to her. He put his hand out and tugged gently on her sleeve.

''Bones, wake up.'' He whispered, Bones eyes flickered open and she smiled dopily.

''Hey you.'' She put her arm out and Parker slipped in next to her.

''Sorry Bones.'' He said softly and Bones nodded.

''Me too honey. Have all the chocolate milk you want.'' She closed her eyes again. Parker frowned, he didn't want it now so he closed his eyes as well enjoying the warmth of Bones next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke up first, he blinked in confusion. It was dark in the family room. He sat up in panic suddenly and looked around.

''Tempe, Tempe, wake up. Where are Buster and Sarah?'' He shook her. She shaded her eyes and waved her arm.

''I put them down for the night before you came home. Lighten up, it's fine. I can hear them snoring soundly.'' She pointed at the baby monitor as she sat up and stretched. Parker was curled up beside her like a cat sleeping peacefully.

''Seems like someone else was bushed as well.'' She stroked his hair and he stirred.

''Wake up sleepy head.'' She leant over and kissed his round cheek. Parker sat up, yawning.

''What time is it?'' Bones stretched again giving a satisfied sigh as she did.

''About eight. I'm starving.'' Booth wandered into the kitchen and checked inside the oven.

''Looks like we woke up just in time.'' He flicked on some lights.

Bones hugged Parker to her and he relaxed into her, happy that she seemed to have forgiven him.

The phone rang and they all jumped. Booth snatched it up.

''Booth.'' His face fell as he listened.

''Rebecca, Parker has school tomorrow. It's late and we're about to have dinner.'' Booth glanced anxiously at the small boy who seemed to have frozen.

''Its okay honey.'' Bones hugged him and he smiled shyly at her.

''Will Brent be there? You'll just go to the local grill, you promise?'' Booth seemed about to concede.

''I'll ask him first. I think he's entitled to an opinion don't you?'' He snapped abruptly.

''Parker, your mom wants to take you out to dinner, just you and her. Do you want to? You don't have to bub. Whatever you want is okay.'' Booth felt bad, it was like asking him to choose.

''I don't mind. It could be fun.'' Booth tried to lessen the pressure and Parker nodded.

''Yes, that would good.''

''Pick him up in fifteen minutes.'' Booth hung up.

''You don't mind daddy? Are you sure?'' Parker showed signs of stress, his face drawn and uptight.

''No bub, I don't.'' Booth held his arms out and Parker hugged him around the waist.

''Go wash up before mom picks you up.'' Booth ruffled his hair and Parker ran happily to the bathroom.

''That was very big of you. Very altruistic. Doesn't feel so great though?'' Bones said, she knew how hard that was for him.

''Parker's more important right? Have to be the bigger man and all that.'' Booth reached up for some plates.

''Looks like it's just you and me Doctor Brennan.'' He looked at her with a glint and Bones laughed.

''Sounds good Agent Booth. I'll open a bottle of wine.'' She came over and rested her chin on his shoulder watching him make a salad.

''I love you.'' She breathed in his ear. He turned and took her around the waist, kissing her neck. She giggled.

''That's a good thing with all the craziness that seems to be our lives.'' He placed a soft kiss on her lips in appreciation.

''The centre needs to hold, a wise man once told me.'' Bones pulled away and Booth turned back to his salad.

''Sounds very wise.'' He half smiled at the memory.

''He is.'' She agreed with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake watched his brother get into the car with his mother and he felt happy for him. He knew Parker loved his mom and hated his parents fighting. He hesitated, he'd been gone exactly an hour but he thought that his own parents could do with some alone time. He glanced over at Jess' house, he missed her but didn't know what to say to make things better.

''Hey Jake.'' Elliot and Ryan came around the corner.

''Guys, sorry about the other day.'' Jake apologised as the guys had been caught in the crossfire at school.

''No problem. You wanna hang out for a while. We're going to the field. Got some goodies.'' Ryan patted his pockets.

''Yeah, guess so. Got any firecrackers? I feel like blowing something up.'' Jake grinned, the bad boy re emerging.

''You have a very dark side Jake, you know that?'' Elliot laughed putting his arm around his friend.

''Right and you don't?'' Jake didn't disagree.

''Haven't got the same excuses as you though do I?'' Elliot clipped his head and they ran together happy to get lost in their own world for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker came home before Jake in the end and he had a spring in his step. He hugged his dad before going to bed.

''Seeley, I don't want to fight with you about Parker. Is the court thing really necessary? Why didn't you speak to me first?'' Rebecca stood on the door step and seemed finally ready to talk.

''This is about Brent Rebecca, not you. Have you asked Parker about him?'' Booth was mystified why this normally, sensible, balanced woman seemed so blinkered to this guy's faults.

''Can I come in Seeley? Talk to you and Temperance properly.'' Rebecca reddened slightly.

''Yes, that's sounds like a good idea. Come in.'' Booth stood back and welcomed her into their home.

Bones stood up surprised to see her. She turned the movie off quickly.

''Rebecca, would you like some wine?'' She asked politely.

''Thank you.'' Rebecca sat down awkwardly and accepted the glass taking a hefty gulp.

''Brent left this afternoon. He told me what happened and I asked him to leave. He's not a bad guy but he is not used to kids. His judgement wasn't the best I admit but I've done the right thing now. Can Parker please come home now?'' Rebecca seemed tearful and Bones went to her automatically. She'd not exactly made sound choices herself when it came to men so she was empathetic. Booth wanted desperately to say yes and return things to normal but he had to be sure.

''Where did he go?'' He asked defensively.

''I don't know and I don't really care. I love my son Seeley you know I do. I would never knowingly put him in danger you know that.'' Rebecca didn't flare up at Booth's words so he felt reassured. He was eager to put things right so despite the slight doubt he felt in his gut, he nodded.

''Yes, okay but not tonight. He's tired and we need to explain this all to him. He has to feel safe and happy with our decision.'' Booth acquiesced and felt better for it.

''But Rebecca, we need to put this all on a proper legal footing. I am his father and want some rights. This must never happen again it's not fair on Parker or me.'' Booth wasn't about to do this again anytime soon.

''No, that seems reasonable. How about we meet at school tomorrow and take him for ice cream? Explain then.'' Rebecca stood up and put the wine glass down.

''Yes, that would work.'' Booth stood to show her out.

''Thanks Temperance. I am sorry. Let's hope we can get back to normal now.'' Rebecca smiled and Bones hugged her spontaneously taking them both by surprise.

''Good night.'' Rebecca walked into the hall.

''Good night Rebecca.'' Booth held the door open and Rebecca walked down the drive passing Jake as she did. He watched her curiously, she had been deranged last time he'd seen her.

''Jake.'' She nodded obviously embarrassed.

''Rebecca.'' He replied before trotting up to the door where his dad was waiting with a grumpy look on his face. Jake wiped his blackened hands on his jeans in a fruitless attempt to clean them.

''Longest hour known to man, Jake. What have you been doing, you're filthy?'' Booth asked caustically.

''Yeah sorry. What did she want?'' Jake skipped into the hall making for the stairs, ignoring the question.

''Don't say she, her name is Rebecca and she is Parker's mom so show some respect.'' Booth closed the door.

''Sorry but I think she's a bit of a nutter to be honest.'' Jake threw his coat in the closet before running up the stairs.

''Jakob! Jakob!'' Booth tried but then he rolled his eyes and gave up. He was home in one piece so what was the point?

''Was that Jake?'' Bones turned the lights off.

''Yes, lets go to bed. I have had enough for one day. I'll be glad to go to work tomorrow.'' Booth put his arm around her and they went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy wasn't entirely happy with Booth's decision when he told him.

''What do you know about this guy?'' He asked and Booth was speechless at first.

''Not much, he works for the coast guard. He's gone now so it doesn't really matter.'' He countered.

''Yes, I suppose but it seems to be a little too easy for me. Can I have your permission to put a PI on the case? Get some background just in case, a little insurance never hurt anyone.'' This didn't feel right to Sandy, he'd worked enough of these types of cases to know that it was never this straight forward.

''I can do that Sandy. I work for the FBI remember?'' Booth laughed.

''It's better this way. Can't be traced to you and PIs tend to dig up the really nasty information that doesn't always show on government records.'' Sandy was persistent.

''Are you suggesting that PIs are better at getting information than the FBI cos I have to say I'm a little offended?'' Booth laughed.

''No, it's just…. Look I just think it might help in the future is all.'' Sandy couldn't explain why he felt it was a good idea, he just did.

''Do you really think it's necessary?'' Booth remembered Rebecca's reaction last time he'd done something like this.

''As your lawyer I am looking out for your best interests and yes, I do think it's necessary. In fact I advise it.'' Sandy was blunt.

''Okay alright. If you really think so. Go ahead but you'll still meet us later to sort out the agreement?'' Booth was anxious to get something on paper.

''Yes, absolutely.'' Sandy was all sweetness and light now he'd got his way.

''Good, see you later then.'' Booth hung up with a puzzled look on his face.

''Is there a problem?'' Bones interrupted his thoughts.

''No, not really. Just Sandy being a thorough lawyer I guess. You Doctor Brennan look beautiful this morning,'' Booth changed the subject and kissed his wife for light relief.

''Well, I hate to burst your bubble but you seem to have forgotten that Jake is suspended today. We have to decide if we can trust him home alone or if we take him to work with us.'' Bones handed him some coffee. The nanny had left earlier with the younger children for a day trip to the zoo with her nanny group.

''Oh God. I had forgotten. No way does he get to stay home. Where is he?'' Booth looked around.

''He's in bed of course. He's exhausted from whatever he was doing last night. What does that smell like to you?'' Bones held out Jake's shirt from yesterday. Booth sniffed and then groaned.

''Gunpowder. It smells like gunpowder. So much for Sweets advice. An open dialogue really helped didn't it? He's been playing with firecrackers. I know that smell from when I did it. That stopped when one of my friends almost blew his hand off.'' Booth sat down on the couch huffily.

''So that's where he gets it from. What do you want to do then?'' Bones picked up the laundry and waited for Booth to make a decision.

''He can come to the lab and you can show him pictures of terrible injuries caused by explosives, some really gory ones, that should shake him up. I'll go get him.'' Booth stood up and Bones laughed.

''I tried that before remember? Wasn't a great success, blackened lungs and horrific head injuries seem to fascinate him not really what we were trying to achieve.'' Bones shook her head.

''No, I guess I'll yell some too. That might help.'' Booth wasn't very hopeful.

''A case of do as I say not as I do then.'' Bones turned towards the basement.

''Best I've got Tempe.'' Booth ran up the stairs and rapped on Jake's bedroom door before going in without waiting for an answer. He flung open the curtains, light flooding the room. Jake sat up and then fell back onto the pillow.

''Dad, what are you doing? Leave me alone.'' Jake pulled the covers over his head.

''Get up kiddo. You've got about ten minutes before we leave. Hurry up, we've got work to do.'' Booth stopped at the door.

''Oh by the way. I need to talk to you about firecrackers.'' Jake grunted in reply.

''Ten minutes kiddo or you go in your pyjamas.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm hungry.'' Jake moaned from the backseat.

''Should have got up earlier then shouldn't you? Then you might have got some breakfast.'' Booth wasn't exactly sympathetic.

''That's nice dad. You're supposed to feed kids you know.'' Jake plugged his I Pod in and zoned out.

''Didn't know that did you Tempe?'' Booth chuckled and Bones smiled in response.

The phone buzzed and Booth answered it.

''Okay, we'll be there in about half an hour. Thanks.'' Booth hung up.

''Another one?'' Bones knew that look.

''Yep, not far from here. We'll go straight there.'' Booth turned the car around.

''What about Jake?'' Bones gestured towards the teenager.

''He can stay in the car. Don't worry, fear of god and all that. He'll stay put.'' Booth was in work mode and no one argued with him when he was like that.

It was the same but much more savage this time. There was blood all over the car and Cam was already there.

'' This one's only been dead a few hours but there was an attempt to burn the car this time, the body is pretty charred so over to you Temperance.'' Cam called her that these days and Bones was happy to allow it, wanting a more amicable relationship.

Bones examined her quickly, she was young, only about eighteen and blonde. He seemed to like blondes.

''She had her throat cut, that might provide a murder weapon. Something to go on, it wasn't tidy like the others though.'' She stood up.

''He must be pissed about something. The MO is pretty much the same, just a variation on the theme. Take it, you want the whole car?'' Booth looked over at the middle aged woman who'd found it walking her dog as Bones nodded.

''We need to speak to the witness. Come on Bones.'' They walked over and conducted the best interview they could but the woman was very distressed. It was a horrific sight and would affect most people that way.

They walked to their car and Bones stood watching them remove the body.

''Some more poor parents to tell. We have to do that I suppose.'' She hated that part of her job.

''Need to identify her first. Shouldn't take long, someone will have missed her although they probably think she's safely at the gym. Might take a few hours for the report to come in. '' Booth opened the door and got in.

''Come on Bones. You'll feel happier at the lab once you can get to work.'' He knew she needed her comfort zone. Jake was asleep in the back of the car.

''Well that's good. I hate the kids seeing our work.'' Bones gazed out of the window.

''Yeah, setting explosions must be pretty exhausting.'' Booth pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I have to do all of that. You have to be kidding me? There's about a weeks work here. I'm not doing it, its all crap anyway.'' Jake pushed the pile of books away.

Zack and Jack looked at each other waiting for Booth's reaction.

'' Do you want to eat?'' Booth sat on the couch as the squints looked at Bones' computer pretending to work.

''You aren't going to feed me until I do this is that right? You can't do that, that's neglect or something isn't it?'' Jake looked at Bones for some help.

''Don't look at me. If you don't do that homework then you'll have to listen to me talking about the dangers of fireworks. Which would you prefer?'' Bones backed Booth who looked smugly at Jake who glared back at him.

Cam tried not to laugh, it was always entertaining watching Bones and Booth spar with Jake. Jake stood up and started for the door.

''Where are you going?'' Booth stepped quickly in front of him.

''The bathroom. I'm allowed to do that right?'' Jake side stepped him.

''Yes, but come straight back.'' Booth warned as he sat down again.

''Dad, don't you have work to do or something? I don't think the federal government are paying you a salary just to sit around. Maybe you should go back to your office?'' Jake smiled encouragingly.

''Cute Jake, very cute. Go to the bathroom before I change my mind.'' Booth looked over at the squints.

''He's right, we're sitting around doing nothing. This is crazy. How can there be no match for this DNA? Everybody is on a computer somewhere aren't they?'' Booth was annoyed as they wrestled with this case. The squints were busy cross referencing and cross referencing again in a desperate attempt to find a match.

''Bingo.'' Jack stood up with a satisfied grin.

''Paul Myers. Personal trainer, lives in Redwood.'' He gave the good news.

''Come on Bones. Let's go. Get the evidence guys. He bit them right? That's enough for a warrant and he'll talk. I'll make sure of that.'' Booth was already out of the door and Bones had to run to catch up.

''Keep an eye on Jake guys please.'' She called over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an isolated property and it looked deserted as they drew up. Booth had called for back up but he was impatient, this case had dragged too much as it was.

''I'm going to take a look.'' He checked his gun.

''Seeley, I think you should wait. I really do.'' Bones tried to pull him back but he shrugged her off.

''This can't wait Bones. We need to get this guy. He could have already taken off for all we know. I'll just take a look. I won't go in okay? I promise.'' He had his hand on the car door handle.

''I'm coming with you.'' Bones opened her door.

''Tempe, please stay here. It's not safe.'' Booth tried to stop her.

''So why are you going? If you're going then I'm going. We're a partnership remember?'' Bones set her chin obstinately and Booth knew he had no choice.

''Stay behind me.'' He said gruffly.

''This is why I should have a gun.'' She crouched behind him.

''Last time you had a gun at a scene. You shot me.'' Booth reminded her.

''That was an accident. My gun was too big.'' She shot back.

''Yeah, I know. Slowly okay?'' They made their way up to the house using various bushes as cover. They relaxed as they neared the house and nothing happened. Booth peered through the window.

''Looks empty. Shit, we're too late. He took off already.''Booth stepped towards the door cautiously.

It was the noise that stayed with Bones for the rest of her life. It reverberated around them and everything seemed to shudder for a moment. The man just burst from the door firing randomly and Bones hit the ground instantly her body reacting to the sound instinctively. It stopped as quickly as it started and she raised her head spitting dirt from her mouth, she coughed as the dust choked her. She heard the sound of a truck screeching away as she looked blearily around. Her eyes were watering profusely as the dust swirled around in a thick cloud, tears streamed down her cheeks.

'' Seeley. Seeley.'' She crawled towards the still figure of her husband lying with his back to her. She reached him and pulled him towards her, the crimson spreading on his gleaming white shirt. His eyes were like glass and his breath rattled as he struggled to breathe.

''Seeley. Hold on. Hold on.'' She checked his airway but she couldn't see anything because of a pool of blood in his throat. She tried to clear her mind and remember what to do, her brain felt scrambled as it struggled to cope with what was happening. The sirens screamed, salvation coming closer and closer. She put him in the recovery position, blood slipped silently from the corner of his mouth as the life seeped slowly from him.

''Bones. Tempe.'' He gasped waving his arm wildly trying to catch hold of her as if to stop himself from falling. She took his hand and he settled holding on desperately.

''Don't talk. Just hold on, Seeley. They're coming.'' The squad cars pulled up as she spoke and there was a flurry of activity as the officers swarmed around them.

She heard someone shout frantically.

''Officer down! Officer down!'' It vaguely registered in her head that they were talking about the person she loved with every fibre of her body but it was a distant thought as if it were a dream.

''The paramedics will be here soon.'' An officer crouched beside them.

''Tempe, listen, please listen.'' Bones struggled to hear him as she clasped his hand. She put her ear to his mouth.

''I love you Tempe. I love the kids. I love us, what we are together. Always know that.'' He whispered as his eyes rolled and he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake jumped the bus and sat at the back watching the streets of DC flash by. He checked his watch, he could be gone for at least a few hours and no one would even notice. His mom and dad were out saving people and catching murderers, they were always so distracted doing that. The squints were lost in science so Jake had a pass. He plugged in his I Pod and hummed along happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker ran over to his mom and threw his arms around her.

'Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day?'' Rebecca took his hand as he skipped along beside her.

''Where's daddy?'' Parker asked as they crossed the street towards the car.

''He called. He's working so you're coming home with me today. That's cool isn't it?'' Rebecca swung Parker's arm. Booth had called on the way to the scene so Rebecca wasn't lying.

'' I thought we could take a trip. What do you think?'' Rebecca beamed at Parker who frowned.

''Does daddy know?'' Parker stopped as he noticed someone else in the car.

''Yes, he said it was fine as he's so busy. Just a few days and look who's here.'' Rebecca held onto Parker's hand as he pulled back.

Brent climbed from the car with a brightly wrapped present in his arms.

''Brent has something to say to you Parker. Don't be a baby. People do things wrong sometimes and you have to let them apologise. You're a big boy now aren't you?'' Rebecca pulled Parker towards the car praying he wouldn't make a scene.

''I'm really sorry Parker. I got you this.'' Brent held out the gift but his eyes remained cold and Parker began to feel scared. His mom crouched down beside him and took the package from Brent.

''Say thank you Parker, be a good boy. You can open this in the car.'' Rebecca held onto him and Parker looked up at the imposing man sadly. The fight left him and he was resigned to his fate.

''Thank you Brent.'' He said quietly.

''That's okay. Let's get going. We might just miss the traffic on the turnpike if we're lucky.'' Brent ruffled his hair and Parker stopped himself from flinching, his survival instinct kicking in and his brother's words about being invisible coming into his head. He got obediently into the back of the car and they drove away.


	10. Chapter 10 What Daddy Would Expect

Bones stood helplessly as people swarmed around her husband. She crossed her arms in a futile effort to comfort herself and tried not to scream at them.

A nurse turned to her.

''Doctor Brennan, we need to work. Could you wait outside please?'' She spoke one professional to another and Bones nodded abruptly, turning and exiting through the door.

She stood watching through the glass, it provided a false sense of protection as if this was not happening, a barrier to her life falling apart before her eyes. She tried to collect herself, trawl through the knowledge that she had accumulated over the years. She thought of all the journal articles that she'd read, detailing gun shot wounds and their likely outcomes. She grasped for details to comfort herself with. She came up empty, she could not remember a thing as if the real life experience had wiped her clean.

''Tempe, Oh my god Tempe.'' Angela was suddenly there with her arms spread wide, Bones collapsed into them.

''He came from nowhere and the noise, Oh God Ang, the noise! I…I… tried to stop the blood but there was so much of it. Just so much of it.'' Bones looked down at herself, she was covered in her husband's blood and it was the first time she'd even noticed.

''Ssssh, Tempe. Ssssh, don't think about that.'' Angela looked at Jack over her friend's head, she didn't know what to say, what did you say?

''Tempe, come and sit down.'' Jack took her arm and led her over to some chairs. Bones was on the point of collapse.

''What are the odds Jack? Can you remember? It's an abdominal entry. It depends on the calibre. I didn't see the gun, I don't know what it was. If it was a 22, it may not cause so much damage. I wonder if there's an exit wound? That would be better wouldn't it? If the bullet left the body then there's likely to be less damage. It missed his heart, I'm sure it did. He'd already be…'' Her rambling stopped then as the thought of that word pulled her up short. Jack didn't answer, he looked helplessly at his wife.

''Tempe, stop, please stop. You have to wait for the doctor. You have to wait for the doctors.'' Angela was struggling with this incoherent version of her friend. She understood what Bones was trying to do but details weren't comforting Bones today, far from it.

''I can't…I just can't…Oh the kids, the kids! Where are the children? Angela, I really need my kids.'' Bones looked at Angela wildly. She suddenly gave way to the misery engulfing her and the tears began to flow unchecked.

''Ssssh Tempe. The kids are fine, just calm down. You need to calm down. Calm down. You'll see your kids soon.'' Angela rocked her and Bones seemed to quieten, sobbing softly. Angela nodded her head quickly at Jack when he indicated his cell, this wasn't the place for the babies and they didn't know where the older ones were but they had to find them quickly. Angela knew that time might be running out.

''Honey? Honey?'' A hand touched her shoulder nervously, Bones looked up at the voice.

''Oh daddy, oh daddy. He shot him, the bastard shot him.'' Bones threw herself into her father's arms and he hugged her tightly.

''I know honey. I know.'' Max kissed her hair gently and tried not to cry at his daughter's pain and despair. She had given herself so completely and now it looked like it was going to be taken away from her. It was so unfair and Max struggled to control his anger at the injustice.

They sat down with Bones still clinging to her father. Russ was next to them and he stroked her back gently. There were no words that would help so everyone stayed quiet, only the sound of Bones' pain broke the silence. They just sat huddled together trying to keep the outside world at bay and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake came into the lab nervously, looking around for familiar figures. There was no one he knew, all the regular suspects were nowhere to be seen, which was strange. Jake stopped and frowned, he had a bad feeling all of a sudden and it shook him rigid.

''Jakob! Jakob! Oh thank God! Come on. We have to go.'' Cam appeared from nowhere and ran towards him. Jake stepped back involuntarily, he had never seen her run, ever. Zack was right behind her, his face white and he looked terrified.

''What? What's the matter? Where are we going?'' Jake stuttered, his bad feeling growing alarmingly.

''You have to be very brave. Your mom needs you to be brave okay?'' Cam hugged him tight and Jake felt dread rising. Cam was not a hugger!

''Why? What do you mean? Brave about what?'' Jake was confused as he untangled himself but he knew this wasn't good.

''Your dad had been hurt.'' Cam said simply and she waited for him to digest that fact before she went on.

''What do you mean hurt? What the hell does that mean?'' Jake stepped away defensively, the fear making him aggressive.

''No, don't be like that. You cannot be like that. Your mom needs you to support her, it's what Seeley would expect of you do you understand me?'' Cam took him by the arms and shook him. The fight drained away and his eyes welled with tears. He heard the word 'would' and that meant something very, very scary.

''Sorry. What do you mean hurt Cam?'' Jake asked quietly as he swallowed the vomit in his throat. He braced himself as he waited for her to confirm the worst.

''He is not dead okay? He is not dead but he has been shot.'' Cam couldn't quite believe what she had to tell this boy. Jake looked at her with wide shocked eyes, his dad was indestructible, how could he have been shot? He promised, he said he would be careful, Jake's immature frontal lobe screamed at him but he suppressed his hysteria and tried to collect himself. He had to be a man, it was time and he was suddenly determined not to let his dad down. Booth had set a good example and Jake stepped up.

''Where is he?'' Jake felt like it was someone else speaking, his voice sounded distant and dreamlike.

''At Mercy. Your family are there. We have to go. Zack, come on lets go.'' Cam gestured impatiently at the young assistant who followed them as they rushed through the sliding doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela frowned at her cell phone and started as her husband whispered in her ear.

''Still no luck?'' He put his arms around her and she nodded.

''Rebecca is not answering but don't tell Tempe. She has enough to handle, I've left a message.'' Angela couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that she couldn't reach Rebecca, Parker needed to be here just in case but Angela didn't want to finish that thought.

''No that's a good idea but if we don't hear back within the hour. We need to call the cops.'' Jack took on Booth's normal role, it was the least he could do for his friend.

''Yes, I know. Where the hell is Jake? That kid has a shit sense of timing. I'm so going to kick his ass when he gets here.'' She focussed on yet another problem.

''Get in line Ang. Get in line.'' Jack wasn't very impressed either and agreed with her. Tempe was still in shock and was all over the place. She had accepted their assurances regarding the children but that wouldn't last much longer. She needed something of Booths that was fit and healthy, alive and breathing.

''Thank God.'' Angela spied Cam and Jake coming down the hall with Zack behind them.

Jake stopped as he saw his mother surrounded by her family, reality crashing in. He looked like he was about to turn and run. Cam didn't notice as she rushed towards Bones but Jack did. He ran to the boy and took him by the arm. Jake looked at him with blank eyes as if he were a stranger.

''Your mom needs you. It's what your dad would expect okay?'' Jack spoke quietly and Jake nodded dumbly. Jack echoed Cam's words and he knew they were right, it was his duty.

''Mom? Mom?'' Jake stepped towards her and said her name plaintively. Bones looked up, relieved to hear his voice. She stared into her husband's eyes looking back at her and it gave her some comfort, the first thing that had. Booth would never really die, he would live on in his children always. It wasn't a thought that she summoned but she had it anyway.

''Jake, Oh Jake. Come here.'' She took him in her arms, his strong solid body steadying her. She kissed his hair and whispered in his ear.

''He's alive Jake. He's alive. He won't leave us, you know that. We just have to wait for him to come back to us. It's going to be alright, we just have to wait. Remember what daddy always says, never give up.'' She felt fortitude flow through her body as her responsibilities as a mother took over. She had to be strong for her children and she would be, it was what Booth would expect. It was as if she could feel his approval and it gave her hope. Jake smiled at her use of daddy but didn't correct her. It felt right somehow, Booth was his daddy and always would be whatever transpired this dreadful night.

''Doctor Brennan. Your husband is going to surgery. Would you like to see him so you ca….?'' The words died on the young doctor's lips as he blushed at his lack of diplomacy. Bones stood frozen to the spot, she didn't want to say goodbye, it was like a jinx or something. She started as she realised that Booth would have teased her about that if he'd been standing next to her where he was supposed to be. The rest of the family watched her waiting anxiously for her reaction .

''Come on mom. We'll do it together.'' Jake took her arm as she stared at him, he stepped easily into his father's place and it wounded her. He was a child and no child should have to say goodbye to their parent. She felt irrational anger at Booth for putting them in this position, why did he have to be the goddamn hero all the time? He should have waited, she told him to but he just never listened.

''For God's sake I am not moving until you tell me what my husband's condition is and then only then will I decide what I'm going to do.'' She sounded waspish as she stared at the young man with fury in her eyes.

''Sorry. Yes of course. Shall we sit down?'' The doctor glanced at Jake asking for his help.

''Mom, sit down and listen to the doc okay?'' Jake pulled her gently towards the chairs and she let him lead her, the rage dissipating.

''Your husband is in quite good shape considering. We can't find any damage to vital organs but he is bleeding internally and we need to go in and take a look. The scan was inconclusive as there is too much blood. We really can't tell at the moment. I'm sorry. You have to wait but I have to warn you that a patient's condition can change in a second in this situation. I'm sorry but that's all I can really say.'' The doctor was mumbling as he quaked in the face of this formidable woman.

''Mom, you're scaring the doctor.'' Jake pulled her back from the brink. She let out an exasperated sigh and nodded succinctly.

''Okay, I understand. Show us where he is.'' She stood up but her underlying emotional state was clear by the way she clutched shakily onto her son's arm, not letting go for a second. The doctor showed them into the resuscitation room and it was Jake's turn to crumble. His father was hooked up to various drips and machines, he looked grey as if he was dead already and the realisation drove the breath from Jake's body but he managed to stay standing. He had to be brave, like everyone kept saying.

''Hey Dad.'' He said in a faltering voice and releasing his mother, he approached the bed.

He put his hand on his father's arm and squeezed.

''You look like crap dad.'' Jake smiled and kissed his cheek lingering as he registered the warmth of the skin beneath his lips. Booth was still alive and Jake knew that meant he had a good chance.

''Mom's yelling at the doctors, you need to get better cos you're the only one who can control her.'' He stood up straight and touched his dad's hair tenderly.

''I love you and thank you for saving me. I don't think I've ever said thank you so thank you.'' Jake wiped his wet face on his sleeve and stepped back, looking at Bones expectantly. She appeared broken and bereft, as if life had finally shown its true face and let her down just as she had always expected it to. The image of her strong, beautiful husband lying close to death drained her of all emotion and feeling. She just stood like a statue unable to comprehend the hand that fate had dealt them. Jake willed her not to break, he couldn't cope without her. She still didn't move so Jake finally spoke.

''Dad's waiting, Mom. You have to let him know that you're here. He needs to know that.'' Jake pushed her to do the right thing and she responded after the longest minute that Jake had ever experienced.

''Seeley, I love you and don't you dare die. Don't let some low life destroy us, keep fighting and we'll be waiting. Think of us, all of us together, you, me and the kids, our family. Hold onto us and don't you ever let go because I never will. I want to grow old with you and you know how grouchy I am when I don't get my own way. Remember never give up, do you hear me? Never give up. '' Her voice sounded remarkably strong as she leant down and kissed Booth gently on the corner of the mouth, a light butterfly kiss. She stayed close to him for a moment resting her forehead on his and she breathed his scent deeply, a heady combination of cologne and man. She memorised it, tucked it away in the dark recesses of her mind just in case she might need it. She stood abruptly and shook herself, stopping the threatening tears. She felt Jake's hand in hers again and she squeezed tightly as they wheeled Booth away. They watched silently together until he was out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker woke up when he heard screaming, a high pitched wail that tore through him. He realised with a jolt that it was him and he couldn't seem to stop. Images rushed through his head of blurry shapes, a loud excruciating sound that made him wince and then bright red that obliterated the pictures as they swam away from him. Then all he could see was pitch black and all he could hear was his own screaming.

''Parker! Parker! Stop it honey. What's the matter with you? Stop it.'' Rebecca reached for him from the front seat. He scuttled away from her hand like it was on fire and glared at her with venom.

''I want to go home. Take me home. I want my daddy! I want my daddy!'' The words roared from deep inside and his mother shrank away from him as if he was possessed.

''Shut that goddamn kid up. Do you want me to wreck the car? Shut up you brat!'' Brent bellowed and Rebecca looked wildly between them.

''Parker honey. You'll see your dad soon, I promise. It's just a trip, we'll be home in a few days.'' Rebecca tried desperately to pacify her now sobbing son who shook his head wildly at her.

''You're a liar! A fat stinking liar!'' Parker tried to make him self as small as possible, burrowing into the corner of the car seat. He curled into a ball and began to cry pitifully for the father he knew he was never going to see again.


	11. Chapter 11 An Important Mission

Jake took a long drag on his cigarette and stared into the inky darkness. He wondered if this was some ghastly nightmare but the ache in his stomach reminded him that it was very real.

''Put that out. Your dad would be pissed if he could see you.'' A voice came from behind him but he didn't bother to turn round.

''I said put it out.'' Jack snatched the offending item from Jake's fingers and ground it out irritably under his foot.

''Don't play the hard ass Jack, you can't carry it off.'' Jake remarked in a weary voice.

''You need to behave and not add to your mom's burden. She needs you.'' Jack stood next to him and he glanced at the boy trying to assess his mood.

''I know that. Everyone keeps saying that. I know okay?'' Jake sounded resentful and Jack knew Jake was hurting and struggling to keep a strong front for Bones.

''Jake, you're all she's got at the moment. Come on dude, don't give into it.'' Jack turned to him. Jake sniffed, tears threatening to overwhelm him. Jack put his arms around him and pent up emotion poured from the child, he began to sob into Jack's chest. Jack rested his chin on Jake's head and let him cry, he needed the release. Slowly, Jake regained control but he stayed where he was, taking in great gulps of air until finally his breathing returned to normal. Jack was a safe haven and Jake didn't want to move away immediately.

''Better?'' Jack stepped back and looked at Jake's face. The boy nodded slowly but his eyes were firmly planted on the floor.

''What if…you know what if he dies. We'll be all alone. I can't….'' Jakes voice started to break again. Jack lifted his face by the chin and caught his eye.

''You will never be alone, do you hear me? Your dad is not going to die. You have to believe that, he's tough and he will pull through.'' Jack's words sounded hollow even to his own ears, he couldn't know that for sure but he needed to be the protector. The alpha male that Jack kept well hidden most of the time came to the fore in this time of need.

''Okay?'' Jack asked and he shook Jake's face gently to provoke an answer. Jake smiled, a half watery smile that was less than convincing. He would play his part, just like Jack who was setting a good example much as Booth always did. Jake was used now to having strong male role models around him so he responded positively as Jack made him feel secure and strong again.

''Okay.'' Jake said softly.

''Good boy. Now I need to ask you something and I know you will tell me the truth.'' Jack needed some information, the situation was starting to get desperate.

''What?'' Jake was puzzled by the sudden change of tone.

''Where's Parker, Jake?'' Jack watched the boy's face carefully. The look that passed over it confirmed what Jack suspected and his faint hope that Jake knew the whereabouts of his little brother faded.

''He's at home isn't he? Isn't he?'' Jake asked urgently.

''No he isn't. His mom picked him up from school and she is not answering her cell. No one knows where they are.'' Jack had to be honest now, there was no alternative.

''Oh, that fucking sucks. This is turning into a real sucky day isn't it?'' Jake summed up Jack's feelings perfectly. He ignored the expletive, it didn't seem appropriate to be heavy about language at a time like this.

''Yeah it is. Can you think of anything that might help?'' Jack pushed Jake for information.

Jake thought for a second.

''Dad had a lawyer. I met him, his name's Sandy. Sorry, I don't know his second name. Not much help am I?'' Jake mumbled miserably.

''God, you don't think Brent's got them do you?'' Jake looked up suddenly, panic on his face.

''Don't over react, it won't help. Your mom cannot know about this. Do you hear me? I'll handle it. I have Sandy's number, your dad gave it to me for my cousin. He's good from what your dad said. I'm sure he can help.'' Jack moved to reassure Jake but there was no reaction.

''Do not tell your mother Jake. Promise me.'' Jack was adamant.

''I won't. I'm not stupid you know.'' Jake was touchy and Jack sighed.

''Jake, no attitude please. You know this is not the time for an attitude don't you?'' Jack played the father, it was the least he could do for his hurt friend. At that moment this boy needed a father so Jack was happy to step up and fulfil that role.

''Sorry.'' Jake did the right thing and Jack slung his arm around his shoulders.

''Good boy. Stand up straight and take a deep breath.'' Jack waited and Jake put his shoulders back.

''Ready?'' Jack checked, he could see Jake was much calmer and ready to turn and face again.

''Good. Come on. Lets go.'' They walked together back into the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Doctor Brennan?'' The young doctor approached them and Bones jumped, looking at him with the fear naked on her face.

''He's alive Doctor Brennan. He's a very strong, fit man. It was a .22 and exited below the scapula. It nicked his spleen and broke two ribs. It didn't damage the spine and avoided the other major organs. The trajectory was upwards which was fortunate as the rib forced it out before any major damage was done. We removed his spleen and the bleeding is under control now. He's had a blood transfusion and a chest drain, the loss of consciousness was blood loss. The next twenty four hours are critical but he's a lucky guy. The outlook is very hopeful although there are no guarantees as you know.'' The doctor smiled, this was the news he liked delivering and it didn't happen much when it came to gun shot wounds.

''Are you sure?'' Bones blinked, it seemed inconceivable but it looked like they'd got away with it, the gods had been smiling. She shook herself, where had that come from? Booth really was a bad influence.

''Yes, Doctor Brennan. I am sure.'' The doctor patted her hand and then whipped his own hand away quickly. He was as nervous as hell around this prominent expert, the last thing he wanted to do was patronise her.

''Jake?'' Bones looked around desperately for her rock.

''I'm here mom.'' Jake was suddenly beside her, a grin on his face.

''See, he's tough like you said. Can we see him?'' Jake turned to the doctor.

''Yes, he's still in recovery but he won't wake up for a while. He looks much better already and his vitals are good.'' The doctor smiled at the boy's ecstatic reaction. It made him sad, he wished he felt that way about his father but that was his story.

The rest of the family were hugging each other whilst keeping a respectful distance, allowing those nearest and dearest to Booth to have their moment together. Bones hugged Jake tightly, the relief making her light headed and dizzy. Tears flowed down her face as the doctor's words finally hit home.

''Thank you doctor. Oh thank you.'' She looked at him and he nodded.

''You're welcome. He's a lucky guy in more ways than one I'd say.'' The doctor looked around at all the celebrating people, it suddenly made his own life feel very empty.

''Angela. Abi. Please go home now. I appreciate you coming but you need to rest. Seeley would never forgive himself if something happens to either of you, we don't need any more victims.'' Bones was full of concern for both women. Abi was six months along and she looked exhausted.

''Tempe…'' Angela started but Bones cut her off.

''No Angela. Please go home and get some sleep. You can see Seeley in the morning. Think of your babies now, please. It's what Seeley would want, you know it is.'' Bones sounded stern so Angela didn't contradict her.

''Tempe is right. Come on ladies. Abi, I'll drop you off.'' Jack agreed with Bones and both women picked up their coats. Jack wanted to call Sandy anyway and this provided the perfect opportunity.

''Thanks Jack.'' Russ wanted to stay, his sister needed someone here.

''We'll go with Angela.'' Zack offered and Paula nodded her agreement.

''And I'll go with Abi.'' Amy stepped forward.

''Can we see my dad now?'' Jake was impatient, he needed to check that the doctor was telling the truth before he would let himself believe it.

''Yes, come on.'' Bones was happy now she was sure everyone was taking care of themselves.

The doctor held the door open for them and Bones pulled back. She was afraid Booth would look as he did before, she couldn't handle that again.

''It's alright mom. The doctor said he looked better.'' Jake reassured her as he read her body language.

''You can follow me.'' He added and Bones felt a burst of pride, he had grown up so much in a matter of hours.

Booth was on a gurney but he looked as if he were asleep. His face was full of colour and his breathing relaxed.

Jake went first, kissing his cheek.

''Hey dad. You look better. Doesn't he mom?'' Jake gestured for her to come forward.

''Yes he does.'' Bones was telling the truth and the tension finally left her body. She kissed his cheek as well, the stubble evident under her lips.

''Got to tell you dad. You scared the hell out of us. I think mom's gonna yell at you when you wake up. Bad luck.'' Jake teased and Bones tutted.

''What? Well you are. Glad it's not me, she's as mad as hell.'' Jake skipped around the other side of the gurney as Bones glared at him.

''Stop it Jakob. I am not going to yell at him.'' Bones rolled her eyes but there was a smile playing on her lips. A normal spate with her son was just what she needed.

''We're going to take him to Intensive Care now. You can follow us.'' The orderly stepped forward.

''Thank you.'' Bones held out her hand to Jake who stared at it, leaving it hanging.

''The crisis is over mom. I'm a bit old to hold my mom's hand you know.'' He said awkwardly.

''Oh for goodness sake.'' Bones grabbed his hand anyway pulling him with her. The teenage snits were back, miracles were obviously limited to one a night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker stared at the neon sign flashing in front of the motel/diner. He felt tired and worn out. He had a headache from crying and he longed for his dad.

''Here we go honey. We're going to have some dinner and get some sleep. I bet they have cherry pie, you love cherry pie don't you?'' Rebecca tried desperately to cheer her son up but he just stared at her with his bottom lip protruding.

''Rebecca, what are you doing?'' Brent spoke quietly to her and Parker's stomach dropped. Rebecca looked at Brent with a puzzled expression.

''What?'' She didn't understand the question.

''For Christ's sake Rebecca. Stop indulging him. He is not a baby. No wonder he's such a brat.'' Brent spoke through gritted teeth and Parker saw the fear cross his mother's face before she covered it expertly. Parker realised at that moment where his mother's loyalty lay and the sense of betrayal was almost a physical pain, as if he'd been punched.

Brent didn't wait for her reply, he just got out of the car and opened the door next to Parker. He leant in and unclipped the seat belt. Parker shrank away from him, keeping his eyes down. Parker remembered Jake's advice about not upsetting the boyfriends and he didn't want to challenge this man as self preservation took over.

''You will hold my hand and walk into the diner without any fuss. When we get inside, you will sit and eat some dinner. No crying or tantrums. If you're good, then you might get some dessert. Do you understand?'' Brent was leaning close to Parker's face and the child nodded his head emphatically, this man was threatening and Parker knew it was prudent to be cooperative.

''Kids need discipline and rules Rebecca.'' Brent spoke to her smugly as they walked towards the diner and a look of uncertainty came into Rebecca's eyes. She stopped and Brent turned to her. He moved towards her and pulled her to him.

He kissed her softly and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

''You are so beautiful and I adore you. Later, I'll show you how much.'' Brent breathed the words in her ear and Rebecca's legs turned to jelly.

''Okay.'' Brent winked and Rebecca nodded, she blushed as desire made her heart speed up. The thrill of anticipation shot through her and her doubts were immediately forgotten.

''I guess Parker is a little spoilt.'' She said as her small son looked up at her with blank, empty eyes. She ignored the nagging voice reminding her that Parker should be her first priority. Brent was right, Parker could be difficult, she justified to herself.

''Goddamn right he is but don't worry. I'll straighten him out in no time.'' Brent took her hand. Parker felt the fear settle as he realised that his mother was not going to protect him from this man. Parker was a bright kid so he walked quietly and passively to the diner just as Brent wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones sat holding her husband's hand and waited for him to wake up.

''Why don't you take Jake for something to eat dad?'' Bones turned to her father as she remembered her parental responsibilities.

''I'll stay here with Tempe. You guys go, it's a good idea.'' Russ agreed.

''Hungry?'' Max looked at his grandson who nodded.

''Starving.'' Jake heard his stomach rumble as he spoke.

''Okay.'' Max kissed his daughter's cheek.

''You have been so brave Tempe. I am so proud of you.'' He whispered before standing up. Bones coloured at her father's words.

''Thank you.'' She smiled her appreciation.

''Don't let him have Coke. It's the middle of the night.'' Bones was in full mothering mode now.

''Mom.'' Jake whined and Bones shook her finger at him.

''Don't give Grandpa any trouble.'' She added.

''Okay, okay.'' Jake was already half way out of the door.

Russ laughed and Bones joined him, it felt good. She turned back to continue her wait.

Jack found them in the hospital cafeteria. He sat down quickly, he was obviously agitated.

''Get me some coffee Jake.'' Jack held out some money.

''Get your own.'' Jake retorted, aware that Jack was trying to get rid of him.

''Hey, don't speak to him like that. Go.'' Max admonished and Jake got up reluctantly. He gave both men a curious glance over his shoulder as he went.

''What do you know?'' Max got to the point, he was anxious for news of Parker.

''Well, Sandy had a PI on Rebecca. She picked Parker up after school and Brent was with her. They headed towards the freeway but the PI lost them on the city limits. I'm pretty sure I know where they're heading, the guy has family in Philadelphia.'' Jack said with no relish. Max groaned, this was not good news.

''Oh God. What should we do?'' Max looked to Jack, he was at a loss. This would destroy Booth and Bones.

''Well, I spoke to my security who ran some checks. Brent used his credit card at this motel about an hour ago.'' Jack pushed a piece of paper over to Max which he scanned quickly.

''That's about half way to Philly. They've stopped for the night.'' Max sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

''How about a road trip? You and me? My cars outside, full of gas so we're good to go.'' Jack knew the answer but he asked out of politeness.

''We need to head straight out. We should be able to reach them before they've even woken up.'' Max was anxious to get on the trail immediately.

''We have some good news. Sandy got a restraining order issued against Brent. He hadn't told Booth but the PI found out some disturbing information so Sandy acted quickly when he couldn't reach Booth.'' Jack stopped.

''There's bad news though isn't there? What sort of information?'' Max knew he didn't want to hear this.

''The guy has a history of domestic disturbances. He has a brother who is a cop so nothing has stuck. It looks like the brother has pulled in some favours to protect Brent. Last year, he was charged with assault and battery but it was dropped when the girlfriend refused to cooperate. There's also been some concern regarding her kids but nothing solid. Unexplained bruises, that sort of thing.'' Jack was worried sick about Parker, this was not the sort of man who should be within a hundred yards of kids.

''Was the restraining order served?'' Max understood this was important.

''About an hour before Rebecca picked Parker up. I figure it's what made them run.'' Jack gave the last piece of the story and it was all so much clearer now.

''So we get to the motel and call the cops. Can't we call the local cops now?'' Max thought fast.

''Tried that. Its a small town so they only have some night time skeleton staff and said they don't have the manpower until the morning to deal with what they say is a minor domestic affair. Brent does not have a record and Sandy struggled to get the restraining order. In the end, he had to use some of his connections. The cops didn't take it all that seriously.'' Jack felt pushed into a corner.

''So it's down to us then.'' Max understood the score.

''I'm coming too.'' Jake's voice made them both jump, they had forgotten about him and he had been listening inconspicuously. Jack snatched the piece of paper on the table away into his pocket.

''No you are not. You will stay here with your mom and that is final.'' Max wasn't arguing about this. He already had one grandchild in danger, he wasn't about to have another one.

''He's my brother and it's not up to you. Take me or I'll tell mom what you're doing.'' Jake pulled blackmail out of the bag. Max and Jack exchanged looks. Booth would never forgive them, Jake accompanying them was completely out of the question. It was however imperative that Bones must not know under any circumstances so tough love was called for.

''Oh no you will not. You will do as you are told. You go back to your mom and tell her that I have gone home to check on the other kids. Are we clear?'' Max took responsibility for dealing with Jake.

''You can't tell me what to do.'' Jake was defiant just as Max expected, it was never going to be that easy.

''You listen and you listen well. If I find out that you have told your mom then when I get back, I will tan your hide the old fashioned way. I am old school and a jail bird so you really don't want that to happen. Do you?'' Max was protecting his family and he was not kidding.

''You wouldn't dare?'' Jake could see Max meant it but this was his brother.

''Wouldn't I? Are you sure about that?'' Max stood up and Jake looked up at him fearfully. His grandpa could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

Jake knew that Max was never going to agree so he conceded defeat. He had another idea so he backed down. If they wouldn't take him then he'd get there under his own steam. He'd memorised the address of the motel before Jack had noticed him and he'd hitch if he had to. He'd done it many times in London and he figured it would be just as easy here in the States.His brother needed him and Jake wasn't about to let him down despite Max's threats.

''Alright, whatever.'' He glared at Max who smiled sweetly.

''Good. Now you need to scoot. Tempe will be worried and remember, not a word.'' Max turned Jake round and propelled him along with a warning swat on the butt. Jake left throwing a scowl over his shoulder as he went.

''Do you think he'll keep his mouth shut?'' Jack wasn't convinced.

''Who knows but we can't worry about it. We need to get going.'' Max gulped his coffee and they left on their important mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stirred and then groaned as he moved, pain shot through his body. Bones sat up from where she had been dozing with her head on the bed and stood quickly.

She stroked his forehead to comfort him and Booth's eyes flickered open, squinting in the light which was dimmed but still stung his eyes.

''Tempe.'' His voice was gruff and his throat hurt.

''You're okay. You're in hospital. Do you remember what happened?'' Bones reached for the alert button as she spoke. Booth shook his head.

''You were shot Seeley. You're lucky and you're going to be fine.'' Bones smiled at a nurse who appeared at the side of the bed.

''Well hi there. Good to see you awake. I'm betting you have a sore throat so here's some ice chips.'' The nurse handed them to Bones.

''You are doing well.'' the nurse smiled as she updated the chart after checking vitals.

''All great,'' The nurse spoke to Bones who let out a sigh of relief.

''This will ease the pain.'' She continued adjusting the drip hanging by the bed, she nodded and left.

''Here, these will make it feel better. The soreness is from the tube they put in your throat for surgery.'' Bones put some chips on his lips and he allowed the cold to run down his raw throat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing sensation.

''Better?'' Bones asked and he nodded.

''Better.'' He felt the pain ease as the medication kicked in and he relaxed, feeling more comfortable . He opened his eyes again and looked around.

''Sorry Tempe.'' He said after a while as it began to dawn on him that he had put his wife through hell. He could see it etched clearly on her face.

''Well, it's not going to be that easy. Jake told you I was going to yell at you and he's right but not now. It'll keep.'' Bones stroked his hair as she joked with him.

''Where are the kids?'' Booth asked suddenly anxiety causing him to stiffen.

''Jake's with dad in the cafeteria and the others are at home with Isobel. Everyone's been so great. You have a lot of people who care about you.'' She kissed his forehead.

Booth closed his eyes again, he was sleepy and began to drift away. Bones watched him, happy to see how well he appeared. Russ yawned in the corner where he had been sleeping in a chair. He stood up.

''You missed him. He's gone back to sleep but he was talking.'' Bones beamed at her brother.

''Thats great Tempe. Really great.'' Russ saw that his sister's eyes were alive and dancing, the worst was over.

''Coffee?'' Russ offered.

''Some herbal tea would be great. Can you check on dad? They've been gone over two hours. It shouldn't have taken this long to eat.'' Bones glanced at her watch and frowned.

''Yeah sure. They're fine, stop worrying. I'll be back in a minute.'' Russ slipped quietly out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue

Russ stood outside the door debating what to do next. He had searched the hospital and it was clear that Max had disappeared with Jake. It made no sense at all although Russ had more than an inkling that it was connected to the fact that Parker was missing. Russ couldn't believe his dad would vanish without a word and take his grandson with him. Russ was in a complete dilemma as he knew his sister would not accept any excuse he could come up with. He was going to have to tell her the truth and he was not looking forward to her reaction. He was going to kill his dad when he got hold of him! His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing.

''Dad, where the hell are you?'' Russ barked into the phone. He held the phone away as his dad swore.

''No he isn't here. You know what that kid's like dad. You should have walked him to the room. He's taken off.'' Russ couldn't believe his father had been so naive. Russ listened as Max explained.

''Please dad, no heroics okay? Just call the cops and keep a watch until they get there. Let them handle it please, think of your parole.'' Russ was not pleased at this turn of events and it fell to him to explain it all to his sister, talk about the short straw.

''I get that dad. You had to go, I know but Tempe is going to be really pissed off.'' Russ understood his father's actions but it didn't really help his situation.

''Text me the address and keep in touch. Call when you know something. Jake will be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid. He's a street smart kid.'' Russ didn't really believe that but there was little they could do without any idea where Jake had gone.

''No, I'll tell Tempe Jake is with you for now. She's got enough to deal with here. Bye dad. Stay safe and nothing stupid okay?'' Russ hung up and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker ate his dinner slowly and carefully, watching his manners and Brent left him alone. As they finished desert, Brent stood up with a smile towards a cop who had just entered the diner.

''Scott, great to see you. You're looking good.'' He said and the cop shook his outstretched hand

''So are you bro. This beautiful lady must be Rebecca. I've heard all about you.'' The cop turned to Rebecca who smiled awkwardly, she obviously had no idea that he was coming.

''Rebecca, this is my brother's best buddy Scott. I figured we could combine our stopover with a visit. I called him earlier.'' Brent introduced his friend.

The cop glanced at Parker and looked away immediately, it made Parker uncomfortable and he dropped his head in an effort to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

''Can I have a word Brent, in private?'' The cop nodded to an empty booth. The men sat down.

''You need to get out of here Brent. We've had a call from some guy asking us to pick you up. They've traced you, we stalled them but we will have to move on the restraining order in the morning. I'm sorry, I won't be able to stop it.'' Scott spoke urgently and Brent looked stunned.

''How? God, he has some powerful connections doesn't he?'' Brent rubbed his face irritably, it was beginning to dawn on him that Booth was a formidable adversary.

''When you checked in. It must have been the credit card. You should have used cash bro.'' Scott thought Brent was a bit dim.

''I never thought they would be able to trace it that quick.'' Brent knew he'd made a major error.

''This guy was pushy, he didn't give the impression he was about to back off. He knew all about you, I had a hard time putting him off. He's probably on his way here right now.'' Scott was nervous, he had put his job on the line and he wanted Brent gone as soon as possible.

''Thanks buddy. We'll get going right now.'' Brent stood up and the men embraced.

''Brent, you can't go to Adams. They'll have figured out where you're heading. Go to my sisters. Here's the address. She's expecting you.'' Scott handed over a piece of paper.

''I owe you buddy. Thank you so much.'' Brent was very grateful.

''You're welcome Brent but…'' Scott put his hand on Brent's shoulder.

''Keep your temper under control with this one. There's only so many times we can help you out.'' Scott warned and Brent was emphatic with his reply.

''I will Scott. She's different, I love her. She's special you know .''

Scott didn't look convinced and Brent laughed.

''I know. I know. You've heard it before but you can trust me buddy. Thanks again. We should go.'' Brent waved Rebecca over.

''Keep your head down and you should be okay. Nice to meet you.'' Scott tipped his cap to Rebecca and left quickly.

''Change of plan guys. We're going to stay on the road. It'll be cool. Night driving is always fun.'' Brent was jocular and Parker hid himself behind his mom's legs. This felt very wrong and Parker knew the more they drove, the further away from rescue he got.

''I'm tired Brent and so is Parker. Can't we stay here the night?'' Rebecca was dismayed at his words.

''Rebecca, please trust me. It's better this way.'' Brent's voice had an edge to it so Rebecca agreed quickly eager to avoid a confrontation.

''Okay, come on Parker. You can sleep in the car. Philadelphia will be fun, you can run up the Rocky steps.'' Rebecca tried to appear normal but Parker wasn't stupid, his mother's jumpiness around this man was scaring him. He didn't protest though, keeping up his passive behaviour. He just nodded and took his mother's hand. Brent decided to break the news of their change of destination later.

''Great. Let's get out of it.'' Brent walked quickly to the car and Rebecca followed him with a heavy heart. She was beginning to think that she had made a huge mistake but she didn't know how to get away from Brent without someone getting hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Max sat staring at the motel in complete silence.

'' Shit! Shit!'' Jack hit the steering wheel in frustration.

''Someone tipped them off.'' Max commented sadly.

''Yeah so it would seem. It could only the local cops. What now?'' Jack looked to the older man for some ideas.

''Well, we know he was heading to his family but that's seems unlikely now. I think we need to follow the only lead we've got.'' Max was logical, it was all they had.

''They won't admit it though will they?'' Jack sounded bitter, he had been so sure that Parker would be safe with them by now. He felt guilty, he knew that his actions could have put Parker at even more risk and he didn't know how he was ever going to face Booth.

''You have a huge corporation at your disposal. I know you hate doing it but it might just be time to bring the weight of that to bear.'' Max reminded Jack who he was.

A grin spread over Jack's face.

''Do you know what? I think that my company may have contributed to the governor's campaign fund.'' Jack felt salvation within his grasp.

''You drive. I have some calls to make.'' Jack was ready to take off the kid gloves, he just wished he'd done it before. Max nodded and Jack began to dial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was cold and he shivered, cursing his thin jacket. He thought longingly of his down filled coat hanging at home in the closet.

He was at the bus station and had been waiting over two hours for the bus to pull in.

He had ditched the hitching idea when it dawned on him that he would be picked up by the highway patrol within about five minutes so the bus was his only option.

''Want to earn some money kid?'' Yet another creepy man spoke to him and Jake rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

'No thanks. You're alright.'' Jake turned away, shrinking down in a futile attempt to hide.

''You sure? I pay well.'' This one was more persistent and sat next to Jake.

''Mate, piss off alright. There's some cops over there and if you don't get away from me. I will start screaming.'' Jake hardened his voice and the man shrugged before walking away. Jake had been trying to avoid the attention of the aforementioned cops for the last fifteen minutes but the man's approach had now alerted them to his presence. They began to walk towards him and he stifled a groan. He seriously considered running until he remembered cops carried guns in America.

''Hey kid. It's a bit late isn't it? Are you alone?'' The shorter man spoke and Jake pulled out his charm smile.

''Yes, I'm getting the bus to see my grandmother, she's sick. My mom had to go to work. I've got a ticket. Look.''Jake used his carefully constructed cover story and held out his travel voucher.

''How old are you?'' The other one asked and Jake could see he was less than convinced. Jake got the distinct impression he met a lot of kids with sick grandmothers. He looked down the street, willing the bus to appear.

''Kid, my partner asked you a question.'' Jake felt this going bad, these were tough guys, just his luck.

''Sixteen.'' Jake tried but he realised his mistake as soon as the words popped out.

''Yeah sure you are. What's your name?'' The cop was not an easy touch and he didn't need a murdered kid on his watch. This bus station was no place for a small blonde kid alone, he was an easy target.

''Mark Thomas.'' Jake said quickly but as always he blushed as he lied, his tell that he just couldn't control. The officers exchanged looks.

''ID?'' The cop knew a runaway when he met one. He was a recent one judging by the fact he was clean, it was time for affirmative action.

''Uh, I'm a kid.'' Jake was a wise ass and the cop narrowed his eyes.

''I think you need to come down the stationhouse with us and then maybe you might remember your name.'' The short one took Jake's arm, he thought about resisting for a minute but decided not to bother. It was pointless, he was busted and Jake was resigned to his fate. One thing he knew for sure was that his grandpa was going to kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones sat with a face like stone, every so often she gave her brother a filthy look.

''I'm sorry Tempe. I didn't know okay? Jack's with him, he'll make sure nothing happens.'' Russ tried to reason with her but she didn't dignify his words with a response.

''They were worried about Parker. They had the best of intentions, you must see that.'' Russ defended his father and he saw Bones' face soften slightly.

''I suppose so but why did they take Jake? It's no place for a child.'' Bones challenged her brother who shifted slightly and a look of horror fell over Bones' face.

''You are telling me the truth aren't you Russ? Jake is with them. Oh my God, he's not is he? Where the hell is he then?'' Bones knew instantly her brother had been economic with the truth.

''Dad sent him back to you before they left. We don't know where he is. I'm sorry Tempe.'' Russ came clean and he was dismayed to see his sister's eyes fill with tears.

''I can't take much more, I really can't. Oh God what am I going to tell Seeley?'' Bones felt ill at the prospect.

''How about the truth?'' Booth's voice made them both jump. It sounded strong and almost normal despite a slight rasp. Bones looked at him with dismay clear in her eyes.

''Seeley, it's all under the control. Please don't worry. Go back to sleep, your body needs to recover and it can't do that unless you give it a chance. You are not superman'' She tried desperately to cover but she knew that he'd heard their conversation.

''Rebecca took Parker. I should have seen that coming.'' He turned his head away as he tried to control himself.

''Yes, she took him but Jack and dad know where they are. They've gone to get him. They'll bring him home. Please Seeley, you have to rest up, you've just had major surgery. '' Bones felt frustrated as she tried to protect her husband but he put his hand to her face holding it there.

''Tempe, it's alright. I am not going to freak out. You need to tell Cullen. Let the FBI take care of their own. They'll get him back in no time.'' Booth had complete faith in the organisation that he devoted his life to.

''Yes, that's a good idea. I'll do that now. If someone had told me the truth in the first place, I could have done that hours ago. We have had an FBI agent outside all night. Do any of you think your actions out? You're all so impetuous. It's worse than dealing with children.'' Bones glared at her brother as he took the fall for everyone. Russ sunk into his chair as his little sister told him off.

''Lets not play the blame game Tempe okay? Just make the call.'' Booth calmed his wife down just as he always did.

''Yes, you're right. Russ, give me the address.'' Bones was flustered, Booth was taking this all very calmly and it took her by surprise. She thought he was still suffering the effects of the anaesthetic. She made the call quickly, Cullen had left her his personal number when he had been in earlier, so the arrangements were made rapidly.

''All done. They'll call as soon as they have him.'' Bones flipped the phone shut with a satisfied smile.

''Boy, you guys are hopeless without me. How many of my kids have you lost exactly?'' Booth hadn't forgotten that there was another missing child.

''Oh God Jake. I forgot about him. He could be anywhere.'' Bones plunged right back into despair again.

''Tempe, think about it. What time is it? Its night time isn't it?'' Booth was being so rational, it was disconcerting. He had even worked out the time frame.

''Almost 4am.'' Bones was amazed when she looked at her watch.

''The only transport he could use would be the bus and the cops will pick him up before he can even buy a ticket. He would stand out at this time of the night. We will get a call anytime now. Trust me.'' Booth closed his eyes, fatigue suddenly rushing over him from nowhere.

''Do you think?'' Bones wasn't sure, Jake was devious.

''I know so.'' Booth spoke without opening his eyes. He felt himself falling back to sleep and the last sound he heard was a phone bleeping. He smiled smugly to himself before allowing himself to sink into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack thumped the counter and glared at the officer facing him.

''Get me your goddamn superior right now. I want an explanation and it had better be good.'' Jack tried to control himself unsuccessfully. A call was being placed to the governor as he spoke but he wasn't prepared to wait for it to take effect.

''Look sir. As my colleague explained on the phone, we will move on the court order first light. I'm sorry but this is a small town and we just don't have the manpower at night.'' The officer didn't sound sorry just the opposite in fact.

''That is not good enough!'' Jack shouted and the officer began to look slightly panicked.

''We have more important things to do.'' He defended his division.

''What exactly is more important than a child's life? He has been transported over state lines so I think that you will find that is kidnapping which is a major felony.'' Max spoke quietly and the officer's eyes grew wide as he began to grasp the gravity of the situation.

''Excuse me.'' He scuttled into the back office as the door behind Jack and Max opened. They turned to be faced by two FBI agents, Jack knew what they were the minute he set eyes on them. They really did look like men in black, only the sunglasses were missing.

''The cavalry I believe.'' Max whispered to Jack who nodded.

''Are you here about Parker Booth?'' Jack asked bluntly and the men exchanged looks.

''And you are?'' One agent asked with a guarded expression.

''Jack Hodgins. Booth's colleague at the Jeffersonian and this is Max Brennan, Booth's father-in-law.'' Jack made the introductions and it was impossible to miss the way the men looked at Max. They obviously knew about his past, there was a hint of grudging respect in their eyes.

''Yes we are. We went to the motel and it's clean. No sign.'' The agent made the decision to talk.

''Can we see some ID please?'' His colleague asked casting a look of consternation at his buddy who blushed at his slip.

''Thank you.'' The agent was satisfied after he inspected the offered driving licenses.

''They ran. Someone here must have tipped them off.'' Jack directed his words pointedly at the superior officer who had just appeared behind the counter.

''I think that is unlikely. We are only a small force but we are professionals.'' The guy bristled at the suggestion.

''There's no other explanation.'' Jack retorted.

''Okay. Okay. Everyone needs to simmer down. Can we speak in your office please?'' One of the agents stepped in before there was a fight. The officer nodded abruptly and opened the side door.

''You two wait here. We'll handle this from now on. I think you've done enough.'' The agent was clearly not impressed with their attempted rescue. Jack opened his mouth to respond but Max put his hand on his sleeve and he closed it again as he realised that he was on sticky ground. The three men disappeared whilst Max and Jack waited impatiently.

''Uuuum, I think we need to update Russ.'' Jack said unhappily and Max cringed.

''I was just thinking that. You do it.'' Max didn't want to be yelled at.

''No way dude. They're your kids.'' Jack was having none of it and he knew who Max was really afraid of.

''I'll flip you for it.'' Max held out a quarter.

''Alright go ahead.'' Jack rolled his eyes and Max flipped the coin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Gone. Are you sure?'' Russ was dismayed and he saw his sister's face pale as she heard his reply. Russ had to be a lot more polite to Jack than he would have been if he'd been speaking to his dad.

''But the FBI are there right?'' Russ tried to make it better, it had no effect. Bones sat stiff and white with a tight controlled expression.

''Okay call me as soon as you have some information.'' Russ hung up and the silence hung over the room.

''They were too late?'' Bones eventually spoke. Russ nodded but stayed quiet.

''Its fine. The FBI will find them in no time. They won't have been able to get far. They'll find them soon.'' Bones clasped her hands together as she said the words but Russ could see she was shaking.

''Tempe.'' He went to her with his arms outstretched but she held her hand up.

''Don't Russ. I'm fine. Go and get Jake from downtown. I'm sure we'll have some news when you get back. Get one of our children back to us at least.'' Her voice wavered so Russ backed off, recognising the old Bones, the one who kept people at arm's length.

''Okay Tempe. I won't be long.'' He left with the disquieting thought that Bones had reverted rapidly back to her former personality. Russ knew they needed to find Parker soon or it could be permanent and that would destroy the life that Bones had built for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake jumped up as soon as he saw Russ.

''Did they find him yet?'' He was desperate to hear about his brother.

''No Jake. Not yet.'' Russ watched the boy reel from his answer, it obviously wasn't what he'd expected to hear.

''Stay here. I need to fill out some paperwork.'' Russ had intended to give Jake a piece of his mind but seeing his devastation changed his mind. Jake sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Russ found him there ten minutes later staring at the wall with a blank expression. Russ crouched down in front of him. Jake looked at him miserably.

''They'll find him Jake. The FBI are looking now. Keep the faith. Don't give up.'' Russ patted his shoulder and Jake pulled away, crossing his arms.

''Yeah well whatever.'' Jake hid behind a tough exterior and Russ let him, it was a good coping mechanism. Whatever gets you through was Russ' philosophy. Russ knew that it wasn't just Bones who could revert to old behaviour if this situation with Parker wasn't resolved soon. It was imperative that Parker came home to the family that needed him as much as he needed them.

''Come on. Your mom's at the hospital. I'll take you to her.'' Russ held out his arm and was pleased when Jake allowed him to comfort him. Russ pulled him in for a one armed squeeze and Jake gave him a sad smile.

''Thanks Uncle Russ for not yelling.'' Jake apologised, the bad boy slipping momentarily.

'' No problem kid. No problem. I'm not sure your mom is going to let you off as easily though.'' Russ replied sadly, wishing that he could do more but he couldn't. It was in the hands of the FBI and possibly God now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13 Promises

''Officer I think there's something you need to say to these gentlemen isn't there?'' The senior officer looked uncomfortable as he glared at his young colleague.

''Brent went to Philadelphia. I warned him you were coming.'' He didn't mince his words as he looked arrogantly at Jack and Max. There was a momentary pause before Jack did something he'd never done before, it must have been sympathetic pregnancy hormones or something. He lunged at the cop and landed him a crack in the eye before anyone moved. The FBI agents quickly restrained him and Jack was soon eating floor whilst being cuffed.

''Mr Hodgins that was ill advised.'' The shorter FBI man, Baldwin, made the understatement of the year.

''I want him charged.'' Scott smiled maliciously and his senior officer looked less than pleased.

''Officer Ward, that is not a good idea.'' The man felt that this whole situation had escalated into something very major and he didn't want this hassle in his stationhouse.

''Well my career's in the toilet isn't it? Might as well take someone down with me.'' Scott was unrepentant, he knew a potential deal when he saw one.

''You were involved in aiding and abetting a felon. You need to worry about more than your career.'' Agent Baldwin helped Jack to his feet whilst he spoke. Scott looked scared.

''What do you mean a felon?'' He looked frantically at his boss who nodded.

''Your buddy is a kidnapper Officer Ward and that makes you his accomplice. Gentlemen, the interview room is at your disposal.'' He stepped back.

''You're under arrest Officer Ward. It would be advantageous if you cooperated.'' Agent Marx read Ward his rights who looked dumb struck at this turn of events.

''And you, Mr Hodgins, would benefit from a couple of hours in a cell to cool down I think.'' Agent Baldwin pulled a chastened Jack after him.

''Agent is that absolutely necessary?'' Max tried to intervene.

''Would you like to join him?'' Baldwin was tired and pissed off because what had started as a quick, simple task had evolved into a major headache. Max held his hands up and stepped back.

''Shall I call Angela?'' He asked Jack who went white at the thought before shaking his head.

''No, call Tempe. She'll give you the number of a good lawyer. I think I might need one.'' Jack looked at Baldwin who smiled.

''Do you think?'' He said, Jack got the distinct impression he was enjoying this.

''Right, Tempe. Okay then, I'll call Tempe.'' Max said with little enthusiasm as Jack disappeared to experience his first hard time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brent changed his mind at the last minute. He sat, parked up in a quiet street and stared at the address that Scott had handed him. He glanced over at Rebecca who was sleeping soundly, he bit his lip and tried to think rationally. Glancing in the mirror, he could see Parker's eyes staring back at him, they glistened in the streetlight, fear and unshed tears making them shine brightly.

''Your dad's a bit of a hard ass isn't he Parker?'' Brent whispered the words and Parker's breath caught in his throat as fear choked him. He dropped his eyes and tried to breathe silently.

''Well, what say we shake daddy up a little? See how good he really is.'' Brent came to a decision, made a U turn and the car sped away into the black night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Russ led the way whilst Jake hung back, not relishing seeing his mom although he was anxious to check on his dad.

''Hurry up, Jake. We haven't got all day. Your dad should be awake by now.'' Russ didn't help by reminding Jake of that fact. Jake had undergone an interrogation on the journey back after the cops had informed Russ that Jake had been picked up after being approached by a suspicious man in the bus station. Russ wanted to know every detail and had lectured Jake about stranger danger for the remainder of the ride. Jake was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, he really didn't want to face his angry parents.

''Okay, alright. Maybe I should just wait here? My mom will want to spend some time with dad, they won't want me around. You just need to say hi and then we could go home. I'll sit here. I won't move, I promise. Honest?'' Jake flopped down in a chair.

''Nice try but no can do. Tempe wants to make sure you're alive before she kills you. There you go.'' Russ manhandled the reluctant boy out of his seat and gave him a push towards the door.

''I'll wait here and then I'll take you home.'' Russ sat down before Jake could argue anymore.

''Fine.'' Jake knew when he was beaten so he pushed open a door and slipped into the darkened room. He stood against the wall silently, hoping to remain invisible.

''They'll find them. They're the FBI, they look after their own remember? We just have to give them some time. They let Jack out thanks to the lawyer. He'll be back with dad soon and they will give us something to work on. I know they will'' Bones was speaking in hushed tones but Jake could hear her. He wished he shared her optimism, he had the feeling that his brother was long gone.

''I know Tempe but he must be so afraid.'' Jake had never heard his father sound so anguished, like his heart was breaking and he froze as his dad's words brought home how terrified his brother would be. Jake knew that feeling, he'd experienced it first hand, it was a deep, agonising fear that made you want to run and never stop.

''We'll work it like a case, we're good remember? If the FBI can't find them then we will.'' Bones tried to keep Booth's spirits up. Jake was mystified by her words but he was sure it wasn't good news.

''We have company.'' Booth said, his voice suddenly containing its normal resonance as he pulled on his game face.

Bones turned around and stared at Jake for the longest minute before she spoke.

''Jakob, how could you?'' She gave him her death glare and Jake felt his legs go to jelly, she was really upset with him so he did what he always did, he shrugged and dropped his head.

''That is not an answer. Taking off in the middle of the night without telling anyone was selfish. You and I are going to have a long discussion about responsibility when we get home. Just you wait.'' It was a promise not a threat. Jake tried to think of something to say in his defence but he came up empty. She was right, it was selfish and stupid.

''Uuum, yeah sorry. I wanted to help.'' Jake smiled sheepishly but Bones wasn't in a forgiving mood.

''Well, you didn't.'' Bones snapped.

''Are you okay?'' She added as an after thought. Jake nodded but stayed where he was.

''How you doing dad?'' He wanted to know but was nervous about seeing his father. He hadn't been doing well last time Jake had seen him.

''He's fine, no thanks to you.'' Bones snapped again and Jake gulped. She had never been this angry with him before apart from maybe at the lake house.

''Right, good. Can't he talk anymore then?'' Jake couldn't resist it but he wished he hadn't when he saw Bones' face.

''Yes, Jake. I can talk but you probably don't want to hear what I have to say to you right now.'' Booth spoke caustically and Jake looked at his feet again.

'' You're going to be okay though aren't you?'' He looked up suddenly, the worry apparent in his voice. Bones and Booth exchanged looks before Bones softened.

''Come and speak to your dad properly. He won't bite.'' Bones smiled reassuringly as it occurred to her that Jake was frightened of seeing what shape his dad was in.

''Come on over.'' Bones waved her arm and Jake pushed himself away from the security of the wall reluctantly, padding over softly. He walked around the end of the bed and Booth watched him warily. Booth looked quite healthy considering, the colour in his face vibrant although sadness lurked behind his eyes. Jake tried to ignore that as it meant his father was less of the hero that Jake needed him to be. Jake's demons were alive and kicking although under control for now.

''You look alright actually. What happened dad? Did you forget to duck?'' Jake grinned and Booth smiled, he knew that he'd hear that a lot in the next week or so.

''Something like that.'' Booth held his arm out and Jake tucked himself under it, giving his dad a hug. Booth kissed his son's head and held on for a second. He tried to banish the thought that there should be a small, tousle haired boy at Jake's side where he always positioned himself, his adored brother's shadow. Parker would be home soon he told himself but deep down he knew that might not be true. He gave Jake a squeeze to try to draw a little comfort, it helped some but not enough to banish the raw hurt.

''You sure you're gonna be okay?'' Jake looked at Booth's face for signs of deceit.

''Yes kiddo. I will be up and about in a few days time. Promise.'' Booth understood as he looked into the fearful eyes of his eldest son that it wasn't just Bones who'd been through hell. His alpha male took over, he still have three kids to look after. He wasn't about to let his family fall apart because of this, that was the one thing he was sure about. They were a strong unit and they would ride this storm, they always did.

''You have something to say don't you Jake?'' Booth reminded Jake that he still had to make amends.

Jake took the hint so he walked back around to Bones and stood beside her.

''Mom, I'm really sorry about what I did. It was stupid. Sorry.'' Jake kissed her on the cheek and Bones nodded stiffly. He wasn't totally forgiven but almost.

''We are still going to have a talk.'' Bones reminded him and Jake rolled his eyes at Booth.

''I know. I know. Uuuum, Russ is going to take me home. He said he would come back afterwards.'' Jake looked between his parents, the topic no one wanted to mention hanging in the room.

''You need to get some sleep kiddo. You look beat.'' Booth moved to protect his eldest son, he had been through enough in the last twenty four hours and he deserved a break.

Jake gave his dad a half smile but he hesitated.

''I'm going to speak to Russ. I'll be back in a minute.'' Bones stood up as she realised that father and son needed some alone time.

''Mom told you about Parker didn't she?'' Jake mumbled averting his eyes awkwardly.

''Yeah kiddo, she did. Come here.'' Booth gestured with his head and Jake sat on the edge of the bed. He played nervously with the lace on his shoe, anything to distract himself and avoid confronting what had happened. His dad wasn't about to let him do that. Booth put his hand on Jake's fidgeting one to focus him.

''I don't want you to worry about it. Parker will be home soon. No running off to try and fix things okay? Remember you are a kid, my kid and I don't want anything to happen to you. So promise me? None of this interfering in grown up issues, this is not your responsibility. Do you promise?'' Booth touched Jake's cheek who nodded. Booth was worried sick that a second kid would disappear and he had to make sure that didn't happen.

''Promise.'' Jake whispered.

''I hope you mean that Jake. Please mind me on this. Mom and me have enough to worry about. Don't add to it. Clear?''Booth asserted his authority and Jake nodded.

''I said didn't I?'' Jake was petulant but he blushed when Booth gave him his best, well used, no nonsense look, it didn't need words to work its magic.

''Sorry. Yes, I promise.'' Jake acquiesced and Booth was satisfied.

''Good boy. Now scoot, you need to get some sleep.'' Booth ruffled Jake's hair and Jake smiled. At least he had his dad back if not his brother. He jumped down and gave Booth a quick peck on the cheek before running from the room.

Jake almost collided with Bones in the hallway who tutted before grabbing his arm stopping him in his tracks.

''Russ has been filling me in about your little adventure Jakob. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?'' She shook his arm slightly.

''Uh, yeah,'' replied Jake sarcastically. It was a referral back to their narrow escape the previous year and it infuriated Bones, it wasn't something she liked to be reminded of.

''Do not take that tone with me Jakob. You know better and I am really upset with you. You are grounded for the next two weeks, which is non negotiable so don't even try. Don't even think about touching your computer or watching TV. Now go home and get straight to bed. Do not give Isobel any cheek.'' Bones dropped her bombshell.

''Isobel? She hates me, please mom, can't I stay with Uncle Russ? Please?'' Jake was totally mortified at the thought of Isobel looking after him.

''Tempe, its no…'' The words died on Russ' lips as he saw the expression on Bones' face.

''Don't you dare complain. I cannot believe that you would do that under the circumstances. You need to leave right now before I…'' Bones stopped herself, she took a deep breath.

''Jakob, go home with your uncle, behave and be polite. That is all I am going to say on the matter. Now go and be good.'' Bones strode off down the corridor without a backward glance.

''She's pretty pissed off with me still isn't she?'' Jake said to Russ who nodded.

''Sucks to be you kid. Sucks to be you.'' Russ laughed at Jake's crestfallen face.

''By the way, dad asked me to tell you that he hasn't forgotten what he said and that he always keeps his word.'' Russ was surprised when Jake gave him a look of complete horror.

''What? You're kidding.'' Jake went white and Russ wondered what his dad had said to the boy exactly.

''No, that's what he said. Come on, let's go. Don't worry about it, it can't be that bad.''

''It is. Shit!'' Jake expressed himself eloquently.

Russ tapped the back of Jake's head.

''Language.'' Russ was a fully formed dad these days. Jake frowned.

''Do you think Isobel will let me watch the Chelsea match?'' Jake remembered the big game that morning.

Russ was stunned for a moment and then he remembered the resilience of kids, it was a good sign, a sign of normality.

''Was your mother talking to herself just now?'' Russ shook his head trying not to grin at Jake's audacity.

''Yeah right, please take me back to your house Uncle Russ. Please! Isobel is a witch and Shaun's a goblin. I've suffered enough haven't I?'' Jake gave his charm smile but that was definitely losing its effect because Russ didn't even bother to reply. He simply started to walk towards the exit so Jake trailed miserably behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca woke with a start as the car stopped.

''Where are we?'' She stretched and looked at Brent who leant forward and kissed her.

''You look beautiful when you sleep.'' He said seductively but Rebecca stiffened. She knew this was off and was beginning to recognise when Brent was manipulating her.

''Shouldn't we be in Philadelphia by now?'' She asked coldly, glancing at Parker who was finally sleeping.

''Change of plans. I'm taking you guys to my favourite place in the mountains. You're going to love it. Come on, I need to sleep, I'm exhausted.'' Brent looked her in the eye, daring her to argue. She didn't, she needed to think so she kept her mouth shut.

''I'll get Parker.'' She got out of the car.

''I'll check us in.'' Brent strode away leaving Rebecca to lift Parker from the car.

''I want daddy, mommy.'' Parker clasped his tiny arms around her neck and Rebecca tried not to cry. What had she done? She looked around, they were in the middle of nowhere, and there was no escape.

''Soon honey. You'll see daddy soon, I promise.'' Rebecca tried to pacify the small boy but he didn't reply. He laid his head on her shoulder as she carried him towards the motel and closed his eyes attempting to stop the tears from squeezing out. Parker knew she was lying and he felt cold inside. He didn't think he would ever see his daddy or his brothers ever again.


	14. Chapter 14 Coming Home

This is a truly mega chapter. It can't be helped, there is just so much going on. I haven't even had a chance to check in with Angela and Hodgins let alone Russ and Amy, not forgetting Abi! I haven't forgotten their woes and will be updating them next. This story has just grown and grown, its filling the hole left by no new Bones episodes. ( I am about to have a small op so have some spare time so expect updates)

For those who read it all the way through, I have to say thank you.I know lots of people don't like long chapters but I just couldn't find a way to split it.Sorry!

I am a very excited bunny at the moment as I am visiting Washington DC in April. I am a real fan of the US and haven't visited for a while so I've been missing it. Plus, the exchange rate is so good, I will be shopping till I drop!!!! Any suggestions or tips regarding my trip will be gratefully recieved.

On with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca slipped from the room quietly and looked around her. The sun was creeping into view and she could see more clearly where they were, which was basically the middle of the woods. The sound of animals moving around made her shiver. She looked at her cell phone in consternation, why hadn't it come on? She knew that it was time to call Booth, she needed a white knight, she couldn't trust Brent, she recognised that now. The fear that she had tried to suppress had taken hold and she was desperate to get Parker out of harm's way. She turned the cell over and was dismayed to see that the battery had been removed, they were trapped. She heard the door open behind her and she hid the cell in her hand before turning to Brent with a beaming smile.

''Hey you.'' She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and the suspicion that had shone in Brent's eyes faded.

''Isn't it beautiful?'' Rebecca nodded towards the sun which was casting a rainbow of colours on the surface of the clouds. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful day could hold so much uncertainty for her and her baby. It was a day for family picnics in the park and ice cream in at least two flavours, Rebecca knew she had done something unforgivable to the one person she had a duty to protect.

''Yes, it is.'' Brent cuddled her to him.

''Cold?'' He asked protectively or sinisterly depending on your perspective.

''No, not now you're here to keep me warm.'' Rebecca understood how to keep him sweet and she played the game.

''Good cos we are going to be together forever.'' Brent kissed her hair and held her tightly, Rebecca felt like she was suffocating in a strait jacket, she tried desperately to control the waves of panic that threatened to overwhelm her.

''There's something you need to see. Come on.'' Brent pulled her back into the room and pointed at the TV which was playing quietly in the corner. Parker was asleep in the small room that ran off the main bedroom.

Rebecca gasped as she saw Booth's picture flash up and listened to the anchor woman out line the details of the shooting the previous day. Rebecca heard the words 'serious condition' in a daze. She gasped as her and Brent's pictures then came on and barely registered the 'being actively sought for kidnapping' tag. She knew that meant jail time, she had messed up big time and couldn't see a way out. There was no white knight after all and Rebecca had no one but herself to depend on.

''Don't panic, I have a plan. I always did. Look.'' Brent pulled a bag from under the bed and opened it, money spilled out.

''Where? What?'' Rebecca felt her self being pulled further and further in. She was drowning and there were no lifeguards around.

''It's for our new life, you, me and Parker. We get as far away as we can and we set ourselves up in a nice, quiet town. I have even got papers, look.'' Brent pushed a pile of documents over to her, she looked at them with the growing realisation that Brent had planned this. They had new identities and there were even fake transcripts from fictitious schools for Parker, his name was now Dylan Green. How was Rebecca going to explain this to him? He would never just give up on his father, the bond was far too strong.

''We are going to have to tell Parker that his father is dead. It's the only way.'' Brent read her mind, the shooting was fortuitous to say the least, and Parker would believe them once he'd seen the news.

''I can't, I can't do that to him. He would be destroyed.'' Rebecca shook her head and Brent grabbed her arms, digging his fingers into soft flesh.

''Rebecca, we will go to jail. Is that what you want? We are felons, how much do you think you'll see your precious son then? Do you think Special Agent Booth will bring him to visit? You'll lose him forever honey, you know you will.'' Brent softened his voice and drew her close. He stroked her hair as she nodded, she had to go with this, it was the only way she could keep Parker.

''This way, my way, means that we can be a family, a proper family.'' Brent was in love with this romantic notion of domestic bliss, it was something he had sought his whole life. It was his one chance to banish the ghost of his dysfunctional and abusive past.

Rebecca agreed numbly as she recognised the futility of protesting.

''Its gonna be great honey, really it is. I'm gonna be the best daddy, just you wait and see.'' Brent sounded euphoric and Rebecca closed her eyes in despair praying that she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stared at Isobel as she fussed around Shaun. He had tried, he really had but this woman hated him and the feeling was reciprocal.

''Don't look at me like that young man. Eat your lunch and then go back to your room.'' Isobel was disconcerted by the way Jake looked at her, the dislike barely concealed. He made her nervous, he was too wild and reckless, he reminded her of a dangerous, caged animal at times. The only person who could control him was his father and he wasn't here so Isobel tried her best. She would have liked to hand him his coat and skateboard before pushing him out of the door. The further he was away from her beloved Shaun, the better. Isobel had lost all rationality when it came to Jake and had forgotten long ago that he was only a child.

Booth, his recovery rapid, was coming home in about an hour and Isobel was looking forward to handing this feral boy back. They had got through the last three days by avoiding each other but the strain was beginning to tell on Isobel.

Jake was feeling apprehensive, he hadn't seen his grandfather who had spent his time supporting his daughter but Jake knew that time was running out before he faced the music. He had rationalised the situation and come to the realisation that Max could in fact do little to him. His father would never allow it but there remained a seed of doubt.

''I'm done.'' Jake pushed back his chair and Isobel jumped. Jake smiled, he knew that she was afraid of him and it empowered him.

''Good.'' Isobel snatched the plate away and Shaun watched them dance around each other curiously. Jake picked up Nate who was playing trains on the floor.

''Jake, Jake. Yard, me yard.'' Nate loved Jake and was blissfully unaware of the tension that existed in his home.

''Put him down. You cannot be trusted. I said go to your room.'' Isobel snapped as she pulled Nate from his brother's arms.

Nate struggled and fussed which made Jake grin at Isobel, enjoying her increased agitation. She had gradually lost her composure after the last few days and was now distinctly flustered, Jake enjoyed this shift in power and used it to his advantage.

''Whatever.'' He shrugged and walked from the room. He pulled on his hoodie and picked up his deck before leaving the house, he didn't bother with stealth. He knew Isobel wouldn't stop him, she would just pretend not to notice. It was how it had been for the entirety of her stay, Jake jumped his board and disappeared down the street happy to be free for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where are they? How could they just vanish?'' Booth was irritable, his wife was driving which he hated and his stitches were stinging.

''They'll slip up. The FBI are on their tails, we'll have some news soon. Relax son, you need to rest up. You're still not a hundred percent remember?'' Max put his hand on Booth's shoulder. He had adopted the father role with Booth over the last few days and it was a situation that they both enjoyed. Booth missed the influence of an older man and he had grown to love Max much to his surprise.

''Dad's right Seeley. You have to get better and you know that we've been doing our best.'' Bones backed Max up, she had worked the case between hospital visits but she wasn't about to admit that they had got nowhere. There was little to work on. Brent had embezzled money from the Coastguard benefits fund that he had been in charge of but Bones was keeping that to herself for the moment. It was a sufficient amount to keep the fugitives going for a long time but Bones just didn't feel her husband was strong enough to handle that news at the moment.

Booth nodded grumpily, he was feeling rough having endured a series of inoculations that morning which were necessary to compensate for his lack of a spleen. The doctors were very pleased and felt that he could return to light work in about a week or so.

''Here we go. Home sweet home.'' Bones pulled into the drive and felt a semblance of peace settle. She was anxious to see her children having caught only a few moments here and there with them. She also knew her husband needed the sanctity of home to complete his recovery. She tried to ignore that it was an incomplete picture whilst one valuable member of their family was missing.

Max helped Booth from the car, his movements were still quite stiff although it wasn't going to be too long before he was back to full strength. The front door flew open and Nate ran awkwardly towards them.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' He called, his arms outstretched towards his beloved father. Max caught him just in time.

''Hey big boy. Careful, daddy's not quite ready for you.''Max held onto the wriggling toddler.

''It's okay. Give him to me.'' Booth wanted to hold his little boy, he needed to.

''Be gentle. Daddy's got a boo boo.'' Max understood and placed Nate in Booth's arms. Nate was instantly still as if he could sense his father's fragility, he patted Booth's cheek softly before planting a big kiss on his lips.

''Hey you. You grew. Stop growing so much.'' Booth held the sturdy warm toddler to him and sighed. Nate laid his head on Booth's shoulder and popped his thumb in his mouth, happy to stay right where he was forever.

Booth walked slowly towards the front door aware that he probably shouldn't be carrying Nate but reluctant to let him go. Bones and Max exchanged looks but let it ride. It was probably more beneficial than harmful.

Isobel was standing holding Sarah who smiled goofily at her mother. Bones took her and the little girl beamed up at her, jumping with delight.

''I made tea. Come in, sit down before you fall.'' Isobel took Nate from Booth who looked about to protest but Bones laid a soothing hand on his arm. Isobel was only doing what she felt was best and she had been their rock in the last few days. Bones did not want her upset. Isobel set Nate on his feet and he ran screaming down the hallway. The adults all laughed, the sound of a joyful child providing the right medicine at that moment.

Booth and Max strolled to the family room with Bones and Isobel following.

''How are you honey? You look tired. Have some tea and take a nap. I've got the children under control.'' Isobel put her arm through Bones' as they walked, Bones rested her head on Isobel's shoulder happy to draw some motherly comfort from her aunt.

''That sounds good. I am a little weary. It's been quite a long few days.'' Bones spoke with the sadness heavy in her voice. Proper rest seemed unlikely whilst her much loved step son was missing. Sarah sat contentedly on her mother's hip, pleased to have her mommy back at last.

''Someone's happy to see you.'' Isobel smiled indulgently at the little girl that Isobel adored and secretly favoured. At least, she thought it was a secret but it was obvious to everyone else that Isobel had little time for the other kids apart from Shaun.

''And I am happy to see her too.'' Bones bounced her daughter playfully and Sarah giggled, babbling sweetly.

''She is so adorable Tempe.'' Isobel stoked Sarah's soft hair.

''Yes, she is. They all are.'' Bones knew the situation and her tone gently reminded Isobel of her other kids.

''Yes, of course but Sarah is special isn't she?'' Isobel said the wrong thing and Bones immediately defended her boys.

''Well, I think all my children are special.'' Bones said withdrawing slightly from her aunt, trying to quell the feeling of disquiet that Isobel wasn't the best choice to care for the kids after all.

''I know they are honey, I know they are.'' Isobel remained neutral, putting Bones' touchiness down to lack of sleep. Bones laid Sarah on her play mat and sat gratefully on the couch accepting the offered cup of tea from Isobel.

''Okay?'' Bones checked on Booth who looked a million times better now he was in his own domain.

''Good, I'm good. It is just so great to be home. I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed.'' Booth sipped his coffee and sighed as he remembered that in fact all was not well and would never be again until his son was returned to him.

''I know. I know.'' Bones saw the look of pain that she had come to recognise as Booth let his mask slip occasionally.

''Where's Jake?'' Max looked around as he sat at the table drinking coffee. His anger at his grandson had dissipated over the last few days and Jake had gained a reprieve, not that he knew it yet.

''Uuum, yes well. I need to talk to you about him. He has been very difficult.'' Isobel took the opportunity to put her case. She felt Jake was too much of a burden for her niece. Isobel wanted Bones to enjoy her young family and she thought Jake was preventing that. She had a solution though.

''I really think you should consider sending him away to school. He is so ill disciplined and wild. You still have time to turn him around you know.'' Isobel's words stunned the room into silence. Booth had just lost one son and Isobel was suggesting that he send another away, it was insensitive to say the least.

''In what way has Jake been difficult?'' Bones asked coldly. She was beginning to feel that she should have let Jake stay with Russ after all.

''He does as he pleases and he is extremely rude. He scares me a little, he can be very aggressive you know.'' Isobel made it sound like Jake was some kind of a monster.

''Where is he?'' Booth asked abruptly, he didn't know how to react. On one hand, if Isobel was telling the truth then Jake needed sorting out but Booth couldn't help thinking this was just all sour grapes from Isobel. An unwelcome result of a turbulent past.

''He left despite the fact he is grounded and I told him to go to his room. He's been doing that all week. He has no respect for me at all.'' Isobel sounded hurt and Bones felt some sympathy for the older woman. Jake could be a law unto himself when he wanted to be. Bones was annoyed as she had made it clear to Jake that he was not to leave the house apart from to go to school. She knew that Russ would have been able to handle Jake, he was just too much for Isobel. Bones felt guilty for burdening her with the spirited teenager now.

''I'm sorry Isobel. I know you did your best. Jake can be badly behaved we know that.'' Bones moved to comfort her aunt, she sat next to her and took her hand.

''How about I go look for my errant grandson? Leave him to me. We have unfinished business anyway.'' Max had changed his mind, he was fond of Isobel and Jake's reprieve was withdrawn. Max wasn't about to stand by and let Jake add to his parent's burden, not now when they had to cope with Parker's disappearance. Max stood up and looked at Booth. He caught his son in law's eye, his look asked permission to do what he felt was necessary and Booth hesitated before nodding. He trusted Max these days and he was not in any shape to deal with Jake himself. Max would do the right thing, Booth knew that now.

''Thank you, Max. That would be a great help but no crosses or fire okay?'' Booth lightened his words with a joke and Max smiled. Bones watched the exchange, aware that an unspoken agreement had passed between them. She decided not to interfere, she had observed the growing relationship between the two most important men in her life and it was the one light in an otherwise dark room.

''I won't be too long. My grandson is a creature of habit. Did he have his skateboard?'' Max addressed his question to Isobel.

''He'll be at the new park. That's where they go now.'' Shaun spoke suddenly, the adults had forgotten he was there.

''Thank you Shaun.'' Max could see that Shaun wasn't being malicious, there was a wistfulness and longing on his face as he said the words. Jake had made no effort to include his cousin and it added to Max's annoyance. His grandson could be a devil when he wanted to be, there was no doubt about it. Max left a tense room behind him.

'' I've made dinner for later. Why don't you guys watch a movie together and maybe take a nap? I thought I'd take the babies around to Russ', the girls do love to play with them.'' Isobel suggested and Bones looked at her gratefully. Booth was exhausted and Bones felt dizzy with the lack of shut eye.

''Thank you Isobel. Thank you for everything.'' Bones embraced her aunt.

''You're welcome honey. You're welcome. I love the babies, you know I do. It's never too much trouble. Come on Shaun, get your coat.'' Isobel went to get the kids ready for their visit. It wasn't long before the sound of the door indicated their departure.

''Your aunt is not exactly Jake's number one fan is she?'' Booth said thoughtfully and Bones blushed.

''No, she isn't. I am painfully aware of that but he should still do what she tells him. She is the adult and he should respect that. I was the one who grounded him, so technically he was disobeying me.'' Bones was defensive as she heard the criticism in Booth's words.

''I know Tempe, I know. That asides I think that Isobel might not be the best choice to look after the kids in the future. I'd prefer Russ and Amy do it.'' Booth was pushy, he didn't like the way Isobel made the distinction between Bones' biological children and her step ones. He didn't want the children to grow up divided, it wasn't right to differentiate between them.

''Well I was hoping that you would avoid getting shot again so it won't be necessary.'' Bones sat next to him and he put his arm around her. She snuggled up to him, careful to be gentle.

''True, I'm going to try real hard believe me? The thing is Tempe, Isobel doesn't treat the kids the same. I don't like it, Sarah will be spoilt rotten if Isobel has anything to do with it. Can we not just agree about this?'' Booth didn't drop the topic.

''It would break her heart Seeley.'' Bones didn't want to acquiesce.

''Tempe, you've admitted she has a major problem with Jake. Its best that we agree about this now.'' Booth pushed a little.

''What is Dad going to do about Jake? What was that thing between you?'' Bones changed the subject and Booth went with it. Bones was obviously conflicted and maybe this wasn't the time.

''He was checking that I was okay with him disciplining Jake.'' Booth shrugged as Bones looked at him in surprise.

''And you're alright with that?'' She asked incredulously.

''Max has changed. He loves Jake and wants the best for him, I'm happy to trust your dad. He'll know how to handle this behaviour. I can't do it can I? Jake will run rings around me at the moment. If I even speak to him he will just walk away from me, he'll be long gone before I've managed to take a few steps. I need some help at the moment and Max will do right by him.'' Booth trusted Max and Bones was stunned. Booth was relinquishing control and Bones was actually reassured by it. It was a good thing, they did need some help but Bones could not bring herself to have quite the same faith in Max.

''Are you sure?'' She didn't hide her reservations.

''Yes, Tempe, I'm sure. Trust me and trust your dad. Do you have the file?'' Booth remembered what they should be doing.

''Seeley, you should rest first.'' Bones was concerned.

''Tempe, I will never sleep. I don't think I'm ever going to sleep soundly again. I need to get started finding Parker, we've lost so much time already. I have this gnawing ache right here and it just hurts so much. Please, where is the file?'' Booth pleaded with her as he indicated his heart and she got up to fetch the papers appreciating his candour. Their relationship had been strengthened by this experience, Booth had shared his anguish openly with her and she knew that she was one of the lucky few who had happened upon their true soul mate. They would face this, they would move heaven and earth to bring Parker home and they would do it together.

''Okay but you rest afterwards. Promise?'' Bones sought some assurance and was satisfied when Booth nodded before he began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max didn't even move from the car, he stood watching the group of skateboarding boys and waited for Jake to notice him. It didn't take long before Jake began the long walk over. Max decided not to meet him halfway, let him sweat was Max's philosophy. Jake was feeling bullish by the time he got to Max, he'd figured out that there was little Max could do. Jake's dad would certainly never let Max touch him so Jake was feeling pretty cocky as he stared at Max with a smirk. The last few days with Isobel where Jake had pretty much called the shots caused him to under estimate his grandfather.

''Hey Grandpa.'' Jake stopped a short distance in front of Max just to be on the safe side, caution was never a bad thing. Booth's current predicament was testament to that.

''Hey yourself.'' Max didn't elaborate, waiting for Jake to speak.

''Dad home then?'' The boy finally said something, he looked his grandfather arrogantly in the eye and chewed gum nonchalantly. Max knew when he was being challenged, Jake thought if he faced Max down then he would get away with it. It was the beginning of a slippery slope that they had all managed to stop Jake from going down until now. Booth was out of action so Max had to step up. Jake was just that sort of kid, he was hurting over his brother and he was unable to cope with Isobel's attitude to him so this was what he did. Max hesitated, the cigarette burn at the front of his mind. He was aware that if he carried out the threat he'd made to Jake in the hospital cafeteria, it could make things much worse. On the other hand, Jake had a serious problem staying out of trouble and doing as he was told. There had been too many close calls and it had to stop. Booth was trusting him and Max did not underestimate the importance of living up to that trust. He'd made that mistake before and wasn't prepared to let his family down yet again.

''Yes, your dad is home. He's a little upset that you weren't there when he got back.'' Max decided to take the reasonable route.

''I don't care. I told mom that Isobel hated me. She's a bitch and I hate her right back.''

''Jake, don't say that.'' Max tried not to let his personal feelings for Isobel interfere but it was tricky. He had taken Isobel out a few times and there was the distinct possibility it could develop but there were obvious family considerations.

''Why not? She's a horrible cow and only interested in Sarah anyway. I don't even know why I have to see her, she's nothing to me. Just forget it, I'll be home when I'm ready.'' Jake turned to walk away. Max rolled his eyes, the softly, softly approach hadn't worked so it was onto plan B. Jake had a major attitude and there was no way Max could take him home with it. Bones would be devastated, she loved Isobel and would not be prepared to choose. The atmosphere was too fraught, neither Booth or Bones could handle any more hassle right now. Max had to do something but it needed to be quick and effective.

''Oh no you don't.'' Max took his arm.

''Hey. Get off.'' Jake tried to pull away but Max held on tight.

''Jakob, have you ever heard the saying a trip to the wood shed?'' Max asked quietly.

''No, it must be an American thing and I'm not American remember? Grandpa, this whole tough guy act isn't very convincing you know. Can you let go of my arm please?'' Jake tried again to get away.

''Jakob, what you are forgetting is that I am not pretending to be a tough guy. I really am one and I've got the rap sheet to prove it. With that in mind, I think its way overdue that you and I visit the woodshed together. Let's go.'' Max waited for Jake to move by himself. When he didn't, Max pulled him to the car. The kid looked at Max with confusion written all over his face.

''Grandpa, I don't know what you're talking about. You don't even have a yard let alone a shed. You live in an apartment.'' Jake words almost made Max laugh but he covered it expertly.

'' Jake, get in the car. It's a metaphor.'' Max held open the car door patiently before Jake finally climbed in.

''What for? What's it a metaphor for?'' Jake asked.

''You'll find out kid, you'll find out.'' Max said grimly before pulling away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker sat on the edge of his new bed and tried not to cry. He listened carefully before he pulled a photo out from under the mattress, it was from Disneyland, all that time ago when there had just been the four of them. Parker had preferred that, just the four of them before all those babies got in the way. He ran his finger over his father's face, he couldn't believe he would never speak to him again or play catch with him in the park and worst of all, that his dad would never again put him to bed with a kiss and a bedtime story. Parker could feel the tears gathering and he squeezed his eyes tight in an attempt to stop them. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and hurriedly hid the photo. He wiped his face on his sleeve and composed himself rapidly.

''Hey Dylan. Corey called over. He wants to know if you want to go to the park.'' Brent pushed open the bedroom door and smiled. Parker glanced at the dark haired boy behind Brent. He was their neighbour and was in Parker's new class. He was fun and lively, there were worst ways to spend a Saturday afternoon.

''Hey Corey. The park sounds cool. Is that alright Br..Dad?'' Parker almost slipped up but Corey didn't notice.

''Yeah sure, just be home by six okay?'' Brent ruffled Parker's now chestnut coloured hair and it took a superhuman effort on Parker's part not to pull away but he managed to retain his composure.

''Can I take my skateboard?'' Parker asked and Brent nodded. Parker liked to skateboard, it made him feel closer to his brother, his family. Parker had forgotten their voices already except Jakes which still rang in his head, offering a tiny grain of comfort.

''Great, come on Corey. Lets go.''

Parker had vomited when he first saw the news report but then he'd gone rigid with shock and disbelief. His mom took her chance so she sat him down and Parker had listened whilst his mom told him what had happened to his dad. He accepted his whole life falling apart and what he had always known being ripped away with barely a murmur. He believed her without question as he had always expected to lose his father this way. His father had died in the line of duty pursuing the bad guy. Parker knew he should feel pride but all he felt was pain and anger, anger at the unfairness of it. Rebecca carried on talking after she had told him the worst thing he thought he would ever hear and none of what followed helped. He had to live a lie from now on, he had no choice.

Parker knew his mom was right when she had said that she would go to jail and that Parker would go into foster care if they went back. Jake had told Parker about foster care and he never wanted to experience that. He had innocently suggested that Bones would look after him but his mother had laughed.

''She has her own kids, why would she want to look after you? You're not really hers remember? Daddy's gone, she doesn't have to love you anymore. '' She had said whilst cuddling him to soften the blow. Parker didn't know that saying those words to her beloved son had torn her apart as she knew how untrue they were. Bones loved Parker deeply and if Booth had really died, she would have accepted responsibility for Parker without a second thought. Rebecca kept reminding herself that this was for the best but it felt anything but, as her little boy sobbed in her arms.

Parker remembered when Sarah had been born and Jake had said something similar so he accepted her words. It hurt him to think that Bones only loved him because of daddy but his mom wouldn't make something like that up would she?

Parker knew this was for the best, this was his life now and he had to make the most of it so that's what he did. He ran to the park with his new friend, a smile on his face and an ache in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth closed the file and sat back. He was satisfied that everything that could be done was being done. The money issue had demolished his last hope that this was going to be simple.

''Tempe, we need to go on the road and follow the trail. You know that don't you?'' Booth looked at his wife who nodded. She had come to the same conclusion herself.

''You have to be fit enough though Seeley. There's no point if we have to rush you to the hospital after a few days.'' Bones acknowledged with her words something that they had both come to realise. It was very unlikely that Parker was going to come home as quickly as they had initially hoped. It was now looking like this could be a long haul. Rebecca and Brent had disappeared into thin air, America was a huge country and getting lost in it was easy. With the money Brent had at his disposal, they could hide out for a long time. Neither said it though, they didn't want to, it was just too painful to vocalise.

''You should be good to go by next week when all the stitches are out.'' Bones gave her husband a half smile as he agreed with a grim nod.

''We'll go next week then but Jake stays with Max. Isobel can stay with the babies but not Jake. I don't want to find one kid only to discover another's run off.'' Booth said firmly.

''I don't know Seeley. I'm not sure we can trust dad. Do you really think my dad can look after a kid, especially one like Jake? I'm not sure he can even control him, Jake could end up in juvenile hall knowing my dad.'' Bones was amazed that Booth had even suggested it. Booth didn't answer immediately, he carefully considered what to say next. He was aware that Bones still had a tentative relationship with her dad and was prone to think the worst of him. The sound of the door disturbed Booth's musings, Max and Jake appeared in the room. Max was smiling whilst Jake most definitely wasn't. He had a red face and was withdrawn, avoiding everyone's eyes.

''Hey guys. I've brought home your wanderer. What do you have to say to your mom and dad Jake?'' Max helped himself to some coffee as Jake gave him a sulky look.

''Go on. They're waiting.'' Max prompted his grandson as he sat at the kitchen table and stretched his legs. Jake sighed audibly and then spoke.

''I'm really sorry about taking off from the hospital. I have been giving Isobel a hard time so I will apologise to her as well and I'm sorry that I ignored you, mom. I knew I was grounded and I shouldn't have gone out so I'm sorry again, I guess.'' Jake said it in one big rush but was just about coherent.

''What else?'' Max prompted again and Jake glared at him but he bit back his smart retort.

''I am going to try harder.'' Jake carried on but Max stopped him by clearing his throat. Jake sighed again before resuming his speech.

''I mean, I will behave better and I won't go out when I'm not supposed to. I'll accept my punishment and I won't cut school anymore. Is that okay?'' Jake looked at Max, resentment clearly etched in his body language. It wasn't perfect but it was an improvement. Max raised his eyebrows and Jake blushed.

''Sorry.'' He muttered, gazing at the floor.

''It will do, I guess. Thing is it's not up to me, kid. What do you think guys? Do we give the kid yet another break or do we ship him off to military school?'' Max turned to Booth and Bones. Booth was impressed, Jake was chastened and contrite. Although Booth didn't want to know the exact method used, the end result was much appreciated.

''He gets another chance but he's still grounded for the next two weeks.'' Booth smiled as Jake pulled a face but whereas normally he would mouth off, he didn't. Hr kept his mouth firmly shut, Booth didn't miss the nervous glance Jake cast Max. It was clear Max had actually achieved the fear of God. It wasn't the best way to control a kid and the experts wouldn't think much of it but it was effective, no doubt about it.

''You heard the man. Now scoot, you should be in your room shouldn't you? '' Max waved his arm.

''Alright, I'm going. Laters, Grandpa.'' Jake gave Max a quick hug and ran up the stairs two at a time. He stopped halfway and said as an afterthought.

''Oh yeah, I'm glad you're home dad.'' Jake left without waiting for a reply.

''Thank you Jakob, that was very touching.'' Booth chuckled and then winced as his stitches pulled. He waved away Bones who began to move towards him, he was tired of being fussed over. He wasn't the best patient in the world.

''How did you manage that?'' Bones was also impressed but suspicious, she wondered if Max had bribed Jake or something.

''You didn't say you would buy him something did you?'' Bones pressed her father for an answer.

''Do you remember when Russ was thirteen and jumped off the roof as a dare?'' Max didn't seem surprised or offended by his daughter's question.

''Yes, you were really mad.'' Bones remembered that day only too well and then it dawned on her.

''Oh right. Oh no dad, you didn't? Do you really think that's going to help?'' Bones was immediately concerned.

''Uuum Tempe. Jake is fine, yeah he's feeling a little sorry for himself but that's the least he deserves. Why don't we just leave it at that and say thank you to Max for helping out?'' Booth didn't feel up to a debate so he was relieved when Bones nodded. They had too much to think about to get into this now. The important thing was they could leave the children next week, happy that they were all safe and cared for.

''I guess we can trust him with Jake after all then.'' Bones whispered to Booth.

''Thank you, dad.'' Bones turned to her father who grinned before mock bowing.

''You're welcome honey. So now I'm going to love you and leave you as I have a date.'' Max winked as he stood up. Bones watched him go as she wracked her brains trying to figure out who her dad could possibly be taking out. She came up totally empty. She looked at Booth who laughed and kissed her.

''You Doctor Brennan are way too interested in other people's business these days. Angela's a terrible influence.'' He added with a twinkle. Bones tutted and clicked the movie on before cuddling up to her favourite man.


	15. Chapter 15 The Return Of An Old Friend

Booth came down the stairs slowly, he was gradually regaining his mobility but he would be a lot more comfortable once the stitches were removed. He stopped at the bottom and observed the scene in his kitchen. He wanted to get a handle on the underlying tension in his home. When Isobel had called the previous night to say that she was going out for the evening, Bones had put two and two together. If Max was going to be involved in a relationship with Isobel, it had ramifications for them all not least Jake who was unlikely to be impressed. Booth needed to figure out what was really going on between his son and his pseudo mother in law. Isobel was busy in the kitchen whilst the kids ate breakfast at the table. Booth saw Jake glance at her back before he leant over towards Nate who was happily engrossed in his favourite pastime of eating.

Jake snatched the spoon from Nate's hand and dropped it quickly on the floor. It had the desired effect and Nate began to wail.

''Honey, what's the matter? Oh here, grandma will get you a new one. Don't cry.'' Isobel immediately rushed over with a new utensil and kissed the crying boy on the cheek. Jake smirked as he watched her fussing.

''Jake, Jake.'poon'' Nate pointed at his brother, he was too young not to tell.

Isobel glanced at Jake and Booth could see the anxiety in her eyes. It was as if she was afraid of the kid.

''Did you do that?'' Isobel asked, hands on hips.

''Might have done.'' Jake shrugged and Isobel hesitated before returning to the kitchen, she didn't even scold him.

Booth shook his head, this was worse that he'd imagined. Jake was on a trip, he was playing a game with her, using Isobel's unwillingness to confront him as a weapon. No wonder Isobel thought Jake was a monster, he was behaving like one around her. Booth wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Jake slipped from his seat and turned the radio on, it blasted out rock music at full volume causing Isobel to cringe.

''Jakob, turn that off.'' Isobel snapped and Jake just smiled at her before he very deliberately turned the volume up.

''I said turn that off.'' Isobel clicked the button and silence prevailed apart from Nate's sniffing.

''Sorry.'' He didn't sound sorry, not at all. Booth knew a power play when he saw one,

Booth couldn't stand by any longer so he stepped forward.

''Isobel. Why don't you go and grab a shower? I've got the kids.'' Booth smiled as he came in and Isobel looked relieved to see him, he wasn't surprised, poor woman. She nodded and left. Jake tried to follow her but Booth blocked his way.

''Not you. We need to talk. Take a seat. On second thoughts, pick up the spoon you just dropped first.'' Booth gave the clear message that Jake was busted and he reddened.

''Am I talking to myself? Pick up that spoon and then sit down. Now!'' Booth raised his voice to prove he wasn't kidding and Jake moved quickly.

Booth turned to Nate, he was totally confident that Jake wouldn't dare ignore him a second time. He wasn't some old lady and more than a match for a wilful kid even in his current incapacity.

''There you go Buster. Go destroy.'' Booth expertly cleaned Nate off and let him out of his high chair giving his battle cry as he did. It was a family tradition, Buster was known as the destroyer. Nate ran off to his dinosaurs without a backward glance, his memory was obviously very short.

''What did I do now?'' Jake tried a bluff and Booth raised his eyebrows.

''I don't know Jake. What did you do? You tell me.'' Booth poured himself some coffee and took a sip enjoying the hot reviving sensation. He leant against the counter and looked down at Jake who stared at the table. Booth felt he needed a height advantage for this conversation.

''Grandpa hit me you know?'' Jake attempted another tactic, guilt was always good.

''Did he? Do you think you deserved it?'' Booth was non committal but it was clear he wasn't surprised by Jake's revelation. In fact, Booth was wondering if he should call Max to come over and do it again after what he'd just witnessed.

''I know he's not allowed to do that. I think I might call Child Services.'' Jake dug his own hole very efficiently as he steadfastly ignored Booth's question.

''You do that. I'll get you the number if you like.'' Booth didn't let the threat ruffle his feathers, not for one minute. Jake took a deep sigh, his dad was just not playing and Jake was starting to feel cornered.

''I'm pretty sure its assault or something.'' Jake continued in the same vein.

''Your grandfather had my permission to punish you. I ask again, do you think you deserved it?'' Booth spoke in a neutral tone.

''You said he could. That's nice dad, really nice.'' Jake still didn't answer the question.

''Well not for you, I imagine. I don't think he did it for nothing though did he? Got to say I'm pretty sure if he saw what I just did, he'd feel his actions were justified.'' Booth was exasperated by Jake's total refusal to face up to his culpability.

''Why, what did I do? You're not going to tell him are you?'' Jake didn't realise he'd contradicted himself.

''Tell him what exactly? Come on Jake, 'fess up. What is it that you don't want me to tell your grandfather?'' Booth was happy to make Max, the big bad wolf on this occasion. You had to use what you had at your disposal when negotiating with Jake, he was far too clever for his own good and Booth was carrying an injury.

''Nothing, I didn't do anything. Honest.'' Jake shrugged but his face told a different story. He blushed and looked away, he'd blinked first and Booth had the upper hand.

''How do you feel about now?'' Booth was now in a position to say what he wanted to.

''Pretty bad, I guess. Everyone's picking on me. You, Grandpa, Isobel. I want to go home to my mum in London where I belong.'' Jake pulled out his trump card but it was overused. However, it did send Booth off on a tangent.

''Mmmm, lets consider that idea shall we? I don't blame you really, no rules, no expectations, pretty much doing what you please. Sounds like a kid's utopia doesn't it? Strange that it didn't go so well last time isn't it? You nearly managed to land some jail time. I'm sure if you'd stayed longer, you would have succeeded.'' Booth sipped his coffee as he waited for Jake to think it over.

''I wasn't that bad.'' Jake said feebly.

''Yeah right. Stop making that threat every time things get uncomfortable, it isn't going to happen, not now, not ever. Now we've cleared that up. How about we talk about how you're treating Isobel?'' Booth moved on and Jake shifted uncomfortably.

''She hates me.''

Booth paused, that was awkward, Jake wasn't far off the mark but it still didn't excuse his little performance.

''I am not going to deny that there are problems between you but you are making it worse aren't you?''

''How? No, I'm not. I told grandpa, she's a cow. She only comes over because she wants to make a fuss of Sarah. She hates boys, she hates all of us. Why should I be nice to her? She isn't to me.'' Jake was indignant.

''That is not true, she is more used to girls that's all. She had a daughter and only sisters. You can be intimidating but you know that don't you? Does it make you feel good to bully an old lady?'' Booth had tried to stay calm but he was starting to lose the battle. This stopped now, it wasn't going to happen under his roof that was for sure.

''I'm not bullying her.'' Jake was bemused by this suggestion.

''Yes, you are. Stop it. She is your mom's aunt and you will treat her with respect and that's all there is to it. You hear me?'' Booth's hand was itching to exact some retribution but he controlled the urge. His stitches would probably burst although Booth thought it might be worth it. He was dismayed to see this side of Jake, he knew it wasn't how he really was but Isobel just brought out the brat in him.

''So let's talk about Buster now shall we? Was that a nice thing for a big brother to do?'' Booth needed that to stop, like yesterday.

''What did I do?'' Jake was innocence personified.

''I saw you Jake. Don't treat your baby brother that way. Do you understand me?'' Booth was pretty pissed off that Jake had tortured Nate to get at Isobel.

''Okay, okay. Alright. Whatever.'' Jake then mumbled something but Booth wasn't sure he'd heard right and he didn't think Jake would have the guts to say it out loud.

''Excuse me, I didn't hear that.''

''Isobel is a bitch and I hate her. Did you hear me that time?'' Jake managed to surprise Booth, he'd thought that Jake couldn't do that anymore but he was wrong.

Timing being everything in life, Bones chose that exact moment to walk through the door. She just stopped and stared at her stepson with her mouth hanging open, for perhaps the first time in her life, she was lost for words.

''Tempe, go get Buster dressed.'' Booth didn't want his wife involved in this, he was handling it. Bones registered his vibe and decided to listen. Booth was getting back in the saddle and she had to let him.

''Buster, honey. Come to mommy, let's go and get ready. We're going to the park.'' Bones held out her arms and Nate trotted happily over. Bones was feeling hurt and confused, she was torn between two people who meant the world to her. Nate hugged her legs.

''Love mommy.'' He said spontaneously and Bones couldn't help but laugh. She picked him up and swung him around. It was amazing how taking a moment could diminish emotion. Bones felt instantly in control again. She looked at Booth who was staring impassively at his son who had laid his head on his arms apparently adopting the ostrich theory when things got tricky.

Booth looked up and gave her a confident smile so she knew he had this covered. He was totally back, he looked strong and healthy once more, much to Bones' joy. She planted a kiss on his cheek before climbing the stairs.

''As soon as we're done, you apologise to your mom. She didn't need to hear that from you.'' Booth said, he walked over to the table and sat down. Jake lifted his head and watched him carefully, ready to bolt if need be. He knew Booth couldn't move very fast.

Booth tapped Jake's arm with the phone before placing it on the table.

''For your call. Go ahead.'' Booth sat back and stretched gently, his stitches were feeling tight so he needed to be cautious.

Jake looked at the phone receiver and laid his head down again, he shook his head.

''Right so you don't want to make your call after all. Jakob, your grandfather punished you because you deserved it and you know it. It was exactly what I would have done. It's not something we do because we enjoy making you miserable, we do it because of the way you behave. Kiddo, there is cause and effect here. The common factor is you, the choices you make.'' Booth was done pussy footing around.

''It doesn't work, everyone knows that.'' Jake said from the sanctity of his arms.

''That's not up to you. I'm not getting into a debate about this with you. Its not like you weren't warned, everybody lets you away constantly but there are just times when that is going to happen unless you wise up.'' Booth wished it wasn't the case but Jake terrified Booth sometimes and until someone came up with something better, he would use it when he had to. The only answer he received was silence.

''Moving on from that. You have to make an effort with Isobel. She is an adult and important to your mom so do it for her sake, okay? You stop this nasty game that you have going on, right now. I mean it Jake, it stops right now. '' Booth waited and then carried on.

''Don't let me hear that word come out of your mouth again. I'm trusting you to take me seriously here. If you behave like that again, there will be consequences. Are we clear?'' Booth felt exhausted suddenly and decided he'd said enough. He looked at Jake who nodded, the relief shining in his eyes. Booth chose to ignore it.

''You need to go and get ready. We're going out. Family day.'' Booth knew that was Jake's pet hate or at least he pretended it was. He tended to quite enjoy them really.

''What? I'm grounded remember?'' Jake reacted exactly as Booth knew he would.

''Get dressed kiddo.'' Booth stood up and ruffled Jake's hair before heading up the stairs himself. He had hated that whole exchange but accepted it as part of his role as a dad, he felt the grief in the pit of his stomach as he remembered another boy whose dad he was.

Roll on next week and then he could finally do something about getting his kid back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What were you thinking Jack? You hit him for Christ sake. What did you think that was going to achieve?'' Angela was cleaning up after breakfast and berating her husband yet again.

''I'm sorry Ang. I wasn't thinking. It was just a gut reaction.'' Jack tried to explain but his wife was just not listening.

''You are so lucky that the charges have been dropped. You could have lost your job at the lab you know.'' Angela snatched up a napkin.

''Angela, sweetie. All men are the same. Barbarians, I thought you knew that by now.'' Calista, Angela's friend wafted over. Jack looked at her, barely concealing his irritation. She had been staying for a few days but it felt like a month to Jack. She was a man hater and Jack was bearing the brunt of her rhetoric being the only man in the house.

''Ain't that the truth?'' Angela carried the dishes into the kitchen, Calista smiled before following her.

Jack felt the urge to drink beer, eat chips and watch football come over him. It was what was expected so he didn't want to disappoint anyone.

He settled himself on the couch and clicked the TV on with an indignant glare at the kitchen door. Angela had had a scan the previous day and the twins were now growing normally, the crisis averted. Jack had some doubts about the initial diagnosis but as all was well, kept them to himself. He didn't want Angela to lose confidence in her doctors.

''What do you think you are doing?'' Angela appeared, Summer perched on her hip.

''I'm..'' Jack opened his mouth but Calista stopped him.

''He's conforming to the male stereotype of course. Honestly, Angela. You have lost your touch, all this domesticity is making you lose your grip on reality. They're all the same you know they are.'' Calista sat in a chair and lit a cigarette as if she was sitting in Gatsby's living room.

''Could you do that in the yard please? Cigarette smoking is directly implicated in SIDS and is very bad for my children.'' Jack waved his hand in front of his face.

''Oh isn't he darling?'' Calista laughed as she got up and drifted away to the garden.

''Angela, when is that woman going home?'' Jack said in a very loud whisper.

''When she wants to. Don't start telling me who to have as friends. You are such a control freak. I'm not sure I know you sometimes Jack Hodgins, fighting and football. Are you going to take up drag racing next?'' Angela dumped Summer on her father's lap and walked away muttering.

''When Booth hits someone, you think it's hot.'' Jack called after her before falling back in defeat.

''Daddy, daddy. Hair.'' Summer pulled his arm and Jack rolled his eyes. He began to braid his daughter's hair as ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker sat at the dinner table and kept his head down. Brent was yelling again in the other room and Parker could hear his mother's desperate pleading for him to calm down.

''This is all your fault. You and that brat. Do you know what I've done for you? I gave up everything to be with you. A job I loved and all my friends. Why do you want a job Rebecca? You don't need one. I can support you, I'm the man in this house.'' Brent sat down at the head of the table. Rebecca put his dinner in front of him and sat next to him.

''I'm sorry. It was just an idea. I want to meet people Brent, that's all. It's only a café, I'm sorry. I won't if you don't want me to. I know you can support us, it's not for money. It's so we can blend in.'' Rebecca idea suddenly made sense, it would help them become accepted. Brent stroked her cheek, he knew she was a smart woman and it frightened him. It meant he flew into panics occasionally as the enormity of what they had done hit him.

''Okay sweetheart. You can if you want to. It's only for pin money. I understand.'' Brent picked up his silverware and looked at Parker.

''You waited. Good boy.'' He said to Parker who looked nervously at him.

''Go on eat. This looks beautiful honey. Thank you.'' Brent began to eat and Rebecca relaxed. His mood swings were disconcerting but she was becoming adept at talking him down. However, he hadn't raised a hand to either her or Parker so Rebecca was grateful for small mercies.

Rebecca tucked Parker in and swept the hair from his eyes.

''I've got something for you. I forgot to give it to you in all the rush of moving. I'll be right back.'' Rebecca left the room. Parker was amazed that his mother made their getaway sound like they had just moved house like normal people. Parker knew it was best to go with the flow and he was becoming very adaptable. Jake's advice about being invisible was proving invaluable. Rebecca reappeared, her hand behind her back.

''What is it? What have you got?'' Parker was curious.

''Look who I found in the back of the car.'' Rebecca pulled his robot from behind her back and held him up in delight. Parker didn't think he had ever been so pleased to see anything in his whole life, it was a connection to his real family, to his father. He grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

''Thanks mom.'' He said happily, as he snuggled down in the bed.

''Night honey. Sleep tight.'' Rebecca turned the light out and slipped away.

Parker closed his eyes, clutching the robot and a myriad of pictures flashed before him. His father's delighted face as he gave the robot to him all that time ago in the Chinese restaurant, his brother throwing it in the pool and the feel of Bones' arms as she comforted him as it sank slowly to the bottom. It felt like home and Parker slept right through the night for the first time since he'd learnt of his father's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abi woke up in a wet bed, she had gone to take a nap and the coldness woke her. She sat up and looked around in horror, the blanket under her was soaked and she began to shout desperately for her sister.

''Amy! Amy! Please come, please.'' Abi was horrified, she was only 26 weeks. It was far too early.

''Abi, what's the matter? Oh no. Calm down sweetie, calm down. Your waters have broken, calm down. Russ! Russ! Call 911 now.'' Amy yelled from the top of the stairs. Russ looked at Max, they were watching the football together.

''Abi.'' They both spoke simultaneously. Russ jumped up and grabbed the phone, dialling frantically. Max watched with disbelief as yet another crisis hit his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 Family Day

''You need to speak to Isobel about this problem with Jake, Tempe.'' Booth pushed Nate on the swing as the little boy kicked his legs frantically.

''Why do you think she's afraid of him.'' Bones wasn't happy with what Booth had told her.

''I could tell. He openly defied her and she didn't even scold him. She just walked away. It isn't that surprising he was being pretty hellish but he knew she wouldn't say anything to him. He took advantage, she set the tone.'' Booth felt embarrassed to admit to his son's behaviour even to his mother.

''Why would he do that?'' Bones was hurt by Jake's attitude.

''Because he knows that she dislikes him which isn't healthy, considering she's an adult and he's a kid.'' Booth picked Nate out of the swing and took his hand. Bones didn't answer him, she knew it was true but she was afraid to broach the subject with Isobel.The fear of abandonment still very real.

''Sand, daddy. Sand.'' Nate pulled towards his favourite place in the park.

''Okay buddy. Hold on, hey be careful.''Booth caught Nate as he slipped his hand and before he ran into the path of the next swing.

''You hold daddy's hand, Buster.'' Booth reprimanded Nate who nodded solemnly. He put his small hand in Booths very deliberately and Booth was hit by the memory of another little boy's trusting touch. It was a blow to the solar plexus and took his breath away momentarily. Bones watched him, seeing his anguish and she so desperately wanted to take it away but only one thing could do that. Bones was angry that fate meant they had to live through this again, it was even worse this time. They had no idea where Parker was, it was probably the first time that had ever been the case for Booth. He normally knew exactly where Parker was and what he was doing every minute of the day or night.

''Good boy. The sand isn't going anywhere.'' Booth recovered for the sake of the kids he still had to look after, they needed him as well. They walked over as Bones pushed the stroller, Sarah was taking a nap.

''Its because of Shaun, she is so over protective.'' Bones sighed. They had to resolve this before they left to search for Parker.

''You know those kids were good friends, once upon a time. Maybe we should work on that angle?'' Booth let Nate go, he jumped straight into the sand, whirling around wildly, giggling and looking up at the sky. His parents exchanged amused looks, little kids had a way of making the world seem a good place again, even if only for a split second.

''I don't know if that's a good idea. Do you remember the water bomb incident?'' Bones smiled at the memory.

''True that wasn't so great. They were quite a pair, its quite sad really. That whole thing just wrecked it didn't it?'' Booth spoke about the unspeakable and Bones shivered.

''Sorry. Jake could probably do with a friend right now.'' Booth pondered that thought.

''Jake has lots of friends.'' Bones was bemused by his suggestion.

''I mean a real friend, a buddy.'' Booth didn't want to say that it was to replace his lost brother but that's what he meant.

''It's an idea but I will talk to Isobel. Maybe you could work on the boys?'' Bones thought a project might distract Booth whilst he completed his recovery.

''I'll give it a go, I always enjoy a challenge.'' Booth agreed although he wasn't very hopeful. His talk with Jake wasn't encouraging, his son wasn't being cooperative at the moment.

''Copter daddy. Look copter.'' Nate stopped and plopped on his bottom, dizziness getting the better of him.

''Yeah, buddy. Helicopter. Don't eat the sand buddy okay? Don't eat it, its nasty. Real nasty.''Booth re emphasised the point. Bones laughed.

''Definitely your gene pool, not mine.'' She sat on a nearby bench.

''Thanks Bones and I thought you liked making babies with me.'' Booth sat next to her. He grinned as she blushed, she was desperately missing that aspect of their lives and was fit to explode.

''I think that we should practice later, just to make sure we've got it just right.'' He whispered to her and her colour deepened.

''That sounds like a date.'' She felt anticipation swirling in her stomach.

''Yes, it is, set in stone. I don't care what happens but this evening, I want you all to myself. You'll have to be gentle with me, none of your wild cat stuff.'' He winked and Bones slapped his arm.

''Stop it.'' She said unable to suppress a giggle. Booth sat back and put his arm around her shoulders.

''This is nice.'' He said, sounding relaxed at long last. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while watching their little boy play in the sun.

''Do you want anymore, kids I mean?'' Bones asked out of the blue and Booth stopped, considering his words carefully.

''Do you?'' He asked cautiously, this was a ''does my butt look big in this?'' type of moment. He could talk himself into trouble. He'd never really thought about it, he already had four kids and he could just imagine what Jake would say. He'd lecture them about sustainability and the effect of over population on the world's resources.

''Maybe, I'm not sure.Most people would think we were being greedy if we did.'' Bones wasn't sure, she had begun to feel broody again which baffled her. She had so much on her plate already but she was surronded by pregnant women and she was feeling left out.

''Yeah well. Its no one else's business is it? Hi princess, out you come.'' Booth picked his daughter from the stroller and sat her on his lap so she could see her brother. She rubbed her eyes with bunched up fists, she was warm and mushy. Booth cuddled her and she smiled fuzzily up at him, tipping her head right back to see his face. Booth pulled a funny expression and she giggled, squirming. Booth held on tight, this was one child that wasn't about to be spirited away, thank god.

''You are just so cute, do you know that?'' Booth spoke to his daughter, love reflected in his eyes. He glanced at Bones.

''We make pretty great babies don't we?''

''Do you think? Buster, stop eating the sand.'' Bones laughed as Nate spat out the handful of sand he'd just put in his mouth.

''Well, okay apart from the sand eating thing.'' Booth chuckled.

''Yeah apart from that, we do.'' Bones agreed wryly.

''I don't know Tempe, we really need to get Parker back before we even think about this stuff.'' Booth got serious again and he had only one thing on his mind. His head dropped and he kissed Sarah's hair, taking a deep breath, allowing her beautiful smell to soothe him.

''I know Seeley. I know. We'll find him, you know we will. We found Jake and we will find Parker.'' Bones stroked the side of his head and he leant into her touch.

''Why can't the world let us enjoy our family? Why does it have to be this way?'' Booth revealed himself to the only person he would.

''Don't give up Seeley. We don't do that remember?'' Bones gave their rallying cry and Booth nodded.

''I won't. I never will, I will never give up looking for Parker. Whatever it takes.'' Booth looked away and blinked back the tears. Bones rubbed his back, giving him a moment before reaching down to retrieve Sarah's bottle.

''Come on, sweetie.'' Bones took Sarah from her father just as Nate ran over roaring and holding up sandy hands.

''It's the Buster dinosaur, look out mommy. Incoming.'' Booth swooped Nate above his head and then popped him on his shoulders, he forgot about his stitches momentarily and winced slightly.

''Lets go find Jake shall we? Make sure he's not robbing a bank. Then we'll get some dinner.'' Booth turned to Bones.

''I'm going to sit on the grass and give Sarah her bottle. Let Buster walk, he's heavy.'' Bones showed her concern and Booth looked ready to protest then he put Nate down. Bones was right, he didn't want to jeopardise his recovery. They had to leave next week, come hell or high water.

''Okay, we'll be right back.'' Booth walked away holding Nate's hand.

They found Jake playing football with some other kids, Booth watched him, his obvious talent shining out. A small crowd had gathered, Jake was showing off and doing some tricks. Booth was aware that he had to make sure that Jake's huge potential was fulfilled, he knew Max would fill the gap whilst he was away. It was funny how things worked out, Max was now a very important part of all of their lives.

''Jake, come on.'' Booth called over and Jake ignored him as always. Booth sighed, he felt tired and didn't want to yell again.

''Jake! Jake!'' Nate did it for him, Booth laughed.

''That's a big voice for a little guy.'' Booth tickled him and Nate fell on the ground, rolling around squealing.

''What's up?'' Jake appeared, breathing heavily.

''We're going out for dinner. Say bye to your buddies.'' Booth pulled Nate to his feet. Jake turned and waved.

''Can we have steak?'' Jake leant down and put Nate on his back.

''Hungry huh?'' Booth put his arm around Jake's shoulders.

''Yeah, starving. Uuuum dad, you were right earlier, you know about grandpa. I suppose I deserved it. I get that now.''Jake didn't look at Booth as he spoke.

''Just about that or anything else?'' Booth felt a breakthrough coming.

''I guess maybe that I could have been a little nicer to Isobel. You know maybe.'' Jake smiled shyly at his dad from under his bangs.

''Just maybe?'' Booth raised his eyebrows. It was often this way, Booth planted the seed and Jake would come to the right conclusion eventually. It was the main reason, Booth made such an effort to speak to him even when he appeared not to be listening. It was a front, he always was. These moments were Booth's reward for his endeavours, it was another compelling motivation not to give up. Booth thought parents gave up on their kids way too easily and he often had to clear up the results when those kids became adults.

''Okay, I should have been. I should have been a lot nicer but its not great how she is you know. It's Sarah this, Sarah that. Poor old Buster doesn't get a look in, good job he's a tough guy.'' Jake bounced Nate on his back.

''That doesn't mean you get to act out Jake, you know that.'' Booth squeezed his neck.

''I know, I don't care about me but Buster'll end up hating Sarah soon. He gets jealous sometimes. I find it hard to take that's all so I get pissed at her. She thinks we're in the way, me and Parker.'' Jake showed an astounding level of perception, he was Booth's son in more than looks only.

''Has she said that to you?'' Booth's protective instinct rose.

''No, no, I just know. I can tell although, dad, uuum.'' Jake stopped and caught Booth's arm.

''Yeah what? It's alright kiddo. Talk to me, it's alright.'' Booth reassured him and Jake let Nate down. He ran towards Bones who was a short distance away talking on her cell.

''I also did it because it was fun and I could, she let me. I knew I shouldn't but it felt like payback. Sorry.'' Jake came clean and Booth put his hand on his shoulder and then said.

''Well done for admitting the truth. I'm proud of you.''

Jake nodded and then wiped his eyes quickly.

''Hey kiddo, don't cry. You're in the clear.'' Booth was alarmed by the tears. Was Jake scared of him? Booth didn't want to believe that, despite their run ins, he thought their relationship was solid.

''Is Parker ever coming home dad?'' Jake squinted in the sun. Booth groaned internally, he had forgotten about Jake. The two boys were so tight, he was hurting as well. Booth had missed it, he'd thought only about his own grief.

''Oh Jakey, Jakey. Come here.'' Booth pulled him into his arms and Jake began to cry freely.

''I miss him. He's my little mate, my brother in arms. It feels wrong without him.'' Jake spoke falteringly and Booth didn't know how to comfort him. He took Jake's arms and looked him in the eye.

''Hey, listen. I will find your brother, okay? I promise, I will find him and bring him home. Trust me?'' Booth knew that the hell boy act was partly a manifestation of Jake's distress although not entirely as Jake admitted. Sometimes, the lines between right and wrong were just blurred for him.

''Okay dad. I trust you, you never let me down. I said thank you in the hospital, you know when we thought you might not make it. You probably didn't hear so I'm gonna say it again. Thank you dad for rescuing me and not giving up on me.'' Jake hugged his dad tight and Booth thought his heart would burst with love. He wondered how it must have felt for his kid when he thought his dad might check out on him and he felt angry with himself for putting his precious family in that position. He needed to be more careful, more cautious, it was a sobering thought for Booth but it was long overdue.

''Seeley! Seeley! We have to go. It's Abi. She's in the hospital.'' Bones ran up and Booth could not believe it. What now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17 Brotherly Connections

They arrived at the hospital quickly, Booth using his siren despite being off duty.

''Where is she?'' Bones was beside herself, she had forged a solid bond with Abi during the time she stayed with them. There was silence, Russ was holding a crying Amy. Max moved towards his daughter, his arms outstretched.

''Abi's being monitored, they're trying to stop delivery.'' He explained.

''Can we see her?'' Bones looked around.

''In a little while.'' Max attempted to soothe his daughter but she was in clinical mode.

''I'm going to see the doctors.'' Bones turned and walked abruptly towards the nurses' station.

''Tempe. Tempe.'' Max tried to stop her, he dropped his arms as she ignored him and looked at Booth.

''Don't even try Max. She needs to know what they're doing. You won't stop her believe me? Best just to let her go with it.'' Booth clapped Max on the back.

''You okay?'' Booth was a little worried, Max was very pale.

''I don't know Booth. Why us? It's always us. I'm beginning to feel cursed.'' Max sat down on chair and put his head in his hands. Booth sat next to him and rubbed his back. He didn't contradict Max, he felt something similar himself. Russ nodded his head at him in greeting, Booth smiled tightly back.

''It's just life Max. Its what it does. Throws you a curve ball every once in a while.'' Booth tried to be philosophical, he really did but even he knew his words were inadequate. They, their family, had had more than their fair share of dramas, it was almost as if God gave with one hand and then took with the other.

''They have given her steroid for the babies lungs but they are trying stop the contractions or at least slow them. This baby is going to be born soon, it's just not prepared to wait any longer. If it could just hold on another twenty four hours, it would be so much better.'' Bones spoke precisely, she was in her comfort zone and could hide behind facts. Booth recognised her attempt to protect herself, it worked for her so he just nodded.

''What do you mean Tempe?'' Amy approached her with a tear stained face.

''Amy, listen. She is only twenty six weeks, the baby will be very small but is viable. The problem is that the lungs are not developed and the steroids they've given Abi speed up that development but they need time to work. The doctors are doing everything to stop delivery but this is a very inexact science. There is a lot they don't understand so we have to prepare ourselves and Abi for the worst.'' Bones tried to soften her words but there was no gentle way to say this. Tempe knew there was a increased incidence of premature delivery with very young mothers that doctors struggled to explain which made it very difficult to treat.

''Will the baby make it Tempe?'' Russ stepped forward. Bones sighed, she couldn't answer that question, she just didn't know.

''Maybe not, it will be very sick whatever happens. It will have to go straight to NICU and will need assistance breathing. That's only the start Russ, this is a very long road. We must be strong, Abi will need us. But no Russ, the baby may not survive, I'm sorry but it might not.'' Bones' voice broke on those final words and tears gathered in her eyes.

Booth stood up and put his hand on Bones' shoulder, she turned and buried her face in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abi's baby did hold on for a full twenty four more agonising hours before she finally entered this world. She was tiny but perfect. Abi held her for just a few seconds before she was whisked away from her. They took her straight to NICU leaving a heart broken and frightened young girl behind them.

Abi's family gathered around and gave her what comfort they could.

''I'm going to call her Temperance, is that alright?''Abi spoke in a whisper to her aunt as she hugged her.

''Are you sure? I would be so honoured Abi.'' Bones drew back in surprise. Abi smiled through her tears.

''I figure she needs to be a fighter and you're the strongest woman I know.'' Abi bestowed a huge compliment on Bones and she was touched beyond belief.

''That is a great idea. It'll be good to have another Tempe around.'' Russ grinned at his sister, Amy smiled next to him. Bones could see they approved and it moved her. Booth grinned like a Cheshire cat as he saw how over whelmed his wife was. She deserved it, she had stepped up for Abi and supported her when she needed it most. She was that type of woman. Booth felt his chest swell with pride, he noticed that Max looked the same way.

''You should go home Amy. You need to rest and you Booth.'' Bones recovered herself and spoke sternly, the doctor rearing her head again.

''Yes, Tempe is right. You should all go, you've been here forever.'' Abi sat up in her bed, her concern suddenly for others. She was uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

''No Abi, you can't be alone.'' Bones was appalled at the idea.

''It's okay. Your babies need you as well. I'm going to sleep and don't forget I'm not alone. I have little Tempe to keep me company.'' Abi clutched the small polaroid that she had been given by a nurse of new daughter.

''Are you sure?'' Bones wasn't convinced.

''Please Aunt Tempe, I mean this in the nicest possible way but you look terrible.'' Abi blushed and Bones laughed. Abi was right, she was dead on her feet, they all were.

They left the hospital and drove home in silence, the last twenty four hours taking their toll. The park felt like a lifetime ago.

''Do you think the baby will live Tempe?'' Booth asked suddenly, it was a very blunt question for him. Bones hesitated before answering.

''There's about a fifty-fifty chance and she is at risk of all sorts of complications.'' Bones admitted grimly, Booth nodded before staring at the road ahead.

''I feel lucky all of a sudden. I know we've had a share and Parker is still missing but that… well that… is…'' Booth stopped and stared stonily at the road ahead.

''I know. I know. I feel lucky too.'' Bones sighed and looked away into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker held the nails as Brent mended the porch. He was slowly becoming more relaxed around Brent but never totally dropped his guard. He was passive and compliant despite the turmoil and rage he felt inside.

''How was school Dylan?'' Brent was making an effort to be a father to the boy. He was enjoying living as a family and had a job as a gardener which he loved. As money wasn't an issue, he could take any job and he liked being outdoors.Rebecca was starting her waitressing gig the next day. They were assimilating well and nobody seemed suspicious. They had been invited to a Bar-B-Que at a neighbours that weekend.

''It was good.'' Parker smiled, he hated his new name but was learning to live with it although he still didn't answer automatically. He found it wearing how he always had to consider his words carefully before he spoke.

''You're doing well pal.'' Brent ruffled his hair and Parker nodded, supressing his anger once more. He hated Brent touching him, he was rough and it felt forced. He also hated the way Brent called him his pal, it reminded him of his dad calling him bub and the fact he wasn't going to hear that again, ever. Parker held onto Jake's words about not causing trouble when he felt fit to burst. It helped and Parker was doing what he had to, in order to survive.

''Lemonade for the workmen.'' Rebecca appeared carrying a jug and some glasses. Parker had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he hated the act his mom put on for this man.

''Thanks honey.'' Brent kissed her cheek before pouring two glasses. Parker wanted to tell him not to touch his mother but again he suppressed it. This was what it was and Parker was powerless, he knew that. Rebecca avoided Parker's eyes, she did that alot as she could see the betrayal and condemnation there.

Parker climbed the steps and Brent picked him up placing him on the hand rail. Parker tried not to flinch and he did a good job. Brent didn't seem to notice or maybe he didn't care. Parker reached for his glass but his balance was off. He nearly fell forward and tried to right himself but over did it. He fell backwards onto the grass and caught his head on a brick lying there. He cried out just once, then he curled up in a ball instinctively, holding his head, tears streaming down his face as the cut throbbed.

''Parker!'' Rebecca used his real name in the midst of her alarm. Brent looked around to check that no one was around, self preservation always his first thought.

Rebecca picked Parker up, he was clutching the back of his head and blood slipped between his fingers.

''Let me see Honey. Let me see.'' Rebecca examined the damage and looked at Brent in blind panic.

''We need to go to the ER. It needs sutures.'' She wanted to scream at Brent for putting Parker on the railing in the first place but her control was pretty good these days as well so she said nothing.

''Okay, okay. That's fine. We're legal remember.'' Brent winked, unconcerned. He took Parker from her, it felt like he was ripped from her arms. Parker was trying not to cry but it hurt.

''Get a towel, I don't want blood on my new car.'' He spoke abruptly to Rebecca who nodded and went inside

''Don't cry. Don't be a baby, do you hear me? Be tough, you're my kid and you need to be tough.'' Brent spoke sternly and Parker wiped his eyes. He stopped crying, he was learning to follow orders. Resentment burnt in the pit of his stomach, one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't Brent's kid and never would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids were fighting when they came into the house, how a two year old and a fourteen year old could fight was beyond Booth's comprehension but they were. He rolled his eyes and started towards the family room, ready to yell at whoever he got to first.

''Jump Buster. Just a little higher.'' Jake was standing on the couch dangling Nate's favourite train above his head. Nate was reaching up and Jake was pulling the train away at the last moment. Nate was roaring with frustration which seemed to motivate Jake even more. Booth was struck by a memory, Jake had often teased Parker that way when he was much younger. He stopped when Parker learnt to fight back. It stopped him in his tracks for a moment as pictures of that time swirled before his eyes. Bones had gone straight up the stairs to see Sarah when she came in so Booth was the responsible adult. He came out of his daze.

''Hey, stop it. Jake, get down before…'' Booth didn't finish

He watched, as if in slow motion Nate dropped his head and ran at Jake's legs, Jake was distracted by the sound of Booth's voice so off balance when Nate caught him. He fell back catching his head against the corner of the window sill. The sickening crack echoed around the house and Booth knew immediately that there was going to be blood. Jake fell down on the floor clutching the back of his head. Booth remembered suddenly his mother's assertion that disasters always came in threes. Wasn't this number four? So much for superstition.

''Okay, okay. Let me see.'' Booth moved stiffly to pick Jake off the floor whilst Nate stood with his bottom lip wobbling.

''It's alright. I'm fine.'' Jake stood up and then stumbled back a little. He put his hand out to stop himself falling again, it left a red stain on the couch.

''Yeah sure you are. Let me see. Don't be a baby.'' Booth sat down and pulled Jake onto his lap. He parted Jake's bloodied hair gingerly and saw a long gash as Jake hissed in pain.

''What was that?'' Bones appeared breathlessly at the door, Isobel stood behind her holding Sarah in her arms. Her disapproving eyes bore into Jake.

Jake looked at his mom guiltily and Nate pointed at his brother, his eyes gleaming with tears.

''Jake, boo boo.'' He said seriously.

''Oh no. You have got to be kidding me.'' Bones threw her arms up, this was ridiculous.

''Get me a towel Tempe before the couch is totally ruined.'' Booth pointed towards the kitchen.

''Sorry.'' Jake said grumpily. Jake tried to slip off Booth's lap but Booth held onto him.

''Stay where you are. I need to see.'' Booth snapped.

''I'm too old to sit on your lap.'' Jake whined and Booth shook his head in disbelief.

''If you'd been acting your age, this wouldn't have happened. So just stay put.''

'Do you know what divine retribution is Jake?'' Booth caught the towel that Bones threw him and placed it on the wound.

''Ouch.'' Jake pulled away but his father had a firm hold.

''Divine intervention is when you get yours which is what just happened. Don't torment your brother, I told you that yesterday.'' Booth tapped Jake's arm gently to make his point.

''Okay, I get it. Sorry, no more teasing.'' Jake flinched as Booth applied some pressure.

''That hurts dad.'' Jake said indignantly.

''Yeah, I'm sure it does. Tempe, give Con a ring. He's home, I saw his car. He'll come and put some sutures in this. Lucky for you Jake cos I would not be happy if we had to go to the ER and sit there for hours because you can't behave for five minutes. Do you feel sick or giddy?'' Booth was tired and his sympathy was in short supply. Jake shook his head.

''Sorry.'' Jake said yet again.

''Yeah well, you will be when Con starts in on you.'' Booth lifted the towel tentatively, it was still bleeding but was definitely beginning to slow.

Nate climbed on the couch and stroked Jake's arm.

''Jake okay?'' He said tipping his head to look into Jake's down turned face. Jake laughed.

''Yes Buster, I'm okay.''

''Hold that on there and sit back.'' Jake put his hand on the towel as Booth ordered as he slid down onto the seat next to Booth.

Booth tucked Nate under the crook of one arm and pulled Jake to him. It struck him that a cut on the head was nothing in comparison to what Abi's new little girl was facing.

''Better?'' He asked Jake who shrugged.

''I guess.'' He was still sulking because of Booth's lack of compassion.

''Baby.'' Booth laughed and squeezed him around the chest.

''It hurts.'' Jake protested, sitting away huffily.

''Not such a tough guy after all huh?'' Booth rubbed his son's back, he felt slightly guilty that he'd been quite so harsh.

''Conrad will be here in a minute. What happened?'' Bones sat down with Sarah on her lap. Isobel left the room without a word, it was clear that she wasn't too concerned what happened to Jake.

''Do you want to tell her or shall I?'' Booth winked at Bones over Jake's head.

''No you do it.'' Jake shook his head.

''Like I said, baby.'' Booth still felt lucky despite yet another drama, all be it a small one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad stitched up Jake's head quickly and efficiently. He tried hard to be brave but it hurt especially when Con cleaned it and a few tears were shed. Despite Booth's belief that it was Jake's own fault, he sat next to him and rubbed his hand to comfort him. Booth wasn't that stone hearted, a big softie really if truth be told.

''All done. You have a hard head, Jake. Keep an eye out for all the normal stuff, headache, dizziness, throwing up, just in case.'' Conrad stood as he gave Booth the standard checklist and took off his gloves. Head injuries were part and parcel of having lively boys.

''Right kiddo, bed. Take a shower and go to bed. Don't do your hair though, that needs to stay dry for now.'' Booth glanced at Jake's head and nodded his thanks to his friend.

''What? But it's early.'' Jake protested.

''I said bed. You look tired. Go on.'' Booth sent him on his way with a swat on the behind.

''Dad, I'm hurt.'' Jake protested at his father's apparent cruelty.

''Which is a lucky break for you after torturing your brother yet again despite what I said yesterday. That would have been a lot harder if you weren't. Now scoot.'' Booth turned away and poured Conrad a glass of wine. Jake went, he was actually pretty sleepy as Booth read right off.

''God, they are a handful aren't they? Cal is a total brat most of the time. If he slams his bedroom door much more, it's going to fall off. He fights with his sister constantly, she's always crying. He beheaded her Barbies the other day. Where do they get this stuff?''

Booth and Conrad locked eyes, ''TV.'' They said together with a laugh.

Conrad took a hefty gulp of wine and grimaced.

''That hit the spot.'' He said.

''Here's to the joy of teenage kids.'' Booth held his glass up and Conrad chinked it with a grin.

''Ah yes the joy. How's our local hero feeling? I'm not sure you should be drinking that just yet.'' Conrad indicated the glass of red wine in Booth's hand. Booth looked crestfallen as he looked between Conrad and his wine. After the last twenty four hours, he felt he deserved one glass of wine.

''I'm kidding, just not too much.'' Conrad laughed and sat on the couch.

''What did you call me?'' Booth was bemused by Conrad's words.

''Our local hero. You're the talk of the neighbourhood, all the women think you're hot. Our very own James Bond.'' Conrad chuckled to himself enjoying his buddy's discomfort.

''Oh God. Don't tell Tempe, she'll think that's real amusing. I'll never hear the end of it.'' Booth sat down in a chair opposite.

''Don't tell Tempe what?'' Bones walked in and looked at the men suspiciously. Isobel was staying at Russ' looking after their children and Bones had put the babies down for the night.

''Nothing honey, just guy talk.'' Booth tried to be flippant. Bones narrowed her eyes suspiciously, he never called her Honey.

''He's embarrassed because everyone thinks he's a hero.'' Conrad betrayed his friend at the drop of a hat.

''Do they? Now that is funny.'' Bones giggled, helping herself to a glass of wine.

''Yeah thanks, Tempe. I can be heroic.'' Booth was disgruntled that he was the current figure of fun.

''Didn't someone once say that if you had to tell everyone you were a hero then you weren't one really.'' Bones emptied some chips into a bowl.

Conrad and Bones laughed at Booth's expense as he squirmed.

''Any news of Parker?'' Conrad asked the question he'd been avoiding. He spoke to Booth most days and was aware of the situation.

''No, nothing. The trail is cold.'' Booth contemplated his wine glass.

''I'm sorry guys. It's a terrible situation. Anything we can do to help, just ask. You know that.'' Conrad felt for them, he had grown to be one of Booth's closest friends and knew how deeply Booth valued his family.

''Well, now you ask. We are hitting the road next week so we can follow the trail ourselves. Could you keep an eye on Jake? He's staying with his grandfather and I don't want him to give him a heart attack whilst we're away.'' Booth didn't feel uncomfortable asking.

''Yeah, no problem. He could stay with us you know. Cal would love it and it would certainly make life interesting, the pair of them together.'' Conrad liked Jake, he thought he was funny and entertaining but then he wasn't his father. He didn't really envy Booth that job.

''No, thanks for offering but Max would be offended but if you could check on him. That would be great.'' Booth appreciated the gesture but he was happier leaving his kids with family.

'' Just say if you need us to help out, anytime, you know that. Well, I've got to go and fight with my teenage son again, it's our evening routine, one of those family traditions Doctor Phil is so fond of. Thanks for the wine. I'll talk to you tomorrow Seeley. Night, Tempe.'' Conrad left and then it was the two of them at last.

''He's a nice guy. I'm glad you two are so close.'' Bones appreciated how much having a close friend meant.

''Yeah, it's good. I can talk to him. Now Doctor Brennan, I believe we had a date.'' Booth moved over to her and set her glass on the table, the glint in his eye meaning only one thing.

''Yes Agent Booth I think we did.'' Bones put her arms around his neck.

''Are you up to it.'' She asked mischievously.

''Oh yes, I'm fine.'' Booth kissed her and rolled on top of her.

''Although I don't think I can carry you up the stairs.'' He said.

''That's okay. Just here will do fine.'' Bones kissed his neck.

''What the lady wants, the lady gets.'' They made love there on the couch with their kids asleep upstairs, it was needy and desperate love making, made all the more exciting by the risk and it was exactly what they both craved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke with a jolt, somebody was screaming. He sat up, looking around disorientated for the moment.

''What is that?'' Bones sat up next to him, alarmed by the sound.

''It's one of the kids. I'll go.'' Booth jumped out of bed and ran to the door as yet another high pitched scream cut through the air.

It was coming from Jake's room and it sounded like when he had the nightmares after the kidnapping.

Booth flung open the door and found Jake sat up in bed, breathing heavily, he was sweating and had a look of pure terror on his face.

''Jake, what's the matter? Its okay kiddo, you're okay.'' Booth sat on the edge of the bed and Jake looked at him as if he were a stranger.

''Jake, kiddo. It's alright, its dad, you're okay.'' Booth remembered from before this limbo stage when Jake wasn't really awake. Night terrors, the doctors had said. He knew not to touch him. Jake looked around wildly, his chest pumping as sleep slowly regressed and he came round.

''I..I..there was a man. Parker. He took Parker. He keeps shouting daddy.'' Jake finally spoke but the look of terror remained. Booth grimaced as the image that Jake conjured up flashed before his eyes, it cut him to the quick but he had to stay calm.

''There's no man Jake. You're home, it's just me. Dad.'' Booth touched him softly on the shoulder and Jake jumped back as if he burned.

''Kiddo, you're safe. You're home.'' Booth moved slowly, easing himself onto the bed and putting his arms around Jake. He flopped into them and Booth held him whispering quietly. Jake's eyes slowly drooped and his breathing regulated.

''Home, I'm at home. I'm safe, no man.'' Jake voice was heavy with sleep as he repeated Booth's words and he drifted slowly away.

''Is he okay?'' Bones concerned voice came from the door.

''He won't remember. It's like before.'' Booth looked down at the now peaceful boy.

''Demons, this Parker thing has awakened even more if that were possible.'' Booth's voice was heavy with regret.

''I'll call Sweets in the morning.'' Bones suggested and Booth nodded.

''You coming back to bed?'' Bones knew he wasn't.

''Not just yet Tempe. I'll be there in a while.'' Booth spoke quietly and Bones nodded.

''Okay.'' She closed the door knowing full well that Booth would stay where he was and when Jake woke in the morning, Booth would be right there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker screamed and writhed in his bed.

''Honey, you're alright. It's mommy. You're okay.'' Rebecca pulled Parker into her arms.

''Its okay Honey, It's just a bad dream. You're home. You're safe. I'm here, Mommy's here.'' Rebecca tried to calm him.

''Daddy, I want my daddy. Where's my daddy?'' Parker cried as he tried to pull away from her. He was very agitated and clawing at the sheets as he tried to get away. Rebecca held on waiting for it to pass, Parker slowly stopped as he ran out of strength, he eventually slumped into her arms, exhausted.

''Ssssh Honey. Sssh, mommy's here.'' Rebecca repeated herself as she stroked his face and Parker slowly relaxed into her embrace.

She wiped the hair from his sweaty forehead.

''You're okay Parker. Mommy will look after you, you believe me don't you?'' She cradled him and rocked him gently. Parker nodded and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him again.

''You coming back to bed?'' Brent's harsh voice came from the door.

''I might stay here awhile.'' She said not wanting to let Parker go.

''Rebecca, he's trying to get attention. You baby him too much and he'll be a weakling. Come back to bed.'' Brent made it sound like a command and Rebecca reluctantly laid Parker down. She pulled the covers over and went back to bed just as she had been told to.


	18. Chapter 18 Contact at Last

The week dragged but it wasn't all bad news. Abi's baby did well and the signs were good. The doctors suggested that her dates could be wrong and Abi admitted that could easily be the case.

''They should have noticed on the scans.'' Bones wasn't impressed by the idea, it made the medical profession look less, well less professional.

Jake saw Sweets and it seemed constructive although it had been a one to one session so Booth didn't really know what was said. There were no more nightmares so it must have helped. Booth made a few futile attempts to get Shaun and Jake together but it appeared hopeless especially after Booth had to step in before they came to blows several times. He gave up, believing that staying away from each other was probably the best thing.

They left early, before the kids were awake wanting to avoid traumatic goodbyes. They were soon on the road and Booth felt happy that at last he was doing something.

''We'll visit Brent's buddy first. I'll get something out of him.'' Booth had total confidence in his ability to wring something out of the lowlife that betrayed his son.

''Are we hitting this one?'' Bones thought she'd enjoy that.

''No Tempe. This one needs to be by the book. I don't want to give him any sort of get out. Crooked cops should do time and this guy is doing time. Caroline is going to make sure of it.'' Booth had spoken at length to his favourite prosecutor.

''Oh okay if you say so.'' Bones was a little disappointed about that and Booth laughed.

''You're quite the vixen when you want to be aren't you?'' He knew that really, Bones was a passionate and accomplished woman who knew how to keep her man happy where it mattered.

''Seeley, we're not discussing sex.'' Bones rolled her eyes.

''I wasn't talking about sex but now you've brought it up. We'll be in the wilderness pretty soon. We could pull over. '' He said with a twinkle.

''I wasn't, you were. I thought you wanted to get there fast.'' Bones shook her head.

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.'' He leant his chin in his hand grumpily like a little boy deprived of desert.

''Tell me about your childhood.'' She said suddenly, they never had much time to talk and this provided a perfect opportunity.

''What do you want to know that you don't already?'' Booth thought that he'd told her everything.

''What were you like when you were little. Were you naughty?'' Bones suspected that he was. Booth laughed and then shrugged.

''Yeah, a bit. I liked to play the clown. I loved upsetting Jared. He was always too serious. I used to shake him up. We had Johnny Sevens, our most treasured possessions and I broke mine. So I took his and broke that as well. Things just used to disintegrate in my hands somehow. My favourite game was playing wars with his soldiers. He would spend hours painting them then I would line them up and take pot shots at them with my sling shot. They would be all chipped and missing heads by the time I was done. It was kinda mean really.'' Booth laughed at the memory, he was quite a rotten kid really.

''So you were a brat then.'' Bones wasn't surprised.

''Yeah, I guess I was. Jared would get all upset and I would smile sweetly, I never admitted it was me. My mom always believed me. She used to scold Jared for picking on me. I was the baby so could do no wrong in her eyes.'' Booth felt bad, he would talk to his brother about it next time he saw him.

''So were you more like Parker or Jake?'' Bones turned around in her seat so she could look at him. She admired his profile, he was a good looking guy and she forgot that sometimes. She knew that women were attracted to him, Angela made it clear he was hot as she put it and Bones had endured several occasions when various females made an open play for her husband in front of her eyes.

''A little of both. I had that hero thing going too, liked rescuing people but I was more measured than Jake, like Parker is. I got into a bit of trouble at school sometimes when I was twelve or thirteen, acting the goofball. I liked making people laugh then I discovered girls and used my time making them laugh. It was a good way to get a date.'' Booth hadn't thought much about those times recently.

''When did you know that you wanted to go into the military?'' She was curious, as a mother the idea that any of her children might join up filled her with horror.

''Forever cos of dad being in Vietnam and being a flyer. He was my hero. I just wanted to be like him.'' Booth remembered his father with huge affection. He was a tough but fair man.

''But you said he favoured Jared, did he really or did you just think so?'' Bones liked hearing about Booth's family now, it gave her an insight into her husband's actions sometimes.

''No, he did but I think he did it because of my mom's attitude to me. She wouldn't hear a bad word said against me. I was also a little too like him. It meant that we clashed, it just got so that if he said black, I said white.'' Booth could remember their spates clearly.

''Mmm, go figure.'' Bones said with raised eyebrows but Booth ignored her suggestion, he knew what she was getting at but he didn't want to go there.

''I never thought he loved Jared more. Dad was a hugger, he would wrap us all in his arms. He was like a bear, a big comfortable bear. He was a joker and he would play tricks on us. Jumping out from behind doors and scaring you half to death. We loved it, loved him.'' Booth was enjoying this conversation, it was bringing back buried memories, it felt comfortable to talk about the past. The present was proving a little tricky.

''Tell me more about your mom.'' Bones hadn't heard much about her.

''Mom was funny too, in an understated way. She had a sharp tongue, she kept the old man on his toes. She made the best cookies and chocolate cake, god her chocolate cake was to die for. Dad adored her, would have walked through fire for her. He was devastated when she got sick but he nursed her himself. Wouldn't let anyone else do it, he stayed with her through all the pain. He died a few months after her, of a broken heart I think.'' Booth remembered his father's total devotion and he glanced at Bones, aware that he would do the same thing for her. He could never imagine himself without her at his side ever again. She was the yin to his yang, no doubt about it.

''She was a real tyrant when it came to manners and family dinners. We sat down to eat every night at six o'clock, nothing ever interfered with that. We had to talk, tell them about our day. It was great, I looked forward to it.'' Booth smiled at treasured memories.

''Is that why you like us to do that?'' Bones enjoyed family dinners but their work often interfered.

''Yeah, it's important you know. A family that eats together stays together except for when crazed mothers kidnap the kids of course.'' Booth made a joke out of something that wasn't funny.Sometimes you had to laugh or you would cry.

''How about you Bones? You have some memories from before surely?'' Booth turned to her. He recalled Max talking about Russ and his roof escapade, that sounded like normal family stuff.

''I don't like to think about them, they feel sullied. It was a big lie wasn't it? My parents presented this respectable face to the world but were really crooks. I feel like I can't trust my memories.'' Bones closed down a little.

''Your dad loves you to death and so did your mom. You know that, she told you.'' Booth felt this was unfinished business, he wished his wife would talk to a therapist about it but she just wouldn't. All his arguments to persuade her fell on deaf ears.

''I know and that did help but I don't know, I'm just not ready to think about that time yet. It's been worse since I had Buster, since I became a mother myself. It started when we got Jake and I developed these feelings for him, I didn't even know what they were. Now I understand it was maternal love but it took a long time for me to admit that to myself. I viewed motherhood with disdain, it embarrasses me to admit that now but I did.'' Bones was happy to discuss this, they had no distractions, no one to spill their milk or to tell to turn their loud music down.

''Yeah, I remember. You used to get this look on your face as if you could smell something bad whenever we talked about kids. You were always good with them though so I was never convinced.'' Booth laughed as he remembered their stand offs.

''I wasn't good, I was awful.'' Bones dismissed his theory.

''No, you weren't. You were great with foster kids, much better than me.'' Booth felt ashamed of his past assumptions about street kids and foster children.

''Well, you were just prejudiced that's all. The way you are about God.'' Bones sniffed.

''Thanks Bones. That makes me feel a whole lot better. I am not prejudiced about God, I just have faith.'' Booth concentrated on the road ahead.

''I just don't understand how an intelligent man like you can believe in all that ritual and that there's an all powerful being controlling us. Its just so unreasonable when you think about it. Have you ever thought about it, properly?'' wondered Bones out loud.

''What do you mean? Yes, of course I've thought about it. I'm not some idiot.'' Booth frowned.

''So go on then how do you rationalise it? Tell me, then I might understand if your argument is compelling.'' Bones turned back to him eagerly, waiting to be enlightened.

''No, Bones. No!'' Booth shook his head.

''Why? Just tell me, tell me rationally why I should believe in God?'' Bones was enjoying this.

''Bones, I am not going to try to convert you okay? You have your beliefs and I have mine. It works so don't try to fix it.'' Booth put his sunglasses on despite the fact it wasn't that sunny.

''You're backing down. You don't have a compelling argument. Religion is control Booth, it keeps people in line and gives them false hope. It's for children, makes it so you're not responsible for your own actions. '' Bones wouldn't drop it.

''What about choice, religion advocates choice?'' Booth took the bait.

''Yes, but when people make the wrong choices, they go into a confessional and their guilt is assuaged. How can telling a priest take away responsibility for your actions? It can't, it makes no sense. If you've hurt somebody, you've still hurt someone even if you confess to it. Using that argument, we should let half the people we catch walk away, they confess all the time. What's the difference if it's to you or a priest? I just don't get it.'' Bones sighed in frustration, it all seemed perfectly straight forward to her.

''Bones, I'm not arguing about this with you, we should agree to disagree as always.'' Booth said huffily, casting her a grumpy look.

''Fine.'' Bones crossed her arms.

''Fine.'' Booth said through gritted teeth. After a few minutes of silence, Booth said suddenly with a grin.

''Remember you never used to believe in marriage either? Hah, right? Couldn't see the point of it, an archaic tradition, da de da de da and so on. That's what you said, right?'' Booth nodded his head smugly, he had her there.

''Yeah, well.'' Bones shrugged and went quiet, he'd keep, they had time. Booth gave her his 'I won that one' triumphant look and began to hum. Bones tutted and flicked the radio on. Coldplay's 'Fix You' filled the car and they both tried not to laugh. Booth pulled into a rest stop at the last minute and turned off the engine. They were in the middle of nowhere and the only sound was the dawn chorus of birds. It was deserted and they hadn't seen a soul for at least an hour.

''Booth, what are you doing?'' Bones stared at him with a puzzled look.

''I'm betting that you missed a vital part of your development as a teenager.'' He said as he flashed his charm smile.

''What? No, I didn't. I'm perfectly developed thank you very much.'' Bones was offended by the mere suggestion.

''There's no doubt you're perfectly developed and in all the right ways.'' Booth looked at her chest suggestively and Bones had to stop herself from covering her front.

''That is sexist Agent Booth.'' She said putting her nose in the air.

''What admiring my wife's considerable assets?'' Booth shifted around in his seat enjoying the flush creeping up her face. He loved being able to do that, he could get her all hot with just one remark or even just a glance. He was well aware of the fire that burnt beneath Bones' cool surface.

''But Doctor Brennan. Have you ever made out on the back seat of a car?'' He leant forward and unbuttoned the clasp of her blouse, slipping his hand inside. Bones gasped as he cupped her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple. She claimed his mouth hungrily before he pulled back with a grin.

''Ah right maybe you have but just in case….'' He laughed before dropping the seat back like an expert and kissing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker stared down at the cell phone that he had slipped off the counter that morning.

It was his mothers and she had dashed around the house searching for it frantically. Parker watched her silently, praying that she wouldn't suspect him. She didn't, she finally admitted defeat and left for work without it. Parker was at the bus stop and didn't notice his new friend Corey approaching him.

''Hey Dylan.'' Parker didn't react and Corey frowned. He shoved Parker with his arm and Parker looked at him in surprise.

''Didn't you hear me?''

''No, sorry. Hi Corey.'' Parker tried to pocket the cell.

''Hey, let me see. Is that yours?'' Corey tried to take the cell.

''No, it's my moms but don't tell anyone.'' Parker knew he'd slipped up but he tried to rectify the situation by getting Corey on side.

''My parents won't let me have one either. They said I was too young when I asked.'' Corey understood these problems.

''I wanted to play the game on it.'' Parker made a good excuse and Corey nodded.

''Yeah, I get it but don't let Miss Fallows see it, she'll take it off you.'' Corey wandered away, losing interest rapidly.

Parker frowned and tried to remember Jake's number. He'd played with Jake's phone a few times but he hadn't really memorised the number having only called it once. He decided to give it a try and tapped away. The bus wouldn't be here for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake wanted to leave for school quickly, he knew his parents had gone, they said goodbye last night. He stopped and stared at his grandfather sitting eating breakfast at their kitchen table.

''Morning kid.'' Max greeted him with a smile which Jake didn't return.

''Still mad at me huh?'' Max took a mouthful of cereal.

''Why are you here?'' Jake didn't bother with niceties. He was still plenty mad but also wary, he didn't really want to provoke Max. Jake wasn't too keen on the idea of a repeat of the other night.

''That's not very polite. I thought we'd covered your manners and the fact you need to treat adults with respect. Didn't I make my point the first time or do I have to make it over?'' Max wasn't surprised at Jake's attitude but he knew that it was about to get much worse so he took pre-emptive action by issuing a warning. Isobel stepped into Jake's view and he watched with horror whilst she placed a cup of coffee on the table and a kiss on Max's cheek.

Eeeew, just eeew, Jake's thoughts weren't very sophisticated. It was bad enough that his parents were all over each other but these two were old, really, really old. His face displayed his feelings and Max chuckled.

''Sit, eat.'' Max pushed a bowl towards Jake.

''No, you're alright. I want to get an early start.'' Jake did not want to stick around, he felt like he was about to throw up. He turned, surprised by Shaun behind him.

''Hey, Shaun. Come and sit down. We're having breakfast together.'' Max gestured for Shaun to join him.

''And you.'' He added ominously to Jake.

Jake sighed and slipped into a chair. Shaun sat down as well.

''I'm not hungry thanks.'' Jake tried again.

''Growing boys have to eat.'' Max didn't listen, he poured two bowls of cereal and topped them with milk.

''Eat.'' He put a spoon in Jake's hand and Shaun hid a smile. Jake wasn't in charge for once. Jake saw it and flushed with anger. He really didn't think it was going to be long before he couldn't bear it any longer. He just had to punch this kid's lights out and now his dad was gone, the opportunity was going to present itself very soon.Jake couldn't wait.

Jake dropped the spoon, sod it, if he didn't want breakfast, he wasn't having any. He told himself he wasn't scared of Max but he avoided his grandfather's eyes.

''That's not very polite Jake but starve if you must.'' Max said neutrally.

''Can I go now?'' Jake stood up.

''No, sit. I, we, need to speak to you boys.'' Max carried on eating and then he smiled at Isobel who took a seat beside him. Jake dropped into the chair, he knew he wasn't going to like this.

''I know that you were going to stay with me Jake but… Isobel and I have something to tell you.'' Max took Isobel's hand and Jake really thought he was actually going to throw up, right there all over the breakfast table.

''We've been seeing each other for a while now and we've decided that we're all going to stay here together whilst Seeley and Tempe are away. Keep the family under one roof.'' Max squeezed Isobel's hand to reassure her as she looked nervously at Jake.

''Are you going to be my Grandpa now as well?'' Shaun looked so happy and Jake rolled his eyes, He was just such an idiot, he acted like he was six or something, a total geek.

''Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves here but yes, maybe, one day.'' Max didn't think he could ever have too many grandchildren. He had tried not to think too much about his motivation for seeing Isobel but deep down he knew that it was because she reminded him of his lost wife, his true love. He wasn't sure how fair that was to Isobel but he'd spoken to Russ and Tempe who both seemed happy with the idea of their dad having someone in his life so he was going to go with it for now.

''That's great. Can I go now?'' Jake stood up, keen to get away as soon as possible.

''Sit down, right now Jake. Don't make me tell you again. You can go when I say so.'' Max lost his temper as he saw Isobel's face fall.

''Why? Why do I have to sit down? You've told us, what else is there to say?'' Jake had a temper equal to Max's.

''We want to lay some ground rules so this will go without a hitch.'' Max controlled himself again.

''Rules, great more rules. There are already too many rules in this house. It's like being in the army.'' Jake was indignant, he felt betrayed by his grandfather and wanted to get as far away from him as he could. Jake had thought that it would be fun to stay with Max, that he could enjoy some freedom and this was not what he wanted to hear.

''Jakob, stop it and sit down. I haven't finished.'' Max tried to assert some authority, he failed.

''Piss off. You are not related to me and you cannot tell me what to do. So sod off.'' Jake moved fast, he was taking a risk but he was really, really upset and annoyed with Max so he threw caution to the wind. He was gone before Max had a chance to move and he slammed the front door for good measure.

There was silence before Max smiled at Shaun who looked tearful.

''Don't worry about him Shaun. He's not so tough. Just make sure you tell me if he causes you any trouble at school okay?'' Max had made a mess of that and he was now worried that it was going to escalate so he tried to reassure Shaun who nodded doubtfully.

''I'm so sorry Max, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Jake doesn't like me, you know he doesn't. Perhaps we should go back to the original plan?'' Isobel was concerned for her grandson as always.

''Hey, don't be silly. Jake's a kid and I can handle a kid, don't worry. He'll fall into line don't worry. Okay?'' Max tried to make light of it but nobody else shared his confidence.

''I said okay?'' Max smiled, Shaun looked at his grandmother.

''It's okay sweetheart. We'll have fun. You'll see.'' Isobel squeezed Shaun's hand.

''Go and brush your teeth. You need to leave soon.'' Isobel sent Shaun off.

''Will you be able to control him?'' Isobel asked Max once she was sure Shaun was out of earshot.

''You make him sound like a dangerous delinquent, he's just a kid and not a very tough one at that. Of course, I can control him as you put it. Trust me, I'll talk him round.'' Max was slightly taken a back by Isobel's attitude.

''Talk to him. Is that what you're going to do? Everyone spends too much time talking to that boy, all that does is give him the attention he wants. You're all too soft.'' Isobel was waspish as she dropped her carefully constructed front for a moment. Max frowned and Isobel noticed, she realised that it was probably not that wise to test Max's loyalty here.

''Sorry, I'm just worried about Shaun. He won't hurt him will he?'' Isobel pulled on her game face quickly.

''No, I won't let him. He wouldn't dare. Look, I will do what I have to but lets not over react, it must have been a shock. Let's cut the kid some slack.'' Max was worried by Isobel's attitude, he didn't like it, not one bit.However. he decided to take his own advice and not over react.

''Well, I hope you know what you're doing.'' Isobel smiled.

''Good girl. Trust me.'' Max carried over some dishes and kissed her on the cheek.

''I'm going to get Sarah and Nathaniel, I can hear them stirring.'' Isobel left a thoughtful Max behind her. The buzz of a cell brought him up short and he noticed Jake's phone on the counter, he'd forgotten it due to his tantrum. Great, here's betting he doesn't come home now and there's no way to reach him, Max thought to himself as he switched it off and put it away in the drawer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've decided to add an author's note here. Firstly, someone asked why is Max dating his wife's sister? Well, his wife is dead for a start plus the show made it clear that they loved each other deeply and Max has struggled to get over her. It's human nature to try to replace what you have lost and Isobel is a connection to her. She is her sister so there are physical similarities and Max is trying to get back what he lost. He's got his children back and a partner completes that, its wierd but people are. Its quite common actually, I know someone who married his first wife's sister after she ran off with someone else. Max is attractive and so its not that odd for Isobel to be attracted to him ( who knows they may already have hooked up in the past but wait and see) It also opens up all sorts of possibilities with Bones and how she feels about it. This is a TV show and this is fanfic so its a good storyline.

Secondly, Booth's parents. He talked about his parent's in the past tense in the first season of the show and I think the assumption was that they were dead. I picked that up and went with it in my second fic.There have been suggestions that the show was going to introduce his dad before the strike but as I'd already gone with the original suggestion, I decided to stay with it.. I can't really change it now although I would have quite liked to as it would have been fun to introduce them but its too late now!

Laters!


	19. Chapter 19 Will Someone Please Listen?

''So Scott, no special places that you visited with your buddy huh? No fishing trips, anything like that?'' Booth wasn't get anywhere with this guy. He was arrogant and sure of himself.

''Do you actually have any jurisdiction, can you even interview me?'' Scott sat back and put his hands behind his head with a smile. Bones could see that Booth was barely keeping himself in check. They'd been at this for just under an hour and it was proving to be pointless.

''My jurisdiction pal is that it's my kid that your buddy has taken over state lines, so you need to start talking.'' Booth leant in, his hands flat on the table, he was being intimidating and aggressive, this was just too personal for him to be anything else.

''Are you aware Officer Ward that you could be looking at a lengthy sentence here? We have it on very good authority that the full weight of the law will be brought to bear on you. The judge, Judge Wolcott, has a particular dislike for crooked cops.'' Bones made a contribution and there was a slight waiver in Ward's confidence, a momentary look of doubt visible in his eyes.

'' My lawyer assures me that I will only get probation.'' Ward recovered himself. His lawyer nodded next to him but didn't speak.

''Probation, probation! I don't think so, the prosecutor told me the exact opposite unless….'' Booth looked at Bones, he did not want to do this but Parker's welfare was the most important consideration not revenge. That could come later.

''Unless what?'' Ward smiled, knowing what was coming. Booth couldn't do it, the words just stuck in his throat. Bones stepped in, once more.

''You cooperate and we will see what we can do.'' She made an offer of sorts.

''You think I'm some sort of stupid redneck who can't tell a serious offer from that crap. Offer me a proper deal and then I may speak to you. But that is only a maybe.'' Ward sat forward with his elbows on the table, he leered at Bones dropping his eyes suggestively. Bones glanced at Booth whose face flushed with anger.

''We are not in a position to do that until we know that you have something of value to tell us.'' Bones prayed that Booth controlled himself but she could see that he was on the edge.

''Mmmmm, well that depends doesn't it? I think I've told you what I remember but I do have a very bad memory sometimes. Who knows for you… I might suddenly remember something….it's governed by so many factors, my memory.'' Ward licked his lips as he leered at her. He was a total slime and Bones felt dirty by association.

''You are not in a position to negotiate.'' Bones said uncertainly.

'' Are you sure? Who's missing a kid here exactly?'' Ward's response was swift and provocative.Booth stared at him whilst he controlled the rage rising in his chest. He was not handling this well, he tried to pull himself together, get some perspective.

''Come back when you have a serious offer and then we'll see. But only…..'' Ward ignored Booth, he fixed Bones with a creepy smile.

''Only if you make it 'cos I'm betting that as hot as you are, you've never really had a proper man and I could show you a real good time, know what I mean?'' Ward winked and Booth clenched his fists.

''I just know you and me would be sweet together, Doctor Brennan.'' Ward allowed his eyes to linger on her name badge. Booth realised that somebody had told him that they were married and Ward was exploiting what he could. Booth felt like a fool, he had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker, though it didn't stop him reacting again.

''Okay, pal. You need to back off.'' Booth lost his cool and Bones just managed to block his path before he did something he would regret. She stood and grabbed his arm. He looked at her before nodding, he moved away a safe distance.

''This interview is terminated and you Agent Booth need to consider your conduct. We are prepared to overlook it this once on account of your fraught emotional state. We are after all, reasonable people are we not Officer Ward?'' The lawyer gathered his papers.

''Reasonable, Oh yeah I can be real reasonable.'' Ward raised his eyebrows at Bones suggestively and Booth stopped prowling around the interview room to glare at him.

''Yes, well. Come back when you have a reasonable offer. Good day.'' The lawyer left and an officer came to take Ward away. He grinned at Booth before tipping his head at Bones.

''So long Doctor Brennan. I'll look forward to seeing you again real soon.'' Ward left with a laugh. Booth kicked the chair in frustration and Bones shook her head, rolling her eyes at him.

''Booth, you cannot fall for that sort of tactic, it's not even subtle. You are better than that. We need to make him talk and he is not going to do that whilst you fall for his cheap shots. Seeley, stop being so childish.'' Bones was not impressed by Booth's alpha male display.

''You're my wife and he was looking at you like…'' Booth kicked the chair again.

''Stop it Seeley. We need to focus, Parker is depending on us. You have to work this case like any other case. You know that.'' Bones was dismayed, this was yet another day lost.

''I know Tempe. I know. I just wanted to rip his throat out.'' Booth finally seemed to calm down.

''Alright I understand that, I feel the same but you need to focus on what's important here. Come on, it's late. Let's take a nap, you still need to rest. Then we'll go and get some dinner, call the kids. Tomorrow is another day. We both need some sleep.'' Bones put her hand on his shoulder, he was slumped at the table. She knew that calling the kids would help, Booth needed to have contact with his children. She had never seen him happier than when he was rolling around wrestling with his boys, his role as a father defined him, made him stay human despite all the horror he dealt with on a daily basis. It was what made this situation so desperate, it was truly Booth's worst nightmare.

''Oh God, Tempe. Where is he? What if this guy has hurt him? I…I…'' Booth was beginning to crumble and he needed Bones to pull him back.

''Parker is tough and he is clever. He is your son and he is a survivor. Don't ever forget that. Come on, let's get out of here.'' Bones said what she could and Booth nodded, he took a deep breath regaining some control.

''I need some hard liquor.'' He smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders.

''I'm sure that somewhere in this small town, we can find a bartender called Shakey who'll leave the bottle.'' Bones laughed and was relieved when Booth did as well.

''But you need to rest first okay?'' Bones was stern and Booth made a face.

''No kids, a huge hotel suite and a Jacuzzi big enough for two, I'm sure we can think of something better than that.'' Booth grinned and Bones rolled her eyes although there was the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''When are you going to take that kid out? He owes you.'' Elliot sat next to Jake who was eating an apple and staring at his cousin. He'd had a bad morning and he wasn't very pleased to see Jess kidding around with the hated Shaun. He knew she liked lame ducks, always a sucker for the outcast. Not that Shaun was that, he'd already hooked up with a group of kids, it wasn't a coincidence that they weren't exactly Jake's favourite people.

''Soon, very soon.'' Jake threw the apple core away as the rest of his friends joined them.

''So we going to Math or what?'' Cal collapsed in a heap on the grass.

''Are you wearing eye liner?'' Jake asked with a laugh.

''Yeah,do you like it? It's driving my dad crazy. He thinks I'm on drugs or something.'' Cal grinned as he opened a can of Coke.

''I didn't know you had emo tendencies Cal?'' Jake found it very entertaining, maybe he should try that. He could just imagine Isobel's face.

''Yeah well, what can I say? I have a thing for Pete from Fall Out Boy. My dad was stoked when I told him.'' Cal chuckled.

''Yeah, I bet he was.'' Jake giggled and pushed Cal playfully. He thought that might be pretty funny, he remembered clearly his dad's face when he saw his pierced eyebrow. Although, Booth had been actually quite cool initially, he soon lost patience and made Jake remove it.

''So what you gay now then?'' Ryan found his friends bemusing sometimes.

''You're not homophobic are you Ry?'' Cal loved winding Ryan up, he was very straight laced and a simple soul really. Jake and Cal's antics confused him often.

''No, of course not.'' Ryan rankled slightly.

''It's that 'teenagers scare the living shit out of me' thing. My dad is a sucker for it.'' Cal explained and Ryan nodded, still as clueless as before. Jake and Cal laughed, aware that he was a few steps behind as always.

''You know I think I may become a Raiders fan. Get a tatt even.'' Jake told Ryan, poker faced.

''Your dad won't let you.'' Ryan pointed out whilst Jake and Cal laughed at him again.

'' Do you think?'' Jake threw his candy wrapper at him.

''Leave him alone guys.'' Elliot defended his friend from the two more sophisticated boys.

''Hey guys. You going to Math?'' Melody wandered up with a few of her hangers on.

''Hey Melody.'' Jake had warmed to her again especially now that Jess was well and truly out of the picture. Secretly, he wished that wasn't the case but all his efforts had been met with a brick wall so he had given up. Melody might prove a useful distraction though. His mom and dad were away so he was off the leash. He chose to ignore Max, he'd already decided he wasn't going to take any notice of him. He couldn't believe that his grandpa was dating that witch, it made him feel like an outcast in his own home. If Max didn't care about his feelings then Jake didn't care right back. Jake knew Max was a tough guy, he's already proved that but Jake planned to stay out of the way. There wasn't a lot Max could do if he couldn't catch him.

''Jakey, you are getting very cute you know.'' Melody sat next to him and put her arm through his.

''What? So I wasn't before. Thanks.'' Jake laughed and Melody stroked his cheek. Jake glanced in Jess' direction, she was looking which was good, maybe this was the way to go, jealousy was always a useful weapon.

''Oh no, you've always been cute but now you're tougher, more street smart although you're a bit short. You have got to start growing Jakey, you still look like such a baby with your golden hair and pretty eyes.'' Melody teased him good naturedly. Jake shrugged, not really bothered by the insult. It was true, he looked young and innocent, Jake found it quite useful at times.

''A little boy who I'm thinking I may like to corrupt.'' Melody kissed his cheek.

''Corrupt huh? That sounds interesting.'' Jake exchanged a look with Cal who sniggered. The boys were all afraid of Melody, not that they would ever admit that, she was closer to a woman that a girl so they covered their nerves in her company by kidding around.

''Have we made a decision about Math or not?'' Elliot piped up.

''Who's done their homework?'' Jake asked a stupid question. No one said anything.

''Well, that kinda decides it then doesn't it? No homework, no class.'' Jake stood up, his school restrictions had finished a month ago so all his old habits were creeping back in. It was a big school and the odd missed class went under the radar.

''We can't all cut. That's most of the class.'' Ryan looked around, there was eight of them.

''Are you bothered Ry cos I'm not ? If you're bothered, then go to class.'' Jake shrugged, he wasn't being nasty to Ryan, he was giving him a get out.

''Look Ry, go to class. It's alright.'' Jake nodded, Ryan's dad had got tough recently and Jake knew how that was. Ryan was scared of getting into trouble so Jake helped him out. His father didn't seem to restrict Melody though, who did pretty much what she pleased most of the time.

''Yeah dude. Go to class, we'll see you after.'' Cal backed Jake up and offered Ryan his knuckles. Ryan knocked them and waved as he ran towards the school building.

''Where we going?'' Melody jumped up.

''Dunno, my house is empty.'' Cal offered and all the kids nodded. The deal was done.

''I need to pick up my mobile from my house.'' Jake knew he'd left it behind this morning, it was like missing an arm.

''As you are fully aware we call it a cell. When are you going to drop the English accent, you're as American as me?'' Cal knew Jake used his accent to impress girls.

''Hey leave him alone. I like it, its exotic.'' Melody defended him and Jake shrugged. He would never abandon his English personna, he liked America, liked his life here but deep down he would always be English. It was where he had lived his formative years and where he felt the most comfortable.

''You heard the lady, its exotic. Let's get out of here.'' Jake dismissed his friend remark lightly but then he saw Shaun kiss Jess. It was only a playful peck but it made Jake see red. The time had come, revenge was a dish best served cold and it was pretty much freezing about now.

He made his way towards Shaun who didn't see him coming but Jess did. She stepped in front of him putting her hand on his sleeve.

''Don't Jake. Just leave it, it's not worth it. It's in the past.'' She tried to use her previous influence to reason with him but Jake shook her hand off.

''You don't get to do that anymore, remember?'' Jake said simply, dismissing her and the love that they'd cherished with one remark. Jess looked so upset that he almost changed his mind but Shaun intervened.

''Whenever you're ready.'' He said quietly, stepping forward. He didn't really want to fight with his cousin but it was necessary. They could never move on until this happened.

Jake threw the first punch and it was a good one, catching Shaun on the chin. His head snapped back and he fell to the ground.

''Get up.'' Jake said menacingly, the other kids drew back. It was very quiet as if they all knew this was not a normal kid fight. Shaun stood slowly and put his fists up. He looked so pathetic that Jake almost laughed but then he remembered the miserable time that he had endured in foster care and anger overtook him. He thought of his brother, his lost little brother and he felt his rage at the world erupt. Shaun stood in for the world at that moment. He punched Shaun a couple of more times and Shaun tried to fight back, he really did. Although in the end he was no match for his enraged cousin and he ended up lying on his back with a bloodied nose and a black eye. He didn't get up again, he was done. Jake turned and walked away without a word. His friends followed him and Jess watched him go, sadness in her eyes. She feared at that moment that the boy she knew, the warm and loving boy, may well be gone forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker played catch with Corey in the back yard. It was fun although it reminded Parker of playing with his dad. Parker was learning to manage these feelings more and more each day. It meant to the watching world that he looked like a happy, normal kid playing catch with his friend, whilst inside he was in turmoil and screaming in pain

''Hey guys, lemonade.'' Rebecca appeared on the back porch and held up a tray.

''Look Corey. Mommy's here.'' Rebecca indicated the woman standing next to her.

Elizabeth was a nice person and Rebecca was happy to chat with her. It was a distraction and a pleasant way to pass half an hour.

''Race you?'' Parker grinned at Corey and took off.

''Hey guys. I put some cookies out for you as well.'' Rebecca sat down and the boys perched on the porch steps munching their treats happily. It was peaceful and sunny, Rebecca heard the front door. She smiled at Elizabeth.

''There's daddy.'' Rebecca said brightly and although Parker tried to smile back, his eyes stayed dead and cold.

''Hey Honey.'' Brent came out of the door, he kissed Rebecca's cheek but she stiffened, she could sense his anger.

''I found your cell.'' Brent put it on the wooden table and Parker stared down the yard.

''Do you have any idea where I found it Dylan?'' Brent spoke quietly and Parker looked quickly at Corey. Corey knew Parker was in trouble so he made wide eyes to show support.

''Dylan, honey. Daddy spoke to you.'' Rebecca played her role and tried to ignore the guilt gnawing at her insides.

''Dylan took your cell, I found it in his coat just now.'' Brent believed it was just a close call, that was all. He had checked , there were no outgoing calls registered on the phone. Parker wasn't stupid, he'd erased them.

''Dylan, you didn't. Come here right now, young man.'' Rebecca wanted this to stop but she had no choice, she had to behave like a normal mother.

Parker sighed and stood up, Corey stood as well, watching curiously. Brent considered this an opportunity to show they were a normal family and what a good daddy he was.

''That was very naughty, apologise to your mom.'' Brent put his hand on Parker's back to encourage him. Parker kept his nerve and didn't pull away, he understood this was part of the show for the neighbours.

''Sorry mom.'' Parker looked at the floor.

''That's okay sweetie, don't do it again.'' Rebecca just wanted this to be the end of the matter. Brent had other ideas, he was taking his fathering role very seriously these days. Rebecca was becoming a little concerned about it, he was deluding himself, she almost felt that he really believed their lies. It was like he really thought Parker was his son. Rebecca, of course, as she did these days, thought these things but did nothing about them.

''Go to your room and I'll be there soon.'' Brent told Parker who looked horrified and Rebecca had to work hard to hide her own horror.

''Now, pal.'' Brent smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back indulgently. He had launched a charm offensive and as always with him and the opposite sex, it was effective. Parker looked at his mom who kept her eyes down cast.

''Do what daddy says.'' She said and Parker felt the betrayal again but he was getting used to that sensation. Parker went to his room.

''Boys will be boys I guess. Corey has been on and on about a cell but they are too young.'' Elizabeth sipped her drink.

''Yes, I know. They grow up far too fast don't they?'' Rebecca kept up the charade with difficulty as she was aware of Brent's close scrutiny.

''Well Dylan will be sorry when I'm done. We live by the Lord's book and that is not acceptable behaviour under my roof.'' Brent knew Elizabeth would approve of a good Christian household. Being invited to a local church was a vital part of their assimilation.

''Yes, Children have to learn and understand there are boundaries. We try hard to be consistent with Corey, they have to know right from wrong. Which church did you attend?'' Elizabeth asked suddenly and Brent knew that they had taken a huge step forward in being accepted. Rebecca listened to Elizabeth's words and the guilt struck her again, what sort of lessons were they teaching Parker exactly? How to cheat and lie?

''Perhaps you'd like to come to ours?'' Elizabeth went on and Brent listened politely, taking the details before Brent showed her out a few minutes later.

''Please don't, Brent. I'll talk to him.'' Rebecca said instantly the moment Brent returned.

''Rebecca, he has to learn to respect me as his daddy, he stole so he is going to be punished, okay? It's what my daddy did and it didn't hurt me any.'' Brent hugged her, stroking his hands lovingly over her hair. Rebecca almost laughed at those words, Brent seemed plenty damaged to her. However, she justified her inaction by convincing herself that Parker shouldn't have taken her cell. Rebecca didn't want to admit that she was beginning to enjoy her simple, quiet life with Brent, she even felt that he had really begun to change. She was relieved when Parker didn't cry or make a fuss,he was polite and measured throughout dinner. So Rebecca finally began to allow herself to believe that this might work out after all.

''I'm sorry honey. I am so sorry.'' Rebecca tried to apologise when she went to tuck Parker in but Parker stared at her with a neutral face and empty eyes.

''It's alright mom. Goodnight.'' Parker turned his back to her and she stood for a moment, unsure what to do. She left the room and finally Parker allowed himself to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake let himself into the house once he was sure that the coast was clear. He searched all around the family room, where the hell was it? He glanced at the clock, he had been here too long. His grandpa would be home soon and he would be busted for cutting as well as punching Shaun out. Isobel was going to go crazy about that, Jake thought that might be quite funny to watch. Jake finally found the phone in a drawer and he noticed several missed calls, all with no caller ID. He tapped the phone on his chin and then pushed dial. It rang several times but then clicked onto answer phone, Jake froze as he recognised the voice instantly.

''What are you doing here?'' Max walked into the family room and threw his keys onto the counter. Jake jumped, he turned in surprise and dropped his cell. The back flew off, sending the battery across the floor.

Max rubbed his face and sighed as he leant over and picked up the phone. Jake tried to speak but Max cut him off.

''Don't bother. You cut school. Why Jake, why did you cut school?'' Max could see Isobel's smug smile when she learnt of Jake's wrongdoing. Jake realised that Max didn't know about Shaun, yet.

''I had a free and came to get my cell grandpa. Don't sweat it, okay? Listen, please…'' Jake tried to get Max's attention.

''Jake, don't con a conman. Go to your room. School will be out in about half an hour anyways.'' Max sounded tired and Jake felt bad.

'Grandpa, please listen, it's about Parker.'' Jake was frantic to make Max listen.

The house phone on the counter rang and Jake looked at it before glancing at Max, he dropped his eyes.

''So I'm guessing I'm about to find out why you cut. Sit.'' Max pointed at a chair, Jake didn't move. Max grabbed his arm and dumped his grandson in a chair. He answered the phone and turned his back to Jake.

Jake heard Max try and pacify Isobel who was obviously very upset. Max clicked the phone off and took a deep calming breath before he turned round.

''You beat up Shaun, he's a weaker and more timid kid than you but you still hit him. Why are you like this Jake?'' Max was upset more than angry.

''Grandpa, there's history okay? Shaun had that coming. But grandpa…'' Jake didn't want to talk about it, he had other more important things to discuss.

''Isobel is threatening to call the cops. Have you arrested, that's just great Jake. Your dad leaves you with me and I am going to have to call him to tell him that you are being charged with assault. They are so upset and they are trying to find your brother, how could you do this to them?'' Max began to pace. He understood the history remark but he still couldn't see how Jake's actions were justified.

''You're kidding right? She won't do that. Forget that Grandpa, you have got to listen to me, please. I need…'' Jake stood up.

''Yes Jake, she can and she will. I am going to have to work real hard to change her mind and I have to call your mom and dad 'cos they need to convince her to back off as well.'' Max was trying to figure the best way out of this mess, Isobel was mad as hell and Max thought that she might actually follow through with her threat.

''Grandpa, it's Parker. That…'' Jake tried again but Max just wasn't listening, he was distracted by Isobel's threat. Jake was desperate by now so held the phone out.

''You know what? That's a good idea. Call dad.'' said Jake eagerly.

''Your funeral kid, your funeral.'' Max took it and dialled with a confused glance at Jake.

Booth reached blearily for the phone, it woke him from a much needed nap. It was dark outside and he picked up his watch before barking his name into the receiver. Max explained quickly and Booth sat up irritably.

''Let me talk to him.'' Booth didn't waste any time.

''Dad, dad, you've got to listen.'' Jake couldn't get the words out quick enough.

''No Jakob. You are the one that needs to listen.'' Booth was pissed and Bones stirred next to him.

''I cannot believe that you did this when mom and I are trying to find your brother. You know how important this is. Your grandpa is in charge and you are to stop giving him trouble. When I get home, I will deal with this but until then just try and behave for a few days, please.'' Booth was succinct and to the point.

''What's happened Seeley?'' Bones sat up, Booth shook his head.

''Dad, please. You've got to…'' Jake tried again.

''No Jake. I haven't got to anything. You are the one who's got to, you've got to hand the phone to your grandfather and go to your room. Then you stay there, do your homework and later on, you apologise to your cousin and your grandmother. You need to pray that they accept it. In the morning, you get up and you go to school, it's as simple as. You don't fight with anyone, you aren't rude to anyone , you don't break any laws, you just behave like the normal, well balanced kid from a good family that you could be if you just tried once in a while. That's it, I'm done telling you. How hard can it be? Just do it!'' Booth shouted the last part and Bones cringed, sitting up against the bed head, a pillow behind her.

''Dad, please…'' Jake still didn't give up.

''Jakob, you have no idea how lucky you are that I are not there right now. We are done, do as you've been told. That is the end of the discussion. Just give the phone to Max, please.'' Booth kissed his wife on the shoulder to distract himself. Jake handed the phone over, it was plain that Booth wouldn't listen.

''Look Max, I'm sorry. I'll speak to Isobel and smooth it over. You do what you want with Jake, whatever is fine with me.'' Booth let out a long exhale of frustration.

''Don't worry, I am considering my next move carefully. Leave that, go to your room right now.'' Max spoke sharply to Jake who was trying to retrieve his battery. Jake slipped it into his pocket with the rest of his phone and went upstairs.

''Although, as he beat the crap out of Shaun. It's probably going to give the wrong message if you do the same to him, however tempting it is.'' Booth tried not to look at Bones' appalled face.

Max agreed, he'd thought that himself. There were other ways and Max knew that.

''I've got it covered. Keep in touch.'' Max hung up and gave a thoughtful look upstairs.

The front door opened and Max rushed forward to greet Isobel and a sorry looking Shaun.

''Jake hit Shaun. He waited till we left, or you left, then he hit him?'' Bones asked what was in essence a rhetorical question and Booth nodded.

''Right, well I am going to let you handle this, this is most definitely your department. I am going to trust you and my dad between you.'' Bones shrugged, she had no ideas anyway. Teenagers were so illogical, they just didn't respond the way they were supposed to. Under developed temporal lobe was the physiological explanation, Bones felt in Jake's case it was also him being stubborn. He kicked against his dad at every opportunity and Bones couldn't see how or when it would ever stop.

''Yeah, that's what I figured you'd say. Although…'' Booth gave his charm smile.

''What do you need Seeley?'' Bones laughed.

''Uuuum, do you think you could call your aunt? She's a little upset. More than a little, really. She's all set to call the cops on Jake.'' Booth fluttered his eyelashes.

'' What? Oh my God, how bad is it?'' Bones was getting a little worried.

''Just a busted eye and a bloody nose but your aunt is, well you know how she is about Shaun.'' Booth tried to calm Bones down.

''Okay, I'll do my best but you have to promise me that you will punish Jake when we get home even if you don't want to.'' Bones knew that Booth felt that Jake's actions were understandable.

''Bones, you know all that stuff last year with those guys. It just wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Shaun. Jake needed to get that out of his system which he has now. Can't we leave it at that?'' Booth wasn't about to be blackmailed into coming down on his son. He had to do that enough as it was.

''Booth, you can't let him get away with it.'' Bones was appalled She suddenly realised that they were calling each other Booth and Bones again. It felt right, reminded her of the people that they used to be and still were underneath all their reponsibilities.

''What harm will it do? He knows he did wrong and he will worry what I'm going to do when I get home. I think that's punishment enough.'' Booth turned on the shower.

''Are you sure? That seems very liberal for you.'' Bones felt like she was on the wrong side of this discussion.

''Bones, I am offended by that. I am not some dictator, you make it sound like I run our home like a police state.'' Booth held his hands out, begging for some understanding here.

''Okay, like I said I'm gonna trust you.'' Bones lifted the phone.

''Thanks Bones.'' Booth slapped her butt as he went past.

''Booth!'' Bones was indignant but Booth just winked and got in the shower. It wasn't long before Bones joined him.


	20. Chapter 20 An Incomplete Temporal Lobe

Booth drank his beer with relish, he'd needed that. Bones was sitting opposite him. She looked relaxed and glowing. Booth felt a twinge of guilt that despite the real purpose of their trip, they were enjoying being together, just the two of them.

''Penny for them?'' Booth tucked a stray hair behind Bones ear. He felt her shudder and he grinned, aware of the effect he had her. It was reciprocal and the dreamy, inviting look that she cast him stirred desire yet again. She giggled as she saw it erupt in his eyes.

''We are not teenagers, I need to eat even if you don't.'' She sipped her wine. He rolled his eyes.

''Sorry, it's just you know…'' Booth paused, not sure what to say next. He felt guilty yet again.

''It's just such a long time since we had time alone.'' Bones said it for him.

''Yeah but we have to think about what we do next.''Booth shook himself and got back to their important mission.

''Yes, I know. I've been thinking about that and I…'' Bones didn't like to admit she was stumped, it was failure and Doctor Temperance Brennan didn't do failure.

''There's not much to go on. They have disappeared, it's just so damn easy to do that but you always get found in the end especially if the FBI are looking for you.'' Booth still had faith despite his agencies lack of result thus far. Bones nodded and sat forward.

''We need to make a deal with Ward, Seeley. You know we do, he knows something, I know he does. I feel it in my bones.'' She blushed as Booth raised his eyebrows at her remark.

''A hunch huh? I didn't think you did those.'' He teased her.

''No, it's not just a hunch. Its logic, Brent turned to him for help, it just makes sense. He couldn't have done this alone. He had to have help.'' Bones justified herself.

''He had Rebecca remember?'' Booth said the name with a sneer.

''Yes, that's true. But… Seeley, do you really think Rebecca would have done this of her own free will?'' Bones wasn't sure whether she should really broach this subject, it meant a whole myriad of things that neither of them wanted to confront.

''Are you defending her?'' Booth tried not to sound as aggravated as he felt.

''No, of course not. But if she is unwilling, it makes it more difficult for them to stay hidden. She is the weakest link. I think you should call her parents again. Keep the pressure up but we do have to speak to Caroline about a deal. I know you hate the idea of that but we have to face it. This has taken too long as it is.'' Bones got tough and she waited nervously for Booth's reaction.

''I know Tempe, you're right. I'll make the calls.'' Booth was resigned to the fact that Ward had to walk and it stuck in his gullet but he had to put Parker first.

''Good but I'm going to pray for a miracle anyway.'' Bones smiled as Booth's face registered his surprise.

''Pray? Well that might just work, God will be so shocked to hear from you, he could actually grant us one.'' Booth smiled although his eyes remained solemn. Bones took his hand and he nodded at her before pulling his cell from his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat staring at the cell phone. He could hear raised voices downstairs and he tried not to let fear cloud his judgement. Everybody was so mad at him, he was pretty sure that he was hurtling towards a whole lot of pain once his grandfather appeared. Max was a big man and Jake was a little scared of him even though he loved him. Resentment burnt in his stomach, nobody would listen to him but he had the answer at his finger tips.

He tried to think fast, what did he actually know? He knew Rebecca's cell number but what could he do with that knowledge? He rubbed his hands over his face, if his dad had let him get a word in edgeways, Parker could already be on his way home. The FBI could trace the source of the call in seconds but he didn't have access to that information so how did he get it? There must be someone who could help. He picked up the phone, he would call his dad just once more, he might have cooled down by now. He looked up as the door opened, his grandfather came into the room. He didn't look very happy, Jake sighed. Here we go. He put the phone in his pocket, the last thing he needed was Max taking it away.

''Jake, you need to apologise to Shaun and Isobel.'' Max stood uncertainly.

''Okay, I will but I'm not sorry. I'm glad, Shaun had that coming for a long time.'' Jake defended his actions.

''I'm not very interested in hearing that Jake and neither is Isobel so do not say that to her.'' Max felt pressured, Isobel wanted him to come down hard on Jake but Max didn't want to. He agreed with Booth, it was the wrong message and Booth had made it clear how he felt. Isobel was still hell bent on calling the cops and Max was desperate to stop her, it would be a disaster and could destroy Jake's future. DC would let him go and all Jake's dreams would be ruined. Max was in a corner and he couldn't see any other way out.

''Jake, I…I'm in a bind here kid. Isobel wants me to…'' Max stopped talking and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Don't worry about it grandpa, I get it. But I really need to tell you something first. I know…'' Jake saw a glimmer of hope and went for it. The light was quickly extinguished by a vengeful woman who should have known better.

''What do you have to say for yourself?'' Isobel crashed into the room, eyes blazing.

''I'm really sorry Isobel. It was unforgivable and I'm really, really sorry.'' Jake let his charm do the talking, detaching himself from the words. He caught Max's eye who smiled in encouragement, the resentment reignited. Why wasn't anyone sticking up for him, this was supposed to be his family? His soft place to land, it felt pretty rock hard at the moment.

''Well, it's not just my decision. It's Shaun's, he's the one you hurt.'' Isobel pulled her grandson into the room. He looked miserably at Jake. Jake felt a little sorry for him, this woman was his family and Jake decided maybe his wasn't so bad after all despite what he knew his grandfather was about to do to him.

''I'm sorry Shaun. Are you okay?'' Jake actually meant the words as he said them, the past finally resolved.

''It's okay Jake. I had it coming.'' Shaun held out his knuckles and Jake knocked them quickly.

''Do not say that to him. You did not, its completely unacceptable. Max, I hope you intend to make that very clear.'' Isobel wasn't done, she wanted her pound of flesh.

''Isobel, what goes on between Jake and I is between us. I think you need to leave.'' Max rankled finally.

''Oh no. I'm staying right here. I want to make sure that you do as I've asked.'' Isobel turned to Shaun.

''Go and get ready for bed honey, I'll be there soon.'' Isobel waved Shaun from the room and then turned, crossing her arms and looked at Max expectantly. Jake stepped back, horrified that Isobel intended to stand and watch.

''Isobel, I have no intention of laying a hand on my grandson with you standing there. Please leave.'' Max finally stood up for Jake. Isobel hesitated and then left with a glare at Max.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Max finally spoke.

''Jake, kid. I don't want to do this but Isobel will call the cops if I don't.'' Max sounded pissed off.

''Well, then don't. It'll be our little secret.'' Jake made an offer and Max considered it for a second.

''Grandpa, Parker ca…'' Jake tried again.

''Jake, she will know. I'm sorry, I can't. She is serious about calling the cops and I can't let that happen'' Max rejected the deal without letting Jake finish yet again, he was too wrapped up in his own guilt to register Jake's words. Jake narrowed his eyes and he decided he didn't want Max's bloody help anyway. He felt the same way about his dad, he knew his dad had sanctioned this and he felt totally betrayed. Sometimes, Jake thought adults had no sense at all. He'd rescue Parker on his own, there had to be a way, someone who could help.

It finally occurred to Jake who could help about half an hour later as he laid on his bed thinking about various horrible ways he could kill Isobel. It was funny how the solution to a problem could come to you when you stopped thinking about it. Jake got dressed quickly and climbed out of the window, he knew that everyone would be worried sick when they discovered he had gone but he didn't really give a damn. Jake thought that it was a deserved side effect and he hoped they all suffered a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat at the kitchen table feeling wretched. He had done the wrong thing and he knew it. He had his cell phone in front of him and was trying to figure out how to tell Booth what he'd done. Booth had made it clear that he didn't want Max to touch Jake.

''For goodness sake Max. Pull yourself together. He thoroughly deserved that and I hope you didn't go easy on him. He is a delinquent and I really don't understand why you all defend him so much.'' Isobel gave Max's guilt short shrift.

Max looked at her and he wondered what exactly he'd been thinking. Isobel wasn't anything like his wife, she was a hard and bitter woman, nothing like his Christine. She hadn't always been like that but somewhere along the line, its what happened to her.

''I'd like you to leave, right now.'' Max stood up and spoke without any satisfaction.

''What? Don't be ridiculous. Shaun is asleep and you can't look after the babies. You're incapable.'' Isobel dismissed his words with a nervous laugh.

''Isobel, I have asked you to leave. I will call Russ and he can come get you. You should stay with him from now on. Leave Shaun, you can pick him up in the morning, the poor kid could do with a break from you anyways. Don't you dare tell me I can't look after my grandchildren, they will perfectly safe with me.'' Max spoke with total conviction. Isobel came round the counter and she didn't look ready to back down.

''Max, don't do this. I will tell her.'' Isobel made a threat and Max tried not to let the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach deter him.

''Will you Isobel? What do you think she will feel about you then? Feel about us, feel about her mother?'' Max tried not to lose his temper.

''Don't call Christine that.'' Isobel snapped.

''It was your decision Isobel, you can't change it now. It's too late.'' Max stood his full height and Isobel blinked as she considered his words.

''Are you sure? I will not just go away, that little girl up there means too much to me.'' Isobel snarled but Max didn't waiver.

''She is not a replacement Isobel. My granddaughter is not your second chance.'' Max met Isobel's eye.

''I hope you know what you are doing Max Keenan. I'll pack my things.'' Isobel threw the dish cloth on the counter and stormed from the room.

Max stood rooted to the ground, terrified by what he'd just done, he had acted impulsively and he didn't know if it had been the right thing. He felt lighter suddenly as the weight lifted, years of carrying a lie but he couldn't shake the feeling that he could have started something that should have been left well alone.

Later, as he heard the car pull away, he felt calm enough to try to make peace with his grandson, he could not believe he had let Isobel manipulate him that way. He climbed the stairs with a heavy heart and he wasn't even that surprised when he found an empty bed. What had he done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You did what? I told you not to Max.'' Booth sounded really angry with her father and Bones listened with trepidation. This did not sound good.

''No, don't call the cops. He'll come home, he's upset. He does this, just call me when he's back.'' Booth sounded harsh. Bones could hear her father's voice as he tried to explain himself.

''Okay Max, alright. I think I kinda understand but you still should not have touched him. I asked you not to. He'll come home and he'll get over it, lucky for you he's tough but you need to apologise to him big time, that was the wrong thing to do. Just call me.'' Booth rang off and threw the phone on the bed in frustration.

''What's happened?'' Bones didn't really want to know, they had to keep focussed on Parker. They couldn't have distractions. She had been right all along, her father couldn't even hold it together for twenty four hours.

''Max took it upon himself to teach Jake a lesson and now he's run off, totally predictably. Oh God, this is great, just great. I knew this would happen.'' Booth poured himself a Jack Daniels and drank it in one gulp.

''He'll come back, you said yourself, he does this.'' Bones struggled to comfort him.

''I know Bones. I know but I am sick of not knowing if my kids are safe.'' Booth poured himself another and sat in a chair, clicking on the TV.

''So I guess we're staying up then?'' She said, opening a bottle of wine from the mini bar.

''Yeah, I can't sleep until I know he's safe.'' Booth stared at the TV.

''I know, me either.'' She curled up on the bed and they waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake entered the Jeffersonian and looked around. A security guard approached him, it was Eddie and he looked confused.

''Do your parents know you're here? Its very late, everyone went home a long time ago.'' He said and Jake flashed his charm smile.

''I'm looking for Zack Addy. He's here isn't he? He's always here.'' Jake didn't answer the question.

''Yes, Doctor Addy is here. Stay here, I'll be right back.'' Eddie turned and climbed the steps to the platform. Jake kicked his heels impatiently until Zack finally appeared.

''Jake, what are you doing here?'' Zack was confused and he didn't like this. He was pretty sure that this could land him in hot water with Doctor Brennan.

''Zack, I need you to help me with something. You can call my parents after but I need you to do something first.'' Jake was relieved to see him.

''Okay, what do you need?'' Zack wasn't sure how he could help, what could he do that Bones couldn't?

''I need you to trace a number for me, you can do that right?'' Jake held out his cell phone.

''Of course.'' Zack was offended that Jake even suggested it wasn't possible.

''Well, I need you to, now.'' Jake put the phone in Zack's hand.

''Okay, come on but we call your parents straight after okay?'' Zack turned and climbed the steps with Jake following.

It took seconds and the location flashed up the screen. It was a small town, about two hundred miles away and Jake couldn't believe that Parker was so close and yet so far. Brent had been clever, none would have ever thought that they would stay so close. The FBI had concentrated on Philadelphia and beyond. They had been hiding in plain sight. Jake decided to go and get his brother that night. He'd come this far, he might as well close the deal. It was illogical and stupid but it made sense in Jake's fourteen year old head, it was that temporal lobe again.

''Thanks Zack.'' Jake grabbed the address off the printer.

''Now, you call your parents.'' Zack picked up the receiver.

''Yeah, right Whatever, you do it. Tell them its Rebecca's cell, Parker called me. I tried to tell them, maybe they might like to listen next time. I'm out of here.'' Jake took off and called over his shoulder as he went.

''Jake, wait.'' Zack tried but then he sat down miserably before dialling a number. He just knew he was going to be in trouble for this.

Jake jumped in the car and held up the paper to a confused looking Cal.

''How much gas does this baby have?'' Jake asked.

''It's full, why? Where are we going?'' Cal was enjoying this adventure. Neither kid considered the consequences, Jake was fuelled by resentment, Cal adrenaline.

''Here, we're going here. I'll put it in the Sat Nav. Come on, let's go.'' Jake ironically clipped on his seat belt.

''We stole my dad's car and you're worried about personal safety.'' Cal pulled away with a screech.

''We don't want to get pulled over by the cops.'' Jake applied logic.

''Put yours on.'' He added as an after thought.

Cal rolled his eyes but did before they pulled onto the freeway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21 A Tiny Smile

Booth listened to Zack in disbelief, he was so agitated that Bones felt alarmed by what exactly he was being told.

''Goddamn it Zack. Why did you do that for him? You should have called me straight away. Didn't it occur to you that it was kinda of strange?'' Booth didn't hold back and Bones could just imagine poor Zack's face. Zack was still terrified of Booth, which was hardly surprising as he treated him like one of his kids. Zack , in turn, responded by regarding Booth as an over bearing father and tried to please him whenever he could. Bones knew he would be mortified that Booth was this angry with him.

''I can't talk about this now. I have to go but I am not happy with you Zack. How can someone so clever be so stupid? Good bye.'' Booth fumbled with his phone in his desperation to dial. He gestured for Bones to wait, he had a call to make before he got her up to speed.

''It's Booth. I have a location, no not an address but a location. Check the schools for any children of the right age and get a unit there now.'' Booth barked into the phone but Bones had heard enough. They'd found them. She didn't know how but they had found them.

''I'll explain in the car. Lets go.'' Booth was already out of the door and Bones had to run to keep up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brent was sitting on the porch when he noticed the patrol car, it was off, he was sure it slowed before speeding away. They had been discovered, he stood in a panic and went straight to the bedroom ignoring Rebecca as she stood up in reaction to the slamming door.

''Brent, what?'' Rebecca followed him but she knew, she had been waiting for this moment.

''Get Parker. We're leaving.'' Brent checked the barrel of the gun but Rebecca didn't move.

''Where did you get that?'' She asked, her alarm apparent.

''Goddamn it Rebecca, do as I say.'' Brent put the gun into his belt and pulled the bag of money from under the bed. Rebecca moved fast, it was time that she stood up and was counted. She rushed into Parker's room snapping on the light. Parker woke up and rubbed his eyes.

''Mom?'' He asked sleepily.

''Listen to me baby. Run, just run. Don't look back and don't stop running. Never forget that I love you.'' Rebecca flung open the window.

''Now Parker.'' Rebecca grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to the window. Rebecca looked up as she lifted Parker through the window. Brent was standing pointing the gun at her so she threw her son. Parker fell clumsily on the grass, there was the sound of a gun shot behind him but Parker was free. He ran blindly, stumbling towards the street. He could see flashing lights and hear voices on radios so he ran towards them. There was another gun shot but Parker didn't stop, he did as his mother said and ran as fast as he could without looking back.

''Stop! Show me your hands!'' A voice rang out but Parker still didn't stop.

''It's the boy, stand down! Everybody, stand down!'' The voice shouted again

He ran full pelt into the waiting policeman's arms and collapsed screaming in fear.

''Okay, okay. You're okay, I've got you. I've got you.'' The man was gentle and stroked the hysterical child's back. He looked towards the paramedics and waved them over. Parker clung onto the cop, he felt safe for the first time in a long time and Parker buried his head in the cop's chest as gun fire rang out again.

''Okay Parker. You're safe, you're safe.'' The cop stood up and kept hold of the boy. The paramedic held his arms out but the man shook his head.

''Give him a minute.'' He said softly.

''Parker! Parker!'' Booth's frantic voice rose above the cacophony and Parker lifted his head. That sounded like… but how? Parker wanted to believe it but his mom wouldn't have told him something so awful if it wasn't true, would she?

''Parker! Parker!'' It was the voice again.

''He's here, I have him. He's here sir.'' The cop called out and Parker strained his head around looking desperately for the source of the voice. And then he was there, lifting Parker from the cop's arms. Parker looked at him in confusion and pulled away in fright. Booth didn't notice, he hugged his boy tight to him, sure that he was never going to let him go again. He ran his hand over the dark curls.

''Oh look at your hair.'' Booth said through the tears. Parker went very still before he sat up in Booth's arms and ran his finger down his father's face in wonder, just as he did so often to the worn picture he kept with him always.

''Daddy?'' He asked uncertainly, he wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

''Yes, daddy.'' Booth nodded, he was concerned at Parker's reaction. He seemed dazed, confused, traumatised. Parker stared at him and then he smiled, it was tiny, barely perceptible but it was the sweetest smile that Booth had ever seen.

''Daddy.'' Parker put his arms around his father's neck and buried his face in his neck, breathing in the familiar cologne.

''Daddy.'' He whispered before closing his eyes, he was finally home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal drew up to the line of traffic and looked at Jake. He turned the loud rock music down.

''This doesn't look so good Jake. Maybe we should turn back?'' Cal could see a road block up ahead.

''No, they'll notice us if we turn around. We have no choice, we have to sit tight.'' Jake began to think that this had been a pretty stupid idea.

''They are going to ask for my licence and I don't have one of those.'' Cal stated the obvious and Jake shrugged.

''I think that we are busted. Sorry Cal, thanks for helping me out. You're a good mate, you always have my back.'' Jake faced the inevitable.

''Don't sweat it. I had a blast. This car will never go that fast again. This beautiful automobile is wasted on my dad.'' Cal caressed the steering wheel.

''It was a blast wasn't it? You handled this car like an expert. I wasn't scared not for a second.'' Jake laughed and Cal punched his leg.

''I got you here didn't I?'' Cal reasoned and Jake nodded.

''Just about. We're dead anyways once our dads get hold of us. At least, we had a good time first.'' Jake commented with a grimace and Cal nodded.

''We were on a mission dude. We deserve medals, our dads will understand.'' Cal said, that seemed extremely unlikely.

''Do you really believe that or are you just talking to make sound?'' asked Jake with a roll of the eyes.

''Pretty much the second choice.'' Cal couldn't argue with Jake's logic.

''That's what I thought. It was fun though dude.'' Jake offered his knuckles, he was very aware that Parker wasn't having fun.

Cal tapped Jake's hand and they sat back to await their fate. Jake was preoccupied, worried about Parker.

''Do you think this is because of your brother dude?'' Cal looked up the street.

''Dunno, probably. Zack would have called my dad. So yeah, I'm pretty sure this is my brother.'' Jake shrugged, the worry growing. This didn't look encouraging, what if Booth hadn't been in time?

''What do you want to do Jake?'' Cal asked again.

''I don't think that decision is ours anymore.'' Jake indicated towards the cop who was standing by Cal's window. The boys exchanged panicked looks but Cal lowered the window anyway.

''This your car son?'' The cop raised his eyebrows, it was a M6 BMW convertible. The boys had reasoned that if you're going to steal a car, make sure it's a good one or in this case, the best.

''Uuuumm.'' Cal looked at Jake.

''That's what I thought. Out, hands where I can see'em.'' The cop indicated to a buddy who came around to Jake's side. He pulled the door open and waved Jake out of the car, Jake thought for one horrible second that he was going to pull a gun on him but he didn't. The cops made a judgement call, these boys didn't look like hardened criminals so they held back. As Jake often found, his baby face saved him yet again.

''Up against the car.'' The cop kicked Jake's legs apart and searched him carefully whilst Cal suffered the same treatment. It was a harsh welcome to the real world.

''Anything in these pockets for me to worry about kid?'' The cop asked and Jake shook his head.

''How old are you boys?'' The cop turned Cal around, they were now very sure it was just a pair of joyriders facing them.

''Fourteen.'' Cal mumbled. The cop raised his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips.

''Excuse me?'' The cop expected something and Cal glanced nervously at Jake who shrugged. He was clueless about what the cop's problem was.

''Sir.'' Cal added quickly, luckily Cal knew what was required.

''That's better.'' The cop turned Cal around again and cuffed him.

''Shall we?'' Jake's cop said to him and Jake turned offering his hands.

''Well, boys. My guess is that this is daddy's car. Am I right?'' The cop looked at the pair of them and Cal nodded.

''Does he know you're driving it?'' The cop already knew the answer to his question but he asked anyway.

''No, sir.'' Cal didn't make the same mistake twice. The cops read them their rights and Jake gulped, this had suddenly got way out of hand.

''Right guys. We have a situation here that we need to help with so we are going to put you in the patrol car up there and you sit like good little boys until we are ready to take you to the station house.'' The cop took Jake's arm.

''Uuum sir, what's going on?'' Jake needed to know and he followed Cal's lead with the politeness, it felt odd. Being subservient did not sit well with Jake but having his hands restrained behind his back proved a powerful motivation.

''Nothing for you to worry about. You just concern yourself with how you are going to explain why you and your buddy took his father's hundred grand car.'' The cop was gruff taking Jake's arm but Jake pulled away.

''Is it a kidnapping?'' He spoke urgently.

''What do you know about a kidnapping?'' The cop was shocked, it couldn't be a lucky guess, it was just too much of a coincidence.

''I think it's my brother that you have been rescuing. Is he okay?'' Jake tried to see what was going on as he spoke.

''Okay, son. Give me your name.'' The cop began to understand that they weren't just kids out for some fun.

''Jakob Booth.'' Jake answered jumping from foot to foot, impatient for some news.

''I'll call it in.'' The cop spoke to his buddy who nodded.

''You stay right there.'' The cop turned and spoke into his radio. He was back in a few minutes.

''Let him go. This one's an FBI brat.'' The cop released Jake as he spoke. Jake rubbed his wrists, he didn't like that sensation, he hadn't known being cuffed hurt.

''Come on boys. I hope you have your cover story together 'cos you are going to need it sooner than you thought. Pull the car over so it's out of the way. Daddy has arranged for it to be picked up in the morning. Make sure the alarm's set and you boys better pray its still here in the morning.'' The cop spoke to his colleague before leading the boys towards the action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat in the ambulance trying to coax Parker away from his neck but Parker wouldn't let go. He didn't speak, he just held on.

A FBI agent appeared, he looked embarrassed.

''Booth, could I speak to you for a few minutes? I'm sorry, it is important.'' He said awkwardly.

''Parker, I'm going to let Bones hold you for a second. I will be right back, trust me.'' Booth said gently and then he handed Parker to Bones. Parker still didn't lift his head, he clung onto Bones instead.

Bones took the opportunity to have some one to one with Parker whispering gently in his ear. He relaxed against her and she felt a rush of love, the worry that had been torturing her finally beginning to lift.

Booth returned with a tight expression, Bones searched his face.

''Everything's fine. I need to tell you something but don't freak out. Promise?'' He leant over and whispered details in her ear. Bones looked at him, her eyes flashed with fury.

''Hey, you promised remember?'' Booth tapped her on the nose and she sighed in resignation. Booth smiled.

''Well done Bones. Good self control.'' He kissed her tenderly lingering for a second.

Booth sat again, taking Parker from Bones. The paramedics were hovering.

''Bub, honey. This nice lady needs to check you over. I'm going to stay right here but we have to make sure that you're okay.'' Booth spoke quietly to Parker but there was no verbal response although Parker tightened his grip. He shook his head and burrowed deeper. Booth looked at the paramedic who smiled.

''It's alright. Leave him be for now. I think staying there is the best medicine for him right now. We'll give you folks some space.'' The young female paramedic nodded to her colleague who stepped discreetly from the ambulance. Bones spoke to another officer at the door briefly before sitting opposite them, Booth reached out his hand and she took it.

''We'll just stay here a while.'' Booth said with a smile at her. She nodded and they sat quietly, a complete family again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 Quite a Night

''Sorry dude.'' Jake whispered to Cal who looked shaken that his dad now knew what he'd done. It didn't seem very exciting anymore. Cal shrugged, he wasn't one to blame anyone else for his choices.

It was a very busy scene with police cars, ambulances and FBI agents all intermingled. Jake searched desperately for any sign of his brother.

''Sir? Is my brother okay?'' Jake had to ask and the cop took pity on him.

''Yes, it was a complete success. Well, almost.'' They stopped to let two guys carrying a body bag pass them. Jake looked at it, nausea rising, he hoped for Parker's sake that it didn't contain who Jake knew it could.

''Which one?'' The cop spoke to someone who pointed at an ambulance. As they rounded the open door, Jake spied his parents sitting inside with Parker. The relief washed over him and he grinned. His mother's face soon wiped it, thunderous didn't even start to cover it. His dad just looked happy holding his little brother.

''I believe they belong to you?'' The cop pushed the kids forward into the light and then he waited looking at the two boys.

''Thank you sir.'' Cal was courteous.

''Yeah what he said.'' Jake wasn't.

''Jakob!'' Booth admonished abruptly. Parker jumped.

''Sorry bub.'' Booth planted a kiss on his son's now chestnut hair.

''Excuse me?'' The cop wasn't happy with Jake's response either. This was a small town and kids showed respect to police officers.

''Jakob, say thank you to the officer please.'' Booth kept his voice low but it was still firm.

''I mean thank you sir.'' Jake blushed and looked at the floor. Booth was impressed, he didn't think he'd ever heard Jake call anyone sir before. He knew he wouldn't hear it again, anytime soon.

''That's better. No more driving until you're old enough and no taking other people's cars for any reason, not even rescue missions. Do you hear me?'' The cop was happy this time as both kids mumbled yes sir. He tipped his cap at Bones.

''Ma'am.'' He said.

Booth nodded his thanks and the cop melted away into the crowd.

''Jakob, what were you thinking?'' Bones looked at him but Jake just stared at his brother hiding away in his dad's neck.

''Hey Parks. Looking good, little mate. Your hair is very punk, very Billie Joe, it suits you.'' Jake grinned and Parker showed his face finally, it was Jake after all. He held his arms out and Jake climbed up, hugging him closely.

''Missed you dude.'' Jake sat down and perused his brother's face. He looked tired and his face was wet with tears but other than that he seemed normal.

''Me too.'' Parker held out his knuckles and Jake knocked them. Booth watched them together and his heart swelled, it was endearing and touching, the perfect moment for a doting dad.

''I stole a car to come rescue you and not just any car, a BMW M6. It was extremely cool. A real rush.'' Jake laughed, he knew his brother would be impressed even if his parents weren't.

''No way!'' Parker was suitably wide eyed.

''Yes way. But….'' Jake looked at his father who had a guarded look in his eye. Jake couldn't get a read on exactly how much trouble he was in so he continued his story.

''We got busted, we even got searched and cuffed.'' Jake relayed this enthralling piece of information and Parker's eyes grew even wider.

''You didn't? You did that for me?'' Parker was in awe. if Jake hadn't been a hero before, he certainly was now, in his little brother's eyes anyway. Jake smiled smugly, basking in the glory. Bones looked at Jake with ill disguised consternation.

''Jakob, that is not something to brag about.'' She said, she looked to Booth to say something.

''What? It's like my first proper arrest. It was actually quite exciting although the cuffs hurt abit.'' Jake was enjoying entertaining Parker, he liked that he was smiling despite everything.

''Well, it will most definitely be your first and last, that's for sure.'' Booth said, his jaw set with determination.

Jake wanted nothing more that to make his brother smile at that moment so he disregarded his mother's appalled face and his father's caustic remark.

''Yeah well. I think I might have a thing for nicked cars. It was exhilarating. Edgy you know.'' Jake winked at Parker who looked at Booth, it was his move.

Parker was so happy to be with them all again and this felt so good, his brother and dad dancing around each other, engaging in a war of words. Nobody flying into uncontrolled temper fits without warning. He felt protected and safe, he snuggled into Booth who kissed him before addressing his eldest son who he felt could at least try to show some remorse. It was your own fault, you gave him no choice, Booth's guilty conscience told him how it was. He had to make an effort to exhibit some authority, even if it was just for show.

''Jake, stop it. Enough.'' Booth decided that Jake was reveling in his criminal activities too much so he tried to bring it to a halt. He'd hoped that being searched and cuffed would be a deterrent, apparently not. It appeared to be a badge of honour amongst the kids, an incentive even.

''Yeah, right. Whatever, dad.'' Jake wasn't convinced by his father's words and turned to Parker again.

''Only trouble is that I think that dad may have to pull a heavy FBI act to keep us out of jail. Sorry dad.'' Jake pulled a face and Parker looked at Booth. Jake still had a small concern about that, he didn't want to go to jail. Jake didn't know that Booth had already made the problem go away.

''You're not going to let Jake go to jail are you daddy?'' Parker asked anxiously, he'd only just got his brother back. Bones caught Booth's eye, he nodded, she'd told him that it would be this way during many anguished conversations. He had worried through many endless nights, when sleep eluded him, that Parker would blame him for his predicament. His worries proved groundless, Booth was still Paladine in Parker's eyes. Booth felt humble that Parker had complete faith in his father's ability to fix everything and he had to stop himself from laughing out loud with joy.

''No, I'm not. It's tempting but no, Jake is not going to jail. Well, not today anyways.'' Booth smiled reassuringly at Parker who giggled, it was just what Booth wanted to hear.

''Good job dad.'' Parker held his hand up and Booth high fived him. Bones leant forward and squeezed his hand as she saw how much it meant to him to still be a hero in his kid's eyes.

''Thanks dad. I knew you being in the FBI would have a use one day.'' Jake looked relieved and Booth was amused to think that Jake actually thought that he might let that happen. Booth wasn't convinced by Jake's act of bravado, he was putting on a front for Parker. It provided a distraction from the scene around them and Booth thought it was very effective so he let it ride.

''Yeah well, I didn't want to ruin Parker's homecoming.'' Booth shrugged.

''Right cos it couldn't be that you are looking out for me.'' Jake smirked and Booth nodded.

''That's right, it couldn't be for that reason.'' Booth punched Jake's arm playfully. Jake looked away shaking his head and Booth put his arm around him pulling him over. Parker beamed at them both, he was safely tucked under Booth's arm where he belonged.

'' Okay, maybe it was that as well.'' He said kissing Jake's head. He was so happy to have all his kids back that he couldn't even feel that annoyed about Jake's little escapade.

''Is anyone hurt?'' Bones asked looking the boys over. She wasn't feeling so charitable, she was shaken by the night's events, not least the idea of two out of control kids hurtling through the night in an extremely fast, expensive car, hell bent on being heroes. Bones knew even with her limited knowledge that Conrad had a seriously grown up car and she felt sick when she thought about what could have happened.

''No, we're okay. It's a well nice car. Con's car is …'' Jake started to enthuse but then stopped when he saw his father's face.

''In one piece I hope for your sakes.'' Booth gave both miscreants his best, well used glare and they dropped their eyes looking at each other slyly.

''Yeah, it's fine. Not a scratch, I was real careful.'' Cal said hurriedly. Jake tried not to laugh, that wasn't strictly true. Cal opened the car up on the freeway and the boys had enjoyed quite a trip. Booth read it immediately but that was a conversation to have later along with the one about stealing a car being extremely cool.

''Well Caleb, its not me you need to convince. Call your dad, he's going crazy.'' Booth handed over his phone. He knew that there would be some reason that Cal's would be out of operation, he had heard every excuse there was at some time or another from Jake. Cal walked away reluctantly, it was clear he didn't do much talking once he got through to his father.

''Ready for your check now Parker?'' The paramedic reappeared and Parker looked up at Booth who nodded.

''These guys have to make sure that you're okay, it won't take long and I'll stay with you.'' Booth smiled and Parker agreed. Parker had regained his equilibrium, having his family around him was invaluable.

''Okay.''

''We'll wait outside. Come on Jake, I want to speak to you anyway.'' Bones stood up and waved her stepson down the steps.

''Oh God, do we have to?'' Jake whined but stood as well. Parker sniggered and Booth tickled him.

''Jake's in trouble with Bones.'' Parker whispered to Booth.

''Do you think?'' Booth hugged him again, he couldn't stop touching Parker but the little boy didn't seem to mind.

''Oh yes, we have to. I'll see you in a minute, sweetie.'' Bones kissed Parker on the cheek before stepping out.

''There was a body bag mom and it had a body in it. '' Jake looked at his feet.

''I know Jake. It's Brent.'' Bones knew already. She wished he hadn't seen that but he had, so she had to answer him. She didn't mention that Brent had ended his own life, the man had been very dangerous she admitted to herself with a shudder.

''What about Rebecca?'' Jake asked, staring at the ambulance pulling away next to them.

''She's badly injured but alive. Don't say anything to your brother, your dad will talk to him when he feels it's the right time.'' Bones hugged him, kissed his cheek and then she got a very pissed off look.

''So Jake, tell me what exactly were you hoping to achieve with your little stunt?''

''Don't, mom. I didn't do anything wrong.'' Jake was embarrassed that his mom was scolding him like he was five in public and he looked around to check no one was watching. He was in luck but he still stepped away from Bones in an effort to keep her at bay. She was looking pretty tense and he didn't like the way this was working out. Didn't she get that he was a hero?

''What is with you people? I am fourteen you know, some people would call that an adult. I took affirmative action, thats all. Anyways, what did I do that was so terrible?'' Jake pleaded innocence.

''You stole a car, you stole a car.'' Bones spoke slowly enunciating her words so he would understand the gravity of his behaviour. His face clearly illustrated he didn't.

''You think you're an adult, you are not. You are a child and you should be glad that's the case. Do you have any idea what happens to adults who steal cars? You are just lucky that your father got you out of trouble. I'm not sure you deserve it, I think that a night in jail might do you some good.'' Bones was tired, she was emotional and her head was starting to ache.

Jake blushed and then began to squirm slightly.

''Okay so I guess I maybe shouldn't have stolen a car but it wasn't just some random one off the street. It belongs to someone we know. Con will be cool, he'll get it. '' Jake didn't seem ashamed, not even a little. If anything he was on a high. It irritated Bones, she couldn't help it. She had worked on badly damaged and burnt bodies pulled from wrecked cars and the images were vivid in her head. A little voice head reminded her that if they had given Jake a chance to tell them, he would never have taken such drastic action.

''Jakob, you're absolutely right, it wasn't just any car. It was a very fast and dangerous car.'' Bones was steaming. Jake looked at her from under his bangs but it just made her madder. It made her too aware of how young he was and the peril he'd put himself in. However much Jake tried to justify himself, Bones remained as mad as hell.

''What is wrong with you? Adult issues again, Jake. When will you learn?'' Bones rolled her eyes.

''You wouldn't listen, I tried to tell you. You tell me to talk to you and then you won't listen when I do. Everyone was so busy yelling at me as always, you just wouldn't listen. I tried. You're yelling at me now.'' Jake thought it was their fault and he had a point.

''Yes well, I suppose you did try and we didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry that we did that and I'm sorry about Max. He had no right to do what he did. Your dad told him not to.'' Bones felt the need to apologize and she was ashamed to admit Jake was right, she was yelling. It was anxiety and she made a conscious effort to calm down.

''It was Isobel's fault not grandpas. She's crazy, you know.'' Jake kicked the ground. He was surprised by his mother's words, he had been upset when he thought Booth had given Max his permission, he was pleased to hear he hadn't. However, it did mean that things weren't exactly rosy on the home front. Jake hated Isobel even more if that was possible, they now had yet another family rift to contend with and Jake knew that he was the catalyst yet again. Guilt reared its ugly head as a result and Jake began to regret his impulsiveness.

''Don't say that Jake. She was upset because of what you did to Shaun.'' Bones defended her aunt once again.

''I guess.'' Jake didn't challenge her, he couldn't be bothered.

''But…. the fact remains that you beat up your cousin and stole a car. We will be talking about those thing but not right now.'' Bones had said what she needed to, Jake shrugged. He felt aggrieved, he hated his mom being a hard ass and she was making him apprehensive about going home. He didn't want to be yelled at and grounded with Isobel sitting with a smug look on her face in a front row seat. His euphoric mood was shattered and he dug his hands in his pockets. He gave his mom a resentful glare and kicked the ambulance tyre. She stood impassively, staring stonily ahead, refusing to give in to sulkiness.

The ambulance door opened at a convenient moment.

''We're all done.'' Booth came down the steps carrying Parker who looked sleepy and ready for bed.

''Parker is coming home with us.'' Booth had argued with the paramedic who had wanted to take him to hospital but Booth wasn't letting him out of his sight. It was obvious that physically he was fine, they would deal with anything else at home. Booth could see that Bones had been telling Jake off, she looked furious with her arms crossed and a flushed face. Jake was staring sullenly at the ground. Booth was happy to let her carry that burden for now, if that's what she was prepared to do. He needed to concentrate on Parker although he knew that he couldn't make the same mistakes as before. It was important not to forget his other kids but he was happy to share the responsibilty with Bones

''What happened to your head Parks?'' Jake asked suddenly putting his hand to his own wound. He was pleased to change the subject and he cheered up for Parker's sake.

''I fell off the porch.'' Parker answered without hesitating so Booth felt sure he was telling the truth.

''I have one too. Look?'' Jake showed Parker the cut.

''Wow.'' Parker was pleased to share anything with Jake even a cut head.

''That is well spooky.'' Jake sang the twilight zone music.

''Come on guys. Let's go home.'' Booth thought it was a bizarre coincidence as well but he didn't want to dwell on it. They walked through the chaos, people watched them curiously, aware of who they were. Booth put his hand on Jake's shoulder protectively and pulled him close, he was still carrying Parker. Jake noticed but accepted it. He couldn't really blame Booth for being weird, this whole thing had been a horrific experience. His dad was going to be like this for a while, they would have to put up with it. Bones wasn't much better, she couldn't walk any closer if she tried. It was like the couple were forming a cordon between the harsh world and their children, they subconsciously closed ranks.

''Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving.'' Jake rubbed his stomach, he was always hungry.

''Yeah, can we have pancakes?'' Parker was suddenly wide awake.

''Don't you guys want to go home?'' Booth did.

All he wanted was to have all his children home under one roof and tucked up in bed where they were safe. It was what he had prayed for and he was finally getting his wish although they seemed to have other ideas. Booth had a lot more than pancakes on his mind. They had to start helping Parker to recover which was going to be a long, drawn out, painful process. Booth shied away from Parker's possible reaction to his mother's critical condition. He also knew he had to apologize to Jake and make things right with him. He'd decided to start listening to his kids more and cut back on the yelling. He hadn't yelled at Jake once yet which was quite an achievement considering Jake's overnight antics. They were reckless even if motivated by the best of intentions.

All that could wait as it would seem his children were simpler souls and really only interested in breakfast. Booth was once again struck by the remarkable powers of recovery kids exhibited.

''Come on dad. Pancakes would be so good with lots of maple syrup. Just the way you like 'em.'' Jake rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

''It is breakfast time.'' Bones wasn't adverse to the idea.

''I have my pajamas on.'' Parker pointed out.

''Don't worry about it, Parks. It can be all part of your new punk image, goes with your hair. It's good, cool. I'm thinking about getting a tatt. What do you think dad?'' Jake winked at Cal.

''I think that I may change my mind and get that cop to arrest you again.'' Booth gave Jake a gentle push in the back.

''Oh daddy. You are so funny.'' Parker giggled and hugged Booth around the neck. Booth smiled indulgently, completely smitten. Jake stopped walking, not giving up.

''So can we have pancakes then, please?'' Jake tried again, he even flashed the charm smile. He then ruined the effect by yawning.

''Jake, you are dead on your feet, we all are. Everyone needs to get some sleep. It's been quite a night, No, sorry guys, we're going home. I'll make pancakes later.'' Booth wasn't easily swayed and made a decision.

''I want pancakes now, it's a long drive home and I'm starving. You're being mean, dad. This is Parker's big moment. Tell him Parks.'' Jake untilised a low trick, Parker could ask for anything at the moment and get it.

''No, we're going home. That's final, come on.'' Booth didn't fall for it and shook his head before Parker could open his mouth. He started to walk again, he gave a worried looking Parker a reassuring bounce and Parker giggled.

Jake dragged his feet, he was tired and cranky. He wasn't talking to his mom and his dad wasn't being compliant either.

Booth stopped and waited for him to catch up. Jake began to take tiny steps deliberately causing Booth to impatiently grab his hand. Jake had morphed from an entertaining if not entirely law abiding kid into a brat in seconds and it bemused Booth. He could see no reason for the sudden mood swing apart from the fact that Booth had said no but Jake was used to that by now surely. Bones watched them from a distance and Booth beamed at her so as not to confirm her suspicion that Jake was acting out yet again. Booth could handle this or so he hoped.

''Dad, I am too old to hold your hand.'' Jake tried to pull away but Booth held on. This was looking distinctly like an argument waiting to happen but Booth was adamant that wasn't going to be the case, not today.

Jake glanced at Booth who mouthed ''don't'' at him and Jake looked away sulkily. Parker watched them with a frown and Booth wanted to shake Jake, this was not the time for a tantrum. He didn't, another resolution, he was keeping his hands to himself from now on. Talking, that was to be his choice from now on, he would talk his son into submission or a compliant stupor. Booth wasn't concerned which, as long as Jake stopped his seemingly inevitable plunge towards the dark side.

''I don't want to go home. That bitch is there.'' Jake said it just loud enough. Booth finally understood, he saw Bones' face drop and decided to avert another discussion about Isobel. He knew he should tell Jake off about his mouth but his heart wasn't in it so he caved instead, it was just so much easier.

''You know what? Pancakes sound like a great idea to me. I saw a diner not far away. Lets go.'' Booth hurried everyone along as he managed to avoid that particular issue blowing up in their faces. That one could most definitely wait until later or even never which would suit Booth just fine.


	23. Chapter 23 A Secret

Bones pushed open the door calling out as she did.

''We're home.'' She tumbled into the hall, fatigue dulling her balance.

''Honey, where is the little guy?'' Max appeared, a huge grin plastered on his face and his arms held wide. He wanted to see his grandson all in one piece.

''Seeley's getting him from the car. Be careful dad, it's been a difficult twenty four hours . Don't scare him.'' Bones warned as she noted her father's exuberance.

''Honey, are you okay?'' Angela appeared behind Max with a pinched, anxious face.

''Oh Angela, it is so great to see you.'' Bones embraced her best friend gratefully, finally able to let down the controlled façade that she had carefully constructed for her husband and children during the last week.

''You look tired.'' Angela pulled away and looked at her friend's pale face.

''Ang, you're the pregnant one. I hope you haven't been here all night.'' Bones' selfless attitude took over and she linked arms with Angela walking into the family room.

''Jack! Not you as well. Where are the girls?'' Bones acknowledged her once colleague but now deeply valued friend.

''Tempe, come on. A Booth family crisis is a Hodgins family crisis, you know that. Besides I made tea.'' Jack waved her concerns to one side and held up a cup proudly.

''It is true, he did. You should feel honoured. He never does that for me.'' Angela noted wryly.

''Now, now Honey. You know that is not true. I made you tea last week.'' Jack carried two cups to the now sitting women. Angela didn't reply and Bones picked up immediately a tension between her friends that she had never experienced with them before.

''Anyways Calista has been making you tea remember?'' Jack added grumpily and Bones' ears pricked.

''Who's Calista?'' She asked and Angela's face lit up, Jack's fell in direct contrast.

''She's my friend that visiting. You are going to love her, she's kooky.'' Angela sipped her tea.

''Yeah kooky, that's the word.'' Jack was sarcastic, no doubt about it. Bones saw a sharp look from Angela which Jack met with a raised eyebrow.

''Jack is having a problem with her because she doesn't fit into his classifications.'' Angela was now being sarcastic and Bones realised a change of subject was called for.

''So where are the girls?'' Her friends always wanted to talk about their wonderful children.

''Calista is teaching them to smoke.'' Jack didn't give up and Angela glared at him.

''Shut up Jack. Now Tempe, tell me all about your exciting night.'' Angela put her husband in his place and moved on smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''There's my big guy. Come here.'' Max held his arms out and Parker reached for him.

Booth let him go, happy to see that Parker finally felt secure enough to have someone else hold him.

''Grandpa! '' Parker squeezed tight and Max looked over his head at Booth who caressed the back of his small son's head, not able to break physical contact with him just yet. Booth nodded at Max and answered his silent question, Parker was fine.

''You hungry?'' Max asked Parker who shook his head.

''We had pancakes, loads of 'em and chocolate milk.'' Parker sat up and grinned at Max .

''Wow, lucky guy. I was going to offer you oatmeal.'' Max teased and Parker screwed his face up in disgust.

''But Grandpa, I hate oatmeal.'' Parker said earnestly.

''Do you?'' Max was deadpan and Parker giggled.

''You know that.'' Parker shifted to get down and Max let him go reluctantly. Parker skipped along the hall towards the family room, singing happily to himself.

''How is he?'' Max asked Booth quietly.

''He seems okay but we haven't really got into anything. Rebecca is in a bad way but he hasn't even asked yet so I'm holding off.'' Booth was concerned at Parker's indifference towards his mother's whereabouts or well being, it was as if she didn't exist anymore.

''You look beat. Don't worry about any of that, just enjoy having him back safe and sound for now. There will be plenty of opportunities but first you have to spend some peaceful, quality time with your kids, you and Tempe.'' Max was aware that Parker's situation wasn't the only threat to the Booth family but he didn't want to dwell on that at the moment.

Jake slipped quietly past the two men hoping that he would remain invisible. He was feeling hostile towards his grandfather and he didn't want to spoil Parker's homecoming.

''Hey Jake. I hear you had quite a night.'' Max tried to lighten the tension between them but it failed dismally. Jake's eyes flashed with anger but he just shrugged as he suppressed his feelings.

''You need to be careful, from what I've heard you're lucky not to be doing some jail time. I don't think you'd enjoy that much, they don't have X Boxes in maximum security.'' Max was alarmed by Jake's actions overnight and tried to make his point with a joke.

''Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you?'' Jake began to climb the stairs and spat his words over his shoulder. Max flushed and bit back his reply, he figured he had that coming.

''Jakob, don't speak to your grandfather that way. Apologise.'' Booth had thought long and hard on the journey home and he knew that he couldn't loosen the reins on Jake too much because the results could be a disaster. In his heart he wanted to adopt Angela's vision of childhood being all swings and bare feet but he knew that was unrealistic taking his eldest son's personality into account. Jake paused without looking around and it was clear he was considering his next move and Booth held his breath.

''Sorry.'' Jake spat those words out as well, it wasn't exactly sincere. Jake began climbing again and Booth opened his mouth to reprimand his son further but Max put his hand on his arm.

''Don't, he needs some time and I should apologise to him. Its fine, just leave it.'' Max spoke in a low voice and Booth nodded.

''I'm going to bed. I'm tired.'' Jake threw some more words back and disappeared out of view, a door slammed loudly a few seconds later closely followed by the sound of a screaming baby.

''What was that you were saying about peace?'' Booth raised his eyebrows before walking up the stairs wearily to retrieve his daughter.

''Where is Isobel?'' Bones stared at her father from the doorway, he shifted uncomfortably under her hard glare.

''She's staying with your brother for a while.'' Max cringed as he said the words.

''What did you do?'' Bones narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

''Look Tempe. It was a little tense here with Jake and we decided it was best that Isobel stay with Russ so Jake would be more comfortable. They really don't get on you know. Isobel dislikes him and if you want my opinion it's not warranted. I was trying to protect my grandson, I did what I thought was best.'' Max tried to defend his actions.

''I don't want your opinion and you didn't exactly do a good job of looking after him did you?'' Bones turned and walked huffily back into the family room. Max didn't move immediately, he didn't want a confrontation with his daughter but he knew it was inevitable. Bones was blinkered when it came to Isobel, her need for a maternal figure overriding her normal instincts to put her children first.

''Honey, I did what I thought was the right thing. I'm sorry.'' Max finally followed her. Angela and Jack exchanged glances, the tension was suddenly sky high. Parker looked up from his comic book curiously.

''Hey guys, this is Parker's homecoming. I think we should celebrate. We need one of our legendary picnics in the park. I'll call Zack and Paula. You can get Russ to come along with Isobel. You can all talk about it then. How about it?'' Jack clapped his hands and looked around with a grin. Max stood beside the kitchen counter whilst Bones regarded him suspiciously.

''Yeah, a picnic. I love picnics. Can we play soft ball?'' Parker jumped up, his face filled with enthusiasm.

''That sounds like a great idea.'' Booth came in with a child in each arm.

''Mommy! Mommy!'' Nate wriggled, squirming to get down, Booth let him go and he flung himself into his mother's arms.

''Hey you.'' Bones visibly relaxed as the small boy hugged her. He pulled back and looked at her with his head on one side, his face filled with concern.

''Mommy sad?'' He asked as he patted her face gently.

''No mommy's not sad. Mommy's happy, happy to see you.'' Bones laughed and hugged him again, squeezing tight.

Nate giggled, still for a split second before he pushed her away and ran over to Parker.

''Parks, 'saurs, 'saurs.'' He pulled Parker's arm, pointing at the box of dinosaurs as he did. Parker grinned, he normally rolled his eyes when Nate tried to get him to play with him but this time he was happy to cooperate. He had missed being a big brother and playing dinosaurs sounded pretty good.

He let Nate pull him across the room. Nate hugged him around the waist briefly before he released him, impatient to get on with the serious business of a game. Nate skipped around clapping his hands with delight as Parker tipped the toys onto the floor. The toddler had no idea about all the drama, all he knew was that his brother was back and for once was content to play with him. Parker looked at Booth who watched them with shining eyes, it was a precious moment that Booth wanted to enjoy before it melted away. Booth winked and Parker blushed as he stepped happily into the role of dutiful brother .

''A picnic is a good idea Jack.'' Bones said stiffly as she took a smiling Sarah from Booth. She wanted to interrogate Max but she knew it wasn't the right time, he would keep.

''Yeah Jack, it is but I think we all need to take a nap first.'' Booth felt they had to rest but Parker looked up with horror.

''But it's the daytime. I don't want to take a nap.'' Parker protested, he crossed his arms defiantly and stuck out his bottom lip. He was finally home and he wasn't about to waste his first day sleeping.

''No, bub. We all need to get some sleep. We will take a nap and later we can go to the park.'' Booth was adamant, he was exhausted and Bones looked pale.

''I don't want to and I won't.'' Parker shook his head and glared at his father. Nate looked between them with bemusement, aware that this wasn't normal.

''Bub, I said that we are taking a nap and that is what we are going to do. I'll make you some hot chocolate and read you a story but you are taking a nap.'' Booth felt uncertain about this confrontation but he knew that it was important to react normally. He had learnt enough over the last two years that kids needed the adults in their lives to be solid and consistent when they had experienced a trauma. Parker's face hardened into an expression that Booth had never seen before, he had to stop himself from recoiling from it.

''No I won't and you can't make me.'' Parker threw the Triceratops in his hand at Booth who ducked just in time. Nate shouted in anger at the mistreatment of one of his most treasured possessions and launched himself at Parker.

''Hey! Hey! No, Buster, stop it!'' Booth shot across the room and grabbed the enraged toddler as he began to pummel the brother that he had been so thrilled to see only mere seconds previously.

Parker shoved Nate away and stood up, he kicked the pile of dinosaurs at his feet and they scattered around the room.

Booth tried to hold onto a now incandescent Nate as he battled to get at Parker. Parker laughed but he did step back, aware that he was pushing his father to his limit.

''Here, give him to me.'' Jack stepped up and took Nate from Booth.

''Parker, that was naughty. You will clear all this mess up and then you are going to bed. That's it bub, that is what is going to happen.'' Booth was very calm although his face told another story.

''No, I am not. I don't want to go to sleep and I'm not. That is what is going to happen.'' Parker crossed his arms again and Booth looked helplessly at Bones. Booth knew this was going to happen but he was surprised that it had begun so soon.

''Parker, you heard your father. Clear up the mess otherwise there will be no picnic.'' Bones helped out and there was silence as everyone held their breath awaiting Parker's next move. Parker glared at all of them and then his face crumbled, tears quickly gathering.

''Oh bub. Come here.'' Booth held out his arms and Parker ran over, clutching him around the waist. Booth sighed and closed his eyes to collect himself, the roller coaster ride had begun.

''Its okay, bub. It's been a long night. I'll put you to bed, you'll feel much better after some sleep.'' Booth picked him up and Parker buried his head in his neck. Bones nodded to Booth as a sign of solidarity, she was right there as always. Booth climbed the stairs to put Parker to bed aware that they had a difficult time ahead of them and he was grateful that he had his wife by his side to support him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on the window sill, gazing at the clouds. He'd tried to sleep but he needed to speak to someone about his feelings. He was in turmoil over his grandfather, he was angry with him but he loved him so much that he was regretting his nasty words. There was really only one person who would do at a time like this. He grabbed his hoodie and shoved on some Converse, it was only a few minutes before he had climbed out of his window and was stood staring at Jess' house. He tried to summon some courage to knock the door but Jake was nervous of Hilary, Jess' mother, so he sat on the kerb instead. He buried his face in his arms and watched an ant in the gutter carrying a leaf. The weight of the world on its shoulder, it was a perfect illustration of how Jake felt at that moment.

He started as a hand touched him on the shoulder, he looked up into the eyes of the person he was pining for.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Jess sat next to him and he hid his face again, shrugging. He was embarasssed and afraid, he was exposing his inner most feelings and he wasn't sure Jess felt the same.

''Dunno, really. Just sitting I guess.'' Jake wanted to kiss her so much it almost hurt but he didn't.

''Parker's home then?'' Jess tried to be cool, she had fantasised about this moment many times in her head and she didn't want to blow it. She could read the signs, Jake was ready to run, she needed to tread carefully.

''Yeah, did you hear what Cal and I did?'' Jake knew that the whole neighbourhood was probably buzzing with it.

''Yeah, I could hear Conrad yelling from my house. Typical boys, act first, think later. '' Jess laughed and Jake smiled, she was telling him off in her own understated way.

''But you're okay and so is Parker so that's all that matters.'' Jess softened it and Jake nodded.

They sat in silence, both crippled by insecurity and fear of rejection.

''It's been on the news.'' Jess finally spoke and Jake looked appalled.

''God, my dad is going to hate that.'' He said and then he froze as Jess instinctively swept the hair lovingly from his eyes.

''Sorry.'' She said awkwardly, pulling her hand away as she realised what she'd done.

You don't get to do that anymore, she reminded herself.

''That's okay. I liked it.'' Jake turned to look at her, longing reflected in his eyes. They both grinned, Jess felt her heart soar as she realised they were going to be okay after all.

''I think this is the part where I apologise.'' Jake said softly.

''Mmmm, I think I should too.'' Jess agreed and they locked eyes, they burst out laughing.

''We could always skip that part.'' She added with a shrug.

''Yeah we could and move straight onto this part.'' Jake took a risk, he leant in and kissed her gently on the corner of the mouth. He pulled away and searched her face for a reaction. Jess' eyes twinkled and she returned the compliment.

''That is most definitely one of your better plans.'' She said before kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max met Isobel half way down the street.

''I thought you were going to stay away for a while.'' He spoke abruptly and Isobel's face flushed with anger.

''I never agreed to that. I am going to see my grandchildren.'' She said stiffly. The electric silence between them bristled with tension and many unspoken words.

''Look Isobel. We need to work this out for Tempe's sake. She will be devastated, don't you care about that?'' Max tried to be conciliatory and appeal to Isobel's better nature. He under estimated the bitterness and hurt that Isobel was carrying.

''What's the matter Max. Are you afraid I will tell and knock you from your pedestal?'' Isobel was spoiling for a fight.

Max didn't reply, he knew he had managed to do that very well all by himself and was in his daughter's bad books as it was. He was looking into the abyss and it shook him to the core.

''It's time to put this right Max. I will not stay silent anymore. I know what we agreed but I was desperate and I need my daughter to know the truth now. I'm sorry but I cannot live with this any longer. She is my daughter and that is my granddaughter and I will not protect you forever. I will give you a few days to tell her, I'm sorry but that's what I want. Christine would understand. Good day.'' Isobel walked away leaving a stunned Max behind her.

''Are you sure about that?'' Max threw a parting shot but Isobel didn't even break stride.

Max wiped his hand over his face and walked sadly away.

Jake stepped out from behind the tree and watched him go.

''What did she mean?'' Jess asked from behind him.

''I'm not sure but I think that it could destroy my mom if she meant what I think she did.'' Jake felt the bottom fall out of his world yet again. Jess watched him struggle not to panic. Jess didn't want to consider the implication of Isobel's words and decided to ignore them.

''Come on, lets get a milk shake.'' Jess took his arm and they wandered towards the diner with Jake deep in thought.


	24. Chapter 24 Hormones Flying Around

I had considered giving up writing on this site many times because I have noticed that the most popular fics are amongst the worst written ones with a few notable exceptions from established authors. They have no plot, no character development and are just the same thing written in several different ways and then repeated. Basically, Booth and Brennan get together. It's a little disheartening but then when you consider how few people read books in comparison to the popularity of gossip magazines, it gives you some perspective. Everyone likes what they like which is their provocative but it was just that I wondered if there was really an audience for this type of fic.

My reviews and hits tell me that there are some readers out there who enjoy the long, intricate fics so I will continue to post as long as I enjoy the writing.I would like to say thank you to those of you who review, its much appreciated.

I always go through this crisis and it always seems to be when the fic is getting dramatic. Forgive me and just put it down to writer's temperament or something. I just feel the need to vent!

What I have decided to do is see if I can write a fluffy fic with BB as partners not a couple, so look out for it!

This is a long chapter with everything, its funny, its angsty and there's a new character which I know alot of people hate but I remember Jack talking about Angela's friends in the finale of the second season so she's one of those.

The series has not restarted and it looks like that will be a long time coming (if ever!) so this continues to fill the gap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake knocked on the window before stepping back to stand next to Jess. Abi turned and saw them, her face lit up with a smile.

''Hey guys. You're together?'' Abi noticed that they were holding hands as she came through the door to greet them.

''How's the baby?'' Jake asked with a sense of unreality, he couldn't quite believe that Abi was a mother.

''She's okay, she has to have a scan to check her brain for a bleed later.'' Abi sounded so sad, she was struggling to cope with this very adult world that she now found herself inhabiting. The kids exchanged looks, that sounded serious.

''Do you want to grab some coffee?'' Jess took Abi's arm who looked uncertainly back towards the crib.

''I shouldn't.'' She said hesitantly. A nurse appeared, smiling kindly at Abi.

''Are these your friends Abi?'' She felt sorry for this vulnerable girl who had so many responsibilities, she was so damn young.

''My cousin and his girlfriend.'' Abi explained.

''I think a break would be a great idea honey. Temperance has all of us watching over her. Why don't you take some time? You need to stay strong.'' The nurse encouraged her and Abi nodded falteringly.

''Okay, coffee sounds good.'' Abi agreed despite her misgivings.

''Good girl, we'll take care of her, I promise.'' The nurse patted her arm before going back into the unit.

They went to an outside café and sat at the picnic tables in the sun. Jake regaled Abi with the tale of Parker's rescue.

''You stole a car! You didn't! What did your dad say?'' Abi sipped her milkshake whilst shaking her head, she could just imagine Booth's reaction.

''He was really cool actually. Mom was pissed but she got over it.'' Jake frowned, aware that there was still the threat of a talk hanging over him.

''Wow, it all sounds like a movie.'' Abi was amazed and Jake laughed.

''You have no idea, in a further development it's about to turn into a very bad Hallmark movie anytime soon.'' He grimaced at Jess who kissed him. They lingered, enjoying each other. Abi watched them, concern growing in her eyes, she was distracted so didn't pick up on the implication of her cousin's words.

''So you guys having sex or what?'' She asked bluntly. The kids stared at her in shock.

''No! Why would you ask that?'' Jess was appalled.

''Well, you seem very full on and all those hormones are flying around.'' Abi shrugged nonchalantly.

''Abi, we are not having sex okay? Well, not yet anyways.'' Jake added with a glint and a sly sideways smile at Jess.

''Jake!'' Jess hit him on the back of the head but she giggled, blushing crimson.

''It's not funny!'' Abi spoke sharply and both kids looked at her seriously.

''I was only kidding.'' Jake said pathetically.

''It's not something to kid about, you guys are way too young. Do you want to end up like me? 'Cos as much as I love that little girl in there, this was not my plan and I don't want everything messed up for you two.'' Abi sounded very grown up all of sudden.

''Abi, just 'cos this happened to you doesn't mean it would be the same for us. For a start we'd use protection.'' Jake's words came out as an accusation without him meaning them too.

''So you are considering having sex then?'' Abi looked furious, she chose to ignore Jake's suggestion that she only had herself to blame, she already knew that.

''No, I didn't say that.'' Jake retorted. Jess said nothing, aware this was a family argument.

''Why would you say that then?'' Abi wasn't easily put off.

''I dunno, I just did.'' Jake shrugged.

''Look Jake, you are fourteen, a baby yourself. Promise me that you will wait and not do something stupid. Protection doesn't always work you know.'' Abi was forthright and Jake stared at her before nodding.

''I'm not sure why you started this conversation but I promise if it makes you feel better.'' Jake shrugged, it hadn't really been in his head but it seemed so important to Abi that he just went along with it.

''Good, I'll tell your dad if I find out that you break that promise. He will totally kill you, you know that.'' Abi warned and Jake's face fell.

''You wouldn't?'' Jake squirmed at the mere suggestion.

''If you keep your promise, you'll be fine won't you?''Abi shrugged, not bothered that Jake was looking at her as if she was an alien.

''You've become one of them haven't you?'' Jake felt the ground shift under his feet.

''Yep, I think I have.'' Abi sipped her milkshake again and stared into the distance as she finally felt like an adult for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Do we have everything?'' Bones packed the last of the picnic and looked around the kitchen.

''Yes, except we are missing a kid remember?'' Booth said as he tried to put shoes on a protesting Nate who was kicking his feet frantically.

''No daddy, no shoes. toesies, like toesies.'' Nate was a free spirit and shoes didn't fit into that image.

''Buster, you have to wear shoes. Keep your feet still so daddy can put your shoes on.'' Booth carried on struggling.

''He hates shoes dad.'' Parker laughed from the couch.

''Do you think? How about gum boots? Will you wear Thomas boots?'' Booth was desperate now.

''Yeah, Thomas boots, Thomas boots.'' Nate agreed clapping his hands.

''Seeley, it is 80 degrees outside.'' Bones looked like she thought Booth had lost his mind.

''Tempe, it's just not worth it. He's happy in his boots so why not?'' Booth shrugged, he didn't see a problem.

''I guess.'' Bones agreed although she wasn't sure letting Nate dictate to them was such a good idea.

''Buzz! Buzz! Want Buzz.'' Nate began to pull his shirt over his head. He rolled away from Booth and threw the shirt on the ground, his pants soon followed.

''What? No Buster, stop it. Put your clothes back on.'' Booth grabbed the shirt off the ground. He stood helplessly, as always reduced to a bumbling fool by a stubborn two year old.

''No! No! No! Want Buzz, go to park in Buzz.'' Nate danced around in his underwear chanting to himself. Booth looked at Bones.

''No way, he is not wearing his Buzz outfit, no way.'' Bones shook her head.

''Tempe, who cares?'' Booth found the idea quite funny, Parker agreed as he giggled on the couch.

''You are not serious? He will be too hot.'' Bones thought her husband had taken leave of his senses. Nate took matters into his own hands and began to climb the stairs.

''Seeley, you left the gate open.'' Bones decided to take charge but Nate was too quick for her and was already on his way to his bedroom as she chased after him.

The sound of screaming and Bones arguing drifted down the stairs.

''Buster will win.'' Parker said to his father who nodded.

''Yeah, I know. How you doing bub?'' Booth was becoming increasingly concerned as Parker had still not asked after his mother.

''Good, will you play catch with me?'' Parker sounded perfectly normal, almost carefree.

''Sure, you know I will. We'll get a game going. Is there anything you need to ask me?'' Booth wanted Parker to take the lead, Sweets had taught him well.

''Where's Jake?'' Parker changed the subject and Booth frowned but decided to leave it for now, he'd find some time at the picnic if he could.

''That is a very good question. Where is Jake?'' Booth had hoped Jake would toe the line at least for a while but it was clear that it was pretty much business as usual. Booth knew he needed to have a talk with him so that was another task for the park if Jake ever turned up that was.

''Look daddy. Buzz!'' Nate marched into the family room and did a twirl, he was dressed as Buzz Lightyear and was wearing Thomas the Tank Engine gum boots. Booth tried not to laugh as his wife appeared after him with a red face and her hair all over the place, the struggle had been hard fought but Nate had won just as Parker predicted.

''Don't okay, just don't. We'll take some other clothes for when he gets hot.'' Bones held her hand up and Booth hid a smirk. Even a determined Bones was no match for their toddler son when he set his mind on something.

''I'm going to leave a note for Jake. He can meet us there.'' Booth held onto the vague hope that their eldest son would put in an appearance.

''That boy will be the death of me but I am not going to let it bother me. Lets go.'' Bones picked up the picnic basket.

''Good girl.'' Booth slapped her butt as he joined her, she glared at him but he kissed her anyway.

''Seeley!'' She pretended to mind but no one was convinced.

''Eeeew, can you not please? Young kids around.'' Parker made a face as he took Nate's hand.

''Eeeeeew, Eeeeeew.'' Nate mimicked his brother and they all laughed.

'' Lets go, the park awaits.'' Booth ushered his family out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake read the note quickly and then turned to the fridge.

''They've gone to the park for a picnic. You wanna go?'' Jake picked up a Bacardi Breezer in one hand and a soda in the other, he regarded them indecisively.

''Maybe later. Let's chill for a while.'' Jess shrugged.

''Had one of these before?'' He held up the Breezer. Jess looked at it and shook her head.

''Kids drink them all the time at home. The English have a much more laid back attitude to alcohol so we all drink these.'' Jake knew that it wasn't really a good thing as the English were notorious around the world for the problems that attitude caused, kids and drinking was not a good combination.

''You want one?'' Jake held it out.

''We shouldn't Jake. Won't your parents notice?'' Jess wasn't sure.

''They're pretty preoccupied, they probably don't even know they're here.'' Jake opened one and took a gulp.

''It's good, have one.'' Jake closed the fridge door and handed the bottle over.

''Just one. What are we gonna do if we don't go the park?'' Jess took a sip, it was nice, sweet and fruity.

''I dunno but I'm sure we'll think of something.'' Jake sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

''Do you want to watch TV?'' Jess picked up the remote.

''No, I have a much better idea.'' Jake smiled before kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max let himself in quietly, he wanted to pick up his wallet which he had left behind earlier.

He walked into the family room and the two kids jumped apart. Jess grabbed her top and covered her front, blushing crimson as she did. She still had a vest on but it was pretty obvious that things were moving fast in this teenage romance. Max stood stunned by the sight before him and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. Jake looked at the ground, wishing it would open up and swallow him.

''Jessica, I think its time you went home.'' Max said finally as he tried desperately to think what he should do.

''Yes, Mr Brennan. I will. Sorry.'' Jess pulled her shirt on and grabbed her shoes. She squeezed Jake's hand before making her getaway. There was total silence before Max finally spoke.

''Jakob, you wanna give me one good reason why I shouldn't call your dad right now?'' Max needed reinforcements, he was out of his depth.

''Yeah, I can actually.'' Jake looked at his grandfather and there was a hardness in his eyes.

''Really, go on then. Because I have to tell you kid, that looked like something he needs to be made aware of.'' Max was thrown by Jake's attitude.

''Well, it wasn't as bad as it looked. We're not stupid you know. We were only kissing and stuff, that's what girlfriend and boyfriend do. You do know the facts of life Max, don't you? 'Cos there's a book upstairs if you need it.'' Jake smirked and Max looked aghast, this attitude wasn't what he expected.

''Jakob, don't be a wise guy okay? I'm going to call your dad and he can talk some sense into you. I'm pretty sure being a grandpa is not in his immediate plans.'' Max reached for the phone.

''No, don't do that.'' Jake was suddenly not so cocky and jumped up to stop Max.

''Why not, Jake? Why shouldn't I? You are fourteen years old and you are going to get yourself into the sort of trouble that is very hard to fix. Some trouble kid, affects you for the rest of your life.'' Max lost his temper.

''I am not stupid Max. You all think I am but I'm not. We were just kidding around, you are making way more of this than you need to. I've seen Juno, I get what can happen.'' Jake's words were slightly slurred. Max had missed it but then he spotted the bottles on the table.

''Are you kidding me? You've been drinking. Jake, wise up kid. That's when something out of control can happen. That was very dumb kid, very dumb.'' Max shook his head.

''Don't tell dad.'' Jake was desperate, his head was fuzzy and he was struggling to think straight.

''I am not covering for you, I love you too much for that. Your dad needs to know about this, maybe he can set you straight 'cos I'm all out of ideas.'' Max knew this was serious and Booth was entitled to know.

''Don't tell him. I'll make you regret it.'' Jake made a decision that he would never have made if he wasn't worse for wear after three bottles of Breezer.

''How are you going to do that?'' Max laughed despite himself.

''I know about Isobel.I know your secret.'' Jake said it, it was the lowest of the low and he would regret it later but he said it anyway. Max's face drained and he stumbled back slightly. The silence was drawn out as the man and the kid locked eyes. Max's head had a million thoughts rushing through it but the overriding one was that he couldn't let his daughter find out this way. He needed more time to try to talk Isobel round, he was still hoping that Bones may never need to know.

''You wouldn't do that to your mother.'' Max attempted guilt.

''Try me.'' Jake heard the words come out of his mouth as if someone else was speaking. Max was right, he wouldn't but Jake was in too deep now. He had to bluff it out.

Max's face hardened and he stepped forward, grabbing Jake by the shirt front.

''You need to think carefully about what you are doing here.'' Max said ominously and Jake quaked before lifting his chin.

''Right back at you.'' He said defiantly. Max held him for a second and Jake stopped breathing before Max shoved him away. Max was suddenly very clear about what he needed to do next.

''I am disappointed in you kid but I am going to do the right thing. Come on, let's go. We're going to the park.'' Max waved his hand.

''What?'' Jake wasn't sure what Max's intentions were.

''We are going to the park and you are going to tell your dad all about your afternoon then if you want to tell your mom, go ahead. I am not being blackmailed by a kid, you're a lucky boy 'cos at this moment I want to kick your butt but I'm going to let your dad do that. When you're sober and thinking clearly, then you can apologise to me. I will accept it because I love you. So come on, let's go.'' Max felt good, for once he was behaving like an adult and it was time his daughter knew the truth. Max was a realist, he had been at the end of two blackmail attempts in twenty four hours and it wasn't going to get any better. The truth would out, there was no stopping it now.

Jake didn't move, this wasn't how it was supposed to go down, far from it.

''Am I talking to myself? Move, out of the door.'' Max took Jake's arm and propelled him down the hallway with a push. Jake was in bind and he had no idea what he was going to do to get out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones laid back on the grass raising her face to the sun. It was so hot that she was considering moving into the shade of a nearby tree. She could hear the sound of the children playing in the paddling pool as their fathers supervised them.

''Is this really enough for you Angela?'' Calista lit a cigarette and looked at her old friend with interest.

''This is the best part.'' Angela sounded defensive. Bones didn't intervene, she just listened. Calista intimidated her, she was a sophisticated, aloof woman who had flirted immediately with Booth. It was a familiar routine that Bones had seen many times, she laughed at his jokes and touched his arm constantly. Bones knew she should be upset but her faith in her husband was solid so she just watched his discomfort with amusement.

''Angela, you are a talented artist and you hide yourself away in that awful laboratory with hideous bodies reconstructing dead people's faces. It is a waste Angela, a waste.'' Calista exhaled putting her head back. Bones felt her temper rising, she knew what Jack's problem was now. This woman was a destructive influence, Angela had struggled with and overcome these demons long ago.

''You are churning out children like you're a baby factory. You have lost sight of your own self worth.'' Calsita continued and Bones sat up. She glanced at Angela who looked confused and lost, it wasn't an expression that Angela wore often. She was the most together person that Bones had ever met but this woman seemed to have the ability to undermine her.

''Angela gives people back their identities, their humanity when they need it the most. She is one of the most valuable members of the team. She is using her talent for something unique and important. In death, human beings lose everything and Angela reminds us all why we do what we do, she gives them their essense back, who they were. It generates belief in what we are striving to achieve.'' Bones couldn't quite believe she said that, it sounded so romantic but she meant it. Angela cast her a look of love and gratitude but Calista just laughed.

''Well that's all well and good for you who has chosen to spend your life poring over dusty bones but the Angela I once knew was a more exciting person than that.'' Calista dismissed Bones' opinion as irrelevant.

''Angela is still an exciting person and she is also an important person, the most important person to us. Summer wants mommy.'' Jack interrupted and spoke coldly as he handed over a crying little girl with a cut knee.

''Oh Sweetie. Let me see.'' Angela seemed relieved at the distraction and ignored the tense glare that passed between Calista and Jack. She searched in her bag for some wipes whilst shushing her daughter's tears.

''Hopeless, you are all hopeless.'' Calista gazed across towards the trees as if they were all beneath her. Bones bit her tongue for Angela's sake but she couldn't see what was kooky about this woman, she was just nasty.

''Hey guys, what a beautiful day.'' Russ appeared with a huge grin and a smiling Amy following. Isobel wasn't far behind, her expression was tight but she managed a small smile.

The girls had already run into the paddling pool with joyful squeals as Booth splashed them. Shaun sat down and began to play a PSP, he was such a sad and lonely boy. Bones wished that Jake would get here, she decided she would make him play football with his cousin.

''Oh my God, how many children do you people have? Are you attempting to re-populate the western world?'' Calista said haughtily and Russ' smile faltered.

''Hi, I'm Russ. Tempe's brother.'' He did what he always did, confronted rudeness with courtesy, it threw Calista who had no choice but acknowledge him.

''Right, how do you do?'' Calista held out her hand and Russ shook it, Calista held on for a little too long.

''You have a strong grip. Do you work with your hands?'' Calsita gave a seductive smile, no man was safe it would seem.

Bones laughed, she couldn't help it, it just burst out of her as she saw her brother blush with embarrassment. Amy wasn't much better, giggling as she sat next to Bones and greeting her with a hug.

''Uuum, I'm going to play with the kids.'' Russ escaped as quickly as he could.

''Oh, you're pregnant as well. Do you have any other talents my dear?''Calista regarded Amy critically and Bones sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

The conversation continued in the same vein for some time and Angela was very embarrassed as Calista continued to belittle all the woman around her. Zach and Paula had joined them, so Paula had also got in the line of fire as she was now expecting much to everyone's joy.

''You aren't a very nice woman are you? Can't you have children or something?'' Zack was the one who eventually said something. There was a deathly silence before Calista laughed shrilly.

''Oh my goodness, aren't you precious?'' Calista was highly amused and the woman looked at each other with bemusement. Bones revised her opinion, Calista was a kook, a total nut job, to use a Jake phrase.

''I was insulting you.'' Zack was confused, had he missed something?

''Oh I know you were and hurrah for you for having the guts. Honestly, people are just too damn polite these days. I've been horribly rude. I do apologise.'' Calsita picked up a bottle of chilled wine wrapped in a bag.

''Who wants a drink? Totally non alcoholic of course. We are in a public place after all. Your scrummy husband won't arrest me will he Temperance?'' Calista popped the cork seemingly oblivious to the fact that hardly anyone there could touch a drop.

Bones accepted a drink, feeling the need for fortification. Calista was a totally confusing woman, her previous persona disappeared and was replaced by an interesting, eloquent woman, she was a conundrum and Bones pitied Jack.

Bones spied two figures approaching them, it was her father and Jake, neither looked very happy. Bones glanced at Isobel who was sitting quietly nearby, their eyes locked and Bones smiled to show support. Isobel nodded slightly and sipped her soda.

Booth was still in the pool and Bones watched as the figures made a bee line for him, she stood.

''Excuse me.'' Bones didn't like the look of this. They reached the pool together, Max turning to Bones in greeting.

''Hey honey.'' Max kissed her cheek which Bones accepted stiffly. Jake hung back, drawing with his toe in the dust.

''Hey guys. You coming in Jake?'' Booth wasn't going to mention the absence for most of the day.

''Yeah, come in Jake.'' Parker kicked water at Jake who stepped away from it, he looked at his grandfather doubtfully.

'' Jake isn't feeling so good Parker.'' Max explained and Bones stepped towards her son. She put her hand towards his head to check his temperature and he jerked his head away.

''Uuum, not that sort of not feeling good. He's not sick.'' Max said. Bones looked at her father with a question in her eyes.

''I'll take Buster and Parker.'' Jack spoke to Booth who nodded.

''Thanks Jack. What is going on here? Is there a problem?'' Booth stepped from the pool and pulled on the shirt that Bones had brought over for him.

''Thanks.'' Booth kissed her.

''We have a situation.'' Max looked at his grandson who met his eyes.

''You are making a big deal out of nothing. There is no situation Max.'' Jake finally spoke. Max had been relegated from the title of grandpa, it was one of Jake's weapons of choice. Bones was baffled by this stand off and looked at Booth, surely this wasn't still from when they were away.

''Tempe, go back and look after the kids. We won't be long okay?'' Booth kissed her again and she went, even though she felt that she was being excluded.

''Okay guys. What's going on?'' Booth put his hands on his hips and waited.

''Max has gone all judgemental which is kinda funny when you consider his past. You know Max, it is really none of your business. We aren't even really related.'' Jake was confrontational.

''Hey, stop it. I'll throw you in the pool in a minute, it might cool you off.'' Booth tried his best but he was still none the wiser.

''Max, you have nothing to worry about. About anything.'' Jake ignored his father.

''Mmmm, that's not really true is it? That might be what you say today but how about tomorrow or the day after that?'' Max wanted this done.

''Right, enough. What is going on here?'' Booth had been enjoying himself until now and didn't welcome this interruption.

''You have nothing to worry about, I've told you that. I wouldn't, you were right.'' Jake said uncomfortably.

''No can do kid. We've started so I think we need to finish.'' Max had made his mind up, he was prepared to face the consequences, he couldn't carry this any longer.

''Grandpa, don't. Please, don't. I'll tell dad what I did but don't, please.'' Jake was pleading and Max felt himself caving. Maybe, he needed to think this out. It wasn't just about Bones, there was a lot of people in the mix including children.

''What did you do?'' Booth asked, resigned to the fact that this was yet another Jake mess.

''Uuuum, what?'' Jake looked at Booth in surprise as if he'd forgotten he was there.

''You said you did something. What did you do?'' Booth ran his hand through his hair, this was getting ridiculous.

''Do you promise?'' Jake looked at Max who nodded.

''For now Jake, but only for now.''

''Okay.'' Jake seemed happy to accept that.

''I'll leave you guys alone.'' Max walked towards the group without waiting for a reply.

''It is really not a big deal but I do feel kinda sick.'' Jake looked at the ground which was moving, it was a hot day and they were standing in blazing sunshine. Jake began to question the wisdom of the alcohol now.

''Why do you feel sick?'' Booth lifted his face by the chin and registered the glassy look in his son's eyes immediately.

''Have you been drinking?'' Booth knew the answer.

''Yeah, a bit and I don't feel so good.'' Jake felt his legs buckle as he spoke and Booth caught him before he hit the ground. Booth picked him up.

''I thought that we had got over this.'' He said grimly as he carried Jake over to the shade. Jake didn't reply, he was trying to control the nausea and spinning. Booth put him down under a tree just as he lost the battle, throwing up all over the grass.

Bones watched all this with a heavy heart, she stooped and picked up a bottle of water and made her way to them.

''Here drink this.'' Booth took the water from Bones and kneeling down held it out.

''Don't want it. Leave me alone, I want to die.'' Jake waved it away and hid his eyes.

''Yeah, I bet you do. Consequences, kiddo, consequences.'' Booth stood up.

''What's wrong with him?'' Bones could hear the lack of sympathy in Booth's voice so wasn't as alarmed as she might have been.

''Jake has been drinking haven't you?'' Booth prodded the prone figure with his toe, Jake nodded without lifting his head.

''Oh Jake. Alcohol and the sun don't go together well. Drink the water. You'll feel better.'' Bones forced the bottle into the boy's hand.

''He'll be fine here. Drink the water Jake and stay in the shade.'' Booth put his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her gently.

''He might choke. We can't leave him alone.'' Bones maternal instinct kicked in.

''Tempe, we are five yards away. We can watch him from there. Leave him to suffer, he deserves it. Might teach him a lesson. Drink the water Jakob, do you hear me?'' Booth prodded again and Jake waved his hand at him.

''Yeah okay, I'll drink the water. Just go away and leave me alone.'' Jake mumbled and Booth rolled his eyes at Bones concern.

''He deserves it and more. Come on, don't let it ruin the day.'' Booth led her away.

''Jakey boy feeling bad huh?'' Jack laughed as he handed Booth a soda.

''Yes, something like that.'' Booth laughed.

''Has that boy been drinking?'' Calista asked snootily, wine glass in hand.

''Yes Calista, I'm afraid he has but he is now paying the price.'' Booth answered her.

''Oh thank God, at last a child with some spunk. Is he yours?'' Calista laughed and Booth nodded.

''Would have guessed the interesting one would be yours. He's a good looking boy even when he's throwing up.'' Calista regarded Booth with interest.

''All of your children are good looking and feisty aren't they? That one's not bad either.'' Calista pointed at Nate who was running after the girls with chocolatey hands roaring and making them scream. He was wearing Thomas gum boots and swim pants. Bones looked at Angela, not sure whether to be offended or not, Angela shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

Parker chose that moment to throw a bucket of water all over Hayley who burst into tears. Russ ran over chuckling.

''Parker, no more. Say sorry.'' Booth called out but Parker ignored him running to gather more ammunition.

''He yours too.'' Calista asked with a smirk as Booth nodded with a pained expression.

''I like kids with a bit of spirit, can't stand these wishy washy ones. Interesting, very interesting.'' Calista went quiet as she obviously mulled something over.

''Did he tell you anything else?'' Max asked from his position next to Russ who was pacifying Hayley.

''What? Who?'' Booth was confused. Bones was still trying to get a handle on whether Calista liked her children or not, she was intrigued by her interest.

''Jake, did he tell you about Jess? Come to grandpa honey, we'll get Parker back don't worry.'' Max smiled at Hayley and took her from Russ for a cuddle.

''No, what about her? Oh God, he wasn't nasty to her was he?'' Booth was horrified, Hilary was probably already waiting at their door.

''No, quite the opposite. That epic love affair is back on and you should consider talking about boundaries unless you want to expand your family if you get my meaning.'' Max winked and Bones glared at him. Jack sniggered and then stopped when Angela cast an icy look at him.

''It is not funny, that's the very attitude that will get him into trouble.''

Max held his hands up defensively.

''Don't shoot the messenger, I am just saying that's all. They seemed very full on earlier and it worried me.''

''I'll talk to him. I think I need to make some notes before our chat. There's so much to cover.'' Booth laughed and Jack slapped him on the back.

''Never dull dude, never dull.'' He laughed and Booth joined in.

''Ain't that the truth?'' The two men clinked sodas and drank deeply.

''Right, Lets play some ball.'' Booth clapped his hands and began to gather the troops.


	25. Chapter 25 Just Some Fun

This is a fun chapter as the title says . I'm waiting for a delivery so have some time on my hands and don't want to clean the house despite the fact it needs it. There is some purpose for the story but mostly it's fun. Some bridge mending, some suggestions for later, that sort of thing.

Hope you like it although its abit of silliness really so don't be too harsh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat up leaning against the tree for support. His head was thumping but his stomach had settled. He gulped the cold water hungrily and then placed the ice cold bottle on his forehead to help the pain. He watched the chaotic soft ball game wishing he could play but he knew it was probably unwise. He looked around and Shaun caught his eye. He was sitting alone, he resisted all attempts to get him to join in and Jake felt guilty aware that it was probably his fault. Jake pulled himself up using the tree for support, he collected himself blinking rapidly to clear his head. He walked slowly over to Shaun and kicked his leg gently. Shaun squinted up at him shading his eyes against the sun.

''Hey Shaun. You alright?'' Jake mumbled and Shaun shrugged.

''Yeah, I guess.'' He looked away, unsure what Jake wanted.

''You want some gum.'' Shaun offered a packet and Jake smiled taking the peace offering.

''Sure, thanks.'' Jake took a piece and then sat down.

''Didn't want to play huh? Don't blame you, dad cheats.'' Jake laughed as Booth proved his point by calling Jack out when he clearly wasn't. An argument quickly developed which Angela stopped in its tracks by getting the two grown men to settle their dispute with a game of rock, paper and scissors.

''See, hopeless. They'd yell at us if we did that.'' Jake looked at Shaun and then took a deep breath.

''Can we not do this anymore?'' He asked and Shaun looked back at him in surprise.

''I'd like that.'' Shaun nodded shyly.

''Good. Mates?'' Jack offered his knuckles and Shaun knocked them.

''You in trouble again?'' Shaun laughed and Jake nodded.

''Looks that way. Some things never change do they?'' Jack gulped his water again, his head not getting any better.

''No, some things don't. Why do you do that stuff Jake, doesn't it bother you, you know when everyone's mad at you?'' Shaun found his cousin baffling.

''Dunno really. I just feel, I don't know, bored most of the time so I like to shake it up once in a while.'' Jake wasn't really sure himself.

''Bored! Bored! How can you be bored, your life is amazing.'' Shaun couldn't hide his envy.

''Mmmm, I guess. Doesn't really hold up does it? Guess I'm going to have to work on it, I don't think my dad is going to be all that impressed with that explanation either.'' Jake shrugged.

''The thing is Shaun, we're kids, this is what we do or at least it's what we should be doing. You are supposed to drive adults crazy, its entertainment. Does your gran let you watch Bam Maghera on MTV? He tortures his parents and it's funny. Parents like it, makes them feel useful.'' Jake grinned at Shaun, an idea forming.

''Are you sure? My gran hates MTV.'' Shaun shook his head and Jake looked at him in despair.

''So do you watch it anyway? Please tell me you do.'' Jake tried to see a glimmer of rebellion in this kid, just a small spark but he was paralysed by fear.

''No, I just don't want to upset her.'' Shaun shook his head again.

''Shaun, you never used to be this way. You need to liven up, yes your gran has done right by you but you don't have to live like a monk. What do you think, that she's going to throw you out if you act out sometimes?'' Jake could see that Shaun was an unhappy, oppressed kid and he was determined to change that.

''Yes, that's exactly what I think.'' Shaun seemed amazed that Jake understood.

''She won't. She needs you as much as you need her, more even.'' Jake had worked that out a long time ago about his own life.

''She'll be happy, it'll give her something to do. Come on Shaun. I need to pay my grandpa back, he's dropped me right in it.'' Jake stood up and offered Shaun his hand, pulling him up.

''What are we going to do?'' Shaun sounded nervous.

''Its okay, nothing illegal we are just going to prank my grandpa. Serves him right. It'll be fun, you do remember fun right?'' Jake patted Shaun on the back.

''Will I get in trouble?'' Shaun wasn't sure.

''Yeah, a bit. Does that bother you?'' Jake waited and Shaun laughed.

''No, I guess it doesn't.'' Shaun felt alive again and excited by the prospect of some Jake led fun.

''Good. Come on, back me up. We need to be stealth.'' Jake walked slowly over to where Calista was watching the game from under a large hat.

''Uuum, hello. I'm Jake.'' Jake offered his hand and his best charm smile, it worked its magic immediately.

''Oh hello, young man. Are you feeling better?'' Calista shook his hand and held on to it.

''Yes, thanks. Must be the sun or something.'' Jake tried to extract his hand but she held on.

''I suspect it was the something. You have the most beautiful eyes, you know. How are your grades?'' Calista asked out of the blue.

''Excuse me?'' Jake looked at Shaun who shrugged, a bewildered look on his face.

''What I mean is, are you intelligent?'' Calista finally let his hand go.

''Yeah, I suppose. I'm not dumb if thats what you mean.'' Jake had no idea why she would be interested.

''He's scary clever.'' Shaun piped up and Jake glared at him.

''Oh good! I thought you might be.'' Calista seemed delighted by this news and Jake realised that she was crazy, which was a good thing considering his next move.

''Could you tell my dad that I went home please, my head hurts?'' Jake smiled again and Calista shook her finger at him.

''Why don't you tell him yourself?'' She asked, Jake glanced at his dad who was heavily involved in showing Parker how to improve his batting technique.

''Its okay, I'll tell him but he won't be happy you know.'' Calista acquiesced.

''But you don't care about that do you?'' She added.

''Not really. Bye.'' Jake shrugged and walked away with Shaun.

''Nut job.'' He whispered and they ran off laughing together.

Calista watched them with an indulgent smile, he was a beautiful boy and Calista decided at that moment that she definitely wanted one just like that.

The boys trotted towards the gate and Jake almost ran into a man that stepped into his path. He stopped and looked at him in surprise.

''Do you have the time?'' He asked Jake gruffly. Jake stared up at him, he was a tall guy and he seemed familiar, something about his face.

''No sorry. Don't like watches, they tie you down.'' Jake knew he shouldn't speak to a stranger but he felt bizzarely at ease.

''Yeah, I guess they do. That your family over there?'' The man lifted his head towards the playing figures and Jake got that strange deju vu feeling.

''Yeah, some of them.'' Jake smiled and the man returned it. Jake noticed he had very deep brown eyes, they were the type that twinkled with hidden laughter and they were crinkled at the edges. He had a kind face and Jake felt the urge to stay, spend some time with this man.

''Jake, come on.'' Shaun pulled him away, concerned that his cousin was engaging with a stranger, you'd think he'd know better by now.

''Bye.'' Jake raised his hand and the man nodded again.

''Yep, bye Jake. See you around sometime. Oh and Jake.'' The man called after the boys and Jake stopped turning to the mysterious figure again.

''Don't talk to strangers. I don't think your father would like it.'' The man told him off and Jake nodded before running across the street. Jake knew it was very weird but he soon forgot the encounter as his mind turned to other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You Seeley Booth are a cheat which is a sad reflection on the state of law enforcement in this country today.'' Jack threw his cap down and grabbed a bottle of water.

''Don't be a sore loser Jack. You're setting the kids a bad example.'' Booth set Parker down from his perch on his shoulders where Booth had put him so they could do a victory dance around the field.

''Seeley, Jack is right. I don't even know the rules and even I could see you were cheating.'' Bones laughed as she sipped some water, she was amazed by how much she enjoyed these games these days, kicking back with family and friends, having a good time for the sake of it.

''Where's Shaun?'' Isobel looked around, her anxiety instant.

''Oh, he went off with the other boy, Jake, I think he said his name was.'' Calista waved her hand nonchalantly.

''And you let him?'' Isobel gave Calista a death glare.

''Of course, they were fine. He said they were going home, said something about his head hurting.'' Calista wasn't bothered by the older woman's demeanour, she found it amusing.

''You have to give children their freedom, they need to run wild. They're basically little heathens, well all the best ones are.'' Calista looked at the two girls, Emma and Hayley who were sitting braiding each other's hair, with disgust.

''Well, Jake certainly is.'' Isobel wasn't impressed, she crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

''They're friends aren't they? They seemed like it, they appeared to be plotting something.'' Calista decided to play a little.

''Oh no, are you sure? Weren't they fighting?'' Bones looked at Booth who sighed in resignation.

''Look guys. Leave the boys be, let them settle this themselves. They'll come home when they're hungry.'' Booth thought it sounded like an improvement and he was hoping for a long overdue reconciliation.

''Well, you may be happy being that sort of parent but I'm certainly not.'' Isobel snapped and Booth couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

''Isobel, you need to give Shaun some space, he's a boy, boys need the chance to spread their wings, get into some scrapes. Let go for Shaun's sake if not yours.'' Booth knew this, he remembered those times clearly, they were some of his best memories.

''In case you had forgotten your son had been drinking. I don't want Shaun influenced that way thank you very much.'' Isobel gave Booth a withering look and cut him off at the knees very effectively. Booth blushed, not really feeling in the best position to argue considering Jake's earlier condition.

''Okay Isobel. You're right. We should go home. Check what they're doing?'' Bones played the peacemaker.

''No! Don't want to go home. No! Pool, daddy. Want pool.'' Nate reacted to this news immediately and dragged on his father's arm.

''Oh dad. Do we have to? I want to play catch, you said you'd play catch with me. You're always running around after Jake, he ruins everything.'' Parker joined in, he was happy where he was as well and used a touch of guilt. Booth instantly looked guilty as planned and looked to Bones for some help.

''Why don't you all come to our house? We'll fire up the grill and the kids can play in the pool.'' Bones came up with a quick solution and Nate stopped pulling.

''Burgers, want burgers.'' Food always worked with Nate.

''Yes Buster, you can have a burger.'' Booth thought that sounded like a good idea.

''Yeah, burgers.'' Nate was happy and clapped his hands.

''What about our game of catch?'' Parker wasn't won over.

''I'll play with you in the yard and the pool bub. I promise.'' Booth had been playing with his kids all day but he didn't mind, he loved it.

''Okay, our pool is better I guess.'' Parker yielded, he only wanted Booth's attention and didn't really care where they were as long as they were together.

''That's settled then. Let's get cleared up.'' Max helped out, he thought he might be able to get Isobel alone at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Jake long to gather supplies and they let themselves into Max's apartment with the spare key which was hidden in a plant pot.

''Grandpa is so predictable, really old school. I knew he wouldn't set the alarm.'' Jake rolled his eyes and put the key in his pocket.

''Are you sure about this Jake? Your grandpa will be mad.'' Shaun stood in the hallway uncertainly.

''Shaun, will you please lighten up? This will be funny and Max deserves some payback.'' Jake hadn't forgiven Max for his punishment and wanted revenge, hang the consequences. What could Max do anyway? He wasn't going to be allowed to touch Jake ever again, Jake knew that and his dad had been chilled since the Parker incident. He hadn't mentioned the car and Jake was pretty sure he had decided to let it go.

''What are we going to do then?'' Shaun was actually quite interested.

''Just a few pranks, hide the remote, loosen the lids on stuff, shake the sodas, put holes in the toothpaste, Alka Seltzer instead of coffee creamer, nothing dangerous, just have some fun. Come on, it won't take long.'' Jake waved Shaun up the stairs and they went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was clear the house was empty when they got back from the park.

''I told you. Where are they?'' Isobel wasn't happy and Max stepped in.

''How about we take a walk to my house? Pick up some sodas and take a look as we go.'' He suggested, taking Isobel's arm.

''That's a great idea. You do that and I'm sure you'll find them. They won't have gone far.'' Bones was eager to pacify her aunt and joined in the persuasion.

'' Okay, can we go now please.'' Isobel agreed and they left quickly.

''Say what you need to Max.'' Isobel got to the point.

''I have decided that you are right, its time to tell Tempe.'' Max was equally forthright.

''You have!'' Isobel stopped walking, that was not what she'd been expecting.

''Yes, I have. Lies are not strong foundations for a family and this is a good family now. We're tough, we can take it. But…'' Max tried to be gentle.

''I knew there was a but.'' Isobel tutted.

''Isobel, listen to me. This is not you, this is not the person I once knew. If we do this then you have to try and get her back, for Tempe's sake and the kids' sake.'' Max took Isobel's hand. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes, she nodded.

''I know. I've become a bitter, vicious old woman, I know that. I don't know how it happened.'' Isobel bared her soul and Max stepped forward embracing her.

''I'm sorry. I asked too much, it was a burden. I'll help, we'll all help, we'll do this together. It'll work out, wait and see.'' Max looked at her and she nodded. Max knew that this was always going to happen, from the first moment that he had agreed to Isobel meeting Bones.

''Alright.''

''But Isobel, you have to try with Jake. He's not a bad kid, he's just wild and spirited, he's really a lot of fun. You need to give him a break.'' Max waited for a reaction. This issue needed resolving, Bones would stand by her son if she was made to choose and Max didn't want her to have to face that. He had to protect his daughter where he could.

''I know I do. I can't believe how I am sometimes about him. I forget he's only a child, he just became my whipping boy. I unloaded all my feelings in his direction. I'm sorry, I will try. I know he's not a bad boy despite what I say he's just misguided.'' Isobel was honest and Max nodded.

''We will do it in a few days time when everything's calmed down. We will do it together with love. It's going to be tough. Tempe will react badly at first but we have to hold on, she'll come round.'' Max had this all worked out.

''And we tell the whole truth.'' He added.

''Yes, that's for the best.'' Isobel felt lighter somehow but she was still dreading the whole scenario, she wondered if she should have pushed it but it was too late now. They had agreed.

''Come on, we'll grab a coffee and head back. The kids will come home soon, I'm sure of it.'' Max unlocked his door.

His words came back to haunt him about Jake being fun a few minutes later. The coffee went everywhere when the lid flew off then his coffee fizzed all over the counter and Isobel's soda sprayed all over her, it wasn't long before Max was about ready to strangle his grandson. Isobel, to his surprise, found the whole thing funny.

''I think your favourite grandson has booby trapped your house.'' She said chuckling as Max swept up coffee. He didn't contradict her about the fact that he favoured Jake, he couldn't help himself but he loved all his grandchildren desperately.

''So it would seem. Let's go before anything else happens.'' He opened a cabinet door as he spoke and the entire contents fell on the counter. He stood as it fell around him and burst into laugher as Isobel barely controlled herself.

''Just leave it. I think you should be prepared for some more surprises over the next few days.'' Isobel stood and Max nodded.

''Yes, I think you're right. Let's get back.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys walked in laughing much to Bones' relief. She was preparing salad in the kitchen.

''Where have you been?'' She asked, stopping chopping for a minute to glare at them.

''Hanging, you know, it's what we do. We hang.'' Jake walked to the cabinet and began to search for Advil.

''Where and doing what?'' She handed him the pack from a drawer.

''Nowhere and nothing.'' Jake swallowed two pills washing them down with a gulp of juice from the carton in the fridge.

''Use a glass.'' Bones slapped his hand before pulling a glass from a cabinet.

''Mom, I have a headache.'' Jake rubbed his hand with mock hurt.

''Whose fault is that exactly?'' Bones smiled as she began to chop again.

''Can we go in the pool?'' Jake could hear the other kids splashing outside.

''Do you think you deserve to have fun?'' She made a point although she was always going to say yes.

''Sorry mom.'' Jake stood beside her and kissed her cheek.

''Forgive me.'' He added with a wink at Shaun who laughed.

''Alright but no more drinking. You are too young.'' Bones swatted his behind for good measure and Jake protested as he moved out of further harms way.

''Mom, don't. You're embarrassing Shaun.'' Jake held out the carton.

''Want some? It's ours now.'' Shaun took it and gulped some down. Bones was pleased to see their former easy relationship back although remembering the mischief they often got up to, it was also slightly worrying.

''Hey guys, where have you been?'' Booth came through the French windows.

''Hanging nowhere doing nothing apparently.'' Bones remarked sardonically.

''Sounds like fun. Not doing anything wrong I hope. We need more salad, Calista ate it all.'' Booth placed a salad bowl on the counter.

''No dad. Doing nothing wrong honest. Can we go in the pool then?'' Jake asked again.

''We need to talk.'' Booth teased, enjoying the look that appeared on his son's face.

''What, now?'' Jake didn't think it was great timing.

''No later but we are going to talk.'' Booth landed a swat for emphasis as he spoke and Jake glared at him.

''Mom already did that. What is wrong with you people? You need to read a parenting manual once in a while, you don't do that anymore. God, I am not a baby.'' Jake shook his head and Bones stifled a wry smile.

''Right, so what about trying to act your age occasionally? Use your brain, engage some reason and think things through?'' Booth popped some cucumber in his mouth.

''Like when exactly? I thought acting too much my age was kinda the problem here.'' Jake raised his eyebrows suggestively at Shaun who smirked.

''Yeah well that might be true sometimes but how about we talk about a certain car incident?'' Booth hadn't forgotten after all.

Jake pulled a face and changed direction, he didn't want to talk about that. It was a closed deal as far as he was concerned, not much left to say.

''So can we go for a swim or not?'' Jake got back to the matter in hand.

''Oh yes, you are going for a swim right now.'' Max roared into the room with an amused Isobel following him. Jake tried to bolt but Max was fast for an old guy, a skill he learnt in jail. He grabbed Jake and swung him over his shoulder. Max was still a big, strong man despite his age and Jake was no match for him.

''Grandpa! Put me down.'' Jake slapped ineffectually at his back.

''Your son has been in my house up to no good. I have no remote, coffee that explodes like a volcano and cabinets that empty themselves on my head. So Jakob, you are going in the pool right now. Shaun, you should run as well because it looked like a two man job to me. Excuse me.'' Max started for the back yard after a running Shaun as Jake yelled his innocence. They soon disappeared and there was a very loud splash followed by a lot of spluttering. Booth laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

''Sounds like the boys had some fun at your dad's expense.''

''Oh, they didn't.'' Bones looked at Isobel, unsure of her reaction. Isobel was so pleased to see the look of happiness on her grandson's face that she laughed.

''Yes they did and it was very funny. Poor Max's face.'' Isobel continued to chuckle at the memory and Bones realised it was a long time since she had seen her so carefree.

''So I am now totally confused, one minute he's making out with his girlfriend drinking alcohol and then he's playing pranks on dad like a little boy. I don't understand, really, I don't.'' Bones felt confused by the contradictions of a fourteen year old boy.

Booth moved to his wife's side and kissed her neck gently.

''You're thinking about it too much'' He said with sparkling eyes, he found her need to figure everything out endearing as always.

'' Seeley's right, Tempe. You're not supposed to understand. Just go with it Temperance, don't try and use logic, it doesn't apply. He's a child one minute and an adult the next, its just the way it is. You're doing just fine.'' Isobel gave the benefit of her experience. Bones nodded and Booth could sense a change in Isobel, it was like the woman he had first met had returned.

The women hugged and Booth picked up a now full salad bowl.

''I vote we eat.'' He said putting his arm around his wife and they rejoined their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So you have four children, is that right?'' Calista sipped her margarita, Booth had somehow found himself sitting next to her despite his best efforts to avoid her most of the evening. She made him very uncomfortable, she had speculative eyes that followed him around and she confused him, frightened him even.

''Yes, that's right.'' Booth was economic with his words although it always amazed him that he had ended up with this big family.

''The boys aren't all Temperance's though are they?'' Calista had done the math.

''No, Jake and Parker are my children from previous relationships.'' Booth looked at Jack to help him out.

''So Calista when are you going home exactly?'' Jack did what any good friend should.

''Why Jack, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?'' Calista threw her head back and trilled, both men grimaced. Calista was a throw back, more suited to the swinging twenties, a Daisy type character. She lit a cigarette, Jack waved his hand in front of his face to convey his disapproval.

''You shouldn't smoke in front of the kids, it gives the wrong message.'' Booth wasn't that keen himself.

''I don't see any children do you?'' Calista looked around, it was true, all the younger kids were inside watching a DVD whilst their mothers fussed around them getting blankets and popcorn. Jake and Shaun were still in the pool playing some game with a ball. Max was with them, attempting to play umpire unsuccessfully.

''Still, they are around.'' Booth added rather feebly.

''So you're very fertile then?'' Calista fixed Booth with her eyes again. Jack choked on his beer and attempted to hide his mirth at Booth's face.

''Who is?'' Bones sat down with a glass of white wine, Booth held out his hand and she linked fingers with him. Help me, his eyes were practically screaming at her.

''Your husband, my dear. He appears to be very fertile.'' Calista didn't let a trifle like the man in questions wife appearing deter her.

''So am I.'' Jack protested, male pride motivating him.

''Yes, I suppose he is.'' Bones was unruffled and Booth looked at her with horror, he didn't like the way the two women were dissecting him like a lab rat.

''Is what?'' Angela was the next to join this conversation that Booth wanted to stop, right there, just stop.

''It's a beautiful evening isn't it?'' Booth tried, bless him, but it was a pretty pathetic attempt to draw the attention away from him and his ability to impregnate a woman.

''Seeley's fertile.'' Bones didn't take the hint.

''And so am I.'' Jack said again.

''Of course you are sweetie but we're talking about Booth not you. Yes he is, that's for sure. Tempe falls pregnant just by him looking at her across a room.'' Angela thought this was a funny topic.

''Can we not talk about this, the kids are here?'' Booth gulped his beer.

''Why, what are you talking about? It sounds interesting.'' Jake sat on the wall, a towel wrapped around him and looked at the adults.

''Nothing kiddo. We're not talking about anything.'' Booth gave Calista a look to make her shut up but she was impervious to it.

''We were discussing your father's ability to reproduce.'' Calista smiled at the boy indulgently, Booth could clearly see that she was smitten with his eldest son and it worried him. Why was she so interested in Jake?

''Oh right. He has no sense of responsibility, we all have to consider the global implications of what we do. Having loads of kids is just not cool these days. There are kids dying in Africa cos they don't have clean water and we're swimming in the stuff. Its all pretty gross, all this excess.'' Jake took it in his stride.

'' Funny that you think that as I don't see you giving your excess away to needy kids do I Jakob?'' Booth said, it was an argument that they'd had before.

''Yeah well, that's kinda true but we all need to do our bit don't we? You really shouldn't have any more kids you know. Aren't you happy with the ones you've got? We're not that bad. What are you trying to do, get one that's perfect or something? '' Jake turned the tables very effectively, he didn't want his parents having any more kids. It was for purely selfish reasons really, he didn't want to share them anymore than he already had to.

''I think you're absolutely perfect, young man. If I was your mother, I'd be happy with just you. You're the best of the lot.'' Calista fed Jake's ego and he grinned at his dad in triumph. Calista had managed to render the entire gathering speechless, it was a breathtakingly inappropriate thing to say or even think.

''See dad, just like I'm always telling you. I'm the best. Thanks Calista, you're cool.'' Jake offered her his knuckles and she looked at him with no clue what to do.

''You knock them like this.'' Jake picked up her hand and showed her. She laughed and patted his hand.

''Jake, go inside and get dressed.'' Booth intervened, his feelings of discomfort fully developed now. What was this woman's interest in his son?

Jake looked like he was going to argue about it.

''It was not a request.'' His father flicked his head and Jake stood up reluctantly.

''You made him grouchy.'' Jake whispered conspiratorially to Calista who patted his cheek.

''Sorry.'' She said.

''Its okay, he doesn't like me much. I'm used to it.'' Jake took a verbal swipe at his dad.

''Now Jakob!'' Booth snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Laters Cal.'' Jake waved as he went inside.

''Oh isn't he darling, perfectly darling? '' Calista was totally unaware of the looks shooting her way or at least she pretended to be.

''Calista, honey. You don't say things like that to kids and you definitely don't say those things to Jake. He is far too immature to understand that you're kidding.'' Angela tried to explain gently, she gave Booth an apologetic look. He looked furious and was glaring at Calista so didn't notice.

'' Oh, I'm not kidding. I really do think that. I also think you under estimate him, he appears to be a very bright boy.'' Calsita said airily as if she was speaking about which blouse she liked best.

''Calista, what is your interest in Jake exactly?'' Booth began to wonder if she was dangerous.

''My interest? Oh, my interest is quite simple really. I want a child just like your son so it's quite straight forward. I want you to be a sperm donor for me so I can have one. It would be a purely business arrangement, so what do you say? Are you interested? If you're not perhaps you'd consider giving him to me especially as you don't appear to want him.'' Calista rendered everyone speechless yet again.


	26. Chapter 26 Mostly Parker

Booth sat with a dumb struck face, his brain trying to make sense of the bizarre and outrageous request, did he actually hear that right? Did Calsita just proposition him in some perverse way? One look at Bones' face confirmed that Booth had heard what he'd thought he had. Bones was out of control and steam was virtually coming out of her ears. The silence was positively deafening.

However, it was short lived, Bones literally flew from her chair to land a well deserved slap across Calista's face and Booth was just a nano second too late to stop her. Luckily for Calista, Jack was already on the case and threw himself between the two women receiving a vicious blow to the cheek for his trouble.

''Oh my God. Jack, I'm sorry. Are you okay?'' Bones put her hands over her mouth and looked at her friend , aghast at what she had just done.

''Hey, calm down wild cat. Wow, you have quite a left hook.'' Jack nursed his cheek.

''You can't ask something like that. What is the matter with you?'' Angela was unconcerned at her husband's plight and turned on Calista.

''Goddamn right, she can't. That is my husband and my son. How dare you!'' Bones lost it again and Booth did move this time, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up. She kicked her feet and tried to get at Calista who had posed this threat to her family, her family!

''Tempe! Tempe! Stop it! Oh no, you don't.'' Booth tightened his grip as he felt her twisting in his arms, aware that she could throw him off quite easily if she chose to.

''The kids, Tempe. The kids are here.'' He said the one thing that would stop Bones in her tracks. She stopped kicking as she suddenly felt ridiculous, she tried desperately to show some decorum and failed miserably.

''Bones, what did you do?'' Parker stood at the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

''Parker, I…. Will you put me down Seeley?'' Bones slapped his hand and he dropped her onto her feet.

''Behave.'' He said like she was a child and she glared at him.

''Did you just hit Jack?'' Parker was totally confused by what he had just witnessed.

''It was an accident. Wasn't it Jack?'' Bones didn't know what else to say so she ended up sounding like the six year old Booth had just made her feel. She was engulfed with embarrassment at her behaviour although she still felt it was justified.

''Yes buddy but Bones didn't mean to.'' Jack stretched his jaw in an attempt to bring back some feeling.

''How do you smack someone by accident?'' Parker wasn't stupid, it looked like she meant it to him.

''Bones was a little upset bub, that's all.'' Booth tried desperately to think of a plausible reason why his normally cool and collected wife just behaved like she had lost her mind. He felt a warm glow at the idea of Bones protecting his honour but he didn't think he could say that to his seven year old.

''Why? What did Jack do?'' Parker sounded calmer, he seemed interested.

''It was meant for me, I upset your mother by saying something inappropriate.'' Calista finally said the right thing.

''Jake says you're crazy but funny. What did you say? You didn't say anything about her lab did you? She hates that.'' Parker wandered over and stood next to Calista.

''Yes, that's right. I insulted her lab.'' Calista finally seemed to understand that you don't discuss some things with children.

''Oooh, that would get you in trouble. But she's not my mom, she's like my substitute mom, like a substitute teacher only better. She's a really good mom not like my….'' Parker stopped and stared at the ground.

Booth could not believe that the one thing he had waited for all day had finally happened at the most inopportune time.

''Yes, I can see why you would say she's a good mother. She's very protective of her considerable brood that's for sure.'' Calista continued to speak to Parker as if they were discussing the weather. She was a total piece of work.

''Yeah, she is. I like having her as a mom, she's cool, she can even be funny sometimes but I don't think she knows it.'' Parker beamed at Bones who blushed at the compliment.

''And I like having you as my son.'' She replied in kind and Parker nodded very matter of factly.

''She does real good voices for Dr Seuss, you should ask her to read you one sometime.'' Parker carried on, completely unaware that he was diffusing a very awkward situation. Bones was so touched that he remembered when they did that, it had been a long time since they had read a book together. She made a note to herself to remedy that immediately.

''I will do although I don't think she will want to.'' Calista played along with the boy much to everyone's relief.

''Can I watch Superbad with Jake?'' Parker turned to Booth, switching subject effortless.

''Yeah sure. Off you go. I'll come up in a minute. You guys should get your PJs on okay?'' Booth was so relieved that he just agreed.

''Are you sure?'' Parker blinked in surprise, he had been expecting a no. Superbad was a very rude movie and Parker had been chancing his arm even asking. He was pretty sure that not even Jake should be watching it, let alone him. Booth could be strict about that sort of thing and his agreement threw Parker for a second.

''Scoot bub. This is grown up time.'' Booth wanted him gone, like yesterday. Bones was still blazing, bubbling under but Calista remained blissfully unaware of the fact. Booth knew this was only a lull in hostilities and he wanted Parker safe upstairs.

''Okay, thanks dad.'' Parker hugged Booth briefly before doing the same to Bones. She ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his head.

''You're not going to fight anymore are you Bones? Its naughty you know, you could hurt someone's feelings.'' Parker looked up at her anxiously.

''No Parker. I won't fight anymore.'' She said with a smile.

''Good cos you'll get in trouble with daddy. He doesn't like us fighting.'' Parker pulled away satisfied that Bones was now going to behave.

''Bones, Bones.'' Parker pulled on her arm again, he had something to add.

''Yes Parker.'' She leant down so he could whisper.

''I think dad's already mad so be careful. Jake says daddy can be real mean when he's mad.'' Parker nodded at her as he imparted this important warning.

''Oh does he?'' Booth heard that and it pissed him off, he thought he'd been very tolerant the last couple of days and it always disgruntled him to be painted as the bad guy in his own home.

''I will bear that in mind Parker but daddy's not really mean you know that.'' Bones defended Booth and Parker shrugged.

''I know but it's what Jake says.'' Parker turned and ran off into the house.

The silence descended again and Booth ran his hand through his hair.

''Calista, how could you ask such a thing? These are my friends.'' Angela was appalled and hurt.

''Oh for goodness sake Angela. You never used to be a prude. I really don't think I know you at all anymore.'' Calista landed a verbal slap down.

''Stop speaking to my wife like that. She doesn't deserve it.'' Jack was at the end of his tether, this woman had stayed in his home, caused umpteen arguments between him and Angela and had now insulted his friends. Jack Hodgins was making a stand, enough was enough.

''At last Jack, a little back bone. I didn't know you had it in you.'' Calista sipped her margarita. Jack sighed, he didn't know what to say next, Calista didn't obey any of the rules of everyday courtesy and it left him stumped.

''Maybe we should go?'' Angela said faintly, she was unsure exactly how this had turned into quite such a disaster. Angela realised at that moment that Calista could start an argument in an empty room.

''But I haven't had an answer yet. I would recompense you handsomely. Alright I will concede that I was a trifle indelicate but it was a serious proposition.'' Calista had skin like a rhino.

''You are serious aren't you? Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable.'' Bones exclaimed and Booth took her hand firmly holding on tight. Bones looked down at her hand and then at him, he smiled sweetly but didn't let go.

''Seeley, I am not a child. You don't have to hold onto me like I'm one of the kids.'' She said huffily.

''I like holding your hand.'' Booth still didn't let go. Bones sighed in exasperation.

''Okay Calista here's your answer, it would be a cold day in hell before I allowed my husband to father a child with you, even if it was only through a turkey baster. Is that clear enough for you?'' Bones stepped forward but Booth pulled her back.

''I thought you didn't believe in hell.'' He said with a twinkle. He was teasing her and Bones kicked him, she had to get her anger out somehow and he wasn't letting her go so she kicked him right on the shin. How could he find this funny?

''Ow! Hey now that wasn't very nice Temperance.'' Booth rubbed his leg with his free hand and then wrapped his arms around her. She wriggled to get away but he just laughed again, squeezing slightly.

''What she said.'' Booth spoke directly to Calista for the first time.

''You'll pay for that later.'' Booth breathed the words into Bones' ear and she shuddered just as she always did, putty in his hands.

''Will you please stop it Seeley? This is serious. Did you hear what she suggested or weren't you listening?'' Bones was still fuming.

''Yeah I heard but it's so stupid that I'm not going to get all steamed up about it.'' Booth shrugged, he found the whole situation ludicrous.

''I agree with Seeley, it is stupid. I'm going to get another beer.'' Jack decided to take Booth's lead.

''So will you give Jake to me instead then?'' Calista hadn't given up. Booth laughed and shook his head.

''Uuuum, no we won't give you our son. You couldn't cope with him anyway. Funny as it might seem, we love him and we'd kinda like to keep him.'' Booth just couldn't take this seriously. He finally released his wife and sat down, taking the offered beer from Jack as he returned.

''Oh do you? I was under the impression that you found him a bit of nuisance.'' Calista was serious again and Booth looked at her like she was deranged.

''Jake is a huge nuisance a lot of the time but as he is fourteen, I consider that normal. Calista, you do understand that children are not like a pair of shoes don't you?'' Booth raised his eyebrows at Jack who laughed. Their wives were still unsure how to react to the slightly mocking stance that the men had adopted.

''Oh yes, of course I know that. Are you sure you want him? He doesn't seem to think so. Parker just said that he thinks that you're mean.'' Calista hit a nerve in Booth but he suppressed the jolt of anger that went through him.

''That is Jake's idea of a joke, you shouldn't take what comes out of his mouth too seriously. He only thinks I'm mean because I don't let him do what he wants when he wants to do it, like I said normal. You would understand that if you had any concept of what being a parent entails which you don't.'' Booth dismissed her and smiled reassuringly at Bones who was wearing a hurt expression. He understood that her insecurity about her position as the mother of the house made her vulnerable to a remark like that.

''Have some wine Tempe. Take a second.'' He said with wink. Bones took his advice, she took a large gulp and then coughed as it hit the back of her throat. Booth patted her on the back patronisingly and she pushed his hand away irritably. She didn't want to be comforted and felt like wallowing in her rage. He sat back grinning and Bones gave him the look of death but he let it go over his head.

''Your cab is here.'' Max appeared at the door, he had witnessed the entire debacle and been proactive, he had called Calista a cab. He was determined to remove this woman from his daughter's presence.

''Whose?'' Angela was confused, she was driving as she couldn't drink.

''I called Calista a cab. I thought she looked like she had a headache so I called her a cab.'' Max smiled and walked over to Calista.

''Here let me help you.'' He took the back of the chair and Calista stood up. Max pulled it away and handed her purse over.

''Right, so it appears that I am leaving. Goodnight then.'' Calista knew she'd lost the war so decided to beat a dignified retreat.

''Thank you for having me.'' She said as if they had enjoyed afternoon tea.

''It was a pleasure.'' Booth said politely, leaving the words 'come again' pointedly out.

Max showed Calista the door and as they heard it click, they all began to laugh.

''That was quite an experience.'' Jack chuckled.

''I am so sorry. I used to find her fun now I can see she is just rude.'' Angela was upset but Bones wasn't having Angela feel responsible.

''Its not your fault Ang. Forget it. Are you okay Jack? I'm so sorry that I hit you.'' Bones apologised again.

''Tempe, its fine. I'm not as wussy as I look although you pack quite a punch.'' Jack wriggled his jaw and Bones looked mortified.

''Doesn't she though? You should see her in bed, I struggle to keep up.'' Booth tenderly tucked a piece of stray hair behind Bones ear.

''Seeley, will you please stop making fun of me?'' Bones was affronted that he was still teasing her.

''But I enjoy it so much Tempe, you know that.'' Booth kissed her and she rolled her eyes at Angela, he was clearly forgiven despite her words to the contrary.

''I propose a toast.'' Jack said grabbing a kiss from Angela as he raised his glass.

''To the sanctity of marriage.'' He said ironically as it had just been so dramatically challenged. They all laughed, clinked glasses and took a hefty swigs of much needed drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What does that mean?'' Parker asked the same question yet again, he was receiving condensed sex education and he didn't understand much of the movie. Jake rolled his eyes at Shaun who was lying on the floor.

''Parks, mate. Are you sure that dad said you could watch this?'' Jake was incredulous, he knew he shouldn't be watching it really. It had an R rating and Jake knew his dad would never take them to see this movie, it was pretty full on. Jake and Shaun thought it was hysterical and were enjoying it despite Parker's constant interruptions.

''Yeah, right after Bones hit Jack.'' Parker said innocently.

''What? Mom hit Jack? You're kidding, why?'' Jake sat up.

''Not sure. Calista said something. She wanted you to go live with her.'' Parker had heard more than anyone realised.

''What? What are you going on about Parks?'' Jake threw a pillow at his little brother.

''Quit it Jake. They say the bad word a lot in this movie don't they?'' Parker was struggling to understand much of the dialogue.

''Yeah, but everyone says that word a lot in real life Parks.'' Jake laid back down again, he decided Parker was making it up, his mom would never hit Jack.

''Do you?'' Parker turned over and looked at Jake, he had given up on the movie.

''Yeah, some.'' Jake shrugged.

''Yeah right. Like all the time.'' Shaun sniggered and Jake threw a pillow at him this time. He realised late in the day that left him without any pillows.

''You use it all the time? You shouldn't, it's a bad word.'' Parker was wide eyed.

''You are such a baby. It's not a big deal Parks, most kids talk like that.'' Jake grabbed his pillow back from Shaun.

''Dad will be mad if he hears you.'' Parker was sure of that and Jake rolled his eyes yet again. He already knew that, he'd found out the hard way and was unlikely to forget it anytime soon. Booth had a way of making his feelings about certain things known, a way that even Jake couldn't dismiss.

''Which is why I don't say it in the house Parks. Idiot.'' Jake considered throwing another pillow but decided to hold onto it so he could lay down comfortably.

''I am not an idiot.'' Parker threw a punch at Jake's foot but he swiped it away. Jake leant forward and flicked Parker's head.

''Don't Jake.'' Parker waved his hand but Jake did it again. Shaun watched Jake tease his little brother without any mercy, knowing it was only a matter of time before Parker lost his temper which was Jake's intention.

''Stop it! Stop it! I hate you!'' Parker launched himself at Jake who put his hand on his head holding him away. Parker tried to get at his brother kicking and punching ineffectually. Jake laughed as the enraged little boy battled to land at least one good hit.

Parker began to cry and Jake thought that he might have gone too far when Booth walked into the room. It was unfortunate that it also coincided with a speech on the movie that contained several expletives. Jake let go of Parker and grabbed the remote clicking the TV off. Booth just managed to grab Parker as he kicked out at Jake, taking advantage of his new found freedom.

''Hey bub. Its okay bub. Calm down.'' Booth lifted him up and Parker sobbed into his neck. He was crying hard and fast, barely able to breathe as the sobs escaped him relentlessly.

''What did you do?'' Booth glared at his eldest son who looked shame faced.

''Nothing, I didn't do anything.'' Jake was economic with the truth but he was taken aback by Parker's reaction which was excessive to say the least.

''Mommy, where's mommy?'' Parker's words were muffled but Booth heard them clearly.

''We need to talk about that bub but in your own room.'' Booth kissed him and held him tight as he was shaking with emotion. Bones appeared in the room, seeing Parker's distress immediately .

''What's the matter? What's happened?'' She put her hand on Parker's head to comfort him and he leant into the touch.

''The boys were fighting again.'' Booth shook his head in despair.

'' Jakob! You're the eldest for goodness sake. You should know better.'' Bones snapped and Jake held his hands up to plead innocence. Bones looked less than convinced.

''Where's my mom Bones?'' Parker looked at her with deep fathomless eyes glistening with tears and she melted.

''How about we read Dr Seuss and daddy will explain in a minute? You know, like we used to.'' Bones held her arms out, it was the perfect suggestion and Bones made it instinctively. Parker moved towards her without hesitation and Booth passed him over.

''Come on sweetie. I think we should read Green Eggs and Ham, what do you think?'' Bones suggested and was rewarded with a small nod closely followed by a sniff.

''What were you watching? Give me that case right now Shaun.'' Booth put out his hand as his eyes pinned Jake against the wall.

''You let your little brother watch this?'' Booth held it up after scanning the back quickly. He wanted to let Bones spend some time with Parker who seemed to need her, he had made that clear. It allowed Booth to deal with his eldest son yet again.

''He said you said it was okay, that's what he said.'' Jake defended himself.

''You know that I had no idea that it was a movie like this. Do not push it, Jake.'' Booth didn't blink, he never did these days much to Jake's dismay.

''How could you do that to him after you know what he's been through? I am really disappointed in you.'' Booth continued to stare at Jake who went red.

''Well that's kinda normal isn't it? I'm just a great, big disappointment aren't I?'' Jake fought dirty but Booth again didn't blink, he just glared so Jake squirmed.

''Sorry, I didn't think. He's just Parker you know, it's what we do. We fight.'' Jake tried to explain and Booth was conflicted. Jake's words made some sense, it wouldn't really help Parker if Jake or any of them for that matter treated him differently.

''Okay, I get that but what happens when you torture your brothers?'' Booth raised his eyebrows.

''You yell at me and I get grounded mostly.'' Jake admitted grouchily.

''Yep, that's exactly what happens so why do it ?'' Booth waited for an answer which came in the form of a shrug.

'' Great, very illuminating. So the DVD goes straight in the trash and tomorrow kiddo, we talk. Well I'll talk and you get to listen. Its going to take a while so clear your schedule. Both of you go to bed now, no movies and no games. Don't make any more noise okay?'' Booth let it ride, he wanted to keep the atmosphere calm and serene despite the boys trying to kill each other. Jake looked at Shaun in surprise, he was pretty sure his dad was going to blow his top but apparently not. Shaun shrugged and Jake decided not to rock the boat, this was the father he preferred. Jake realised that he might have to endure a lecture the next day but that signified a result as far as he was concerned.

''Okay, I'm sorry I upset Parks, honest I am. I didn't mean to.'' Jake scrambled into bed turning his back on Booth and Shaun buried his head in his pillow.

''I know you didn't Jake but Parker is gonna be a little sensitive for a while, so you have to give him a break alright?'' Booth tucked the bedclothes around Jake who nodded.

''Alright dad, I'll try .'' Jake yawned.

''Good now go straight to sleep, guys. Night.'' Booth kissed Jake's head and ruffled Shaun's hair before leaving.

He stood at Parker's bedroom door listening to Bones read, she was using all her best voices and Booth could hear Parker giggling. He listened with a swelling heart and counted his blessings as he often did these days. He had to pinch himself that this was where they had ended up. Despite all they'd been through, they ended up here, safe and together, listening to Dr Seuss. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

''Hey guys, you finished?'' Booth lay down on the bed next to them and Parker nodded. His face was tear stained but he was much calmer.

''Bones is so funny dad.'' Parker praised his stepmother who flushed with pleasure.

''Yeah she is isn't she?'' Booth threw her a smile over Parker's curls.

''We need to talk bub.'' Booth took Parker's hand and the little boy looked away.

''Don't want to.'' Parker had closed down but Booth couldn't leave it anymore.

''I know you don't but we have to.'' Booth was firm but loving.

''I'll leave you guys alone. Goodnight sweetie.'' Bones set the book on the side table and kissed Parker.

'' No, Bones. I want you to stay, please stay. I want you too.'' Parker clutched her hand and Bones looked in surprise at Booth who nodded.

''Stay Tempe.'' Booth wanted her there, this was a two person show more and more these days with all the kids not just the ones they shared genetically.

''Is mom dead dad?'' Parker took his father's breath away with his bluntness.

''No bub but she is sick. She was shot but the doctors have worked real hard to make her better.'' Booth was straight down the line.

''Jake said that you were shot, is that true?'' Parker's question threw him, he had forgotten that Parker knew nothing of his close brush with death. That was something else to work out, why did their lives have to be so complicated? It's what you do for a living, it's your choice, the voice in his head reminded him.

''Yes bub it is, whilst you were away. The doctors fixed me just like they have tried to fix mommy.'' Booth continued and tried not to make promises, Bones would pull him on that if he tried to use false platitudes.

''Have they? You know fixed her?'' Parker looked up finally but he was dry eyed, serious and mature.

''We don't know yet. We have to pray and wait. We can go see her tomorrow if you like?'' Booth offered. Parker considered this and then he finally shook his head.

''No I don't think so. I will pray for her and I want her to get better but I don't want to see her.'' Parker played with the edge of his comforter. Booth was lost for a minute, he hadn't expected that.

''That's fine Parker, you do that but….'' Bones stepped up and she lifted Parker's face with her hand.

''But… Parker you tell us if you change your mind and you ask any questions you like whenever you want to. Promise?'' Bones held out her pinkie.

''Yes, Bones. I will. Pinkie swear.'' Parker shook hers with his. Booth didn't move immediately, unsure if he should push it but Bones caught his eye. She shook her head and Booth knew she was right. Parker yawned and snuggled down, he had talked enough.

''Do you have any questions now bub?'' Booth stood up and knelt beside the bed.

''No daddy, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep.'' Parker rubbed his eyes and Booth kissed him, lingering to enjoy the small arms clutching his neck.

''Night bub.'' He said softly before standing.

''Night daddy, night Bones.'' Parker hugged her as well and fell instantly asleep with them watching over him.


	27. Chapter 27 Connections

Jake wandered down the stairs and found Parker lying on the couch watching TV.

''Hey Parks.'' Jake waved his hand and Parker lifted his hand without taking his eyes away from the picture.

Jake got a bowl of cereal and sat on the end of the couch.

''Uuuum, Parks. I'm really sorry about upsetting you last night.'' Jake spoke through a mouthful of Coco Pops.

''It's okay. My mom's hurt.'' Parker sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely.

''Yeah, I know. How do you feel about that?'' Jake watched his brother carefully, a shadow crossed Parker's face.

''I told Dad I didn't want to see her.'' Parker was confused, he didn't know how he felt.

''Is that true?'' Jake understood this situation, saying one thing but meaning another.

'' I don't know. I'm scared Jake and she let Brent be real mean to me.'' Parker opened up to Jake.

''What you scared of Parks?'' Jake took a mouthful of cereal.

''How do you think mom might look?'' Parker looked at his hands tightly grasped in his lap.

''She'll look like your mom.'' Jake answered bluntly.

''What did Dad look like when he was hurt?'' Parker shuffled over next to Jake who smiled at him before slinging his arm around the little boy's shoulder.

''He looked like he was asleep Parks but I get it. I was real scared and mom was freaking out, it was tough but you just get on with it don't you?'' Jake carried on eating.

''You were scared?'' Parker asked in amazement.

''Yeah course I was. Dad can be real grumpy but I love him, you know. He pisses me off big time but I don't want to lose him.'' Jake explained and Parker frowned.

''But daddy's always there, he would never let someone hurt any of us. My mom, she….'' Parker trailed off and Jake set his bowl down.

''You know Parks. Dad's kinda a special guy and we're real lucky he's ours but don't tell him I said so.'' Jake winked and Parker giggled.

''Grown ups make mistakes as well but you know your mom loves you right?'' Jake looked at Parker who nodded.

''Exactly and the thing is Parks if you don't go see her now, you are gonna feel bad about it later and I don't want you to feel bad.'' Jake searched Parker's face for a reaction. Parker frowned.

''She let Brent be mean to me.'' Parker couldn't let the betrayal go. Jake sighed.

''Parks. Your mom just got a bit mixed up for a while. It happens to everyone, even me.'' Jake punched Parker's arm gently and Parker laughed.

''What? Even you?'' Parker echoed Jake's words.

''Yep. Look Parks, go see your mom and once you do, you'll feel better. Do you trust me?'' Jake looked for affirmation which he got when Parker nodded.

''So just for me, go see your mom once. If you don't want to go anymore, that's fine but please just go once for me. Promise?'' Jake stood up and stretched.

''Okay Jake, just for you.'' Parker smiled and Jake spontaneously hugged him.

''I'm glad you're home Parks. It's all wrong without you.'' Jake stood up straight again and Parker held out his knuckles which Jake tapped.

''Tight?'' Said Parker.

''Tight Parks like always.'' Jake grabbed his coat from the chair and shrugged it on.

''Where you going?'' Parker asked with a frown.

''Seeing Jess. We're going to hang out at the mall.'' Jake checked he had his phone and then started for the door.

''Laters Parks.'' Jake lifted his hand in farewell.

''Jake, daddy will be mad if you go out.'' Parker was wise enough to know that. Jake stopped and turned back to Parker.

''He's already mad Parks and I really want to see Jess. You'll get it when you're older. Some things are just worth the hassle. See yer.'' Jake winked again and then walked straight into his father.

''I don't think so. Sit.'' Booth turned Jake around and propelled him to a chair.

''Dad, I…'' Jake tried to protest but Booth cut him dead.

''I said sit.'' Booth didn't move away from the door until Jake had slumped reluctantly down.

''Parker, give us a few minutes okay? Go and see if Buster's awake.'' Booth poured himself a coffee as he spoke. Parker nodded and padded away.

''So Jakob, here we are again. Where shall we start?'' Booth sat down next to Jake who shrugged.

''Not sure what you want to talk about really.'' Jake knew only too well.

''So you're kidding right? Glad that you find it all so amusing.'' Booth sipped his coffee.

''Are you going to hit me?'' Jake asked bluntly.

''What? No.'' Booth was shocked.

''Okay, just checking.'' Jake smiled in relief.

''Although it's probably what you deserve but no, I'm not going to spank you not this time.'' Booth wasn't going to admit that was off the agenda, a little fear of consequences never did anyone any harm. As Bones pointed out constantly, it really formed the basis of all control in any society. Booth felt uncomfortable with Jake's wording but he was kidding himself, spanking was hitting, however much parents denied it. Booth didn't want to punish his kids that way but he had to be honest with himself, he knew he couldn't say it would never happen again but he would avoid it if there was any other way.

''So do you think stealing Conrad's car was cool or was that just for Parker's benefit?'' Booth got to the point.

''Uuuum.'' Jake considered how to answer and decided to go with honesty.

''A little of both I guess but I know stealing is wrong. I'm not stupid.'' Jake looked Booth in the eye and Booth nodded in relief. He had the cooperative, reflective Jake sitting in front of him and that made things much easier.

''Good so how about we just agree that you don't ever do anything like that again and I will try and listen more.'' Booth admitted his culpability in how things had worked out.

''That sounds like a deal.'' Jake raised his eyebrows.

''Yes, it is so do we have a deal then?'' Booth was rewarded with a nod.

''Lets move onto the drinking thing shall we? Look Jake I know that in London people have a different attitude to kids' drinking. It's more liberal in Europe and kids are a lot younger when they drink but you live here. It is against the law and you are way too young. There are health issues and also you are too immature to handle the results, it could land you in a whole heap of trouble. So no more drinking, if you drink then I will kick your ass. That's it, no negotiation, no compromise. It is what it is.'' Booth was on a roll and Jake was astounded, this was not what he expected, not at all. He struggled with how to react but he knew he had to respond positively. His dad was treating him like a young adult and Jake had to rise to the challenge.

''Okay, I understand. No more drinking.'' Jake nodded.

''Good so we're done apart from the Jess issue. We've talked about this and I think you know how I feel so can I trust you?'' Booth rendered Jake totally speechless and he enjoyed the look on his son's face. Jake just nodded, he didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

''Good boy. Are you going out?'' Booth stood up and went to the kitchen. He began to make Bones some tea.

''Uuuuum, is that okay?'' Jake was wide eyed, he thought that he was at least going to be grounded.

''It is but you keep your cell on and you come home by six okay? Max and Isobel are visiting.'' Booth stirred Bones' tea.

''Oh right. What together?'' Jake didn't move, he was wrestling with his conscience.

''Yes, its weird but they are coming together.'' Booth had thought it a little strange when Max suggested it. He had thought their budding relationship had died a death.

''Dad, there's something you need to know before they come over.'' Jake made a decision, his loyalty lay with his dad however much he loved Max.

''What Jake? You haven't done anything I don't know about have you?'' Booth stopped in the doorway holding two cups.

''Grandpa is going to tell mom something and she isn't going to like it. You need to know first.'' Jake struggled with this most adult of scenarios.

''What sort of thing?'' Booth's heart sank, this sounded bad.

''I don't want to tell you but you still need to know first. You should phone Grandpa and ask him.'' Jake couldn't bring himself to tell Booth the truth.

''What is it Jake ? Just tell me.'' Booth was beginning to get irritated, he was sick of secrets wrecking his family life.

''Please don't make me tell you dad. Just ask Grandpa. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.'' Jake stood up, he wanted to run away from this, hang with his friends at the mall and let the adults sort out their own messes.

Booth stood considering what he should do, he could see Jake's discomfort and he decided to protect his son.

''It's okay Jake. Just go out kiddo and have a good time. Make sure you come home when you're supposed to.'' Booth came over and kissed Jake's head.

''Thanks dad.'' Jake smiled, the relief evident in his eyes.

''No problem kiddo. Be good.'' Booth turned and began to walk up the stairs.

''Always am dad, you know that.'' Jake was halfway out of the door in a shot.

''Yeah right.'' Booth laughed before going to wake his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Daddy.'' Parker stood uncomfortably by the bedroom door.

''Hey bub. Come on, jump in.'' Booth waved him over and Parker snuggled down between his parents.

''You okay, honey?'' Bones hugged him to her.

''Buster's awake but he's playing in his room.'' Parker said earnestly.

''I'll go.'' Booth pulled back the covers and disappeared from the room.

''Bones?'' Parker sounded nervous.

''Yes, Parker.'' Bones had a suspicion what was coming next and she was pleased.

''Can we go see my mom today?'' Parker looked at her anxiously. Bones resisted the urge to cheer.

''Yes, of course we can, honey.'' Bones gave him a reassuring smile.

''Will you come too? I want you to.'' Parker cuddled closer but didn't look at her.

''Yes Parker. If that's what you want. I'll be with you whenever you ask me.'' Bones felt a jolt as she acknowledged that Parker had finally accepted her and he was reaching out. Bones took a leap of faith, well it would have been one if she believed in faith.

''I love you Parker and always will.'' She said, her voice faltering slightly.

''And I love you Bones.'' Parker reached up with his small hand pulling her face to him, he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and Bones' heart soared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was in the arcade with Ryan. Jess had gone off with some of her friends to look at clothes and the boys had engineered an escape. Jake had the uncomfortable feeling he was being watched but despite constantly looking around him, he couldn't see anyone.

''Jake, I'm going to get a soda. Do you want one?'' Ryan made Jake jump, he was as nervous as hell.

''Yeah thanks. I'm staying here. I've got on the next level.'' Jake took out a zombie with rapid fire as he spoke.

''No problem.'' Ryan walked away and Jake almost called him back. He didn't want to be alone. He felt someone's eyes boring into his back and he turned abruptly. He caught a glance of a moving figure and he dropped the control from his hand. Jake left the game unfinished which was unheard of and walked over to where he'd seen the figure. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with the man from the park.

''Who are you and why are you following me?'' Jake was aggressive, this man was scaring him.

''You shouldn't confront people like that. It's not safe.'' The man was cool as a cucumber, his voice low and controlled.

''I asked you a question.'' Jake stepped back just in case.

''It's a coincidence.'' The man shrugged. Jake narrowed his eyes and examined the man's face, he made a connection that made him freeze. It showed clearly on his face and the man groaned.

''It's not what you think.'' He said reaching out his hand. Jake stepped back further as he stared at the man, he just couldn't drag his eyes away. The resemblance was spooky and Jake felt the fear lift to be replaced by familiarity.

''Jake, come on.'' Jess called to him from across the arcade but he didn't react.

''Jake, come on the dance mat with me.'' Jess appeared breathlessly beside him and took his hand. It jolted him from his trance.

''Yeah okay.'' Jake was beyond confused and the familiar running sensation overtook him. He allowed Jess to pull him away but then he stopped. He turned around and said to the man who was watching his departure intensely.

''You should try that game there. I have a feeling you'll be good at it.'' Jake grinned and pointed towards an air simulator. The man smiled and then nodded, message received.


	28. Chapter 28 Stranger Danger

Booth stopped outside the hospital room and looked down at Parker.

''You ready?'' He asked and Parker looked up at him with eyes brimming with dread. Booth crouched down and took him gently by the arms.

''It's just mommy bub. The mommy that she's always been. She looks like she's sleeping. She has machines attached to her and a bandage on her head but she is still mommy. There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise okay?'' Booth spoke gently.

''Are you sure?'' Parker whispered and Booth nodded.

''I'm sure bub.'' Booth pulled him in for a hug and Parker held on tight.

''I'm really proud of you, you're being really brave.'' Booth looked at Parker's face with shining eyes, he blinked back tears as he watched his little boy gather some strength.

''You'll stay with me?'' Parker asked yet again.

''Always bub, always.'' Booth kissed his head and stood up. He held out his hand and Parker took it with one final look. Booth nodded and Parker reciprocated, he was ready. Booth pushed the door open and they walked into the white room.

Parker gasped as he saw the huge bank of bleeping machines, Booth squeezed his hand.

''It's okay. Go on.'' Booth flicked his head towards the bed. Parker pulled back, terrified by what was before him so Booth took the initiative.

''Come and see mommy.'' Booth led him over and Parker closed his eyes.

''Bub, open your eyes. Its okay, trust me.'' Booth leant over and touched his cheek. Parker opened his eyes and he glanced quickly towards his mother. She looked normal, like she was asleep just as Jake and his dad had said. Parker glanced at Booth in surprise.

''See, I told you. Do you want to hug her?'' Booth asked and Parker nodded. Booth picked him up and placed him gently on the edge of the bed. Parker didn't move, he looked at his dad again.

''Its alright just be careful. Talk to her, tell her about our picnic, you know mommy loves picnics.'' Booth coaxed him and Parker laid his head on Rebecca's chest. He heard her heart beating and could feel the movement of her breathing. He closed his eyes and allowed his mother's warmth to comfort him. Booth watched and his heart broke as he saw his little son exhibit such courage.

Bones entered the room and Booth approached her.

''What did they say?'' Booth asked quietly.

''The bullet ruptured the kidney and perforated her stomach, there was enormous blood loss but it's really the head injury that's the problem. She hit her head on the window sill as she fell, she suffered a huge haematoma and the cranial pressure is very high as a result. They've operated but we have to wait and see. She's in a very deep coma. I'm sorry Seeley but the prognosis is poor.'' Bones looked at Parker and she felt tears welling. He was murmuring in his mom's ears and stroking her hair. It was an emotional and moving scene.

''We'll give him a few more minutes and then we'll go.'' Booth knew that he had to ensure that Parker was not exposed to this atmosphere for too long. He was only a child and this wasn't a healthy place for him to spend prolonged periods of time as much as he needed to see his mom.

''Parker bub, its time to go.'' Booth touched Parker's shoulder and Parker nodded seriously.

''I know Daddy.'' Parker climbed down from the bed.

He stood on tip toes and kissed Rebecca's cheek softly, he patted her cheek and whispered.

''Bye, bye mommy. I love you. I'll see you soon.''

Parker turned to his dad and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Booth held his arms out and the boy ran to him. Booth stood up holding him closely, a pained, stifled sob escaped Parker and Booth patted his back.

''Come on bub. You're okay, you're okay.'' Booth looked at Bones over his sobbing son's shoulder with despair in his eyes.

''Come on. Let's go home.'' Bones opened the door and Booth left holding Parker, Bones followed with a final glance at Rebecca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked along the hallway in silence as Parker cried uncontrollably with his head buried in Booth's neck. A cell phone bleeped and Booth looked helplessly at Bones, it was his.

''Let me.'' Bones held her arms out and Booth passed him over. Parker put his arms around her neck.

''I'm glad you're here Bones.'' Parker breathed the words into her ear.

''Me too honey. Me too.'' Bones turned towards the car.

''I can walk.'' Parker sat up and Bones let him down. He put his small hand in her trustingly and they walked together across the parking lot. Bones could see Booth talking very animatedly into his phone and she wondered what could be causing him to get so agitated.

''Oh my God! Why does Jake know about this?'' Booth was appalled by what Max had just told him.

''Goddamn Max. What a mess! What a total mess! You are on your own. I don't think she will forgive either of you and I'm not sure you deserve anything else. I will see you later and don't worry, I will be there to help Tempe through yet more of your crap. Goodbye!'' Booth flipped the phone shut and tried to breathe deeply. He attempted to regain some semblance of control and suppress the rage that was sweeping through him. Max was going to break Bones' heart yet again and Booth wanted nothing more than to punch his father-in-law's lights out there and then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent a quiet afternoon at home, Booth played with the younger children and Bones baked cookies with Parker. Booth tried to put the purpose of that evening's visit to the back of his mind and he was quite successful.

Isobel and Max arrived exactly on time and Bones greeted them warmly. Booth cast Max a glare that would stop most hearts and Max tried his best to avoid looking Booth in the eye.

''Lets sit in the yard.'' Bones carried some wine out, she remained oblivious to the tense atmosphere between her husband and father. The younger children were in bed and Parker was happily watching a DVD.

''Is Jake late again?'' She asked Booth as he sat next to her.

''Yes.'' Booth shrugged, he wondered if Jake was quite ready for the man to man approach, it seemed on this evidence, maybe not. Booth was quite glad to have his wayward son to distract him as he knew things were about to take a distinct down ward turn.

''You are going to have to punish him this time, you know that.'' Bones turned to Max.

''Seeley cut Jake some slack and the first thing he does is miss his curfew. I just don't know how to get through to that boy.'' Bones shook her head. She didn't intend to criticise Booth but it was how it sounded.

''Tempe, that is our business. I will deal with Jake the way I want to. It is up to us how we cope with our kids.'' Booth was abrupt and curt. He bristled at Bones' implication that he was in some way inadequate as a father.

'' He's not an easy kid that's for sure.'' Max chuckled and then stopped as Booth glared at him.

''My son and how he behaves is none of your business.'' Booth said coldly and Bones looked at her husband angrily.

''Seeley, what is wrong with you?'' She asked, her embarrassment at his attitude apparent.

''I don't know. Why don't you ask your father? What do you think my problem is exactly Max?'' Booth transferred the attention to his father-in-law who reddened.

''What is the matter? What's going on?'' Bones looked between the two most important men in her life.

''So Max, are you going to tell Tempe what is going on or shall I?'' Booth sat back and waited for Max to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake kissed Jess goodbye at the end of her driveway.

''You're late.'' Jess pushed Jake towards his house.

''Its okay, I don't care. You're worth it.'' Jake wasn't entirely honest, he was avoiding the crisis that he knew was about to engulf his home.

''Jake, go home. You'll get grounded again and then you won't be able to see me at all.'' Jess laughed. Jake grimaced at her words and then grinned good naturedly.

''Bye.'' Jake waved and trotted across the street. Jess watched him for a second before walking to her door.

Jake turned to the car that pulled up beside him, he looked at the man sitting behind the wheel.

''You really are stalking me aren't you?'' Jake stopped and walked to the open window.

''I'm sorry if I scared you.'' The man spoke earnestly.

''Yeah, I guess you did a little.'' Jake dug his hands into his pockets, he kicked the kerb and eyed the man nervously.

''Does he know?'' Jake jerked his head towards his home.

''No, he doesn't. It's complicated.'' The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jake laughed at the familiar gesture and the man looked up in surprise.

''No kidding. It must be beyond complicated.'' Jake acknowledged the difficult situation.

'' Would you let me buy you a milk shake and maybe I could explain? When are you supposed to be home? I don't want to worry your parents.'' The man suggested and Jake considered the offer for a second. He didn't want to go home and he was so curious that he just couldn't resist the temptation.

''I've got loads of time. There's a diner down the street.'' Jake lied and then made a suggestion, the man nodded.

''Let me get the door for you. The handle's broken.'' The man jumped out and pulled open the car door, he patted Jake on the back as he climbed in. They pulled away and disappeared down the street.

Jess watched horrified as she watched the stranger push Jake into the car which was gone before she could even move and she didn't get a chance to read the number plate let alone note it down.

She ran to the Booth's front door and hammered on the door frantically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of banging broke the silence as everyone waited for Max to speak.

''I'll go.'' Booth got up and flung open the front door.

''Mr Booth! Mr Booth! A man pushed Jake into his car. I couldn't see the number plate. It was gone so quickly. Oh Mr Booth! '' Jess promptly burst into tears. Booth didn't hesitate, he had been here before, time was of the essence so he snatched the phone up and dialled 911.


	29. Chapter 29 The Trouble with Secrets

Jake sucked on his straw and regarded the man in front of him.

''You look like him.'' The man smiled.

'' I guess.'' Jake shrugged but it was true. Jake looked very like his father, he had different colouring but the resemblance was strong and undeniable.

''Why me?'' Jake asked bluntly.

'' This didn't quite go to plan. I was just checking in but when I saw you at the park and you were so close. I just had to talk to you. I couldn't help myself.'' The man tried to explain.

''Have you done this before then?'' Jake felt slightly spooked that this man may have watched his family secretly.

''Some.'' The man saw Jake's thoughts in his eyes and he looked away.

''Sorry, it's just weird that's all.'' Jake tried to make amends. The man nodded, he understood.

''Why?'' Jake was blunt again.

''Witness protection.'' The man shrugged.

''Do they really do that then? I thought it was just a movie thing.'' Jake was so innocent and the man felt glad.

''No, it's real. It's necessary sometimes, unfortunately.'' The man watched the young boy grin at him, he looked just like his father and the man felt the sharp pain of regret in his chest as he felt the familiar regret at all that he'd abandoned . He often wondered if it had been worth it, it was something he wrestled with regularly as he led his solitary, lonely life.

''Jake, do you really think you should have just come with me?'' The man gently scolded and Jake frowned.

''I thought you wanted me to.'' Jake didn't understand.

''You don't really know who I am though do you?'' The man tried again.

''Yes, I do. I guessed. Anyway we're in a diner. What can you do to me here?'' Jake gestured around the brightly lit restaurant.

''You got in my car remember? Please be more careful in the future okay? Use some common sense, Do you have any of that?'' The man laughed and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Yes although dad is always saying that as well.'' Jake admitted.

''Well he's right. How about you mind him a little more?'' The man continued.

''I thought you were going to explain, so far all you've done is have a go at me.'' Jake was sulky and the man couldn't help but laugh at him.

''That's an interesting accent you have there.'' He commented taking a sip of coffee.

''It's a London one not an Australian one. I hate that, people think that all the time.'' Jake grumbled.

''I know. I read the file.'' The man could have kicked himself.

''There's a file on me?'' Jake was incredulous and quite pissed off at this news.

''There's a file somewhere about everything.'' The man made light of it.

''So go on then what's your story? You know mine so its only fair I know yours.'' Jake became a little more assertive but it had little effect.

''I can't tell you anymore than I have. It's dangerous and Jake...'' The man paused and Jake listened intently.

''You can't tell anyone, not even Seeley, your family will all be in danger if you do.'' The man took on a serious tone and Jake nodded solemnly.

''Do you think you could manage that?''

''What? Are you kidding? I keep secrets all the time these days. I used to be bad at lying but I've got much better.'' Jake spoke as if it were a virtue.

''That doesn't exactly make me happy.'' The man scowled and Jake grimaced.

''Sorry, that came out wrong. You can trust me but is it forever?'' Jake hoped not.

''I'm not sure. Tell me about your brothers and sister.'' The man was eager for news.

''They're a pain in the butt.'' Jake shrugged and the man quirked an eyebrow.

''Okay, Okay. They're alright I s'pose.'' Jake gave a shy smile.

''Could you manage abit more than that?'' The man was thirsty for information so Jake told him all about his family in glorious technicolour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Thank you officer. We'll keep calling his friends.'' Booth was showing the cops out.

''I'll bring your buddies out some coffee.'' Booth knew what it was like to sit in a car for hours and took pity on the unit assigned to wait outside their home.

He walked back to a very desolate family room. Booth had already taken Jess home, she had been so upset and needed to be in her own comfort zone. Russ was on his way over but Bones had been unable to reach Angela and she needed her desperately.

''Oh my God, where is he? I can't do this again, lightening can't strike twice surely.'' Bones was anxious and she talked when she was worried.

''Come here.'' Booth pulled her into his arms as much for his benefit as hers.

''He will be home soon. It was somebody he knew, Jake would never get in a car unless he knew the driver.'' Booth tried to reassure her but he didn't want to think about the possibility that Jake had been forced against his will.

''The amber alert has gone out so we can only wait.'' Booth pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from a cabinet.

''I need a drink. Tempe? Max?'' Booth offered and poured them all a large shot.

''Honey, you know Jake. He will walk through that door any minute trying to behave as if he has done nothing wrong.'' Max tried to cheer up Bones but she just sipped her drink whilst trying not to cry.

''I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him. He should know better than this by now.'' Booth was pacing.

''Dad, you were about to say something before Jess told us. What was it? I need a distraction.'' Bones asked suddenly and Booth froze. He glared at Max, this was definitely not the time for that bombshell. Booth knew his wife had to be told the truth soon but not now. He hated that he was keeping a secret from her and knew she would be upset with him if it went on for too long but it was not appropriate now.

''Nothing important honey.'' Max patted her hand.

''Are you sure? It sounded important.'' Bones frowned.

''The babies are asleep. Who would like some tea?'' Isobel saved the day by coming downstairs at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I have to go.'' The man spoke after receiving a text message.

''I'll drive you.'' He stood up and waited for Jake.

''It's alright. I'll walk, it's not that late and it's risky. Someone might see you.'' Jake shook his head.

''Are you sure?'' The man was concerned but Jake dismissed his worries.

''I do it all the time. When can I see you again?'' Jake really wanted there to be a next time.

''I will try but I can't be sure when but soon okay? I'll contact you and remember Jake, not a word. Promise?'' The man reinforced his point and Jake nodded emphatically.

''I promise, you can trust me. Bye.'' Jake stood up and hugged him briefly. The man's face went through a spectrum of emotions, he was initially shocked and then overjoyed.

He turned abruptly and walked away quickly dipping his face, he wiped his eyes discreetly. Suddenly, he stopped and turned, tears clearly glistening in his eyes.

''Oh and Jake, remember what I said about your dad, you mind him. He's a good man.'' The man sounded gruff.

''Yes sir.'' Jake couldn't believe he'd said that but it had sprung from his lips before he could stop it. The man didn't find it strange, he appeared to expect Jake to treat him with respect . He just nodded and then was gone. Jake prayed it wasn't forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake saw the squad car and gulped. He began to walk quickly whilst saying a silent pray that it wasn't there for him. As he approached, he saw the two officers climb from the car and wait for him. His heart sank and he trotted the last few yards.

''Are you Jakob Booth?'' One of them stepped forward and Jake nodded, he was in big trouble. The cop glanced over to his buddy who nodded before picking up the radio.

''I'll call it in.'' he said before speaking into the hand set.

''Your parents are very worried, you were seen being pulled into a car. Are you hurt in any way?'' The officer looked him up and down

''What? This is crazy, I went to the diner for a milk shake that's all.'' Jake was dismayed at all the trouble he seemed to have caused. He felt his legs wobble slightly at the thought of what his dad was going to say.

''Whose car did you get in?'' The cop was talking to him again.

Jake looked dumbly at him as his brain tried to work extra quick.

''Just some guy.'' He said quickly, Jake saw the front door of his house open out of the corner of his eye and he almost ran away but he didn't. Those days were gone.

''Did he touch you in anyway?'' The cop asked and Jake groaned, this was getting worse.

''No and I can't remember the car alright.'' Jake preempted any further questions. The cop regarded him for a moment and then decided this was a domestic after all. His parents could handle this.

''Jake! Jake! Are you okay?'' Bones hurried over and pulled him in for a hug.

''Mom, I can't breathe.'' Jake pulled away and stared at the ground.

''Are you hurt?'' Booth spoke calmly, he saw Jake avoid his eye so he knew this was just simple teenage acting out yet again.

Jake shook his head.

''I was just asking about the car?'' The cop interceded.

''He was just some random guy who gave me a ride.'' Jake panicked and said the first thing that came into his head.

''You got into a stranger's car. Jakob, that's crazy. You know the dangers, what is wrong with you? Get in that house right now.'' Bones was furious when she heard him and Jake mumbled a thanks to the cop before making good his retreat.

Booth and the cops had a brief conversation before the squad car drew away.

Inside the house, Jake tried to escape up the stairs but Max stopped him.

''I don't think so kid. Your mom and dad want a word with you.'' Max pushed his grandson towards the family room.

''Yes, we do. Go on.'' Booth was grim as he came through the door and gave a push of his own.

''Whose car was it Jake?'' Booth didn't believe Jake's story, it made no sense. Jake wouldn't do that, not after last year.

''I told you just some random guy offered me a ride so I took it.'' Jake knew it was full of holes but it was the best he had.

''Kid, tell the truth.'' Max spoke from behind the counter. Bones was standing across the room trying to calm down.

''Excuse me? What do you know about the truth exactly? Have you told mom the truth yet?'' Jake couldn't believe he'd said that, he'd been so concerned with covering his back that he let his anger get the better of him.

''What do you mean by that?'' Bones asked suspiciously. Booth glared at Jake and Jake blushed crimson.

''Jakob, get your ass to your room. You and I will be talking about this but not now. Get upstairs right now. '' Booth was furious with Jake for lashing out at Max and hurting Bones in the process.

''Dad, I...'' Jake wanted to apologise, he glanced guiltily at Bones who was standing very still with a stricken look on her face.

''I said now! Go!'' Booth yelled so Jake ran up the stairs as quickly as he could.

''Dad what did he mean?'' Bones felt apprehension settling in her stomach, she had an ominous feeling that this wasn't going to be a minor matter.

''Max, please tell her the truth or I will.'' Booth snapped at Max who glanced at a pale and silent Isobel.

''Isobel is your mother. I had an affair with her and you were the result. Christine agreed to raise you as her own as long as you never knew.'' Max said the words and Bones felt the ground give below her as she collapsed into Booth's arms.


	30. Chapter 30 Ghosts

''Get out Max now.'' Booth laid Bones on the couch and glared up at her father.

''Tempe.'' Max rushed forward but stopped dead when Booth raised his hand towards him.

''Max, I'm telling you just once. Get out of my goddamn house. I'm warning you.'' Booth's eyes held a definite threat and Max back away.

''Okay, okay. I'll call. Isobel.'' Max took the path of least resistance and gestured Isobel out of the room. She scuttled after him, stopping at the door.

''Seeley, tell Tempe…'' Isobel hesitated, lost for words.

''Isobel please leave before I say something I regret.'' Booth turned away, the coldness in his voice chilling the room.

Isobel left and as the door closed, Bones eyes began to flicker open.

''Tempe, steady.'' Booth's voice was full of concern but Bones ignored him, sitting up abruptly. She looked around the room and then looked at him with stricken eyes.

''I knew it, I knew he wasn't trustworthy. I told you that.'' Bones accused Booth and he blinked in surprise.

''I told you but you just wouldn't leave it. I told you my family wasn't like yours but oh no, you just kept on with it didn't you?'' Bones glared at him, bitterness shining in her eyes.

''Tempe, calm down. This is a shock but it makes no difference. It changes nothing.'' Booth tried to be reasonable.

''It changes everything, it changes me. I'm not who I thought I was. I should never have done this, I knew I would end up hurting everyone. How do I explain this to our children? I need a shower.'' Bones pushed him away abruptly and stood up. She stumbled slightly putting her hand out to steady herself.

''Tempe, please. Stop it. Sit down.'' Booth tried to persuade her but she pushed his hand away irritably.

''Don't you understand I am not me anymore? I'm someone else, someone who came from dishonesty and deceit. Treasured? Yeah right? She knew and she still said those things. How can I believe that now? I can't believe anything any member of my family has ever said to me. They are all liars and cheats. Which makes me one too by association.'' Bones put her hand to her head and took a deep breath.

''I can't do this. I can't live through more of this. I'm no good for you and I'm definitely no good for my children.'' Bones sounded on the edge of hysterics and Booth went cold at her words.

''Tempe, it's biology nothing more. You know that.'' Booth sounded desperate, he had never heard Bones sound so hopeless.

''You don't believe that. Look at you and Jake, he was taken from you for twelve years but that biology ensured you were bound tightly together. You loved him the moment you set eyes on him and that was biology, you know it was. What was wrong with me that my own mother didn't want me and then even my adoptive mother threw me away like a piece of trash? Its just all wrong, I'm all wrong. Leave me alone Booth please.'' Bones rejected him so completely that he was speechless. She walked briskly from the room and ran up the stairs. He heard the bedroom door and he sat back against the couch. He covered his face with his hands and tried to think what to do.

The phone made him jump and he snatched it up.

''Max, I told you.'' He yelled into the mouthpiece.

''Seeley, what's wrong?'' Angela's voice sounded shocked.

''Angela, you have to come. Tempe needs you, I need you.'' Booth sounded desperate so Angela reacted immediately.

''I'll be right there.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tempe, please open the door and let me in.'' Angela was pleading and had been for at least twenty minutes to no avail. Booth watched her from the top of the stairs. She shrugged, about to give up when the door clicked open. They both turned and Bones stood there. She was dressed and holding a bag.

''Tempe, hun. Speak to me. We can work this out.'' Angela put her hand towards her friend's cheek.

''No, Ang. We can't. It's ruined, Its all ruined. It's all too late. I'm…'' Bones faltered and tears welled in her eyes.

''Daddy, what's wrong?'' Parker came from his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The adults all turned to him and froze for a split second.

''Hey bub. It's okay. It's nothing. You should be in bed. Come on.'' Booth swept him up quickly and strode towards the bedroom. Parker looked over his father's shoulder regarding the two women curiously. He smiled and blew them a kiss before he disappeared into his room.

Bones let out a stifled cry when she saw the affectionate gesture and shook her head.

''He deserves better, they all do. I have to go Ang. I'm sorry but I do.'' Bones pushed past her stunned friend.

''Tempe, no! Please, you can't. Just stop for a moment, just for a moment okay? Please, think of the kids. Think of Booth, he'll be lost without you.'' Angela tried to grab her arm but Bones shook her off.

''Don't Angela. I love you but don't push me. I'm doing this for them. I'm no good for them. I don't want my family anywhere near them. Those children are innocent and this is all dirty, dirty and wrong.' Bones lost the words then and she just shook her head. She ran down the stairs leaving Angela paralysed watching her go. Booth came from Parker's room just in time to hear the front door slam and a car pull away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake walked slowly down the stairs carrying his little brother who was kicking to get down. Jake stopped at the bottom of the stairs and let him go. Nate ran joyfully into the family room and threw himself on his father sleeping on the couch.

''Hey, watch it Buster.'' Booth sat up and hugged the tough wriggling toddler to him. He breathed in his scent in a vain attempt to gain some comfort. The heavy weight of devastation remained and he let Nate go with a sigh. Jake watched him, he could see the grief in his father's eyes and it scared the life out of him. The guilt settled in his stomach and he jumped as Booth looked up straight into his eyes. They locked eyes for a moment before Jake turned tail and gave in to the comfort of running.

Booth watched him go and he didn't have the strength or will to go after him. In truth, he was angry with Jake. He had forced the confrontation last night and Bones was now gone. Booth knew it was unreasonable to blame a fourteen year old kid for his current woes, there was really only one person to blame but Booth wasn't feeling very reasonable at that moment. He had three kids to take care of alone and he had to go to work. He stood up with a sigh and began to make breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake wandered around the arcade, it was boring without his friends. He had cut school and as he didn't want to explain why to anyone,he had turned his phone off and shut out the world.

''No school?'' A voice disturbed Jake as he stared at another pointless video game. He looked up at the man, tears glistening in his eyes. He wiped them quickly on his sleeve.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' The man stepped forward, concern in his voice.

''My mom, I think she's gone.'' Jake whispered, he looked at his shoes.

''And I'm pretty sure it's my fault.'' Jake hiccupped.

''I'm know that's not true.'' The man patted his shoulder and Jake shook his head.

''You don't understand. I did something and it's all a mess now. I always do that, cause trouble. It's my middle name.'' Jake sniffed and wiped his eyes again.

''Ssssh, it's alright.'' The man embraced him and Jake clung to him.

''How about I buy you a burger and you can tell me all about it?'' The man spoke into Jake's hair. Jake nodded.

''That sounds good.'' He whispered.

''Come on, we'll get this all straightened out.'' The man's eyes twinkled in a familiar and comforting way. Jake smiled as him through the tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Buster, you will sit in this chair and eat.'' Booth forced the struggling toddler into his high chair as he battled him the whole way. Sarah was screaming the house down from her position in herseat and Booth thought he was about to flip.

''Hey no, stop it. Buster, please just eat!'' Booth stopped Nate as he picked up the plate to throw it against the wall.

''Where's Bones and where's Jake daddy?'' Parker asked yet again as he sat picking at his dinner miserably.

''Parker, I don't know alright? Will you just eat your dinner.'' Booth snapped and Parker's bottom lip protruded. Booth felt the guilt crushing him. This was not Parker's fault but he was the only one there at the moment.

''Sorry bub, just eat your food like a good boy okay?'' Booth tried to make amends and Parker nodded before going back to pushing his food around the plate. Booth had had an awful day, he hadn't done any work, it felt wrong without Bones and their current investigation was left to Zack and Hodgins. Booth and Angela had spent all day on the phone trying to find Bones. It was all to no avail, she had disappeared into thin air. Booth was also being plagued by calls from Max which he steadfastly refused to take. He had nothing to say to him at the moment. To top it all, Jake's school had called and Booth had covered by pretending he was sick. He was going to kick Jake's butt when he got hold of him that was for sure.

He heard the front door open and his head snapped up.

''Watch your brother and sister bub.'' Booth threw the towel on the counter and stormed down the hallway without waiting for an answer.

Jake hardly stepped over the threshold before Booth had grabbed his arm.

''Where the hell have you been?'' Booth shook him.

''Around. Get off.'' Jake pulled his arm away.

''Around! Around! Goddamn it Jake, I've been worried.'' Booth took his arm again. He could feel frustration and anger bubbling out of control but he felt powerless to stop it.

''Dad, you're hurting me. Let go.'' Jake tried to pull away.

''Hurting you? You have got to be kidding me. Get inside now.'' Booth let go and landed a heavy swat to Jake's butt propelling him down the hallway.

''Dad!'' Jake glared at him but didn't move.

''So help me Jakob. You had better move right now before I….'' Booth yelled and then turned as he felt a hand on his arm. All the colour drained from his face as he came face to face with a ghost.

''Hello son.'' The man stepped into the hall and smiled.


	31. Chapter 31 Meeting the Grandkids

Bones stared at the flowing river beneath her and glanced at her cell phone. She held her finger over the on button and with a sigh, pushed it

She scrolled through the endless messages and her eyes filled with tears. It was message after message of love and reassurance from the one person that she could trust completely. The one adult in her family who hadn't let her down and she had run out on him. She swallowed the guilt building in her throat and tried to suppress the filling of longing for her children. She had run and abandoned them exactly as her mother had, correction, the woman she thought was her mother. It was unforgivable and the only thing stopping her calling Booth was her shame. How could she face him, face them?

Suddenly, the cell began to ring and Bones almost dropped it with shock. She looked at the caller ID, Angela, someone else she couldn't face. Angela would never do such a thing to her children. Bones hesitated, wanting desperately to answer the call. She cut the call abruptly and turned the phone off. She couldn't go back, she was damaged and she was no good for them. She had made her decision, however impetuous it was and now she had to do what she always did. She had to live with it.

She shivered and pulled her coat collar up before walking slowly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake watched his father who was wide eyed and shaky. His grandfather didn't speak, he just waited as Booth struggled to say anything.

''Dad…how…you…'' Booth's shock rendered him speechless and he just shook his head in disbelief.

''It's a long story pal. Why don't we take care of the kids and then we'll talk.'' Wade was gentle and he took his son's arm. Jake was fascinated as he watched his father with his own parent. It was odd, strange to see.

''Seeley, you look good.'' It was like Wade couldn't hold back any more and he enveloped his boy in a great big bear hug. Booth put his arms around his father and hugged for dear life as if he was afraid he would disappear at any moment. He had been holding it together for the children but finally he felt like he had someone to lean on. He knew he should be angry but at that moment he didn't care about the hows and whys. He had his dad back from the dead and it felt like support from above.

''She's gone dad.'' Booth spoke quietly and his pain was apparent.

''I know son, I know but we'll get through it. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere.'' Wade rubbed Booth's back comfortingly. Jake was frozen, it was like looking in a mirror and Jake recalled all the times Booth had comforted him that way. Jake moved abruptly as he felt the need to leave them alone, let them have their moment.

He turned into the family room and closed the door behind him. Parker jumped up with delight.

''Jake, Jake, where have you been?'' Parker hugged his brother and Jake felt guilty that he had run out on his younger sibling when he needed to have his back.

''Bones left.'' Parker's bottom lip quivered and Jake nodded.

''I know Parks, I know. It'll be okay, she'll come back.'' Jake looked at Nate who was covered in food and laughed.

''Hey Buster, having a good time huh? Let's get you cleaned up. Parks, get Soz from her chair. She's gonna explode in a minute.'' Jake went to get a cloth as Parker fetched his sister who was bright red and screaming in rage. She stopped the minute Parker picked her up and peace was quickly restored. Jake put Harry Potter on the DVD and they all sat together on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stepped away from Wade and wiped his eyes. Wade patted him on the shoulder and Booth grinned.

''Only you dad. So what's the story?'' Booth couldn't believe he wasn't boiling with rage, he felt surprisingly calm and peaceful.

''I heard something through a customer and it just snowballed from there. I've been in witness protection Seeley. I'm sorry I can't tell you more.'' Wade wanted to explain but he couldn't. Booth frowned.

''Dad, I'm an FBI agent, I have clearance.'' Booth was suddenly full of questions.

''Later son. Be patient, I'll tell you but not now. Now, I want to meet my grandkids, all of them. You've been busy pal. Four kids, you always did things big didn't you?'' Wade smiled in pride and Booth blushed.

''It just kinda happened.'' Booth shrugged.

''I thought we covered how that happened a long time ago Seeley.'' Wade teased him and Booth squirmed like a little boy.

''That eldest one of yours is quite a character isn't he?'' Wade laughed and Booth raised his eyebrows.

''You could say that.'' Booth frowned.

''How does he know dad?'' Booth realised that Jake always seemed one step ahead, it was worrying.

''I saw him in the park and he guessed. He's a bright kid.'' Wade was impressed with the one grandchild he'd met so far if not a little concerned.

''Yeah he is, that's part of the problem.'' Booth said wryly.

''Runs rings around you doesn't he? I noticed that.'' Wade chuckled.

''It isn't funny dad.'' Booth felt himself slip into his former easy relationship with his father comfortably and painlessly. It was always this way until Jared was around and then it changed.

''Yes Seeley, it is. Its funny to see you get back some of what you dished out. You weren't exactly a shrinking violet as a kid were you?'' Wade carried on laughing and Booth rolled his eyes but didn't argue the point, his father was right.

''Dad, please keep that to yourself, Jake is hard enough as it is. I don't want to give him any encouragement. When have you seen us together anyways?'' Booth was an investigator, he didn't miss details.

''I've dropped by over the last few years and I am kept informed.'' It was Wade's turn to look embarrassed as he admitted he'd been spying.

''Right.'' Booth didn't know how to feel about that, angry or touched. All he really knew at that precise moment was that his dad was exactly who he needed.

''Why now dad?'' Booth had to ask.

''Well pal, up until recently you've done pretty well but this time I figured you needed some help and who better than your dad right?'' Wade winked and Booth gave a small smile in agreement.

''Plus when I couldn't stop myself from speaking to Jake that day, it became a slippery slope from then on in. I've missed too much of my grandchildren's lives as it is so I figured I'd take my chances. Truth is I missed you pal, you and your brother. It got too much so here I am.'' Wade threw his hands up. Booth was stunned, he could never remember his dad being so open and honest about his feelings. It was unexpected but very welcome.

''I missed you too dad.'' Booth responded in kind. Both men locked eyes for a split second and their genuine love and affection for each other shone through.

''So Seeley, my eldest grandson is wild, ill disciplined and doesn't go to school much as far as I can tell. How about the others? None of them robbed any banks yet I hope?'' Wade put his arm around Booth's shoulder as they turned towards the family room.

''How about you meet them and make up your own mind?'' Booth nodded towards the racket coming from behind the door.

''Sounds like they're having a riot.'' Wade grimaced.

''Yeah they probably are.'' Booth made an apologetic face. Harry Potter had given way to rough housing and there was a lot of laughing and screaming.

''Tell you what? How about I meet the kids and we get them all to bed? Then you and I can figure out how to get that wife of yours home where she belongs and I'll maybe help you straighten out Jake too.'' Wade took charge and Booth felt light as he was finally able to lean on someone else for a change.

''Ready?'' Booth smiled as he saw the nervousness on his father's face, this obviously meant a lot to him.

''Yes, no time like the present.'' Wade took a deep breath and Booth pushed the door open.

The kids all froze, Jake was standing on the counter launching cushions at Parker who was throwing them right back. Nate was running around in circles and Sarah sat chuckling in her bouncy seat kicking her feet frantically in excitement. Wade had been right, it was basically a riot. A cushion in motion smacked Wade on the side of the head and Parker looked stricken.

''Uuum sorry.'' Parker scuttled forward and grabbed the offending item.

Booth gave Jake a look.

''Down.'' He growled.

Nate ran over grabbing Booth around the legs, squealing loudly as he did. Booth swept him up and tickled him. Nate squirmed and then laid his head on Booth's shoulder popping his thumb in his mouth. Booth rubbed his back and realised with a jolt that Wade was watching him, tears gleaming clearly in his eyes. Booth smiled and Wade nodded, his boy had grown into a good father and a good man.

Jake sat down quickly with a cheeky grin but remained on the counter.

''Its okay young man. Might want to be careful though you might break something.'' Wade smiled good naturedly, his voice gruff. Booth was struck by a sudden memory when they play fought long ago, all three of them and his mother yelled at them from the kitchen to stop it. He had forgotten how much fun his dad could be although he was also tough when he had to be.

''I think your dad just told you to get down from there didn't he Jake?'' Wade used his 'don't even think about arguing with me' voice that Booth knew so well and Jake slipped off the counter immediately. Booth was impressed and he finally felt that he had some help with Jake, it was a relief. Max had just made things worse, his dad would help.

''Sorry grandpa.'' Jake said it naturally and Parker looked at him with eyes like saucers. He turned to the strange man and Parker gulped.

''Who are you?'' He asked in amazement.

''I just told you Parks. He's grandpa, yep dad has a dad too. He didn't spring from hell to torture us like we thought.'' Jake enjoyed his brother's expression as he stared at this man who had appeared in their family room from nowhere.

''Jake.'' Booth warned and Jake shrugged.

''What? Its true, that is who he is.'' Jake showed no sensitivity and teased his brother even further.

''He came back from the dead, I reckon he's a ghost or something. Maybe even a zombie, you know one of the undead? I'd lock your bedroom door later if I were you.''

Parker went white as Jake laughed.

''Jake! Stop talking right now.'' Booth was a little late, Parker looked mortified. Wade looked at Jake, finally understanding what Booth was dealing with. His grandson was a law unto himself.

''Hello Parker, I'm not a ghost or a zombie. Flesh and blood just like you I promise. I am your granddad. I've been away for a long time. I am very pleased to meet you.'' Wade held out his hand. Parker looked uneasily at it before checking with Jake who shrugged.

''Your decision, don't blame me if he bites you.'' Jake didn't stop.

''Parker, this is my father and your grandpa. Like he said he's been away but we're very happy to have him back. Say hello bub. Its okay, don't be afraid.'' Booth glared at Jake to keep his mouth shut which he did for once.

''Hello.'' Parker whispered shaking the offered hand awkwardly. He still looked afraid and Booth felt like strangling Jake who was staring at the TV without a care in the world. He'd wreaked havoc, his work was done it would seem.

''You look just like your dad did when he was your age.'' Wade said just the right thing and Parker's face lit up.

''Do I ?'' Parker didn't hide his pleasure at that news.

''Yeah you do. Do you play baseball?'' Wade further ingratiated himself and Parker relaxed.

''He does and he's really good. I coach him.'' Booth said proudly not missing the sulky look that Jake threw his way. Booth had tried with soccer but he just wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he was about Hockey or Baseball. He didn't understand it enough and secretly he still thought it was a girl's sport not that he would ever tell Jake that. His son's obsession with the game was such that he would probably jump a plane back to London and his mother immediately. Booth could never shake that fear.

Wade noticed, Booth remembered that suddenly about his father, he noticed everything. It was where Booth got his investigator brain from.

Booth suddenly realised that Nate had fallen asleep and Sarah didn't look far behind.

''Uuum dad, I need to put this little guy down. I won't be long.'' Booth turned to his father who nodded.

''How about I bring this little lady up.'' Wade had already begun to pull Sarah from her chair, her head flopped with fatigue and Wade cupped it gently.

''That would be great.'' Booth felt like he'd been transported to an alternative universe, he couldn't quite believe his dad was helping him put his kids to bed. He felt a warm glow and a hole in his stomach filled with love. He watched his dad cradle his baby daughter so tenderly that he had to swallow back tears. He was struck by a longing, he wanted to share this precious moment with his wife, the wife he loved so deeply that it scared him at times. Where the hell was she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones stared out of the hotel room, her mind racing. She had done something so terrible that she couldn't quite believe it. What sort of woman was she? She could feel the walls closing in on her as she contemplated her inadequacies as a wife and mother. She was just no good with the living, the only people she could communicate with were the long dead. Bitterness rose in her throat, this was her father's fault. He had made her this way, resentment and hate began to form and she gulped in air fending off a panic attack. She turned suddenly, grabbing her keys from the side table.

She drove blindly, running from the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. She put her foot on the accelerator and her husband's face flashed in her head. It was only a moment, a moment of inattention but it was enough. She didn't see the truck, she only heard it, the tearing and grinding of metal as car met truck in a contest that would only ever have one winner. The last thing she saw was her husband's smile lighting up his deep, brown eyes, a smile that he kept only for her.


	32. Chapter 32 Apologies

Jake laughed at the lame cartoon and crunched the handful of popcorn in his hand. He was considering if he could make a getaway and go see Jess when the TV was suddenly switched off.

''Dad, I was watching that.'' Jake sat up and frowned. His dad was supposed to be preoccupied with his newly acquired grandfather and Jake had figured he was off the hook.

''Well, now you're not. Clean up the kitchen and load the dishwasher.'' Booth said as he pulled a couple of beers from the fridge.

''What? No way, I wasn't even here. Why should I?'' Jake was appalled by the request.

''Jake, do as you're told right now or we'll have a conversation about your day. Do you want that?'' Booth handed a beer to his father who had appeared in the family room.

''She is an absolutely beautiful little girl Seeley.'' Wade had been touched beyond belief by his smiley, happy granddaughter. Jake rolled his eyes, great, another grandparent smitten with his sister. Just what they needed.

''She's screams all the time. She is actually a total brat.'' He added before staring at the blank screen. Wade exchanged a look with Booth who looked pained at his son's total inability to cooperate in any small way.

''There appears only one brat around here as far as I can tell.'' Wade was never one to mince his words. Jake narrowed his eyes and considered taking on his tough as old boots grandfather.

'' Does your father always have to tell you to do everything twice?'' Wade followed up his insult.

''You know you could always leave again. The door's right there.'' Jake felt his power slipping away, there were now two Booth men to contend with and they seemed a formidable team. Jake had the distinct impression he was about to be conscripted.

''Jake, don't speak to your grandfather like that. Just clean the kitchen and then I might let you watch TV upstairs for a while.'' Booth sensed the tension between the older man and boy, he decided to diffuse it for now. Wade gave Booth a sharp look and Booth felt like he'd just been told off. He reddened slightly and Jake smiled as he noticed it. His dad was scared of his father and Jake thought it was kind of funny. However, he did get up much to Booth's relief and make his way to the kitchen.

'' Lets sit in the yard. It's a beautiful night.'' Wade suggested and Booth agreed. He was happy to put some distance between Jake and Wade, he realised with a start that Jake was so like him that there was going to be fireworks in that fledgling relationship much like his own relationship with Wade.

''You need to be firmer with him. Don't let him see a chink of weakness, he'll use it against you. He's wild.''Wade got to the point and Booth took a gulp of beer before answering.

''I don't want that sort of relationship with him. Anyways I am firm, too firm sometimes.'' Booth defended himself.

''Seeley, it's your duty to make sure he's ready for the world. He needs discipline.'' Wade was old school right down the line, his army background still prominent.

Booth sighed and sipped his beer, he could see both points of view so he just ended up feeling confused. He could feel the familiar edginess returning between them, his father was a big man, in stature and character. It meant that he could be over bearing, Seeley had found it hard at times when he was growing up, he always felt as if he was a slight disappointment and that was how he felt now. It was a loving relationship but Booth never felt he measured up especially when compared with Jared. He had failed the test in his father's eyes, he was struggling with his teenage son and Wade obviously thought it was his own fault.

''It's not as simple as that. Jake and I, we have a…'' Booth's words trailed off.

''Seeley, you are making it way too complicated. You leave Jake to me, I'll shape him up in no time.'' Wade said decisively and Booth decided not to argue about it for now. He knew that it wasn't a solution but it did feel good to share the responsibility.

''So dad, what's your story? You wanna tell me how you ended up in witness protection?'' Booth changed the subject and couldn't help feeling some satisfaction as it was Wade's turn to look uncomfortable.

''It's tied up with 'Nam Seeley and its classified so I can't tell you. It would be dangerous for you.'' Wade dismissed him and Booth felt twelve again. It was odd to feel like a child who needed protecting but Booth decided to make allowances, there was time enough for them to find their feet in an adult context.

''I know, I know. You're in the FBI but this is different. You're going to have to trust me on this.'' Wade's eyes twinkled and Booth laughed.

''Dad, we buried you.'' Booth got serious again. He remembered clearly the pain from that time and a flash of anger shot through him.

''I know and for that I am really, really sorry. It was the way it had to be, to protect you and your brother, to protect those grandchildren of mine. The coffin was empty.'' Wade sounded sincere as he apologised.

''They told us you were burnt beyond recognition. Do you know how that felt?'' Booth remembered that his brother had suffered more than him, Booth's military background had helped him cope.

''That wasn't my idea Seeley. You have to believe me but it was the only way.'' Wade sounded bereft, the pain that he knew he had caused his children weighing heavy.

''I know dad but it was cruel.'' Booth was honest and Wade nodded.

''Yes, it was. Can you forgive me?'' Wade looked up at that moment and Booth was shocked to see tears in Wade's eyes. He instinctively patted his father's shoulder.

''I can dad but Jared might be different. He….'' Booth didn't know how to put it without distressing his dad further.

''Your brother was never as tough as you.'' Wade said gazing into the distance. Booth was speechless, he had a moment of clarity as he now understood more of his family's dynamics.

''He always needed me more than you. You also always had your mother didn't you?'' Wade smiled at the memory of his beloved wife. Booth acknowledged the truth of his father's words to himself. It was true, Wade had been Jared's strength and Booth knew that once his father was gone, Jared had struggled to cope without him.

''How is your brother and the girls?'' Wade asked sadly.

''They're okay. Janie has been sick so it's been hard.'' Booth couldn't soften that blow, Jared had needed his father the last couple of years and Wade had not been there.

''I know and I almost called but the time was not right however much I wanted to.'' Wade said sadly.

''So now the time is right, why dad?'' Booth struggled to understand how a parent didn't come to their child's assistance when they needed them.

''I can't explain Seeley. I'm sorry but I will make it up to your brother and to you. I promise.'' Wade tried to make amends but it sounded inadequate.

There was a silence as both men struggled with their conflicted feelings, anger and sadness intermingling.

''But this is your hour of need isn't it Seeley? Where is your wife?'' Wade reached out his hand and took Booth's. Booth clasped it, drawing comfort from its size and warmth.

''I don't know dad. No one knows, I have done everything, called in all my favours but nothing. She has disappeared for now.'' Booth sounded defeated.

''Something will come up. Surely she's used ATM or something?'' Wade was practical.

''Yes, she has but that was only a few minutes after leaving home at the local gas station. It gave us nothing. My wife is a resourceful woman and she knows how the system works.'' Booth explained.

''Yes, you chose well.'' Wade smiled. ''We'll find her Seeley, we'll find her.''

Booth heard his father's words and prayed they were true.

Jake watched them from the kitchen window and slammed the dishwasher closed.

His mom had gone and it was obvious no one knew where she was. Jake felt crippling guilt, this was his fault. He had forced the issue and now his family was paying the price.

The front door bell rang and Jake opened the door to a very agitated Max.

''Is there any news?'' Max grabbed Jake by the arms.

''Grandpa, you shouldn't be here. Dad's really mad with you and me if you want the truth. You should go before there are any more scenes. Please.'' Jake pulled the door too behind him. Max exhaled heavily and ran his hand through his hair.

''Can't I just speak to your dad, just for a minute.'' Max didn't give up.

''No grandpa. It'll make things worse. If anything happens I'll call you okay? I promise but you have got to leave.'' Jake was desperate for Max to go, he couldn't handle his dad punching Max because of him and he was pretty sure that's what would happen. He wasn't comfortable, going behind Booth's back but he couldn't see any other way to make Max leave.

''Okay kid. I'll go but call me.'' Max stepped forward and kissed Jake on the head before setting off down the street. Jake watched him and his heart felt heavy, this was such a mess. He glanced across the street and saw Jess' bedroom light was on, he pulled the door shut and trotted over.

''Well, it looks like he cleaned the kitchen anyways. He does do as he's told sometimes then.'' Wade remarked caustically as he sat on the sofa. Booth handed him another beer, ignoring his insinuation.

''We should call Jared.'' Booth said with little enthusiasm.

''Tomorrow Seeley. We're all beat and another day won't hurt.'' Wade was avoiding it and Booth couldn't really blame him.

''Okay dad. But tomorrow we call.'' Booth felt guilty but he thought it was for the best. This was going to be a huge shock. Booth checked the phone for messages and let out a gasp of frustration, still nothing.

''Do you think you should let Jake watch TV? He doesn't really deserve it does he?'' Wade prompted gently, the sound of a television drifted from upstairs. Booth paused, he wasn't sure how he felt about Wade telling him how to handle his kids but on the other hand he had a point.

''No, I guess not. Excuse me.'' Booth ran up the stairs and stuck his head around Jake's door. The bedroom was empty and Booth gave an exasperated sigh. Great, just great. He was trying to prove to his father that Jake wasn't a badly behaved brat and Jake had to do the one thing that made a liar of him.

Booth avoided his dad's eyes as he came back into the family room.

''I have to go out for a few minutes. Can you watch the kids?'' Booth grabbed his jacket. Wade watched him knowingly and Booth finally looked up.

''What?'' Booth sounded to all the world just like his teenage son.

''He took off didn't he?'' Wade wasn't a fool.

''Yes dad. He took off okay? So yes, maybe you're right, maybe I need to be firmer but his mother has left so he's a little upset. You have to make allowances.'' Booth snapped and Wade nodded.

''You're right but you do make a lot of allowances for him don't you?'' Wade wasn't so easily swayed.

''How would you know dad? You've been gone remember so don't try and tell me about my kid? You don't know anything about us do you?'' Booth let resentment get the better of him and he left without another word. Wade took the hit as he knew he deserved it, he sipped his beer and sat back to wait.

Booth knocked on Jess' door and Hilary answered immediately.

''Seeley, are you okay? Is there any news?'' She was anxious and Booth reassured her quickly.

''No nothing Hilary. I will tell you. Is Jake here?'' Booth stepped into the hallway.

''I don't think so. Jess is in her room.''

Hilary called up the stairs. ''Jess! Jess, honey. Come down.''

Hilary turned and rolled her eyes.''He hasn't disappeared again has he?'' She knew the history.

''No, he hasn't.'' Booth pointed up the stairs as Jake appeared with a sheepish look on his face.

''Jessica, you know you guys are not allowed in your room this late. You were supposed to be studying.'' Hilary scolded her daughter who blushed.

''We were just talking.'' Jess said with a shrug. Booth watched Jake's slow descent, fixing Jake with a glare. Jake dropped his eyes.

''Sorry Hilary. It was my fault.'' He mumbled as he stepped behind her using her as a shield.

''Jake, your dad has enough to worry about without you making it worse.'' Hilary scolded Jake this time who blushed.

''Yep, sorry.'' He grunted this time.

''Thanks Hilary. I'll call in the morning. Jake, lets go.'' Booth gestured for Jake to walk out of the door which he did very slowly and reluctantly. Hilary hid a smile as Booth made a face, she understood as only another parent could.

''You are grounded indefinitely and you need to stop acting out because I have no patience at the moment. Do you understand me?'' Booth took Jake arm and guided him across the street. Jake pulled away and stopped.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her leave.'' He said miserably sniffing back tears and Booth grimaced. He hadn't helped with this, he knew Jake blamed himself and he hadn't done anything to assuage it.

''Jake, it wasn't your fault, this whole damn mess was nothing to do with you. It was always going to come out, a secret that big was never going to stay a secret. So please do not blame yourself okay?'' Booth pulled him in for a hug and he let him cry for a while.

''Your mom just needs some time and she will be home soon okay?'' Booth said the right thing and Jake nodded.

''Am I still grounded?'' He asked hopefully.

''Oh yes kiddo, you're grounded. I'd start behaving if I were you cos your grandpa is hell bent on straightening you out and that can hurt some. Believe me, I know!'' Booth smiled and Jake looked horrified.

''Your bed, kiddo. You're gonna have to suck it up. Sorry.'' Booth wasn't exactly sympathetic as they walked towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones blinked in the bright light and raised her hand to shield them. She grimaced in pain as her body protested. She frowned, where was she? She became aware of a figure standing beside her, it was a cop.

''Doctor Brennan, how are you feeling?'' The cop was nervous and stepped forward.

''Where am I?'' Bones tried to sit up.

''You're in The Memorial Hospital, you were involved in a car wreck but the doctors say you're going to be okay.'' The cop filled her in and Bones tried to get her bearings. She didn't even remember driving, Booth always drove.

''We traced you by the car, you had no other ID. Do you know where you were staying?'' The cop was mystified.

''Staying? What do you mean? I have an apartment.'' Bones snapped irritably.

''We are contacting your next of kin right now.'' The cop carried on talking and Bones gave him a withering look.

''I don't have any next of kin.'' She began to think this cop was stupid.

''Uuuum, we have it as Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's been looking for you.'' The cop wondered if the knock on her head had turned her stupid.

''He's not my next of kin. He's my partner and we are working a case. Where are my clothes? I need to go.'' Bones looked around the room.

''A case?'' The cop was interested, he'd read a few of her books.

''Yes, we are trying to catch a serial killer by the name of Howard Epps and you are getting in the way of our investigation. I need to get back to my lab.'' Bones treated this cop like the fool he obviously was.

''Maybe you should wait for the doctors?'' The cop thought that indeed the blow to the head had rendered her incoherent. Everyone knew the Howard Epps case but it was over three years old!


	33. Chapter 33 Old Bones

Booth grabbed the phone on the second ring, it was late and he fought the panic rising in his throat.

''Booth.'' He barked and waited, praying that he wouldn't hear the news he dreaded.

''Agent Booth, this is Doctor MacGyver from Memorial hospital, just outside New York.'' The voice sounded strong and confident, not the voice about to deliver bad news. Booth let out a sigh of relief.

''How bad is she?'' Booth cut to the chase. There was a pause from the end of the line.

''She was in a car accident but physically she's fine.'' The doctor sounded cagey and the hairs on Booth's neck bristled.

''There's a but, I can hear a but.'' Booth couldn't hide his agitation.

''There is a complication but its not life threatening. I will explain when you get here.'' The doctor avoided answering his question but Booth heard the important part.

''You are sure that's she is not hurt?'' Booth needed reassurance.

''She has some cuts and bruises plus a bang on the head but other than that physically she is fine. She should be up and about in the morning, a little stiff but in one piece.'' The doctor was not giving the full story, Booth could tell but he was so relieved to know that Bones was alive he decided to leave it until he got there. Booth knew Bones would hate the doctor's use of layman's terms, he could hear her tutting in his head.

''Okay doc. I will be there in about six hours.'' Booth hung up the phone and tried to clear his head. There were people he needed to tell and arrangements to make. His dad was here so he could look after the kids. Booth still couldn't quite believe that but right now it felt like a godsend. He dressed quickly and slipped into his father's room, Wade sat bolt upright in the bed the moment Booth touched the door. Old habits die hard and Booth got an insight into the duress that Wade had been living under all these years.

''It's okay dad. It's just me. I've had word, Tempe's in hospital outside New York and I need to go. Can you look after the kids? Russ' wife Amy will come by in the morning and help with the babies.'' Booth was nervous asking his father for a favour which was weird but in many ways they were strangers after all these years.

''Just go Seeley. Don't think about a thing, I can handle the kids, they'll be safe with me. Just go get their mom.'' Wade didn't ask for any more details but his eyes held a question.

''A car wreck but she's okay. I'll call.'' Booth turned and left as quickly as possible.

As he drove rapidly through the breaking dawn, he called his brother in law who over reacted as Booth expected.

''I'll meet you there.'' Russ said urgently and Booth considered the idea for a moment. Having someone with him might be good but they also didn't need a crowd there. Bones would hate that. He still hadn't called Angela but he was reticent, she was pregnant and it was probably best to wait so he agreed to Russ' demand.

''Okay but just you Russ not Max. She's too angry with him and I don't want her running again. Got it?'' Booth made it very clear that Max was not welcome.

''I know that Booth but he is her father.'' Russ objected and Booth lost his temper, the stress of the last twenty four hours pushing him over the edge.

''I am her husband and I'm telling you that Max is not welcome. He has walked all over Tempe and she can't take anymore so just do what I say please.'' Booth restrained himself from totally venting but he was clear about how he felt.

''Okay Booth, I get it. I'll tell him.'' Russ was edgy with Booth, territorialism over Bones apparent between them.

''Thank you. I'll see you soon.'' Booth rang off and put his foot to the floor, he needed to see his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Doctor Brennan. Can you tell me the date?'' The doctor asked pleasantly and Bones rolled her eyes again. She was becoming seriously irritated with this questioning, she had described her life to this man and still he didn't seem satisfied.

''I am not participating in this ridiculous charade anymore. Can I please have my cell phone and clothes? I have work to do and I need to call my partner so he can come pick me up.''

Bones was feeling uneasy about doing that, she knew how protective Booth could be and he was going to make a fuss, she knew he would. She would have to listen to him going on and on about how bad woman drivers are and how she needed to concentrate when she was driving. Worst of all, he was going to say 'told you so' with that smug look on his face.

'' Agent Booth is on his way. When you say partner, what do you mean by that?'' The doctor ignored her request and carried on asking stupid questions.

''What on earth do you think I mean? We work together, I work at the Jeffersonian and he is the FBI agent assigned to us. We work murder cases together, well mostly murder cases.'' Bones snapped but she could also feel within that there was something wrong with that statement, it felt odd, not quite right. Bones suppressed the familiar longing that she had begun to attach to Booth, it was ridiculous, they were partners, no more. She really needed to control herself. She gasped as a picture flashed in her head of her intertwined with Booth naked on a bed. She felt her face flush scarlet and she glanced at the doctor in embarrassment, glad he couldn't read her mind. He raised his eyebrows at her and she put her chin in the air, trying to gain the upper hand.

''I am the most prominent Forensic Anthropologist in the US and I have to tell you I object to you keeping me here. I will call my lawyer if you do not discharge me right now. One of my friends is very sick and she needs my help. You need to release me now Doctor.'' She started snooty but ended up sounding desperate. The doctor baulked at her threat and Bones felt some satisfaction that she was finally back in control.

''Doctor Brennan, there is a complication.'' The doctor paused and then looked up as a nurse poked her head around the door. He nodded his head and stood up.

''What sort of complication?'' Bones asked sharply.

''Will you just excuse me a moment?'' The doctor started for the door.

''Hey, come back. I asked what sort of complication?'' Bones tried to stop him and fell back on the pillow quietly seething with frustration as he disappeared.

'' Doctor MacGyver, where is my wife?'' Booth jumped on the doctor as soon as he appeared. The nurse had stopped him and asked him to wait, Booth was having trouble controlling his annoyance at being kept away from his wife. The wife he needed to hold in his arms.

''Agent Booth, please sit down. I need to speak to you.'' Doctor MacGyver had a good bedside manner and he guided Booth effortlessly into his office shutting the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake wandered down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes. It was Saturday and he had no intention of getting up, he laid in bed for hours on a Saturday, it was what he did. It used to drive his dad crazy until his mom had intervened as she always did. Jake remembered the feeling of triumph as Bones explained that teenagers needed the same amount of sleep as toddlers. Booth had looked less than convinced but had backed down in the face of a united Bones and Jake, together they were a force to be reckoned with and even Booth was no match. Jake missed his mom and the guilt settled again despite his dad's words the previous night. It wasn't much comfort.

''Morning Jake.'' Wade stared at Jake from the kitchen where he was fixing oatmeal for Jake's younger siblings who were both sitting like little angels in their respective high chairs. Parker was helping him and it was a scene of organised domestic bliss, not normal in their household at all.

''Yeah right. Morning.'' Jake pulled a carton of juice form the fridge and turned to go back to bed with it. A very important battle awaited him and he needed sustenance.

''Hey, where are you going? Sit, we're having breakfast.'' Wade ruffled Parker's hair who grinned up at him, hero worship glowing on his face.

''I'm, you know.'' Jake gestured up the stairs and shuffled his way towards the stairs.

''Jake doesn't get out of bed on Saturdays until really late. Daddy hates it but Bones lets him. Says Jake is growing as quick as Sozzie and Buster so needs his sleep.'' Parker explained solemnly and Jake winked at him.

''Does she? Well your mom isn't here right now and I want you to sit down and eat breakfast. That is the second time I've asked and I don't do that but I'm going to let that slide this once.'' Wade didn't skip a beat and Jake stopped. This felt wrong, why was Wade behaving like he was in charge?

''Where is my dad?'' He asked turning abruptly.

''Your father has gone to fetch your mom who had a slight fender bender but is fine. They will be home later.'' Wade explained as he set pancakes on the table. Jake's stomach rumbled, they looked good but he wasn't ready to just sit down. He didn't eat breakfast on Saturdays until much later. It normally involved something sweet and chocolaty. He couldn't help grinning at the good news.

''Mom's coming home? That's great!'' Jake looked thrilled and the relief was immense.

''Yes, she is. How about you don't ruin her homecoming and do as you've just been told? That way I won't have to make you will I?'' Wade smiled despite his words and Jake decided to heed the advice. Jake didn't like the way his grandfather seemed intent on pushing him around but was prepared to suck it up for his mom's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What do you mean she doesn't remember? How could she forget her children that's ridiculous?'' Booth was hurt that their marriage had been so easily erased but it was the kids he was really concerned about. They just wouldn't understand this especially the younger ones. Not that he understood either.

''Please Agent Booth, you need to understand. This isn't a choice by Doctor Brennan, she isn't in control of this. We can find no physical reason for the amnesia so it can only be psychological. Has Doctor Brennan suffered a trauma recently?''The doctor tried to explain and Booth almost laughed at the question. Yeah, you could say that, her identity, what defined her, had been ripped from her for a second time, traumatic was one way to describe it. Absolutely shattering was another.

''There have been some family problems.'' Booth said cagily.

''Marital ones?'' The doctor jumped to the wrong conclusion immediately.

''No, we're fine. This was to do with her parents, her father really.'' Booth felt uncomfortable revealing this without Bones' permission. She wouldn't like it, it was her personal private business. The sound of shouting echoed down the hallway, Booth recognised the voice immediately, it was Bones.

Both men ran towards her room just in time to meet Russ who was standing against the wall with a white face breathing hard. He looked at Booth in alarm.

''She threw me out. She said that she didn't want to see me after I deserted her again. She told me to go back to our father. What's wrong with her?'' Russ was very agitated, he hated having to confront all this again, he thought it was in the past.

Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he looked at the door and he was scared to go into the room. He was afraid to deal with this, he didn't want to go back to his former relationship with Bones. At that moment, he missed his wife more that he could comprehend.

''Agent Booth, you need to tell me exactly what has gone on here. I think its best if we hold off you seeing your wife just yet. Let's go back to my office. You should come too whoever you are.'' The doctor was assertive as he ordered them around and both men followed him silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm grounded. I can't go out remember?'' Jake was appalled at Wade's suggestion that he help him take the babies to the park. He had intended going back to bed.

''Are you determined to defy me at every turn Jake? I am the adult and I just said that we are all going to the park so that is what we are going to do.'' Wade wiped down the counter top and looked around the pristine kitchen. Jake knew at that moment that he had finally ended up in the army and Wade was his commanding officer. He looked at Parker who was smirking as he watched Jake squirm. Jake was a little frightened of Wade and there was no one to appeal to so he had no choice but comply. He stood up with a sigh, it was going to be a very long day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth pushed open the door gingerly and walked in. Bones head whipped up immediately, her eyes flashing.

''Booth, where have you been? The doctor here is crazy. He won't release me. Has Jack found out what the poison is yet? Please tell me Cam is still alive.'' Bones fired questions at him urgently and Booth stood frozen, unable to speak for a second. He frowned, where was she? It was when Epps had poisoned Cam so she had gone back to just after Max had left her again. It actually made sense, in some ways, that was easier than what had just happened. Russ and Max out of her life and her mother still her mother. Booth knew he had to play along for now, the doctor had told him that very thing just now.

''Yes, Bones. Cam is alive, Ja…Hodgins found out what the powder was and we saved her.'' Booth was gentle and Bones sat back in relief.

''Oh thank God. You should be with her not picking me up. I could have called a cab to get me home.'' Bones was dismissive of him suddenly and he remembered her former fierce independence. He almost groaned as he realised she thought he was still with Cam.

''You need to stay here with a while Bones. They need to run some more tests.'' Booth said weakly.

''What sort of tests? I am perfectly okay. Get me the damn doctor, he doesn't know what he's talking about.'' Bones said waspishly. Booth felt desire stirring as he was confronted with the original woman he fell in love with. He desperately suppressed it, praying it didn't show on his face. Bones regarded him suspiciously, he looked odd. Suddenly, another picture flashed in her head and she gasped at its intensity. She felt her face flush crimson again and she looked away.

''Are you okay? You look hot.'' Booth said, smiling internally at the irony of that question. She always looked hot as far as he was concerned.

''Yes, I'm fine. Will you all stop making such a fuss? I had a minor car accident that's all.'' Bones snapped again. She began to think she was seriously sexually frustrated and she needed to rectify it, she wondered who she might call to help her with that problem. Her heart was screaming at her that the solution to her problem was right in front of her but she refused to listen. It was just too ludicrous, they were only partners.

''Bones, listen, just get some rest and you'll be out of here in no time.'' Booth smiled, hopeful that she might listen but he had forgotten how this Bones could be.

''Booth, please stop patronising me. You really do need to control your alpha male tendencies, keep them to impress potential mates, that's what they're for.'' Bones pulled back the covers and Booth almost fainted as he caught a glimpse of her milky white breast. This was much harder than he imagined and he felt beads of sweat break out on his forehead.

''No Bones. You need to stay here okay? I will talk to the doctor and I will be right back. Please just stay where you are.'' Booth turned and walked from the room without waiting for her answer.

He took a deep breath in an effort to control himself.

''Booth, how is she? Are you okay? You're red. You didn't fight with her did you?'' Russ accused instantly, it was amazing how their hostility towards each other had grown in the last few hours.

''No Russ. I didn't! Back off okay? Just give me a minute, I need some water.'' Booth walked to a water cooler wishing it was a cold shower because that was what he really needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake juggled the ball on his foot whilst keeping his eye on the park gate. He glanced over to where Wade was pushing Buster on a swing. Parker was occupied pushing Sarah up and down in the stroller but Jake was still nervous. Wade was way too full on for Jake's liking and he longed to get away from him. He liked it much better when he just had a Convict for a grandfather, a Marine wasn't the same thing at all and Jake felt at odds with Wade constantly. He was afraid of him, he didn't want to get him mad when his parents weren't around, instinctively he knew that he should be nervous of his reactions. He felt compelled to call him sir which baffled him. That really wasn't his style.

He was delighted when he saw Max come into the park, he was so relieved to see him. He didn't run straight over, he checked first that Wade was preoccupied before darting over to Max.

''Grandpa, careful don't let the drill sergeant see you.'' Jake pulled Max behind the bushes, out of sight. Max chuckled, Amy had already filled him in about the sudden appearance of Booth's father.

''He keeping you in line is he kid?'' Max ruffled Jake's hair and was surprised when Jake hugged him.

''I'm sorry grandpa. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't think. I'm really sorry.'' Jake mumbled and Max gave him a squeeze.

''It's okay kid. It was never going to be pretty and your mom is fine. She'll come round. It'll all be fine.'' Max was pleased to see his grandson, they were tight despite everything.

''You need to help me escape. He's treating me like I'm a foot soldier, I cannot handle it. Can we go to the movies?'' Jake gave him his charm grin and Max melted as always.

''That might not be a good idea kid. It could make things worse. You could get into trouble.'' Max tried to be responsible.

''I don't care. I hate him and Dad'll be back later so he'll have to leave me alone then won't he?'' Jake cast a resentful look towards Wade. Max laughed, his grandson was a piece of work when he wanted to be. Max was happy as he didn't like this usurper to his throne, he was grandpa not this interloper. So Max did the wrong thing and indulged Jake like he often did.

''The movies it is kid. Something fast and furious.'' Max put his arm around Jake and they walked away.

''Can I have popcorn?'' Jake asked happily.

''The jumbo tub and the biggest soda they have.'' Max agreed readily, he wasn't proud, he'd buy his grandson's affection if he had to.

''You are so cool grandpa.'' Jake massaged Max's ego and they soon disappeared out of sight.


	34. Chapter 34 The Angst

Booth answered his phone on the second ring.

''Booth.'' He snapped out of habit more than anything.

''Seeley, its dad. How's Temperance?'' Wade's voice was loud and reassuring over the phone. Booth paused, how did he answer that? He had been fielding calls all day from Angela who was all set to rush to the hospital. Booth could imagine Bones' reaction to her very pregnant stomach.

''She's okay dad but it's a little complicated. How are the kids?'' Booth distracted himself with domestic affairs. Wade paused before answering, it was just a split second too long.

''What? What's wrong? Is there a problem?'' Booth panicked, he was so stressed out and any suggestion of a problem threatened to send him into a tail spin. He was just holding on.

''No son. Everything is fine. Don't worry about us. I just wanted to check in is all.'' Wade calmed him down immediately.

''Oh right okay.'' Booth wasn't convinced but at this point he was prepared to let his dad protect him.

''When do you think you might be home?'' Wade was hoping he could find the kid he'd lost by then.

''I don't know dad. As I said it's complicated.'' Booth didn't want to explain that the doctors wanted to keep Bones for now. He had to get back to the kids but he couldn't leave her there without an explanation.

''Agent Booth?'' Doctor MacGyver interrupted him, he had what was obviously another doctor with him.

''Dad, I need to go. I'll call you back.'' Booth hung up hurriedly.

''Agent Booth, this is Doctor Blake, the psychologist. He's been talking with Doctor Sweets. They have decided that the best thing is for the three of us to explain the situation to Doctor Brennan and for you to take her home this evening. We all agree that in her home environment her memory may return spontaneously. Doctor Sweets has agreed to meet you there. He has also agreed to treat her.'' Doctor MacGyver felt very sorry for Booth, it was a desperate situation.

''Right, explain to her. Right, uuum, she may react badly. You get that don't you?'' Booth was afraid of what Bones would say. The old Bones would have been horrified at the thought of marriage to anyone let alone him.

''Yes, I think we can all tell that Doctor Brennan is how shall I say it? A strong minded woman.'' The doctor cringed slightly and Booth didn't know what to say. Bones was the most difficult woman he'd ever met but he was the only one allowed to say that. His loyalty rose to the fore and he bit back a sharp retort. The doctor was trying to help and Booth chewing him out wasn't going to help. Booth had sent Russ home, he was making matters much worse and Russ had escaped gratefully.

''Shall we?'' Doctor MacGyver lifted his hand and Booth hesitated.

''So we just tell her the whole thing and see what she says. Is that what you're saying?'' Booth thought it sounded fairly brutal and not that medical.

''Yes, Agent Booth. That is exactly what we're saying. She will figure out that there is something wrong before long. Best we tell her now.'' It wasn't the normal way to handle this but Bones was kicking up such a fuss about leaving, they didn't have much of a choice.

Booth winced as he watched her face looking in total disbelief at a family picture of her with the kids.

''Those cannot be my children. I don't want any children. I'm not maternal. Ask anyone, I'd make a terrible mother. '' She shook her head.

''You've actually turned out to be a pretty amazing mother.'' Booth said more to himself than anyone. Bones glared at him and he held his hands up defensively.

''What? You are.'' He said smiling softly and Bones looked away abruptly.

''Is this some kind of a joke Booth? Did you and Angela cook this up? Are you trying to prove something?'' Bones couldn't think of any other possible explanation.

''Tempe…'' Booth started and then cringed again as she reacted immediately.

''You don't call me Tempe. I'm Bones, you call me Bones.'' She snapped, her voice breaking slightly. Her head was fuzzy and she felt her chest tighten.

''Bones, it's true. This is Nathaniel and this is Sarah. Look at her, you must be able to see that she's your daughter.'' Booth felt a flash of pain that she couldn't recognise her own flesh and blood.

''It's too ridiculous. We aren't like that. We're just partners, nothing more.'' Bones crossed her arms defensively. She couldn't shake those pictures, the graphic images that flashed in her head constantly. She refused to admit to the desire that was gnawing in her stomach.

''Tempe, its true. We've been married for nearly three years.'' Booth looked at the doctor for some help.

''Stop it. I refuse to accept this.'' Bones shook her head adamantly. She looked away from the picture, it aroused feelings that she didn't recognise. Her brain couldn't process this. It made no sense so it wasn't true and that was the end of it as far as she was concerned.

''Look Doctor Brennan. Look at the date. It is true.'' The doctor pushed a newspaper towards her, he knew that she couldn't deny hard cold facts. Bones stared at it and her doubts began to grow. She was crazy, she had gone crazy and she sat frozen staring straight ahead, the power of speech deserting her for the moment.

She felt Booth take her hand and she clutched on for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stood with Max at the end of their drive way arguing with him.

''Grandpa, take me home with you please.'' Jake had been trying his best for an hour now but Max just kept saying no.

''Grandpa, please. He hates me and I hate him back.'' Jake had decided he really didn't like this new grandfather after all and he was afraid to go into the house. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but it felt pretty dumb now.

''That's not true Jake. You don't even know him. Your dad needs us to support him at the moment.'' Max didn't mean to reveal that but he was still in shock after Russ had called him earlier. He was only too aware of Bones' condition now and Max was regretting giving into Jake.

''Why? What do you mean by that?'' Jake was instantly on alert and jumped on Max's words.

''Your mom is a little low after her accident and Booth doesn't need us causing any trouble.'' Max tried to talk his way out of it but Jake wasn't easily satisfied.

''She's okay though right?'' Jake was panicked and alarmed. This felt off and he regarded his grandfather suspiciously.

''She's fine Jake. Please kid, just go inside. Your dad will be home later.'' Max put his hand on Jake's shoulder but Jake shrugged it off.

''You're lying. What's wrong with mom?'' Jake kept at it. Max stopped and wondered how he could tell this boy that the mother he loved didn't have any memory of his existence. Max was riddled with guilt, this was all his fault. He had traumatised his own daughter to the point that she rejected everything in her life so she could deny him.

''Jakob! Get your ass in that house right now.'' An angry voice interrupted them and they turned to be confronted by a furious looking Wade striding towards them across the lawn.

''Oh shit. He looks mad.'' Jake gulped.

''You are not kidding.'' Max tried to smile but it died on his lips. Wade was a formidable scary looking sight and he was obviously completely pissed off.

''I know who you are and I would get off my son's property before I call the cops on you.'' Wade dismissed Max as an irrelevance and took Jake's arm.

''Hey, don't! That's my grandpa.'' Jake tried to argue about it but it was half hearted. He looked at Max with a plea in his eyes.

''I will use reasonable force to remove you if I need to.'' Wade snarled at Max and it was clear that reasonable force meant a punch on the nose. Max understood, Wade was protecting his family from what he perceived as a threat and Max couldn't really blame him.

''It wasn't Jake's idea. It was mine.'' Max tried to help out and Wade's face flushed with anger.

''I told you to leave so leave. Stay away from my grandchildren.'' Wade let go of Jake and prodded Max in the chest as he spoke. Max backed down, a fight in the street was not going to help so he did the gentlemanly thing for once in his life. He threw Jake an apologetic look before dropping his head and walking away quickly.

''You can't do that. Who do you think you are?'' Jake was enraged as he watched Wade humiliate Max.

''I am your grandfather and I am looking after you. I am mad as hell at you for this little stunt. If you know what's good for you, you will get your butt in that house right now!'' Wade wasn't much happier with Jake. Jake had little choice but to do as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones had not spoken for two hours now. She had listened as they outlined her life in stony silence. She was sitting in the car as Booth drove them home and the tense atmosphere was driving him crazy.

''Tempe, we're happy. The kids are great and so are we.'' Booth tried very hard not to sound like he was begging but he sounded plaintive and needy, he knew he did.

''Please Booth, don't okay? Just don't.'' Bones rejected him completely and he shrugged looking at the road ahead.

It seemed like an eternity before they pulled into the driveway. Booth turned the car off and waited.

It felt like hours but it was really only a few minutes before Bones spoke.

''This is our home?'' She sounded tentative and he looked at her carefully. There was a tone in her voice that gave him hope.

''Do you recognise it?'' Booth asked eagerly and Bones sighed.

''No Booth, I don't. I'm sorry but I don't.'' She sounded sad and lost, Booth turned to her.

''Tempe..''He began.

''Booth, please don't call me that. It makes me uncomfortable. My father calls me that.'' Bones held her hand up and Booth took a deep breath, his brief hope extinguished.

''Bones. I have to say this. I have responsibilities, I have to consider our children. They won't understand this. You need to wait here whilst I check they're all in bed. I need to prepare Jake and Parker. The little ones won't notice but you need to make allowances. Please don't….'' Booth didn't know how to put this.

''Don't what Booth? Just say it whatever it is.'' She said irritably.

''Please don't treat them like …like well you know how you treat kids. Try and be considerate. Don't be so…so..'' Booth hesitated and Bones glared at him.

''Cold Bones. Don't be cold, they're kids and they'll be hurt. You are their mother whether you know it or now. They are not used to that from you.'' Booth was brutal in the end and Bones blinked at him trying to take in his words.

''You are a warm and loving mother.'' He tried to make amends.

''I don't even know what that means. What it means to be a warm, loving mother.'' She retorted waspishly.

''I know that Bones but they don't okay? Just try and be…. goddamn it Bones. Just be nice to them okay?'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to collect himself.

''Alright, I will be nice or at least I will try.'' She felt guilty and had no idea why.

''Thank you Bones. I won't be long.'' Booth climbed wearily from the car and let himself into the house. He stopped and rolled his eyes as he was immediately hit by the sound of yelling.

''You cannot tell me what to do! You are a complete stranger and I don't have to do what you tell me so back off!'' Jake was shouting at the top of his voice.

''You done?'' Wade answered him and he sounded icily calm.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Booth walked into the family room and threw his keys on the table. He couldn't bring Bones into this, she would turn and run leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Jake went bright red immediately and stared at the ground.

''Seeley, we weren't expecting you. Jake is just going to bed aren't you?'' Wade tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Booth recognised that look, Jake had done something.

''What did you do?'' Booth turned on his son straight away. He didn't need this, not now.

''I didn't do anything. I went to the movies with my grandpa, my real grandpa and lard ass here went totally crazy. Threatened grandpa and everything. He's a bloody Nazis.'' Jake had lost all sense and reason. Booth looked at his father in alarm when he heard Jake's words. Wade wasn't used to how kids were these days and Booth would never have spoken to him that way when he was a kid. He knew better, he respected his father but he also feared him. Jake wasn't like that, kids weren't anymore.

''Jake, apologize right now. Don't speak to your grandfather that way. I said right now!'' Booth felt under pressure and he shouted without really meaning to. Jake glared at him and then looked over his shoulder.

''Mom, tell him. He's being well unfair. He's just taking his side without asking me mine.'' Jake's words threw Booth who turned to see Bones standing with a face like chalk behind him.

''Bones, come upstairs. I'll show you where the bedroom is and then I'll bring you some tea.'' Booth was gentle and took her arm. She let him guide her up stairs.

''Don't move.'' Booth pointed at Jake as he left with Bones. He pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair, smiling.

''I'll bring you some tea.'' He turned to leave.

''He called me mom. He called me mom.'' Bones said the words to her self before turning and staring at the wall. Booth looked at her from the door and tried to control his own feelings of panic. He had convinced himself that she would remember as soon as she set foot in their home.

''Yes, he did.'' Booth said sadly as he left.

''Have you apologized yet?'' Booth came into the family room like a whirlwind. His fury plain on his face and Jake stepped behind the table with an uncertain look at Wade who was standing at the kitchen counter.

''No, he didn't.''Wade said quietly.

''Leave it Seeley. You have too much to cope with. Go to bed Jake.'' Wade stepped in and Jake moved nervously around his father keeping well out of his reach. Booth watched him leave with angry eyes.

''Sorry dad. He shouldn't have spoken to you like that.'' Booth slumped visibly once Jake had gone. Wade shook his head.

''It's alright son.'' Wade put his hand on Booth's arm and Booth wrapped his arms around him. He started to cry and Wade comforted him as best as he could.

''She doesn't remember, not the kids and not us.'' Booth sounded wounded and Wade rubbed his back.

''I know son, I know.'' Wade did what he could.


	35. Chapter 35 The Morning After

Jake slipped into Parker's room and put his fingers to his lips to keep him quiet.

''Move over.'' Jake jumped into the bed next to Parker and pulled the covers up.

''It's cold.'' Jake shivered.

''What are you doing Jake? It's so early.'' Parker was bemused, Jake never appeared at this time on a Sunday.

''There's something wrong Parks.'' Jake needed someone to talk to and his little brother was the only person available. Even Jake wasn't stupid enough to try and sneak out after last night.

''What do you mean Jake? Go away, I wanna sleep.'' Parker turned over.

''Mom's back.'' Jake said quietly gazing at the fluorescent stars on the ceiling. Parker turned over and looked at him silently, sensing there was more to come.

''And she's funny.'' Jake's tone was troubled and he had the sudden urge for a cigarette.

''Funny? What's that mean?'' Parker could see his brother was upset and was careful. They were tight and Parker could read Jake right off.

''Dunno. She just looked funny and she never said anything, nothing at all. When I spoke to her, she looked at me like I was crazy. This is all messed up, totally messed up.'' Jake sat up and sighed, he rubbed his hair irritably.

''I'm going out.'' He said suddenly.

''Jake, that is so dumb.'' Parker rolled his eyes.

''You will make daddy mad, why do you do that all the time?'' Parker was fed up with his brother's capacity for winding their father up in a split second.

''Dunno, just a talent I guess.'' Jake shrugged.

''Yeah right. I have to go see my mom tomorrow.'' Parker unloaded some of his own worries. Jake froze and looked back shamefaced at his brother. He'd forgotten that Parker had mother problems that made Jake's look irrelevant.

''Oh right. That's harsh. She just the same?'' Jake knew that Rebecca was still in a coma but Parker said little about his weekly visits.

''She looks dead, like she's gone.'' Parker whispered, a sudden sob escaping as he buried his face in the covers.

''Sorry Parks, mate. That's well harsh. Sorry.'' Jake said awkwardly as he put his arm around his now openly crying sibling. Jake rubbed Parker's back as he cried and made shushing noises. He sensed someone watching them and looked up to see Booth staring at them from the bedroom door.

''He's upset about his mom.'' Jake sat back as Booth quickly moved to comfort Parker. He sat on the bed and pulled him onto his lap enveloping him safely in his arms. Parker snuggled in and cried quietly as Booth whispered soothing words in his ear. Jake sat back against the wall and watched them, he felt lost and confused. He could sense there was something amiss with Bones but he just couldn't figure out what it was. He looked at the stars again and began to count them.

''You gonna talk to me Jake?'' Booth's voice surprised Jake out of his counting daze. He blinked in surprise at Booth who held a now sleeping Parker in his arms.

''What about?'' Jake was bemused and Booth sighed.

''Is Parker the only one upset about his mom?'' Booth said with a small smile as Jake blushed.

''Yeah, you know. He's only little and he's being well brave and stuff, its all a front but I guess he'll feel better now. I'm going back to my own bed. I only came to help Parker, he was upset so I thought I'd help out.'' Jake spoke fast so Booth couldn't get a word in. He didn't want to know about Bones, he was too afraid to hear the truth.

''Jake, don't run away. You don't do that anymore remember?'' Booth caught his arm as Jake climbed from the bed. Jake stopped and then gave a gasp of frustration as he yanked his arm away. His dad was always like this, making him confront his feelings, it really pissed Jake off.

''Okay, whatever, you win. What s wrong with mom?'' Jake was hostile but Booth let it go seeing it for what it was, a form of defence.

''When she had the wreck Jake, she hit her head.'' Booth paused and Jake waited with bated breath, sure he was about to say Bones was going to die.

''It made her forget things.'' Booth said inadequately.

''What like amnesia, like in the movies?'' Jake was actually quite relieved.

''Yes, like that.'' Booth stood up holding Parker in his arms.'' Scoot over. Let me tuck him in.'' Jake moved and Booth had Parker cosied up in no time like the expert he now was.

''What did she forget dad?'' Jake looked at Booth with large, serious eyes and Booth felt the air catch in his throat.

''She forgot us didn't she?'' Jake knew, it explained the way Bones had looked at him earlier. Booth couldn't speak so he just nodded.

''That figures.'' Jake pulled the sheet up and cuddled up to Parker. Booth heard the words but he was too much of a coward to ask Jake what he meant. Instead Booth stroked the golden bangs from Jake's eyes before dropping a kiss on both heads and leaving quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones opened her eyes curiously and looked around the room, she couldn't place anything. Where was she? As the fog of sleep cleared from her mind, she suddenly remembered the previous day's events. That was a dream surely, the whole thing was just too ridiculous to be even remotely true. She would never marry Booth, not even if hell froze over. Which it wouldn't as it was merely a concept not a place. Why would she marry Booth? He obviously had the traits of a good breeder but he was poor husband material. What would she talk to him about? He was obsessed with sports but there again he was quite a sexy man. Bones was astounded when that thought popped uninvited into her head. Her judgement that it was all a dream was wrecked as she heard a baby cry closely followed by another deeper roar which belonged to her toddler son apparently.

She covered her eyes and willed it all to go away. She heard the door click and looked sharply up. She was staring at a teenage boy, about 13 or 14 whose parentage was in no doubt. His resemblance to Booth was striking and instant recognisably despite his blonde hair. She vaguely remembered that she may have met him the previous night but it wasn't clear, Bones felt like her head was full of cotton wool.

''I brought you some tea.'' He said awkwardly, Bones frowned, he had an English accent, London if she wasn't mistaken. She had taken a course in dialects in college and it was a field that interested her. It made no sense but there again nothing did at the moment.

''Thank you.'' Bones sat up as the boy set it beside her.

''So is it really true? Or are you just trying to piss grandpa off?'' The boy grinned, his eyes sparkling as he did.

''Grandpa?'' Bones frowned.

''You know Max. Are you trying to get some payback?'' Jake sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a quizzical look, she was being quite convincing.

Bones had thought it couldn't get worse but apparently it just did.

''You call my father, Grandpa? Oh my God, what is wrong with Booth?'' Bones was furious and gulped the tea. She choked as the hot liquid burnt her tongue. Jake couldn't help laughing.

''Where do I start?'' He chuckled.

''Where do you start with what? I don't know what that means, there again I don't know what anything means at the moment.'' Bones snapped and Jake recoiled slightly.

''Chill Mo...Bones. Where do I start with what's wrong with my dad?'' Jake carried on laughing, amused to find that the old literal Bones had returned, the clueless one who didn't understand the world. Jake began to think this could be a lot of fun, how gullible was she exactly?

''Oh yes, of course. It wasn't really a question. I was just surprised that Max is so involved in my life, our lives.'' Bones felt totally at a loss at to how to deal with this. She could feel stirrings of affection for this handsome boy with his twinkling eyes and ready smile. She pushed away the thought that he was just like his father and what those feelings meant.

''He got off the whole murder wrap thing you know. He's almost an upstanding citizen these days. Apart from the parole that is. He can also blow things up which is kinda cool. He said he'd show me how to blow a safe one day but don't tell dad cos he might have to arrest him again.'' Jake was enjoying himself as he watched the horror grow in Bones face.

''Does your father really let you associate with Max?'' Bones was amazed but she remembered Booth's efforts to reconcile her with her father so it wasn't such a stretch really.

''Oh yeah. He's a really rubbish, English word means kinda lame, dad. He's always yelling and he's way too strict. Grounds us all the time, gives us a stupid curfew but you are great. You tell him to back off, really put him in his place. You do that all the time, you tell Wade, that's the other grandpa the mean one from last night, what to do as well. You're a great mom, really laid back and tolerant. You take our side against dad, you always have my back. I don't know what its going to be like with you not remembering and all.'' Jake was plaintive and Bones began to suspect that she was being manipulated.

Jake couldn't take this seriously at all. He'd seen the movies, Bones would remember by the next day and he thought he'd have some fun in the meantime. He'd been upset earlier but after thinking about it, he was sure Bones would be fine before they knew it. In the meantime, he had a Marine breathing down his neck and Bones could help him out big time.

''Are you sure?'' Bones was mystified, was she that type of mother? It didn't sound like her but there again Booth did say she was a warm, loving mother which didn't really sound like her either. Bones was very confused and took a gulp of tea.

''Jakob, what are you doing?'' Booth walked into the room and put his hands on his hips. He looked grumpy and Jake made a'told you so' face at Bones.

''I just brought m…I mean Bones some tea. That's all, don't go all hard ass. Told you so.'' Jake shrugged at Bones who was now glaring at Booth.

''Yes Booth, he was. Leave him alone. You sound like a martinet and are being completely inappropriate.'' Bones managed to render Booth speechless for at least sixty seconds. He glared at Jake who tried to hide his smug smile by looking down.

''Thanks Bones. I'll try and keep that in mind. Jake, breakfast. Lets go.'' Booth waved Jake towards the door. Jake stood with a sigh and waved at Bones.

''Laters Bones.'' Jake ignored the stony look coming at him from Booth. He thought he'd got clean away but Booth couldn't quite stop himself from helping him on the way with a smack on the butt which was a lot harder than it looked.

''Hey! What ! I didn't do anything.'' Jake was affronted and looked at Booth as if he was crazy.

'' That was for your disappearing act last night. Go and have breakfast. Go on, scoot before I do it again.'' Booth pushed him out of the door and shut it firmly. He turned with a bright smile and was met by a furious Bones, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. Booth took a deep breathe, Jake had done his worst and Booth was now on the back foot. He forgot sometimes just how devious Jake could be.

''How dare you hit him? He didn't do anything wrong, he brought me some tea. Are you that harsh with all the children? I didn't think you were like that. You are just a bully. It is completely archaic and inappropriate to use pain to control children.'' Bones was ranting.

'' Pain Bones? Pain? Get real please. I hardly touched him, he wasn't listening to me so I helped him on his way. It was nothing, you're making a big fuss about nothing.'' Booth was grumpy back.

''He told me what you're like. That you're too strict and I thought he was exaggerating but it's obviously true. There is absolutely no way that I can stay in this house if that is the type of man you have become. You intimidated that boy.'' Bones was huffing now and Booth felt stirrings of desire at the most inappropriate time yet again.

''Intimidate Jake? Bones, you don't know what you're talking about. It would take a lot more than that to intimidate Jake. It was a swat on the butt that wouldn't hurt a fly and you are just making far more of it just so you can leave without feeling guilty.'' Booth met fire with fire. Bones' eyes blazed at him.

''If I wanted to leave, I would leave and you of all people would not stop me. Did you trick me or something?'' Bones could not believe she had betrothed her self to Booth, it was just too incredible. As she said it, a vision hit her, flashing before her eyes and she blushed crimson. Booth watched her curiously as her face burned.

''Tricked you? No Bones, I didn't trick you. What do you think I'm so desperate that I would trick a woman to marry me? Thanks Bones, thanks a lot. I just came to say that there is breakfast downstairs if you want it.'' Booth turned and stormed out leaving a seething Bones behind him.

''Jakob! What the hell did you just say to your mother?'' Booth came flying into the family room. Parker looked up solemnly and Wade rushed forward. The two younger children watched him curiously from their high chairs surprised at his tone.

''Seeley, is everything okay?'' Wade was immediately concerned.

''Jake's not here dad. He went out.'' Parker came clean.

''What? You have got to be kidding me?'' Booth puffed out his cheeks and stood looking helplessly around at the watching eyes. This was all too much and Booth could feel himself crumbling under the pressure, even heroes had their limits.

''Sorry Seeley, I didn't see him leave. Sit down, he'll come home. You always did especially around dinnertime. Jake will come home when he's hungry and then you can speak to him.'' Wade immediately pacified Booth who took the offered cup of coffee gratefully and wondered how he was going to tell Bones that Max was coming over.


	36. Chapter 36 Confusion

Jake threw some stones up at Jess' window and it wasn't long before a face appeared at the window. Jake was sitting on the kerb smoking a cigarette when Jess sat next to him.

''Hey you. Feeling brave huh? Your dad'll see and you'll catch it if you're not careful.'' She sat next to him with a grin and took the cigarette. She took a puff before handing it back.

''Right back at you.'' Jake said as he put his arm around her, she leant her head on his shoulder.

''Yeah well. My mom's so obsessed with this new guy I doubt she'd even care.'' Jess replied sadly.

''Gonna catch it anyways. I've done something not so great this morning.'' Jake was regretting his conversation with Bones now.

''What did you do this time?'' Jess was happy to be distracted by Jake and his wrong doings. She found it quite entertaining although she couldn't quite understand why he made life so difficult for himself.

''In yet another dramatic twist in the Booth family saga my mom appears to have returned minus her memory of our existence which is quite a good move. Thinking about doing it myself.'' Jake took a deep calming drag on his cigarette before throwing it away.

''Okay right so you may have to run that by me again cos I thought you just said that your mom had forgotten you.'' Jess laughed at the ridiculousness of what Jake had just said.

''That kinda of sums it up. She has amnesia which I thought only happened in bad movies ( or bad fan fiction stories depends on your perspective)'' Jake said wryly.

''What? She doesn't remember anything.'' Jess was astounded.

''No, not quite. Well yeah she's forgotten me but who can blame her right? No, she's gone back a few years, wiped out marrying my dad and kids, all that stuff. She's really quite funny, like she used to be. All clueless and distant.'' Jake revealed his hurt more than he meant to.

''Jake, don't be like that. She can't help it, she'd never choose that. Anyways you're not very forgettable you know.'' Jess laughed but she was concerned by what Jake had said.

''Yeah maybe, whatever but she doesn't remember.'' Jake shrugged.

''Right what did you do that was so bad?'' Jess almost didn't want to know.

''Well… I kinda put some ideas in her head.'' Jake was embarrassed that he had taken advantage of Bones' vulnerable condition.

''Like what Jake?'' Jess sighed, sometimes she wondered when Jake would grow up and get real to how the world worked.

''Wade is an asshole, he's been giving me a really hard time and I'm sick of it.'' Jake buried his face in his arms.

''Jake, what did you do?'' Jess asked with a roll of her eyes.

''Well, I just told her that she hated Wade and that she always took my side against dad. It seemed like a good idea at the time, get them both off my back. I kinda figured that she'd remember everything tomorrow but I'm thinking now that it might not happen. Dad's well pissed off with me.'' Jake stood up and held his hand out. Jess looked up at him shading her eyes from the sun.

''So what you gonna do?'' Jess knew his answer before he said it.

''I'm gonna take off, it's what I do. Let's go down town. Do the tourist stuff.'' Jake gave his best charm smile as he knew Jess was thinking about objecting.

''You shouldn't. You should go and make it right.'' Jess didn't sound very convincing as she was quite happy with the idea of getting away from her mom and her new creepy boyfriend who looked at her in a disturbing way when he thought her mom wasn't looking.

''Yeah right. Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream whilst we visit the State Capital, the seat of all evil.'' Jake pulled her up as she took his hand.

''Your dad wouldn't like you saying that.'' She teased.

''Bovvered?'' Jake chuckled as Jess looked at him in a puzzled way.

''Comedy show from home. You have to know about chavs to understand.'' Jake took her hand as they walked to the bus stop in the sun.

''Chavs. What are they?'' Jess asked.

''A cheap version of the Aberscummie and Bitch crowd. Let me explain. Do you know what trackie bottoms are?'' Jake went back to the world he understood and Jess listened as he explained the finer points of English youth culture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked down at the coffee in his cup and tried to collect his thoughts.

''What did Jake do to upset you?'' Wade sat down after he had dealt with the other kids. Parker and Nate were happily playing with dinosaurs on the floor whilst Sarah watched them from her chair kicking her feet frantically, smiling to herself.

''He was talking to Tempe and I don't know what he said but she looked at me like I was some kind of a monster.'' Booth tried to look like it didn't bother him but he was hurt by his son's actions. It always felt like one step forward, two back with Jake.

Wade didn't reply straight away, he took a sip of coffee and then spoke carefully.

''He's just a very mixed up kid Seeley. He's had a turbulent life hasn't he? He probably sees this as abandonment by yet another mother.'' Wade was a wise old guy and Booth contemplated his words, they were true.

''God, I never even thought of it like that. I don't know what to do dad. She's like another person, someone I once knew but forgot about that.'' Booth stared at the cup, he felt abandoned as well.

''Just do your best Seeley, follow your heart. It's a good heart. Take your lead from her.'' Wade patted him on the back. He looked up and saw Bones staring at them from the bottom of the stairs.

''Temperance, great to meet you. I'm Seeley's father, Wade.'' He smiled at her and rose from his seat. Bones looked at him uncertainly.

''Would you like some breakfast?'' Wade pulled out a chair for her and Booth was surprised by Wade's charm offensive, he'd forgotten that about his dad. When he thought about it, his father had always courted the company of woman and had been good at it. Booth wondered suddenly what his mother had thought about that. Bones nodded uncertainly but sat in the chair.

''Some fruit would be good. Do you have any tea?'' She said stiffly and Booth had to stop himself laughing. They had every type of tea imaginably, Bones liked tea.

''Of course, green be okay?'' Wade smiled again and Booth saw Bones soften under such courtesy.

''That would be lovely, thank you.'' Bones frowned, this man wasn't the way Jake had described him, her feeling began to grow that she had been strung along.

''Booth, don't be mad. I'm trying but it's a shock to say the least. '' Bones looked at the children. Nate noticed her and hurtled towards her.

''Mommy! Mommy!'' He bellowed and Booth caught him just in time. Bones shrank away looking at the sturdy toddler in horror. Nate squirmed and then roared in protest at his father's intervention.

''He missed you.'' Booth said helplessly as he tried to hold onto Nate whose agitation grew rapidly.

''Is that what they do then?'' Bones said mystified as Nate continued to roar.

''Yes, Bones. Its what they do when they've missed their mommy and are happy to see her again. Do you have to talk about him like he's a separate species? He's a little boy, try and remember that. Ssssh big guy, it's okay. Sit and have a cuddle with daddy.''

Booth hugged Nate protectively and Nate quietened, soothed by his father's embrace. He put his thumb in his mouth looking at Bones with huge brown eyes that shone with tears, he hiccupped. Bones felt something, an unfamiliar longing in her stomach, a longing that she wanted to hold this beautiful child who looked so like his father. She shook the thoughts away.

''Do all the children look like you then?'' She asked, unsure why that bothered her. She couldn't remember the photograph from the previous day, she had been too overwhelmed to notice the details. Parker wandered over and slung his arm around Booth's shoulder in an understated show of support. He looked curiously at Bones who looked the same but her face seemed harder, set in an unfamiliar expression that Parker vaguely recalled from long ago.

''Hello Parker.'' Bones was relieved that she remembered this child.

''Hello Bones.'' Parker replied, he sounded so grown up and Bones knew then that it was true that she had wiped out a huge chunk of her life, it was the only explanation. Parker was at least seven now, she could see it clearly.

''No, they don't all look like me. Dad.'' Booth looked at his father who nodded and picked his granddaughter from her chair, she chuckled and blew a raspberry kicking her legs in excitement.

''This is Sarah, your daughter.'' Booth nodded at the little girl who Wade held out to Bones. Sarah smiled in delight and held her arms out to her mother. Bones stared at this tiny version of herself, there was no doubt, the bone structure and the eyes. Bones was trained to spot genetic markers and the undeniably evidence was there staring her in the face. Bones felt her arms go out automatically as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She took her stiffly and held her on her shoulder. It felt right and Bones relaxed for the first time in several days. As she closed her eyes and breathed in the baby scent, a memory burst suddenly in her head. She was holding Sarah in her arms in a darkened room, singing softly as the baby fussed. She tried to grasp onto the image but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Bones felt her eyes fill with tears as desperation overtook her, her mind was so muddled and she felt out of control, an unfamiliar feeling that she couldn't bear.

Booth saw her distress and moved quickly to help her.

''Dad, could you take the kids upstairs please?'' He said putting Nate down, the boy shrank away from his mother now sensing a change. Bones watched him and a sharp prang of hurt hit her as his reaction took her by surprise yet again. Nate hugged his grand father's legs and Wade stroked his head gently as he took Sarah from Bones' arms.

''Go help grandpa bub.'' Booth spoke to Parker who nodded silently following Wade up the stairs.

''I'm sorry Booth but I don't remember. I can see you're telling me the truth but I just don't remember.'' Bones put her hands over her face and Booth wanted to put his arms around her to comfort her but he didn't, frightened of her reaction.

''Tempe, Bones, I have to tell you something. Your father will be here in about ten minutes. I tried to hold him off but he insisted.'' Booth spoke softly. Bones head shot up and she looked at him in horror.

''I don't want to see him. I can't Booth, tell him to go away.'' Bones was adamant, Max was the last person she wanted.

''Bones, you are going to have to tell him that yourself at some time but I will try okay.'' Booth decided that if he had to take Max out on his own doorstep to keep him away from Bones, he would.

''Thank you. Can we go to the lab? I need something familiar, somewhere I feel safe. It might help.'' Bones made a sound case.

''Okay Bones. That might be a good idea.'' Booth nodded. He would arrange for Sweets to meet them there and they could work the new case that Booth knew had come in that morning. Bones could work, that was her salvation. It was her comfort zone where she found peace amongst her bones. There was the issue of Angela but Booth could explain that in the car.

''I'll get rid of Max.'' Wade was standing at the door. Booth hesitated, he wasn't sure that was a good idea and it felt like the coward's way out.

''Let me help you Seeley. I'm your father, let me do this.'' Wade knew his son very well. Bones watched this interaction curiously, there was subtext here that she didn't understand. She sighed in frustration, there was just so much she didn't understand. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Booth looked up at her sigh and decided he needed to put his wife's interests before his own pride.

''Come on Bones. Let's go to work.'' Booth stood up, he wanted to seek refuge in a case as well. It was what they understood and it might be the key to unlocking Bones memory.


	37. Chapter 37 A Normal Day

Jake looked at the State Capital Building and sighed. Jess glanced at him, the concern in her eyes.

''What's wrong Jake? You don't seem to be having a good time.'' Jess sat down on the grass and licked her ice cream.

''I messed up. I shouldn't have done that, it was mean. Even if she can't remember she's my mom, I can. She is still my mom whatever and I owe her.'' Jake sat next to her.

''You need to wise up Jake. Your dad could do with you helping out not causing trouble right now.'' Jess was honest and didn't offer false platitudes. Jake looked at her and laughed.

''Thanks Jess. I feel so much better now.'' Jake rolled his eyes.

''Yeah well, I'm here to tell you the truth not tell you lies. You need to get used to it.'' Jess shrugged.

''Yeah I know. I should fix things. Apologize.'' Jake took his cell phone out of his pocket but he hesitated, his pride getting in the way of doing the right thing.

''Go on then, what can he do anyways? It'll make you feel better.'' Jess encouraged him.

''He could ground me which means we couldn't go see the Tepees and I love the Tepees.'' Jake fluttered his eyelashes and Jess giggled.

''You are such a baby. Okay we'll go see the tepees but then you call your dad. Deal?'' Jess stood up and offered him her hand.

''Deal.'' Jake let her pull him up and he took her hand as they walked to the Native American museum which was Jake's favourite place in DC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth heard Bones let out a sigh of relief as they walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian. Cam was walking towards the steps and stopped smiling.

''Temperance, you look well' Cam was unaware that Bones had no idea who she was.

''Yes, thank you.'' Bones was polite and carried on walking.

''Booth.'' Cam nodded at Booth before walking back towards her office.

''Who is that woman?'' Bones snapped as she climbed the steps.

''She's your boss, so play nice Bones.'' Booth had slipped back into his former relationship with this Bones although it sat uncomfortably with him but he had little choice.

''Doctor Brennan.'' Zack greeted her nervously, glancing at Booth who nodded at him. He knew the situation and was unsure how to behave.

''Zack, what do we have?'' Bones was efficient as always and gloved up as she spoke.

''Same as before. Female, early twenties, cut throat and burned in her car. Sports woman as before.'' Zack cringed as he realised what he had said, he looked at Booth in panic.

''That's great Zack but perhaps you'd like to be more precise.'' Bones asked waspishly, determined not to admit she didn't know what he was talking about.

She leant over the body and before long she was lost in a technical discussion of the injuries with Zack. Booth stood back and watched carefully, letting her forget her current predicament in the world where she was comfortable. Booth saw Angela approaching from the corner of his eye and moved quickly to waylay her.

He walked over and Angela stopped, folding her arms, she was mad with him.

''Have you told her yet?'' She tapped her foot irritably.

''No Angela, she's only just holding on. I couldn't find the right time.'' Booth blocked Bones' view of her best friend.

''So you think this is better. She will be shocked when she sees me Booth.'' Angela couldn't believe Booth had been so stupid.

''Ange, is that you?'' Bones had heard her and before Booth could move, Bones was beside him.

''Oh, you're….'' Bones went white and her mouth fell open.

''Yes honey. I'm having a baby well babies to be precise.'' Angela was straight up, the way Booth should have been.

''Babies? Who's…'' Bones stopped again.

''Hodgins honey, yep me and Hodgins finally tied the knot. We already have two little girls and these two little bundles make four.'' Angela smiled and rubbed her lump lovingly.

''Oh Ange. That's so great.'' Bones shocked them both by embracing her friend spontaneously. Maybe she wasn't entirely the old Bones after all, the new Bones was in there somewhere.

''Yes, honey. It is.'' Angela stepped away keeping hold of her hand, not wanting to break contact.

''I.. I'm sorry Ange but I don't remember. I know I should but I just don't.'' Bones voice cracked as she spoke.

''Honey, it's okay. I'll fill you in. Let's go to my office.'' Angela gave Booth a look warning him not to interfere and led Bones away.

Booth was a coward and busied himself with tracing Paul Myers who was up to his tricks again and it was very personal for obvious reasons. Booth could feel his scar throbbing as he made some calls.

He hung up his phone and watched Bones approaching him, she looked apprehensive and Booth took a deep breath.

''Angela has told me a lot. I'm sorry Booth, that I doubted you but it just seemed so…'' Bones stopped herself realising that she was about to be hurtful again.

''Can I ask you one thing please?'' Bones sounded so unsure of herself and Booth nodded, lost for words as he watched his wife struggling.

''Anything Bones.'' He said quietly. Bones looked taken aback by the love in his voice but said nothing.

'' Can you keep my father away? That situation is too much. I have to adjust to you and the children. That's all I can do at the moment.'' She said, her eyes glistening slightly.

She felt nauseous as the enormity of it all took her breath away, her distress showing on her face. Booth looked uncomfortable but then threw caution to the wind. He stepped forward and embraced her. She relaxed into his arms immediately, a feeling of coming home overwhelmed her and she knew then that everything she had been told was true but she still couldn't remember a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat on the couch in Bones' office and waited for her to finish speaking to Zack, they were going to question people at the girl's health club as soon as she was done. His phone began to ring and he was surprised when he saw the caller ID.

''Jake! Where are you?'' He snapped abruptly, there was silence.

''Does that matter?'' Jake said hesitantly.

''Yes, it goddamn does. You were not supposed to go out and you know it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your butt when you come home?'' Booth was pissed and Jake grimaced at Jess before he spoke again.

''I called you didn't I?'' He said pathetically.

''What for? You haven't told me where you are have you?'' Booth wasn't backing down and he vented in Jake's direction. He was so angry with Jake over his little performance that morning, it was a terrible thing to do and Booth was not in a forgiving mood. Bones deserved better from Jake.

''Look dad, I was wrong this morning. It was dumb and nasty. I'm sorry okay? I'll make it right with mom.'' Jake spoke fast and Booth was surprised.

''Well, that might help.'' Booth was suddenly prepared to be reasonable although he was still plenty mad.

''Good, I am sorry really.'' Jake wanted to make everything okay.

''Look Jake, I'll make you a deal. Be home by six so we can have a family dinner and behave like a normal human being and maybe, just maybe I will let this one ride. But…'' Booth hadn't finished.

'' You need to start doing the right thing or I will revert to old school. Are you clear what that means or should I spell it out?'' Booth was harsh and Jake knew he was on a final warning.

''No, I get it. I'll be as good as gold. Honest.'' Jake accepted the deal gratefully.

''Good, I'll see you at six. Be careful and I love you.'' Booth hung up as Bones came in.

''Who was that?'' She asked nervously afraid it was her father.

''It was Jake apologizing which is a first, well almost. Made him promise to be home for dinner. Ready?'' Booth stood up and stretched.

''Yes, of course. Lets go.'' Bones felt more normal than she had in days although the idea of dinner with four children filled her with trepidation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''He didn't sound very impressed.'' Jake thought his dad could have appreciated the gesture a little more, all he really did was threaten him with dire consequences if he stepped out of line again.

''Well, he wouldn't be would he? It was a really bad thing to do Jake, even for you.'' Jess rolled her eyes at Jake's sulky tone.

''Okay, okay. I get that but still I was trying.'' Jake kicked the ground sullenly.

''Well as we all know you are very trying but very cute all in one adorable bundle.'' Jess teased.

''Funny. Let's go, we'll miss the bus which would be just what I need.'' Jake took off and Jess ran after him.

Jake stared up at his house apprehensively.

''I feel funny.'' Jake lost the power to express himself all of sudden.

''Don't be such a baby. Go on, its past six and you don't want to piss your dad off even more. Go on and play nice you hear.'' Jess wagged her finger at him and Jake dragged his feet up to the front door. He stepped into the hall and listened carefully, trying to get a handle on the mood.

Wade came down the stairs and looked at him.

''Jake.'' He nodded a greeting at him.

''Uuum yeah hi.'' Jake knew he should apologize but he couldn't quite do it.

Jake waited for Wade to leave but he didn't.

''Uuum, yeah? Is there a problem?'' Jake didn't know what he wanted.

''You're not gonna cause any trouble I hope?'' Wade wanted a reassurance that Jake was going to be a good boy and it rankled him.

''That's not really any of your business is it?'' Jake walked past him and into the family room. He ignored everyone and flung himself down on the couch staring at the TV as he did.

Booth was sitting at the counter looking at some papers with Bones who was coping very well although the two younger children were out with Russ and Amy for the night.

Bones looked at Booth nervously, she so wished she could remember this boy but her mind was a blank and she felt guilty because deep down she knew she cared for him but it was buried under a fug. Some of the things Ang had told her made her feel even worse but she just couldn't remember however hard she tried.

Parker came tearing into the room.

''Jake! Jake ! Grandpa got me a new game.'' Parker held it up.

''That's cool Parks. We'll play later okay?'' Jake smiled at him and then risked a glance at his dad who was staring at him. Jake caught his eye and blushed. It had been easy over the phone but now this felt hard, very hard.

Jake blew out his cheeks and then stood up. He walked warily over to Bones who looked alarmed but Booth covered her hand with his and she clutched on. Jake saw it and narrowed his eyes, he wasn't a bloody monster but she managed to make him feel like one.

''Bones, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. It was a crock and I'm sorry.'' Jake mumbled and it wasn't the most eloquent of apologies but it was still an apology of sorts.

''That's okay Jake. Thank you.'' Bones said with an uncomfortable smile, this just felt awkward and wrong, like she was in someone else's life. Jake smiled with his mouth if not his eyes.

He walked away and sat down to watch the TV again. Bones looked at Booth who nodded to steady her.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' Bones stood up, she needed some space all of a sudden.

''Is that okay?'' Bones looked at Booth.

''Bones, this is your house. You can take a shower whenever you want to.'' Booth made her feel stupid even though he was only trying to make her more comfortable.

''Right, yes, of course. Excuse me.'' Bones went upstairs in relief . She shut the bedroom door and leant against it putting her head back, closing her eyes. She tried to breathe deeply, putting her hand on her solar plexus in an attempt to control the panic attack that was threatening. This was a nightmare, a total nightmare and Bones thought she was never going to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''That was not a very good apology Jake.'' Booth looked at the transfixed boy who glanced at him quickly before shrugging.

''She didn't mind.'' He dismissed Booth's comment.

''Don't call her she.'' Booth corrected him.

''What shall I call her then? Doctor Brennan?'' Jake was feeling disgruntled at Bones' reaction to him, it was like she was afraid of him.

''Jake, this is hard for us all but we just have to get through it. Bones will get better soon.'' Booth hoped that was true because he wasn't sure their marriage was going to survive otherwise.

''You don't know that do you?'' Jake wasn't stupid. Parker looked at his father in horror.

''Is that true daddy? Bones might not get better.'' Parker was already coping with one sick mother, he couldn't cope with another. Booth had assured him this was temporary.

''Jake!'' Booth raised his voice and Jake glanced at Parker.

''She'll be better soon Parks.'' He said without looking at Booth. It was parrot fashion but Booth was too weary to admonish Jake any further. Wade watched carefully from the kitchen ready to intervene if need be. He didn't know that he had stepped into Bones' peacekeeping role in her absence.

''Can I go see Grandpa tomorrow?'' Jake wasn't sure why he said that but he did and he saw Wade's flash of annoyance with a sense of satisfaction. Poor Wade had gone from hero to zero in a matter of days in Jake's eyes just because he tried to make him toe the line once in a while.

''No Jake, you can't. Anyways I thought you hated him right now.'' Booth got confused with Jake's attitude to Max it ran hot and cold all the time. Booth was feeling betrayed, there had been a time when he thought he could trust Max but that passed when his secret was revealed.

''No, I never said that. You just want me too but I don't. I love him.'' Jake threw in the end bit to piss Wade off. It didn't work, Wade let it pass over his head. Jake was playing childish games and Wade was too wise and too long in the tooth to be taken in by them.

''That's great Jake but you still can't see him on accounts that you are grounded yet again aren't you? I know that slipped your mind but that's what I'm here for, to remind you.'' Booth finally closed the file and stretched.

''Whatever. '' Jake wasn't surprised and shrugged.

''Which means this…'' Booth stood up and took the remote from Jake's hand, ''goes off doesn't it? '' Booth threw the remote down next to Jake.

''Don't touch it again.'' Booth warned Jake who stared into the distance sulkily. Booth looked at his father in the kitchen.

''You need some help dad?'' Wade shook his head in response to Booth's question.

''No fair daddy. I wanted to watch the TV. I didn't do anything.'' Parker protested loudly.

''That's true bub. Jake, go to your room. No TV, no computer well you know I've said it enough. About time you learnt really isn't it?'' Booth tried to catch Jake's eye as he trudged past him but he wasn't having any of it.

''Dad, I'm…'' Booth pointed up stairs and Wade nodded. Booth knocked before walking into his own bedroom but it seemed appropriate in the circumstances.

As he came in , he was stunned for a second by the image of Bones sitting crying on the edge of the bed.

''Bones, its okay. Its okay. It'll work out.'' Booth put his arm around her as he sat beside her and she buried her head in his shoulder.

''I can't remember. I really want to remember but I can't. Booth, I think its best for everyone if I move out.'' Bones stuttered out in a broken voice.


	38. Chapter 38 A Single Daisy

Booth paused for a moment considering his reaction carefully. He was surprised it had taken this long for Bones to cut and run.

''I can't do this. I know nothing about children. Jake is so hostile and Parker seems so sad. The little ones are so needy and you, I don't know how to be around you. It just feels wrong.'' Bones tried to justify herself. There was a voice in her head disagreeing with her, it didn't feel wrong, it felt right, very right.

''Bones, I'm here and I can handle the kids. Jake is not hostile to you, it's me he has the problem with. Parker is sad but again that's not you, Angela explained that to you. The little ones are simple, you can do that, I know you can. I've seen you Bones, you are a good mother, trust yourself. Use your instincts, I thought you liked instincts. All those thousands of years of evolution needed to form them. Instincts are good remember? '' Booth stroked her cheek with his thumb in a comforting circular motion. Bones let her head rest on his shoulder trying to believe his words.

''Am I? Really?'' She asked softly and Booth looked at her. Their eyes met just for a second before Booth did what he had been longing to do for the last three days. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He lingered, savouring their touch. Bones response was fierce and intense as she gave into the desperate need that had been growing within to the point where she could control it no longer.

Booth groaned as the kiss deepened and he slipped his hand under her blouse cupping her breast. Bones arched towards him and ripped the buttons of his shirt open. Booth chuckled as he dispensed of it on the floor and pulled her blouse over her head.

''This is probably a terrible mistake.'' She said against his lips as her breathing grew more and more rapid and she undid his pants.

''Yeah, I'm sure it is. We really should stop.'' Booth agreed with her as he stripped her clothes rapidly and kissed the hollow of her neck.

''This is very irresponsible and really only a primeval urge.'' Bones let out a gasp as Booth rolled on top of her and entered her, the sweet sensation overtaking her body and she responded with an urgent need to cleanse herself of confusion and just enjoy the simplicity of passion.

''But it feels good right?'' Booth's face flashed as a wave of pleasure engulfed him.

Booth lost himself in the woman that he loved, blanking out the reality and the worry that she could turn on him for this. All he wanted was to savour her smooth, ivory skin and bring her to a point that would feel real, make her experience genuine emotions, something that had been denied her recently.

''God! How could I ever have forgotten this?'' Bones gasped as Booth moved more urgently and he smiled as he saw a glimpse of his wife re-emerge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked up as Parker slipped quietly into his room. He was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling deciding whether to risk playing with his computer or not.

''You alright Parks?'' Jake sat up, his little brother looked miserable.

''Is Bones gonna stay sick?'' Parker sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ground. Jake felt guilty, he'd upset Parker in his never ending need to piss his father off.

''Parks, she's not really sick and it's only temporary. I just said that to upset dad.'' Jake swung his legs around and put his arm around Parker's shoulders.

''Why do you always do that? Dad always wins, you have to do what he says. He's the dad.'' Parker was confused by Jake's constant battle with Booth.

''When you get older, you'll know that is not true. I'm big, I get to do what I want. I'm almost an adult. Dad just doesn't get that.'' Jake tried to explain but Parker looked at him doubtfully.

''No you're not. You're only in the eighth grade. That is not grown up.'' Parker wasn't exactly clueless and Jake shrugged.

''I said almost. Anyways I just hate that dad treats me like a baby all the time.'' Jake scowled and then he gave Parker a squeeze.

''Bones'll be fine soon honest?'' Jake smiled and raised his eyebrows encouraging Parker to agree.

''My mom won't though will she?'' Parker sniffed and Jake gulped. He didn't feel very grown up at that moment and he considered frantically what to say to help.

''She might Parks.'' Jake didn't have anything else.

''She won't. She's gone, it's like she went without saying goodbye.'' Tears began to cascade down Parker's cheeks and Jake squeezed him again.

''She didn't mean to Parks. She couldn't help it. Your mom would never do that would she? She loves you.'' Jake avoided using the past tense but Rebecca's prognosis was poor.

''I want to see her. Tonight, now.'' Parker said suddenly and he clutched at Jake's sleeve.

''Take me please.'' He begged and Jake looked panic stricken, he was on a last warning here and he wasn't exactly desperate to find out what that actually meant although he had a fair idea. He was beginning to regret the trouble he'd caused as he needed to do something for Parker now. Jake was sure his dad would kill him, actually kill him if he took Parker to the hospital at night alone.

''I'll get dad.'' Jake had no choice and he stood up. Parker pulled his arm.

''Daddy's with Bones. I don't want to cause any trouble.'' Parker was such a sweet kid and Jake wondered sometimes if they were even related considering what a bad kid he was.

''He won't mind Parks. Give me a sec.'' Jake padded softly down the hall and stopped at his parent's bedroom door, he stopped and listened. He cringed, he knew what those sounds meant. It was kinda yucky knowing your parents indulged in such things but Jake was a realist. He knew his parents weren't like a lot of his friends' folks. Jess said so all the time. Your parents are hot, you can just tell they do it all the time she often said enjoying Jake's discomfort. Your dad is so buff its no wonder really she would add for extra effect as Jake squirmed. Jess had always had a thing for his dad and Jake found it very bizarre but he indulged her. He knew Jess was right, that they were like that and if he told the truth he liked it. It meant they might actually stay the course or at least that's what he thought before. He paused at the door, unsure what to do now. He couldn't interrupt, apart from the trauma it would cause him catching them in a compromising position, it might help Bones retrieve her memory.

''Okay Parks, get your coat but be stealth. We need to creep out.'' Jake knew he would be slaughtered for this but he was doing it for the best. Even if they asked Wade he would insist on speaking to Booth and it would have the same effect as Jake walking into the bedroom like a bull in a china shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Well, we are very compatible sexually aren't we?'' Bones said matter a factly as she lay sated and trying to regain her breath. Booth chuckled as he placed his arm above his head and tried to wind down.

''Yes Bones we are.'' There wasn't much else to say considering the evidence.

''It's not that much of a surprise I suppose. We have a similar attraction to the opposite sex and you are a good breeder.'' Bones continued her analysis. Booth tried not to get irritated at her coldness, this is how she is, he told himself. There was silence until Booth finally decided to open up.

''You know Bones. I get how you're feeling right now.'' He said tentatively.

''Well I'm sure you do. Sex is a reciprocal activity.'' Bones leant up and rested the side of her head on her hand and regarded him curiously.

''No, I don't mean that. I mean with the memory thing and the kids. Your feeling that you can't deal with the kids.'' Booth said irritably, he had forgotten how literal she could be.

''Do you?'' Bones was puzzled, Booth had always seemed a wonderful father to her.

''Well, you know, I acquired a twelve year old son out of the blue. I didn't have a clue how to deal with that or what to do.'' Booth was honest, he had never spoken about this with anyone.

''Yes, I suppose that must have been disconcerting to say the least.'' Bones could see the similarities.

''Yeah, you could say that. There he was looking at me with my own eyes and he had this attitude that sucked big time. He was this almost fully formed personality and I didn't know him at all. It was scary as hell.'' Booth was finding this quite cathartic. Bones thought about it for a second.

''How did you do it?'' She asked interested in his answer, she was starting to feel that she might manage after all. If Booth could, maybe she could.

''Dunno really. I did badly at first. Jake is a terror as you might have noticed. He fought and battled with me all the way. It was a shock Parker was never like that and I didn't always do so well.'' Booth smiled admitting his own shortcomings.

''You made mistakes with the kids?'' Bones was incredulous, Booth presented as a capable and competent father.

''Yes Bones. I made mistakes, especially with Jake. I still do, he drives me crazy. He never learns and he has been in so much trouble. I can't believe he's my kid sometimes but don't ever say that to anyone please.'' Booth was brutally honest and told her that because she was the only person he ever would.

''He is though isn't he?'' Bones science head again. Booth nodded.

''You only have to look at him but we have the DNA tests to prove it. Don't get me wrong I love him and I'm glad I have him. It's just that he scares me and I hate that I had no involvement when he was little.'' Booth carried on unburdening himself.

''Yes, the genetic markers are strong, I can see that.'' Bones agreed.

''What I'm trying to say here Bones is that you have to learn to be a parent and you learnt pretty damn quick and you can do it again. There were times when you were better with Jake than me.'' Booth looked at her earnestly.

''What about being a wife? Was I any good at being a wife?'' Bones smiled wryly as she put her finger gently to his lips in a spontaneous loving gesture. She frowned, why had she done that?

''Yes Bones. You made a great wife believe it or not?'' Booth suddenly rolled over on top of her trapping her beneath him. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes filled with desire and he kissed her taking her breath away.

Bones decided that maybe she wouldn't move out just yet after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake held Parker's hand as they wandered up the brightly lit hospital corridor, he knew they were drawing curious looks from members of the hospital staff and it was only a matter of time before someone challenged them. Parker was crying and had been crying since they left home. Jake had tried to comfort him but he wouldn't speak to him. Jake felt out of his depth and wanted his father but it was too late now.

''Here, this is it.'' Parker stopped and pointed at a room.

''Okay Parks. We need to be real quiet okay?'' Jake cursed the fact it was a high dependancy room, that meant staff, lots of them and they wouldn't have much time.

''We'll wait over here.'' Jake ushered Parker over to the wall.

''We need to wait Parks. Just trust me okay?'' Jake responded to the question in Parker's eyes. Jake could sense something in Parker, a knowledge that scared Jake. Parker needed to see his mom and he needed to see her tonight with no adults around, he needed his moment to hold onto for the rest of his life. Jake knew this instinctively, it had passed between the brothers without words. A nurse came out of the room and Jake checked the corridor.

''Now Parks. Come on.'' Jake led his little brother into the dim room with its bank of blinking machines and stood guard by the door. Parker walked over to the very still figure in the bed and stared at her for a second before he clambered up beside her, cuddling up close.

Jake heard Parker begin to sing softly, 'Itsy Bitsy Spider', Jake could see Parker making all the hand gestures and he closed his eyes unable to handle the heart breaking sight before him. He opened them again and tried to be brave, his brother needed him.

''Parks, we have to go now. Sorry.'' Jake whispered, he knew that their time was nearly up. Jake was anxious that Parker's farewell to the mother he loved so much wasn't ruined.

''Bye bye mommy. I love you.'' Parker whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair gently. He kissed her softly on the cheek and put a single daisy, that he had picked on the way, in her hand before climbing down from the bed.

He took Jake's hand and they left the room, Parker didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey dad. Where are the kids?'' Booth walked into the room with a spring in his step.

''Upstairs. I held dinner. Everything okay?'' Wade regarded his son who looked better, a slight flush colouring his cheeks and Wade smiled to himself, that was probably the best medicine of all.

''Yes great. I'll get them for dinner.'' Booth turned and almost bumped into Bones who glanced at Wade and blushed.

''Hope you like meat loaf. I make good meat loaf, it was Seeley's favourite when he was a boy.'' Wade tried to put Bones at ease. Bones hated meatloaf but covered it well.

''That sounds lovely thank you.'' Bones sat down and looked around her nervously, she felt uncomfortable in this family home with the numerous pictures of children around the walls and the toys piled in the corner. It felt alien and unfamiliar to her.

''They're gone.'' Booth came into the room with a face like thunder.

''What? But they were just here. Where would they go?'' Wade was bemused but he had sat down and read the paper. He glanced at the clock, it was later than he thought.

''I don't know but Jake is in big trouble. He knows better than to take his brother out at night.'' Booth picked up his coat.

''Booth, calm down. Jake seems like a sensible boy to me. I'm sure he wouldn't put Parker in jeopardy.'' Bones was dismayed by Booth's demeanour.

''You think that Bones because you don't remember him. If you did then you would know that you cannot be sure of anything when it comes to my eldest son.'' Booth snapped at her and Bones looked at Wade.

''Seeley, Temperance is right. Where are you going to go? What is the point of riding out on some wild goose chase.'' Wade stepped forward with his hand raised in a calming gesture.

''That's right Booth. Apply some logic here. Where would the boys go?'' Bones stood up.

''Who the goddamn knows? Jake has many haunts.'' Booth rubbed his hand over his face and there was silence.

'' Why don't you call some of his friends?'' Wade held out the phone and Booth took it with a sigh.

Jake walked silently next to Parker who hadn't shed a tear since leaving the hospital.

''You okay Parks?'' Jake asked tentatively and Parker nodded.

''Thanks for taking me Jake. I know that daddy'll be mad at you but don't tell him where we went okay?'' Parker stopped and looked at Jake.

''Why Parks? You only wanted to see your mom.'' Jake didn't understand and he knew that if he had to lie that Booth was going to know which would mean he'd come down really hard on Jake.

''It was mine and I don't want anyone to mess with it. Anyways daddy'll feel bad that he didn't take me and I don't want him to feel that.'' Parker was adamant and Jake didn't know what to say. On one hand he got that Parker wanted to say goodbye to his mom but on the other hand Jake was going to be murdered for this stunt if he didn't give some explanation.

''Dad'll live Parks. Me on the other hand.'' Jake felt like he was being offered up as a sacrifice on the altar of his brother's good intentions.

''I thought you said you were an adult who did as he pleased.'' Parker turned the tables very effectively and Jake laughed.

''Cute Parks, real cute.'' Jake stopped at the end of the drive.

'' Do you promise?'' Parker wouldn't drop it so Jake had no choice but to nod.

''Pinkie swear.'' Parker held out his pinkie.

''Yes Parker. Pinkie swear. Jeez can we just go please? I've got an execution to attend.'' Jake shook the offered pinkie and then trotted up to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right so I have another chapter written and its a pretty funny one although a little angsty too. You know that you never get one without the other with me don't you?

Its being held captive as my hits are huge but no bloody reviews. Do you people like this story or not? Review and I will update. No reviews, no update. I have finally become a hard ass! I normally hate writers who do this but I'm a little desperate here much like Bones.

By the way I hated and I mean hated the season finale so am ignoring it in protest. I could have written a better bloody finale than that. It didn't make sense on accounts of there being no story arc for it. Lame, very lame. Shame on you Bones writers.I'm only an amateur and I spotted the holes as did most of the people watching I suspect. Bones viewers are an intelligent bunch and I think most of them are offended by what you gave us much like me.

I'm going to stop ranting and leave you all to it. Review as I want to post this chapter as its entertaining.


	39. Chapter 39 Little by Little

Because I am not a hard ass at all. I am releasing this despite the lack of reviews. I am just going to assume that only the select few like this story although it is great fun to write. The hateful Paige will be back soon and Bones must finally face Max again which will be eventful I'm sure.

I will carry on writing because I enjoy it and I am trying to recover from the godawful season finale! Enough said about that I'm sure you agree. A big thank you to those who do review however because it is much appreciated.

Enjoy because I had fun writing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where have you been?'' Booth threw the phone on the counter and the sound echoed around the silent room making Jake flinch. He looked helplessly at Parker who sat on the couch without looking at anyone. Jake wasn't getting any help there, he was on his own facing his furious father.

''Uuum, we just took a walk.'' Jake knew it was about the lamest excuse he had ever made but he couldn't think fast enough.

''A walk, you took a walk.'' Booth was incredulous, he'd expected something a little better than that. Jake could at least try to be convincing.

''Booth, calm down. The boys are fine, all safe and sound. Why don't we eat dinner?'' Bones intervened, unaware that this was one of her former roles in this family, peace maker.

''No, I will not calm down. Where have you been Jake? I'm only going to ask once more and tell me the truth goddamn it.'' Booth was incandescent with rage and Bones looked at him in horror.

''I really don't think that is any way to speak to a child Booth.'' She said looking at Wade to help her out. Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to breathe deeply.

''Look Bones, I know that you think you're doing the right thing but there is a history here that you really don't understand so could you please just let me handle this?'' Booth tried to be reasonable but he was walking an emotional tightrope and this was about the final straw. Bones blinked as if he had slapped her as he threw her predicament in her face or at least that's how it felt.

''I am only too well aware that I don't know the history thank you very much. I still don't think you should speak to him that way.'' Bones stood her ground and Jake grinned at her, this was better, she had his back again just like old times. It felt like his mom was back and Jake could feel a stay of execution in the offing.

Booth glared at Jake who quickly neutralised his expression, best not to antagonise his dad any more if he could help it.

'' I'm sorry I said that but Bones, this is between my son and me. Please just let me handle it.'' Booth tried again.

''Well I was under the impression that he was my son as well, my stepson at least. Don't I get a say then?'' Bones crossed her arms and her face took on that 'don't push me around buddy' look. Parker was now watching all this curiously and Wade decided to help out .

''Why don't we all simmer down? The boys are okay and I'm sure that Jake will tell the truth if you ask him reasonably won't you Jake?'' Wade smiled at Bones who looked pleased at this show of support for her side.

''Yes he will, because human beings respond to reason not brute force.'' Bones cast a scathing look Booth's way, he rolled his eyes in defeat.

''Right fine. Go on then Jake, please enlighten us. Where have you been?'' Booth smiled smugly at Bones when Jake shrugged.

''Told you, went for a walk.'' He mumbled glancing at Parker who just stared at the TV which wasn't even switched on.

''Now Jake, that isn't true is it? You've been gone for two hours, even I know that kids don't take walks for two hours.'' Bones was determined to prove her point and Jake sighed, he really wanted to reward Bones' faith in him but he couldn't. He'd made a promise, a stupid dumb promise but a promise nonetheless and it was important to Parker so Jake couldn't betray him. It was the brother's code, Jake couldn't be saved and he felt bad for Bones that he was about to make a fool of her in the process.

''We like to walk.'' He shrugged with a sheepish smile and Bones looked defeated plus betrayed all in one hit.

''Right, so now we've established that Jake is not going to tell the truth could you people please let me handle this?'' Booth stood on the bottom step of the stairs and beckoned to Jake to follow him.

''Your room, right now.'' He said bluntly before turning to his wife and father.

''Excuse me, go ahead with dinner. I won't be long and Jake won't be eating.'' Booth turned tail and disappeared up the stairs as Jake trailed miserably after him. He gave Bones an apologetic look over his shoulder but her face remained impassive.

''Is he always that unreasonable when it comes to the children?'' Bones sat down and looked at Wade who placed a plate of food in front of her.

''I think it's fair to say that Jake is very difficult and Seeley can be a little over protective of a certain someone.'' Wade indicated towards Parker.

''Oh.'' Bones was shocked by that revelation, had she allowed that? It didn't sound very fair to her, she would have to ask Angela. She would call her later.

''Parker, come and eat your dinner.'' Wade spoke to his grandson who nodded and sat down glumly. He was feeling guilty and wasn't hungry. Bones looked at the plate of food in consternation, there was an awful lot of it and she didn't like meatloaf. She took a mouthful out of politeness and was surprised when she found it tasted good, she was suddenly starving. She was completely unaware that her eating habits had changed out of all recognition since breastfeeding and she now ate like a regular person.

''Do you like it?'' Wade asked as he watched her eating enthusiastically.

''Yes, it's really good but I don't normally eat cooked food.'' She answered, this was so strange like she was two people and this other personality with very different characteristics kept emerging little by little.

''Parker, are you okay?'' Wade looked at the small boy pushing his food around his plate lethargically.

''I don't feel so good Grandpa. Can I go to bed please?'' Parker set down his fork and looked at Wade with his huge mournful eyes.

''Of course. Come on. You're beat, lets get you tucked up shall we?'' Wade picked him up and Parker put his arms around his neck and closed his eyes. Wade smiled indulgently as he stroked Parker's hair and then excused himself. Bones was struck by how loving and attentive Wade was towards his family, she decided she liked him a lot. It contradicted what Jake had said to her and Bones got an inkling of just how difficult her step son really was. She closed her eyes as she felt the enormity of the task ahead yet again, families and children were so complicated. Bones was alone and she panicked for a second but then pulled her self together. There was nothing to be afraid of, this was her home after all. She gazed around trying to experience some glimmer of recognition.

''Penny for them?'' Booth's voice disturbed her and she looked up at him in surprise.

''Is Jake okay?'' She asked with a hard glare and Booth hesitated, not sure how to answer her.

''He's in one piece if that's what you mean.'' Booth sat down and picked up his fork, he began to eat. He didn't feel in the mood for justifying himself as a father, he tried to be the best father he could and Bones would have to accept that.

''That isn't what I asked. I asked if he was okay? What did you do to him?'' Bones wasn't one to let something go and she always spoke her mind. She was sure that hadn't changed. Booth regarded her for a second before answering.

''Did Angela tell you about the paedophile ring last year?'' Booth was hard and uncompromising.

''Yes, some. What does that have to do with it?'' Bones didn't get the connection.

''Unbelievable. Totally unbelievable.'' Booth threw his fork down and wiped his mouth on his napkin.

''Don't you think Bones considering that Jake escaped with his life by the skin of his teeth that maybe just maybe I might be a little sensitive about my kids disappearing without a word? That case ended with ten dead kids and one of them could have very easily been our son. So I'm sorry Bones if you think that I over reacted just then but Jake knows, he knows. I have to know where they are and what they are doing all the time, I'm sorry but it's just the way it is.'' Booth took a gulp of cold beer and looked away.

Bones sat stunned at his outburst but she noted the use of the word 'our'. She felt inadequate, she remembered none of this and Booth's reaction was so emotional, it unnerved her.

''Sorry Booth. I don't know what any of this means, I can't remember but I trust you. I know that you're a good father so I'm going to trust you.'' Bones conceded as she really didn't understand Booth's feelings but she had worked on enough dead children to know the pain that parents suffered.

''Thank you Bones. I do my best, that's all. Just my best.'' Booth softened slightly and smiled as he began to eat again.

''Your father makes very good meat loaf.'' Bones commented as she followed suit.

''Wait till you taste his pie.'' Booth said between mouthfuls with a twinkle in his eye.

''Pie? I eat pie now. Oh God, who am I? What did you do to me?'' She wailed and Booth laughed.

''It's okay Bones. You still drink tea even I couldn't change that. We have like a million different teas.'' He said with a roll of the eyes and Bones laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker climbed into bed beside Jake who was staring tearfully at the wall.

''Sorry Jake. You should have just told.'' Parker hugged his brother and Jake shrugged.

''Promised didn't I? Never break a promise to you Parks ever.'' Jake turned round and faced him.

''Daddy was real mad. Are you okay?'' Parker felt bad and wanted his brother to make him feel better. Jake delivered as always, he smiled.

''You know dad. His bark is worst than his bite.''

''What's that mean?'' Parker was baffled.

''It didn't hurt Parks. It was just dad making a point okay? Reminding me like you did earlier that he's the dad and I have to do what he says.'' Jake was good natured about the whole thing and Parker smiled, relieved.

''How about you Parks? Feeling okay?'' Jake searched his face for signs of distress.

''I feel funny like I'm not here. I really wanted to say something when daddy was yelling at you but I couldn't. I'm real sorry.'' Parker sniffed, he was numb and Jake felt for him.

''Don't sweat it Parks. I'm fine and dad will be okay again in the morning. You know what he's like. He never stays grumpy long.'' Jake liked that about his dad, it meant Jake knew that he would always be there whatever.

''Will you tell me a story about the 'Super Booth Brothers'?'' Parker smiled and Jake laughed.

''Just like 'The Super Smash Brothers' only better.'' Parker said along with Jake and the older boy nodded.

''Sure Parker. Always for you bro. You know that right? Tight?'' Jake offered his knuckles and Parker knocked them.

''There was once two brothers and the eldest was real good looking, very clever and really strong. The youngest was a bit of a wuss unfortunately….'' Jake started.

''Jake!'' Parker kicked him.

''What? But he was, it's not my fault.'' Jake laughed and Parker giggled. Jake was happy to see his brother's eyes light up when he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones cleaned up after dinner, happy to lose herself in the domestic. She found cleaning therapeutic, ensuring everything was in its place gave her a sense of order. Wade and Booth were watching Hockey and Bones couldn't understand the fascination. Sports were so childish, the domain of men who refused to grow up. Bones realised that he had married a man who liked sports, what did that say about her? She was contemplating that fact when a memory struck her from nowhere, they were in the park and the sun was shining. Booth was holding the hands of a baby that Bones recognised as a much younger Nathaniel. He was walking and Bones could hear her own shouts of delight at her baby's achievement. Booth was grinning at her, his eyes shining with love and Bones was pole axed by the vision presenting itself to her. She was stunned by the fact that she had what she had always wanted, someone to care that she came home at night. She was suddenly determined that she wasn't going to lose it, she was going to fight and get back all those precious memories that had made her what she now realised was this new much more rounded, content person.

''How are you doing son?'' Wade spoke quietly to Booth as Bones clanked dishes in the kitchen.

''Okay but I would like to know what the kids were doing earlier.'' Booth was bothered by that, it was playing on his mind.

''Well occasionally you just have to let those things go. We've not had a visit from the local cops so I'm guessing you can relax. Just some normal kids thoughtlessness if you ask me.'' Wade patted Booth's leg and Booth nodded.

''Yeah I guess. Still it's weird.'' Booth sipped his beer and closed his eyes, fatigue was blurring his vision.His relaxed personna after the healing lovemaking was long gone.

''Jake won't do it again anytime soon will he?'' Wade chuckled and Booth smiled sagely.

''No, I don't think he will. Still I hate doing that. He just never learns and I don't know how else to make him listen. I seem to talk until I'm blue sometimes so sometimes… you know…. sometimes I need to back up the words with action however harsh that seems. It's the only way he takes me seriously.'' Booth looked over at Bones.

''Bones doesn't approve.'' He said, sadness and regret evident in his voice.

''She doesn't understand does she?'' Wade moved to assuage his son's guilt.

''No, she doesn't. She used to but now she doesn't.'' Booth agreed. ''I miss her dad .This Bones is so judgemental and literal.'' Booth looked bereft and Wade nodded.

''I know you do Seeley but she'll be back. Just give it some time.'' Wade tried his best to offer some comfort.

''Seeley, I have to call your brother. I've put it off but I need to do it now. It's not fair.'' Wade spoke gently and Booth sat up in shock.

''Oh God Jared. I forgot. Yeah, you should. He's gonna be pissed.'' Booth suddenly remembered that there was a world outside his marriage and its dramas.

''Yeah, I know. I need to see him Seeley but I don't want to leave. You need me here.'' Wade wasn't deserting his son in his hour of need, not again.

''He can come here dad. We have room and it might jog Bones' memory. I have to warn you that the kids don't get along. Well Jake doesn't get along with Paige. They kinda hate each other.' Booth added with a roll of the eyes, he didn't contradict Wade, he did need him.

''Don't worry about that. They'll behave, I'll make sure of it. I had a difficult kid too you know.'' Wade laughed and Booth nodded with a smile.

''Yeah, I guess you did.'' Booth knew he'd been no angel back in the day (or was he? LOL).

Their musings were interrupted by the door bell and Booth stood up puzzled by who that could be this late. He opened the door to a smiling Angela and Hodgins, he almost groaned when he saw Calista bringing up the rear but stopped himself.

''We have champagne. We should celebrate Tempe's return.'' Angela wasn't taking no for an answer as she pushed past Booth who was powerless to stop her.

''Sorry dude but you know Ang. I am her mere muse.'' Hodgins patted Booth on the back who was actually pretty pleased to see his friend.

''Good evening Calista. Nice to see you again.'' Booth was polite as always.

''Of course you are you big hunk of a man. From a distance I might even believe you.'' Calista air kissed the side of Booth's ear and stepped into the hall. Booth closed the door and watched her sashay up the hall, she actually had a really nice ass.

He shook himself, where had that come from? It didn't take long to dispense glasses and Champagne after Booth introduced his father proudly to their friends. Booth watched with amusement as Calista attached herself to Wade who seemed flattered by the attention.

''To Tempe.'' Angela raised her glass and everyone clinked. Bones felt over whelmed by the attention and soon retreated to the kitchen to watch her friends. It was clear that they had grown much closer and Bones felt saddened that she couldn't remember the times they were talking about. The lake house sounded wonderful and Bones was frustrated with herself, she had missed so much but she hadn't, not really. She just had to unlock it and she would have her life back, it was a pretty good life she now realised.

''Are you okay honey?'' Angela appeared by her side ever the attentive friend.

''Yes, I suppose. It's so frustrating, you are all speaking about the times we've had together and it's just so annoying not being able to remember. It's like my life was stolen away from me. It sounds like it was all I ever wanted it to be.'' Bones took a slug of champagne and refilled her glass immediately. She tried to remember if she liked champagne and shrugged, she decided she didn't care because she liked it now. It was having a very pleasurable tranquillising effect.

''I know honey, I know. Sweets will help. You like him, he's like an annoying kid brother. You and Booth give him a really hard time, its actually pretty funny.'' Angela sipped her fruit juice.

''I upset Booth earlier.'' Bones gulped her champagne again and Angela began to look worried. Bones was acting oddly, frantic and feverish.

''What about?'' Angela moved the glass away but Bones just filled it again. Angela began to wish they hadn't brought four bottles with them, Angela could be so excessive sometimes.

''Jake. He went off with Parker and Booth completely freaked out. Behaved like some draconian dictator, he was very intimidating towards the boy. I'm pretty sure he spanked him which is totally barbaric and completely uncalled for.'' Bones continued to gulp, hiccupping slightly, her eyes flashing murderously. Angela considered her words cautiously before she responded.

''Booth gets very anxious if he doesn't know where the kids are. It's not that surprising honey. You all went through a rough time that summer and you've also had Parker's kidnapping to contend with which is still fresh in everyone's mind. You've had some hard times especially with the kids. Jake knows better and it isn't the first time Booth has done that. Jake'll survive, he's a tough kid. Plus he knows the score, he isn't stupid. He shouldn't have done that to Booth or you for that matter.'' Angela spoke quietly, she could see both points of view here. She'd lived through that terrible experience, watched her friends' suffering and understood how Booth felt, she knew why he reacted that way.

''I know but its just bullying. I married a bully.'' Bones raised her voice and Angela took a deep breath.

''He is not a bully, he is a good man and a great father honey. You know that really don't you?'' Angela watched her friend having a melt down right before her eyes but she couldn't help defending Booth.

''Well, he's not going to do it again if I have anything to do with it. Who is that woman?'' Bones noticed Calista for the first time and frowned as she saw her laughing with her husband. Bones felt the pangs of jealousy, not that she knew that's what they were.

''I don't like her.'' Bones stated succinctly, filling her glass again.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Angela said under her breath.

''You know honey. Lets circulate.'' Angela smiled brightly whilst giving Hodgins the look and he came over as instructed. Angela decided some distance between Bones and the champagne bottle was called for.

''Tempe, you okay?'' Hodgins put his arm around her.

''Do you call me that now?'' Bones sounded slightly drunk and Hodgins glanced at Angela, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

''Yes I do and you call me Jack. Shall I go back to calling you Doctor Brennan?'' Hodgins held her up as she swayed.

''No, No, don't do that. I shouldn't call my husband by his surname should I? We share a bed after all and boy do we share a bed. I should call him by his name shouldn't I? His proper name, which is Seeley isn't it? It's just such a funny name, he should be called Thor or something. Seeley doesn't suit him. He's such an alpha male, he needs an alpha male name don't you think?'' Bones giggled. Booth looked up and he was immediately concerned.

''Lets dance. Do we have any Massive Attack? I still like Massive Attack don't I?'' Bones looked panic stricken for a moment. It was horrible, she didn't know who she was and it was confusing. She didn't even remember if she still liked the same music.

''Yes Honey. You still like Massive Attack. We'll put it on for you.'' Angela indulged her in an effort to control her.

''Good.'' Bones hiccupped and went to fill her glass.

''Jack!'' Angela called urgently but Hodgins was too slow as Bones slurped in yet more champagne.

''So Doctor Brennan, can I borrow this gorgeous man or not?'' Calista smiled as Bones weaved her way over very unsteadily. Booth took her arm and looked into her eyes. He was bemused when he noted the glassy stare, Bones was drunk.

''He's not mine. Well he is or so they keep telling me but you know whatever.'' Bones shrugged and Booth looked appalled. He'd never heard Bones say 'whatever' before and he was hurt it was about him.

''So you don't mind if he fathers a child for me is that right?'' Calista took advantage.

''Well he would make a good choice. He has symmetrical features and is a good breeder.'' Bones applied science and Hodgins tried very hard not to laugh. Booth glared at him and Hodgins stared at the floor in a futile attempt to control himself, his shaking shoulders gave him away.

''You know what Bones? Maybe we've had enough of this for one night don't you think?'' Booth took the glass from her hand.

''Hey, I was drinking that.'' Bones protested.

''Well now you're not. Say goodnight. It's time to get some sleep. Let's go.'' Booth took her arm and began to guide her towards the stairs.

''He's very good in bed as well if you're interested. Very accommodating.'' Bones called over her shoulder and Angela couldn't control herself any longer. She began to laugh in great guffaws, Hodgins kissed her smitten as always. Even Wade began to laugh despite the fact he knew he shouldn't.

''Bones, shut up please.'' Booth was mortified and tried desperately to make her stop.

''Well, you are. You were this evening anyways. Are you always as good as that?'' Bones stopped and waited for an answer.

''Sorry Bones but needs must. You'll thank me in the morning.'' Booth said suddenly and Bones was puzzled.

''Why are y…'' She didn't finish the sentence as Booth slung her over his shoulder and climbed the stairs two at a time.

''Well that was interesting. Do you think she was serious?'' Calista couldn't help adding.


	40. Chapter 40 Don't Answer The Phone

You are all very lucky because it is raining alot and you know I write when it rains. It procrastination so I don't have to clean. Thank you for the reviews, I feel pathetic that I begged now. You all warmed me to my toesies. I am so enjoying engaging with my family again. Despite the finale ( I am not saying it again don't worry) I actually feel that BB in the show are becoming quite like my characters here.

Bones is definitely warmer and Booth behaves towards Sweets much like my Booth does to Jake although it is more like an annoying kid brother rather than a son but you know what I mean. Its pretty amusing.

Your reaction to Calista is very funny, she's like Cruella De Ville isn't she? I brought her back because she is fun to write and adds some light relief.Some people are worried about Booth and her, hey I am not doing that. I don't normally reveal my hand but I just had to say that. Booth looked at her ass because he's a man and they do that. No, I have another idea for her which will be just as interesting but not mean any death threats.

I had a review a while ago that said too much happened in this fic but at the risk of repeating myself that is the nature of story writing. Its quite unlikely that any character would experience as much as they do in any TV show you care to pick but you have to have events or people just get bored. So I won't apologise for manipulating you all, its fun and you love it really.

Enough of my rambling, sorry I'm lonely and its bloody raining again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stuffed the cereal into his mouth and stared at the TV, it was some rubbish cartoon but it was a good distraction. Jake had woken up early and couldn't get back to sleep, he had a bad feeling which he couldn't shake. He just knew that it was the day and he wished it wasn't. Parker was still next to him curled up like a little door mouse and Jake had been careful not to wake him. Parker hadn't slept well, talking in his sleep and he was very restless. Jake hadn't got much sleep as a result so was pretty exhausted. He looked up as Wade came into the room.

''Morning Jake. You're up early.'' Wade started to make some coffee.

''Alright.'' Jake shrugged, the lack of respect in his voice was stark and Wade sighed before sitting next to him at the table.

''What did I do this time?'' Jake looked at him.

''I don't know. What did you do? Do you have a guilty conscience?'' Wade smiled as he spoke.

''Uuum no, not really. Apart from the normal, you know.'' Jake always had something to hide, it was a way of life for him.

''Right the normal. Your dad could use a break about now you know Jake.'' Wade sipped his coffee.

''Yeah, I know that.'' Jake knew there was a phone call coming that wasn't going to help much.

''So how about you just keep a low profile and stay away from any trouble?'' Wade suggested and Jake grinned at him.

''He told you about my middle name then?''

''Didn't need to, recognised it a mile off. From the moment I first set eyes on you.'' Wade was truthful.

''You know Jake, you are not a bad kid. You just think you are so you throw caution to the wind all the time which is a dangerous pastime.'' Wade watched as Jake tried to make sense of his words.

''Right so are you being nice about me or not? It sounds like a brain twister to me.'' Jake stood up and Wade put his hand on his arm.

''Sit down. I'm not done.'' Wade spoke sharply and Jake decided not to defy him. He was a little afraid of Wade so he sat down again.

''You don't like me much do you?'' Wade put Jake on the spot and he stayed quiet.

''Why do you think that is? You liked me just fine at first didn't you?'' Wade pushed a bit harder.

''Dunno. You keep telling me what to do and you were kinda nasty to my grandpa.'' Jake was uncomfortable with such forthrightness.

''I tell you what to do because I am the adult and you are the child. You do know the difference don't you?'' Wade showed his hand and Jake rolled his eyes.

''That's a very old fashioned idea. It's supposed to be a more equal thing these days. You know like a two way thing.'' Jake had no choice but to speak to him, Wade still hadn't removed his hand from Jake's arm and Jake looked down at it, the message was loud and clear.

''I'm a very old fashioned kinda of a guy. So I expect children to show me some respect and mind me especially my own grandchildren. The quicker you accept that the better we'll get along.'' Wade smiled but there was steel in his words.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged in an attempt to show he wasn't that bothered, it was a front. Jake knew Wade was a hard ass and Jake didn't really want to face him down. He was feeling guilty about the day before, it had been a stupid thing to do, he knew his father and how not knowing where they were drove him crazy especially Parker. Jake just hadn't been able to resist playing the hero for his little brother and it landed him in a heap of trouble as it often did.

''Don't speak to me like that and whilst we're at it, don't speak to your parents that way either. They've earned your respect more than anybody else has.'' Wade got harsh very quickly and Jake looked at him, sizing him up.

''Don't challenge me Jakob. You'll lose, I've met much tougher than you believe me?'' Wade still didn't move his hand and he gripped slightly, Jake got it big time. He was being put in his place, no doubt about it. Jake realised that Wade and Max were pretty alike, they both had Jake all figured out. He didn't relish the prospect of them being in cohorts, God help him if that ever happened.

''What are you going to do about it exactly if I do speak to you that way?'' Jake didn't feel anywhere as brave as his words sounded but he was checking to see if his suspicions were correct.

''Do you really want to find out?'' Wade wasn't one to issue idle threats, he didn't need to. Jake cleared his throat nervously and blinked. For a boy who had spent the first twelve years of his life without a strong male influence, he was now surrounded by them and he wasn't sure he liked it.

''No, I guess not.'' He said quietly.

''Clever boy, you really do have some common sense after all don't you? There's hope for you after all.'' Wade didn't really like intimidating his fourteen year old grandson but it felt like a necessary evil at that moment. Booth needed some help and that was Wade's aim, to help his son out not make a kid scared of him.

''Can I go now?'' Jake spoke abruptly.

''I beg your pardon.'' Wade still didn't move his hand.

''Please.'' Jake added quickly.

''No, you stay put. After your little stunt yesterday you can stay home today.'' Wade was in charge and he knew it.

''But I already got punished for that. That's not fair.'' Jake wanted to go and meet Jess.

''Were you listening just now? Shall we go over it again?'' Wade couldn't quite believe how spirited Jake was, he was still arguing despite what Wade had said to him.

''No.'' Jake said sulkily and laid his head on his arms burying his face.

''Good boy.'' Wade ruffled his hair as he stood trying not to feel too guilty.

''Morning Seeley. Want some coffee?'' Wade smiled as his son came through the door. Booth stopped and frowned at Jake, he knew that stance and Jake was sulking which Booth really wasn't in the mood for.

''Jake, sit up and stop being a baby.'' He snapped as he took the coffee from Wade with a smile of thanks.

Jake sat up with messy hair, sleepy eyes and a sullen pout, he glanced warily at Booth before examining the grain of the table. It was actually very endearing which was what Booth needed to see, it was a timely reminder that Jake was just a kid and a sweet kid at times. He exchanged an amused look with Wade who chuckled. Jake really wasn't suitable bad kid material, there was much more about him than that.

''Kiddo, you need a hair cut.'' Booth stroked the golden locks from Jake's eyes before sitting down.

''I like it. Long hair is cool and I am so not having a buzz cut. I 'm not in the marines despite what you lot think.'' Jake shrugged. ''Anyways I'm not being a baby. I'm tired that's all.'' Jake slumped back in his chair.

''Why? You went to bed at eight o'clock last night. I hope you weren't on that damn computer.'' Booth opened the sports section of the paper.

''No, you said no didn't you?'' Jake was petulant which drew a warning look from Wade so he looked back down at the table again.

''Yes I did. Remember why?'' Booth replied sardonically as he scanned the print. Jake made it sound like he always took notice when Booth said no, if only that were true.

''Yes dad, I remember why. Sorry, you know about the going out without telling you thing.'' Jake apologised, he always did when he'd been caught out.

''Thank you Jake. Don't do it again kiddo. I don't like how that always ends up and neither do you do you?'' Booth looked for some confirmation that Jake was suitably chastened.

''No, I don't.'' Jake blushed as he spoke. Booth frowned as he noted that Jake looked pale and had dark rings under his eyes.

''Why are you so tired Jake? You look worn out kiddo''

''Parker slept in my room and he was kinda upset. You know about his mom.'' Jake admitted slowly.

''Why didn't you come get me? Is he alright?'' Booth was immediately agitated and Jake felt the familiar jealousy that he experienced whenever Booth made it so obvious that Parker's well-being was his primary concern above all else. Jake thought he'd learn to handle it but it still hurt him every time. Jake withdrew immediately and just shrugged.

''Thank you, that was very informative. I'll go check on him myself then shall I?'' Booth stood up and cuffed Jake gently on the back of the head with his paper.

''Be polite to your grandfather okay?'' Booth was waiting for a response and Jake made a face before nodding reluctantly.

Booth shook his head and sighed before disappearing upstairs.

Jake laid his head down again. He could feel Wade looking at him speculatively.

''You're staring which is rude and I thought we weren't doing rude.'' Jake spoke into his arms.

''He doesn't love Parker anymore than you Jake. Your father loves you more than you could ever comprehend. One day when you have kids of your own then you will understand that. You do not have to get his attention by acting out or being the bad kid. He thinks you're special anyway because you are to him and always will be. Because you are his child and every child is precious to a parent. Your father would lay down his life for you without a moment's hesitation and that makes you very lucky.'' Wade spoke from the heart and to the point. Jake sat up and looked at him with an open mouth appalled that he had read him so accurately. Bones listened to Wade's words from the bottom of the stairs and they hit home hard. She had a headache and felt sick but she knew she couldn't avoid her father much longer. She had to confront him, she had no choice. The prospect filled her with dread.

''I know that.'' Jake said uncertainly. He had never actually heard anyone say it quite so succinctly before and Jake was confused by how it made him feel, loved yet vulnerable pretty much summed it up. Bones had always been the one to point this stuff out to Jake and Jake suddenly felt fortunate that Wade was around to fill the void she had left.

''Do you? I don't think you do, I think you consider yourself second best and because of that you figure your dad does too. It's screwed logic Jake. Just take some time to think about it please. Would you like some pancakes?'' Wade stood and ruffled Jake's hair before going into the kitchen to start cooking.

Jake got up and followed his grandfather.

''Can I help?'' He asked and Wade smiled. He recognised an olive branch when he saw one.

''That would be great. Here whisk the eggs.'' Wade handed him a bowl.

''I feel I have to warn you that I always eat the blueberries before they get to the pancakes. It drives dad crazy.'' Jake grinned.

''Why does it not surprise me that even with something as simple as making pancakes you have devised a way to drive your poor father crazy?'' Wade rolled his eyes.

''Dunno, just talented I guess.'' Jake shrugged and started to whisk eggs.

''Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it.'' Wade chuckled to himself and Jake threw a blueberry at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey bub. You okay?'' Booth lay down on the bed and brushed the hair from Parker's eyes, the second time he'd done that to one of his children this morning.

''You need a haircut too. Guess we should all take a trip to the barbers huh?''

''I guess.'' Parker looked sad and very small.

''Hey come here big guy. Give me a hug.'' Booth pulled Parker into the protective circle of his arms and hugged him tight. He heard Parker utter a muffled, pained wail from deep within. Parker began to sob and Booth rocked him.

''Ssssh Parker. Ssssh bub.'' Booth closed his eyes in an attempt to manage the pain his little boy's suffering caused him. He couldn't take this away and he couldn't protect him from it, that wounded Booth to the core. It felt like an age before Parker calmed.

''Mommy's gonna die daddy isn't she?'' Parker sat back on his heels and looked Booth in the eye. Tears trickled slowly down his face and Parker wiped them away on his pyjama sleeve.

''Isn't she daddy? Tell me the truth please.'' Parker took on a more urgent tone.

''She might bub, yes she might. I'm sorry bub. I don't know for sure. Do you want to go see her?'' Booth was mystified why this had blown up like this, Parker had seemed to cope so well until now.

''No, it's okay. I saw her before. I don't want to again.'' Parker put his head against Booth's chest and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of his heart beating, strong and sure. It comforted Parker and he closed his eyes. Booth didn't say anything, he wasn't sure whether he should force the issue or not. He made a mental note to ask Sweets.

Booth heard Parker's breathing regulate as he fell into a deep sleep. Booth stood and picked him up, taking him back to his own bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones walked into the kitchen with a nervous glance around. She cringed as her head throbbed and she sank gratefully into a chair. Jake looked at Wade with a question in his eyes.

''Your mom's a little delicate this morning. Take her some tea and Advil.'' Wade handed him the steaming cup.

Jake approached Bones grudgingly, he felt unsure around her, he knew she was scared to death of him and he didn't like it.

''M…Bones, I've got some tea for you.'' He stopped in front of her and her eyes opened, she smiled at him and Jake relaxed.

''And some Advil. Grandpa said you had a headache.'' Jake put them down beside her.

''Thank you Jake.'' She mumbled and then she blushed as she remembered some of the previous evening. Amnesia didn't stretch to wiping embarrassing drunken antics unfortunately.

''Are you okay? You're not sick are you, like properly sick not just this memory thing?'' Jake was suddenly worried. There was already too many sick moms around, they didn't need another one.

''Mom is not sick Jake. Go help grandpa.'' Booth appeared behind him and sent him away with a gentle push. Booth kept reinforcing the mom thing but Jake had regressed to calling her Bones almost instantly which Booth found worrying. Their relationship had changed in a snap and Booth wasn't sure it could be repaired.

''Go on scoot.'' He added as Jake resisted looking curiously at Bones before he started to laugh as he realised what was really wrong with her.

''You got to the tequila Bones. Those marguerites will kill you. You like margaritas way too much.''

''Jake!'' Booth gave him a swat to make him move this time.

''Okay, I was just saying. Jeez, no need to get all grumpy.'' Jake walked away chuckling.

Bones opened her eyes just a chink and was confronted by Booth's grin as he sat down on the table in front of her.

''You always tell Jake not to do that,'' she said. That threw her, how did she know that?

''Well as I'm a grown up, I get to do it if I want to. How yer feeling Bones?'' Booth gave her that mocking sideways grin of his and she tutted.

''I'm fine thank you.'' She tried to sit up and then sat back again as a sharp pain shot through her head.

''It's no more than you deserve. You cannot hold your drink, you know that?'' Booth wasn't being very sympathetic. Bones didn't even bother to point out that she didn't actually know that at all, she felt like she knew nothing about herself these days.

''What did I do?'' Bones had the unsettling feeling that she hadn't behaved very well.

''It was more what you said Bones. You offered me to Angela's friend as a stud. You spouted all that stuff about symmetrical features and being a good breeder which is getting kinda old by the way. Why don't you just take out an ad in The Washington Post, you might as well, you've told enough people as it is?'' Booth raised his eyebrows and Bones groaned.

''Booth, please.'' She put her hand to her head.

''Oh and you told everyone including my father that I was accommodating in bed which I have to say was very flattering but it might be better to chose your moment a little more carefully next time you want to praise my sexual prowess.'' Booth didn't let up.

''Booth, shut up.'' Bones didn't want to hear anymore.

''You should be chivalrous and not tell the truth the next morning. That's what a gentleman would do.'' Bones asked for a little mercy in her own way.

''Ah yes but Bones, I am apparently a breeding stud not a gentleman.'' Booth laughed at her expense.

''I deserve this don't I?'' She looked at him sideways.

''Yes Bones, you do so suck it up buttercup. Come on, take the Advil and drink the tea. You'll feel better before you know it and you can relive the entire evening in glorious technicolour which is always fun.'' Booth had experienced enough morning after paranoia to know that Bones was going to have a horrible time in the next hour or so. Booth stood up, kissed her forehead and left her to suffer alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We're going to the barbers later Jake. Parker needs a hair cut too. Don't argue about it, you don't have to have a buzz cut but it would be nice to see your eyes.'' Booth sat back satisfied after one of his dad's wonderful breakfasts.

''I could cut the kids hair if you like.'' Wade offered.

''No way absolutely no way.'' Jake was appalled. Booth laughed and changed the subject diplomatically. Jake would definitely end up with a buzz cut then and Booth didn't think he could bear the whining that would follow.

''Your pancakes are the best dad.'' Booth smiled at his dad and Wade acknowledged the compliment with a nod.

''Yours are good too.'' Jake defended his dad and he didn't really know why.

''Thank you, Jake. I appreciate that someone noticed.'' Booth was touched. Jake yawned and rubbed his eyes.

''Kiddo, you need to get some sleep. Go on, we'll clean up. Parker is in his own bed.'' Booth was an attentive father and Wade never ceased to be impressed by his skills. Wade knew he'd never been that in tune with his own children and it saddened him.

''I don't want to. I won't sleep later if I do that.'' Jake had decided to slip away to see Jess, his memory was short and he didn't want to be here when the dreaded call came, he wasn't sure he could handle it. On cue his cell bleeped with yet another message from her. Booth knew instantly, he could read Jake like a book. He took the phone from Jake's hand and turned it off before pocketing it. Jake scowled at him but didn't say a word.

''Jake, you are not going out with Jess today and that's it. Do not even think about putting your foot outside this house without asking. In fact don't try asking because the answer will be no. Any part of what I just said that you don't understand?'' Booth was firm and it was his 'don't even think about it' voice.

''You said we were going to the barbers. That's outside the house isn't it?'' Jake locked horns instantly, it was instinctive.

''Don't smart mouth me Jake. I've told you and I mean it. Go and get some sleep. Go on.'' Booth didn't engage, he just told him and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Fine, whatever.'' Jake avoided Wade's face as he said that.

''You know Jake, I am in a pretty bad mood and I would heed that warning if I were you.'' Booth was happy to pull rank and Jake backed down.

''Alright, I'm going. Thanks for the pancakes grandpa. They were good.'' Jake smiled at Wade and stood up. He hesitated and then he hugged Booth around the neck.

''Dad if the phone rings, don't answer it.'' He whispered. Booth looked puzzled as Jake broke away and ran up the stairs.

''You are so good with him and he loves you so much. You're very lucky.'' Wade was full of admiration for the fact that Booth had managed to stop that escalating into a full blown fight.

''Not always that good dad but I try. I love him just as much. Despite it all we're tight.'' Booth wasn't sure it was true that he was good with Jake. He was feeling bad about his actions the previous evening. He always did when he came down hard, post spanking guilt Bones called it. She called it retribution and that it was Booth's subconscious' way of telling him he was in the wrong. What would follow would be an inevitable discussion/ argument where Bones reproached him saying that she didn't approve of disciplining children that way. It was an issue that they just couldn't resolve. Booth would like nothing better than to be having that altercation this morning but that Bones was AWOL for now.

Booth glanced at her where she was dozing and he felt desire sweep over him, their love making the previous day had made him feel close to her again and he wanted a repeat performance.

Booth's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the phone and he considered not answering it but of course he did.


	41. Chapter 41 The Sweets Here

It was Jared, returning what he thought was Booth's call but was actually Wade's.

''Hi Jared, look buddy are you sitting down? There's someone here who needs to talk to you but you have to stay calm okay?'' Booth did his best to prepare him but it was going to be a shock, whatever Booth said.

Booth handed the phone to Wade and then went over to Bones.

''Bones, come on. Dad needs some privacy and you should get dressed.'' Booth pulled her up as she uttered a pained protest and then trudged up the stairs with Booth following , admiring her ass all the way.

She fell onto the bed and groaned .

''Why do people drink? This is unbearable.'' She said holding her head in her hands. Booth laughed and lay down next to her. Bones looked at him and snorted.

''Why do you look so disgustingly healthy this morning?'' She asked sweeping her hair back. Booth looked good enough to eat to her and it pissed her off.

''Because Bones I was restrained. You downed about five glasses of champagne in as many minutes.'' Booth tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Bones looked at him intensely.

''This is not the answer Booth.'' She said softly moving towards him.

''I know but it sure helps doesn't it?'' Booth kissed her gently and then more urgently. Bones pulled away.

''Booth, we can't keep doing this.'' Bones protested.

''Why not? We're married remember? Plus it's really good for hangovers, endorphins or something. That's what a very prominent scientist told me once anyways.'' Booth kissed her again and she groaned in submission.

''Yes Bones, I do listen to the science stuff occasionally.'' Booth rolled over and pulled her on top of him. She tutted and pushed herself off his chest, sitting astride him.

''You need to do some of the work this time Bones. I'm way too accommodating remember?'' He slipped the straps of her silky nightgown down and cupped her breasts. She gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth.

''You're playing dirty Booth.'' She gasped and then gave up protesting, they were married after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade sat with the phone in front of him staring out of the window. That had been much worse than he'd imagined it would be. Booth had taken his father's re-appearance in his stride. Jared was another matter, he was angry and bitter. Wade had struggled to even get him to agree to see him. He had eventually but only because it was at Booth's house and Jared trusted his brother.

The front door bell rang and Wade trudged to answer it with a heavy heart. He was dismayed when Max stood looking at him.

''Can I speak to Seeley please?'' Max stepped back suddenly reminded that Wade had pretty much threatened to slug him last time he saw him.

''He's busy Max but I will tell him you called.'' Wade tried to close the front door. Max stopped it with his hand.

''Look Wade. I know I'm in the wrong here and I deserve to be shut out but how is my little girl? She's my little girl and I just need to know she's okay.'' Max tried to appeal to Wade as a father. He was in luck because Wade was feeling like the worst father in the world at that moment and he could sympathise with Max's predicament.

''Look Max. I get how you feel but this is a very delicate situation. Tempe is okay but she still can't remember anything and I don't think she can cope with seeing you at the moment. I will talk to Seeley but he is having a bad time as well. He feels a little like he's lost his wife but he is doing his best to help her. I will ask Seeley to call you though okay? That's all I can do. I'm sorry.'' Wade smiled kindly and Max nodded.

''Thank you, thank you very much.'' Max stepped away from the door and Wade closed it.

''Grandpa, Grandpa.'' Max looked up at the owner of the insistent but not subtle whisper.

''Hey kid. How yer doing?'' Max waved to Jake who then started to climb out of the window and down the trellis. It was his favoured escape route these days and Booth didn't have a clue.

''No kid. Don't do that. Oh God.'' Max covered his face as he heard Jake jump down next to him.

''Grandpa.'' Jake hugged him and then grinned.

''You look like shit just like Bones. You been drinking marguerites too?'' Jake laughed.

''Is your mother okay? What do you mean she looks bad?'' Max couldn't get the words out quick enough.

''Chill grandpa. She's just been over indulging in the alcoholic beverages. Kinda understandable really. Can't really blame her, things are not so great for her at the moment are they?'' Jake tried to calm Max down.

''No, I guess so. She's just been drinking a little but not all the time. Right?'' Max panicked again, what had he done to his daughter? Jake gave him a funny look.

''Grandpa, stop it. You're worse than dad. He's all jumpy as well. She's not become an alcoholic, she just drank too much last night. Most normal thing she's done recently if you ask me.'' Jake put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Jess' house. He dismissed the idea, that was too much even for him.

''So what's the trapeze act all about?'' Max was reassured by his grandson's cheerfulness and indicated towards the trellis.

''Dad's gone all heavy again. I'm not allowed out so called for drastic measures didn't it? I wanted to see you. I have about an hour cos he thinks I'm asleep. Buy me a milk shake?'' Jake gave him his best charm smile which had the desired effect as it always did with Max. Plus Jake was about as close as Max could get to Bones right now so Max wanted to cross examine him.

''You sure kid? I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble.'' Max clapped him on the shoulder.

''Too late for that. Always is isn't it? No I'm good. Dad's busy anyway.'' Jake grinned and then winked. Max didn't quite know what to make of that as his face clearly showed.

''Grandpa, get real okay? They're married, they're doing what married people do on a Sunday morning. Unmarried ones too sometimes.'' Jake started to walk.

''Hey, don't speak about your folks that way.'' Max clipped the back of Jake's head.

''Blimey, don't you start. My brain'll be mush by the time you lot have finished.'' Jake smiled at him cheekily as he walked away, his London accent back yet again. He could turn it on and off like a tap.

''Come on, lets get you that milk shake.'' Max gave up and walked after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones blinked as she had a memory, she was pregnant and she could feel the baby moving inside her. It was the most blissful and happy sensation that she had ever experienced. She gasped as she felt a rush of delight and covered her stomach with her hands. Endorphins that's all, she told herself but she knew that wasn't true.

''You okay?'' Booth looked at her in concern.

''Yes. Did I like being pregnant?'' Bones wanted information and Booth looked surprised at this line of questioning.

''Yes, you did. It made you irrational and cranky sometimes but on the whole, you liked it.'' Booth watched her absorb what he said.

''I wish I could remember, I really do.'' Bones voice broke as she said it.

''The babies will be back today. They might help.'' Booth suggested gently and Bones eyes flashed with apprehension. Russ and Amy had kept the younger children to give Bones some breathing space but it was time they came home. Booth knew it was time to try and establish some normality for the children's sake if nothing else.

''I will be right here and I will help you. '' He said kissing her shoulder as he got up.

''Come on. We need to get dressed. Sweets is coming over. It'll be fun. You like giving him hell, it's your favourite pastime. It'll distract you and give you a break from all the stress.'' Booth switched on the shower and disappeared into it.

''Sweets, right. I like giving Sweets a hard time, right okay? That can't be that difficult.'' Bones wasn't averse to giving anyone a hard time at the moment. That way she wasn't beating herself up. Bones pondered for a moment and then another memory hit her. She smiled seductively to herself before standing up.

She pulled open the screen door and Booth looked up at her.

''We like showering together don't we?'' She said stepping in under the warm spray.

''It has been known Bones, it has been known.'' Booth grinned and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So that's it? That's all yer gonna say? She's weird like the old Bones and she can't remember anything.'' Max was frustrated by his grandson's lack of detail.

''Pretty much all I've got grandpa. Sorry.'' Jake shrugged and sucked his milkshake.

''What time is it?'' Jake looked at Max's watch yet again.

''Its five minutes after the last time you asked of course. Don't you have a watch?'' Max snapped. He sighed heavily and tried to figure out how he was going to persuade his daughter to see him.

''Lost it didn't I? I should go.'' Jake stood up.

''Stay a little longer.'' Max grabbed his hand, he didn't want to break the very slight contact he had with his daughter.

''I'm sorry grandpa but I shouldn't have come. I pissed dad off last night and he went ballistic at me so this was a really stupid thing to do and I'm kinda worried about getting caught. I actually don't want to which is a bit of a first for me as usually I don't care but somehow I do now.'' Jake had been feeling guilty since the moment he'd walked away from the house. These things didn't bother him normally but he'd connected with his new grandpa and he didn't really want to jeopardise that. Plus he didn't want to upset his dad anymore than he already had.

''I'll walk you back.'' Max stood up and threw some money on the table.

''Thanks grandpa.'' Joe smiled and they walked slowly home together.

''Mom will be okay grandpa. She'll forgive you. Mom's cool, she'll come back. She loves you.'' Jake tried to make Max feel better.

''I know kid, I know.'' Max stopped at the end of the drive.

''You climbing back in?'' Max asked as he touched his hand gently to Jake's cheek. Jake made a sorry face to him and then hugged him.

''Yeah, got no choice or I'll be busted again. I miss you grandpa. You won't leave again will you?'' Jake looked up at Max.

''Never kid. Not doing that anymore. I've done that way too much as it is.'' Max was heart broken that he had caused the people who meant the most to him so much pain and that they doubted him constantly.

''Good. Laters Grandpa.'' Jake accepted the reassurance. Max was touched how trusting of his word Jake was, Max didn't really deserve such loyalty. Jake trotted across the grass with a final wave and Max watched him climb the trellis but didn't walk away until he was sure he was safe and sound inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth registered his father's distress immediately. Wade was sitting at the kitchen table with a distant, mournful expression.

''You okay dad? Tough huh?'' Booth sat down beside his father and Wade nodded.

''He's angry with me. Really angry with me. Understandable I suppose. Why aren't you angry with me Seeley?'' Wade looked up, his eyes sad and hurt.

''I was dad but with all that's happened here. In the end having you back was more important. What good would it do for me to give you a hard time? It is what it is. Jared will adjust, he was closer to you than me so it's bound to be harder for him.'' Booth spoke to his father, man to man.

''I'm sorry Seeley. Sorry that when you were growing up, I wasn't closer to you. You were always so strong and self sufficient, I just didn't think you needed me the way Jared did. Your mom claimed you as hers from the day you were born and I just let her do that.'' Wade responded in kind.

''I know dad but I always knew you loved me. I never doubted it for a second. Give your self a break dad. We're okay?'' Booth patted Wade's arm.

Wade took a deep breath and then put his arms around his grown, strong son and hugged him for dear life.

''I love you Seeley. I always have and I always will.'' He said and Booth was stunned into inaction. Yes, they'd hugged before but this was different. This was from the heart and very special.

Booth patted his father's back and held on for as long as was needed, he'd stay there all day if he had to. Wade finally let go and surreptitiously wiped away a few tears which Booth conveniently ignored.

''I probably shouldn't tell you this but Jake climbed out his bedroom window about an hour ago and walked down the street with Max. Max called in, he asked you to call him. Jake came home about ten minutes ago. Sorry.'' Wade had considered saying nothing but Booth was the boy's father. Wade didn't want to start keeping secrets from his son, their relationship was too important to him. He has stopped himself from confronting the pair of them, his reasoning telling him that a fist fight in the street probably wouldn't help Bones' recovery.

''Max can stew, he deserves to suffer a little.'' Booth had too many other things on his mind to be concerned with his father-in-law.

As for his wayward son Booth just didn't know how to react, he'd actually thought he'd made some progress earlier. Jake was a nightmare and a law unto himself but he's home now remember? Booth's inner voice calmed him down.

His father helped even more.

''Don't over react just let him know you know. That will be enough. He'll be worried about what you're going to do about it. Sometimes the anticipation is more of a punishment for a kid, box clever.'' Wade gave his advice and Booth nodded. It was good advice especially as Booth just couldn't bring himself to get involved in another confrontation with his son. Damn trellis, he might as well put a ladder at Jake's window and be done with it.

''Sweets will be here anytime. Could you let him in dad? Bones will be down soon.'' Booth stood up and climbed the stairs. Wade nodded and hoped Booth took his advice, he really didn't feel like refereeing.

Jake was lying on his bed throwing a ball in the air when Booth walked in.

''Dad, you could knock. This is my room you know.'' Jake sat up and he could see straight away Booth was annoyed.

''I've got a chore for you, Jake. Get up.'' Booth pulled the drapes open.

''Okay, what chore?'' Jake asked falteringly as he swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. His dad knew, how did he know? But Jake was sure he did. Jake felt the bottom drop from his stomach. He really didn't want another spanking. His dad appeared to have resorted to that again and Jake wasn't very happy about it. Despite what he'd said to Parker, Booth was a big guy and it hurt. He just wished he'd considered that before.

''Dad, I…'' Jake tried to think of something to say.

''What Jake?'' Booth put his hands on his hips and Jake gulped as he looked up at Booth. He looked even bigger than usual to Jake from that vantage point.

''What do I have to do?'' Jake waited for the axe to fall. Booth went over to the window and looked down.

''See all this trellis. I want you to take it down.'' Booth looked at Jake and smiled as he saw Jake register his message, he paled and dropped his eyes. Booth was satisfied that he'd made his point

''Alright. What now?'' Jake didn't need telling, he was busted and his dad was making sure he knew.

''Yep, no time like the present. Chop! Chop! Ladder's in the garage and be careful.'' Booth patted Jake on the back and started to leave. He stopped and turned.

''By the way do not do it again because I will not be this understanding a second time. Do you understand me?'' Booth waited until Jake nodded and then he left without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweets looked awkwardly at Wade who was even more intimidating than Booth if that was possible.

''Your coffee.'' Wade handed it over and Sweets juggled it in his attempt to grab the handle. It was hot and burnt his hand but Sweets tried not to show it. Wade grinned and excused himself.

''Tempe will be down anytime. Ahh, here she is and looking radiant as always.'' Wade turned on the charm and Bones glanced at him dismissively as he left the room. The Booth men were all the same when it came to women and it irritated her at times.

''Are you Sweets? Booth says I like to fight with you.'' Bones threw Sweets with her pointedness.

''No, we don't fight. We discuss.'' Sweets replied.

''Do we? What do we discuss? You're very young.'' Bones sat down and looked Sweets directly in the eye in that very unique disconcerting way of hers. Sweets squirmed as he always did.

''Well, psychology mostly.'' He said ineffectually, he ignored the age jibe, he was used to it.

''I don't like psychology.'' Bones replied.

''Yes, I know.'' Sweets gazed down into his coffee, any hopes he'd had that Bones would be more approachable had been rapidly dispelled.

''Ah Sweets. You're here.'' Booth came into the room and Bones immediately saw Sweets was nervous around him, it was clear in his body language.

''Agent Booth.'' Sweets dipped his head in greeting.

''So Sweets, what's the story? How yer gonna fix her?'' Booth sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

''Pardon me?'' Sweets looked baffled.

''Booth, I'm not a car and I am not broken. I'm just…'' Bones paused '' Confused.''

''Yeah right, confused. Bones, you can't remember a chunk of your life and he's a psychologist so he's supposed to be able to fix you. Go on then. Do it, weave your magic.'' Booth raised his eyebrows and Bones was amused to realise that Booth was enjoying intimidating the young doctor.

''Booth, don't scare the boy.'' Bones tried to rein him in, she felt a pang of sympathy for Sweets, it didn't last long.

''Boy? No, No, Doctor Brennan, I am a prominent and I mean prominent expert in my field. I have numerous degrees from the best schools and I am very qualified.'' Sweets tried to assert himself.

''He does.'' Booth nodded.

''He does?'' Bones words were a question.

''He does.'' Booth confirmed it.

''Well fix me then.'' Bones turned to Sweets who sighed heavily.

''Doctor Brennan, the brain is a delicate and finely tuned piece of machinery. Especially your brain.'' Sweets started.

''He thinks I'm a car too Booth.'' Bones turned to Booth.

''Sweets, my wife is not a car.'' Booth smiled happily. This was good, it felt comfortable, just like old times. Bones and Booth united against the common enemy, Sweets.

Sweets tried very hard to collect himself, taking a deep breath.

''Guys, this is going to take some time. Doctor Brennan, you suffered a trauma when your father betrayed you or that was how you perceived it, as a betrayal.'' Sweets tried very hard to stay focussed.

''Does he call me that then? Not Tempe or Bones.'' Bones checked with Booth. She didn't want to discuss her father, not yet.

''Yep Bones, that's what he calls you.'' Booth nodded.

''It's really interesting to me this co-dependency thing that you have going.'' Sweets commented.

''Sweets, we're married. So move on, just move on. Marriage, co-dependency kinda go hand in hand. You'll get that when you're a grown up.'' Booth waved his hand and Sweets blushed.

''Hey Sweets, he's giving you hard time isn't he? Join the club.'' Jake appeared at the door and offered Sweets his knuckles which Sweets knocked.

''I rest my case, Sweets. Adult men shake hands, they clap each other on the shoulders, well you know, manfully. They do not knock knuckles. Fourteen year old kids knock knuckles.'' Booth put his feet on the coffee table and intertwined his fingers fixing Sweets with a smug glare. Jake raised his eyebrows at Sweets who held his hands out pleading for some help.

''Knew it, he is picking on you, he does that to me too. Don't let him push you around Sweets. Don't forget the control issues. Go for his weak spot, he hates when you talk about that.'' Jake winked.

''Anyways you knock knuckles sometimes. Hypocrite.'' Jake smirked at Booth who glowered at him.

''Jakob, don't you have something that you need to go do?'' Booth spoke sharply.

''See control issues. Big time.'' Jake rolled his eyes and Bones laughed.

''He's right Booth, you do have control issues. He does doesn't he Sweets'' Bones chuckled.

''Well done Bones, you're getting it now.'' Jake could see his time was running out as Booth stood up.

''Yes, he does but Jakob has those too. He tends to use humour more whereas Agent Booth is overly aggressive.'' Sweets was drawn into their insane yet fascinating family dynamic as always and he was powerless to stop it.

''Do I? Wow, that's cool. Does that make me crazy like him then? You're right about the aggressive thing as well. You're quite good, Sweets.'' Jake grinned and then glanced at his now advancing father.

''Great seeing you again, Sweets. Laters'' Jake dodged around Booth and disappeared into the yard.

''You bully that boy, you really do. Doesn't he Sweets?'' Bones said sitting back.

''I…I… He…'' Sweets stuttered, he always seemed to stutter around Booth, it drove him crazy.

''What? I bully him? Get real please, he just called me crazy and a hypocrite. He's absolutely terrified of me isn't he? Do you know what would have happened if I spoke to my father that way back in the day?'' Booth waved his hand at the door.

''Physically chastising children is archaic and counter productive Booth. It belongs back in the day as you put it. The Dark Ages in fact. Isn't that right Sweets?'' Bones looked to the totally out of his depth psychologist for some back up.

Sweets looked helplessly between them, he tried to stammer out some platitudes but Booth cut across him.

''We are not supposed to be talking about this. Why are we talking about this Sweets?'' Booth blamed Sweets for this turn of conversation which was making him very defensive.

''Agent Booth maybe you should sit down? Your demeanour is quite intimidating.'' Sweets desperately tried to get them to focus as he looked at Booth nervously. He was now prowling around the family room.

''I am not being intimidating.'' Booth tried to defend himself.

''Yes, you are Booth. And aggressive isn't he Sweets?'' Bones corrected him.

''Do you think you use your size and superior strength to control your son? It's interesting that you mention your own childhood. Would you like to talk about that?'' Sweets started on what he felt was safer ground, he was good at childhoods, it was the present that he had a problem discussing with these two.

''Sweets, you are not here for that. No, I don't want to discuss my childhood, I'm dandy with my childhood. As for Jake, how I control my son is my business but if you really want to know, I'll tell you. I don't control him very well most of the time so I think you can safely say that I don't use my size or strength to intimidate him.'' Booth said sarcastically as he sat down again.

''Why do you think that is?'' Sweets carried on.

''Sweets! Bones, memory, gone. Could you pay attention please?'' Booth indicated towards Bones.

''Yeah, he's right. You're supposed to be helping me. Why are you distracting us with the peripheral? Me, focus on me. '' Bones agreed with Booth and they both glared at Sweets who sank deeply into his chair in a futile attempt to disappear.


	42. Chapter 42 An Accident

It was a stand off and Sweets was at a loss as to what to say next. However, circumstances saved him. There was a crash from outside swiftly followed by the sound of a soft body hitting a hard surface then an ominous silence.

''Jake!'' Booth shot out of his seat and raced for the front door, Bones right behind him.

''Oh God.'' Booth rushed forward towards his prone and very still son who was lying with a growing pool of blood under his head.

''Don't!'' Bones caught Booth's arm.

''Don't move him, let me Booth please. I know what I'm doing.'' Bones asked Booth to trust her with one of the most precious things in the world to him and he stopped knowing the importance of that moment. He stepped back, torn between the woman he loved and his duty as a father. He trusted Bones implicitly so he let her go first. She smiled her gratitude to him, aware of the huge gesture that Booth had just made. Bones knelt and checked Jake's airway and pulse before feeling along his neck and back expertly.

''It seems fine but we mustn't move him.'' Bones looked up at Booth who nodded, his face white and drawn.

''Paramedics are their way.'' Sweets appeared waving a cell phone with Wade just behind him. Jake suddenly groaned and lifted his head.

''Jake, don't move. You fell but you need to keep still now.'' Bones whispered softly in the boy's ear. Jake groaned again and then sat up.

''Jake, I said not to move.'' Bones sat back on her haunches and looked at her stepson with consternation.

''Sorry. Oww! What happened?'' Jake put his hand up as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. He immediately encountered the warm blood streaming down his face and grimaced in disgust. He pulled his hand away and looked at it blearily. He glanced at Bones, his confusion apparent.

''I'm bleeding.'' He said softly.

''Its okay kiddo. You fell but the paramedics are coming.'' Booth crouched next to Bones, he smiled despite the large gash on Jake's head which was very alarming. Booth gulped and took a deep calming breath to control his panic.

''Head injuries bleed a lot.'' Bones said as she read his mind.''It's okay Jake, its not as bad as it looks.'' Bones tried to reassure both of them at the same time.

Jake just sat looking at his blood smeared hand. Booth nodded as he felt their bond as parents reconnect and he was comforted. Bones took his hand and squeezed, Booth could clearly feel that she was shaking. Booth was instantly aware of her depth of feeling and involvement. She was not caring for any hurt kid, she was caring for her own son and she knew it.

''Sorry.'' Jake apologised again as he realised that he had created a scene.

''Hey kiddo it's alright accidents happen.'' Booth patted his leg and Jake shrugged.

''Hey honey, don't worry. Its not the first time is it?'' Bones joined in and Jake looked between them in surprise. Bones remembered with sudden clarity the day Jake had disobeyed his father and fractured his arm. It was as if her current over whelming emotions awoke the memory from nowhere. She remembered the anguish and worry, the feeling of helplessness you experience when your child is hurt and you can't take it away, as painfully as ever.

Booth was staring at her and she nodded.

''I remember when he fell on the ice. It's not linked to anything but I remember it like yesterday.'' Bones wasn't sure what it meant, the look of delight on Booth's face scared her but she hid it. She didn't want to fill him with false hope or herself for that matter. The memory was isolated, suspended in nothingness. Bones hoped that the rest would come back now but she was afraid that this could be the extent of her recall. The moment was interrupted by the ambulance pulling into the driveway.

''I don't need an ambulance. Dad, please. I don't want to go to hospital. Please.'' Jake was alarmed and grabbed Booth's arm. Booth knew that Jake associated hospitals with critically injured loved ones and bogeymen who stole children away. Bogeymen that still came back to visit during the darkness of night occasionally. Jake's nightmares had never truly disappeared and hospitals were a definite trigger for them.

''Kiddo, they need to check you over and then you can come home.'' Booth looked at the wound and he knew that Jake was going to have to stay in for at least one night. He wasn't brave enough to say that just yet.

''Dad, I don't have to stay do I? Promise?'' Jake wasn't stupid, he could see the blood on his shirt and the floor. His head was swimming and nausea was rising in his throat but his terror at the thought of hospital negated the physical symptoms.

''I'm fine now. Look.'' Jake tried to stagger to his feet and stumbled as the ground swayed beneath him. Booth caught him as he always did.

''Jake, sit down kiddo. Please.'' Booth helped him back down gently.

''Hey, I'm Mark. What's happened to you dude?'' The young paramedic knelt beside Bones and smiled at Jake.

''He fell from the ladder. His vitals are good, his neck and spine seem stable but he wouldn't keep still.'' Bones gave the information.

''Kids this age never do unless they have no choice. Are you mom?'' The paramedic made the obvious assumption and the air was thick with tension as everyone waited for her answer.

''Yes, I'm mom.'' Bones smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I don't want to. Don't make me please.'' Jake was sitting up in bed with a newly sutured head and a sulky look on his face.

''Kiddo, they need to keep a watch on you for the next twenty four hours. I'm sorry but you have to stay here.'' Booth was stern and Jake glared defiantly at him.

''Mom can watch me at home. She's a doctor isn't she?'' Jake used the word so easily again and Booth just hoped that Bones wouldn't run for the hills when she heard him.

''No kiddo. She can't. She's not that sort of doctor and you know it. You have to stay here where you are safe. Just for one night. It won't be so bad, you can watch what you want on the TV without having to fight with your brother about it. You'll be home before you know it.'' Booth was trying his best but all he really wanted to do was get Jake out of there as soon as possible.

''I'll stay here with you Jake.'' Bones interrupted their tete a tete. Booth was speechless and Jake was bemused.

''You will but I thought you didn't know who I was.'' Jake looked at her suspiciously.

''I don't remember it all but I remember enough. Enough to know that I'm your mother and my place is here with you.'' Bones was embarrassed and avoided Booth's eye. She couldn't remember the details of their lives but she remembered the love, the love she had for this hurt boy and his handsome father.

''Are you sure Bones?'' Booth was concerned that she was doing this out of some sense of duty.

''Dad! She said didn't she?'' Jake was desperate for Booth not to ruin it.

''Yes dad, she said.'' Bones eyes twinkled as she teased him and he saw the change in her, she was on her way back. A wave of relief swept over him, leaving him giddy.

''Why don't we grab a coffee?'' Booth wanted to talk to her without Jake listening in.

''That would be good. We won't be a minute honey.'' Bones patted Jake's leg but he had already moved onto the TV and was playing with the remote control. His world was back to normal and he had his priorities if he was going to be stuck there.

''Okay mom.'' He said casually and Booth froze waiting for her reaction.

''Good boy. Do not break the TV and we'll play some chess when I get back.'' Bones was equally as casual and Booth felt like he was in an alternative universe, the way events were unfolding so rapidly.

''Okay.'' Jake didn't even look up, not registering that she remembered that he liked chess but Booth didn't miss it.

''We've done this before haven't we?'' Bones sipped her tea.

''What?'' Booth had been trying to figure out what to say and her question threw him.

''We've sat drinking coffee when Jake's been in hospital. I remember and there was someone else here as well.'' Bones could feel the memory forming bit by bit.

''Yes, we have. It was after Jake was kidnapped and we got him back. We were with the Doc.'' Booth found this surreal, nothing for days and now all this.

''The Doc?'' Bones frowned.

''Gordon, Gordon Wyatt.'' Booth gave his standard introduction and Bones smiled suddenly.

''Yes, with Gordon. I remember Gordon. I liked him.'' Bones nodded as she recalled the English psychiatrist that she had grown so fond of.

''Yeah, you did. So did I. One helluva of a scrabble player.'' Booth smiled as he reminisced. He missed Gordon and could have used him about now. Gordon had returned to the UK a year or so back. They received the occasional E Mail and postcard but Booth wished he was with them now. Gordon had a way of making things clear to Booth that Sweets didn't have.

''Its disjointed Seeley but its coming back. I'm going to need you to help me.'' Bones didn't even realise that she'd said it but the use of his name was the first real confirmation that Booth had that she was recovering. He beamed at her and took her hand despite his still very real misgivings.

''Whatever you need Bones, you know that, whatever you need.'' Booth raised her hand to his mouth, he kissed it lightly and she blushed. However she didn't pull away and Booth really began to believe that his wife was coming home at last. There was a comfortable silence before Bones frowned.

''Seeley, did we make love in a lake?'' Bones finally felt brave enough to mention one of the erotic images that had been plaguing her for the last few days at the most inappropriate times.

''Yes Temperance, as a matter of fact, we did. I wonder why you remember that?'' Booth's eyes twinkled as she went crimson.

''That's what I thought.'' Bones laughed at the memory, it was a light and carefree laugh. Booth closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderful sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''But Jake is going to be okay right?'' Parker checked again.

''Yes Parker. He is going to be fine. He has a bump on the head and he will be home tomorrow.'' Wade placed a plate of food in front of Parker who looked at it forlornly.

''Ninna, ninna, Grandpa.'' Nate had his spoon ready as he beamed at Wade from his high chair.

''Yes, big guy. Dinner.'' Wade laughed and placed another plate of food in front of Nate before he sat down to feed Sarah. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hands so Wade made a funny face to make her laugh. He quickly placed a spoonful of food in her mouth which she promptly spat all over him before giggling again.

''No soz, eat ninna.'' Nate said seriously before he resumed shovelling his food into his mouth. Nate knew that desert was coming and wanted to be ready for it.

''Not hungry Grandpa.'' Parker laid his head on his arms and sniffed. He felt deserted, he had woken up to find Jake and his dad gone. The two people in the world who made him feel safe had just abandoned him and Parker was not very happy about it.

''Eat what you can Parker. There's a good boy.'' Wade was kindly as he wiped himself down, he understood Parker's feelings and made allowances.

The front door bell rang and Wade frowned. Who was that?

Wade was stunned when he opened the door to Jared who stared at him with ill concealed bitterness.

''Are you going to let me in?'' Jared was harsh and Wade stepped back.

''The children are here.'' Wade warned quietly as Jared walked past him.

''Looking after Seeley's kids huh? You have three granddaughters as well you know. When were you intending seeing them?'' Jared stood in the middle of the family room and his hostility was rolling off him in waves.

''It's been difficult Jared. There have been a few problems and Seeley needed me here. Parker, why don't you take Buster upstairs?'' Wade didn't miss Parker alarmed face, he'd had enough of dramas and needed some peace and quiet.

''Oh yes, all concerned about Seeley. What about me dad? Why did it take so long for you to tell me?'' Jared was unconcerned about anybody's feelings but his own and continued to accuse his father.

''Parker! Take your brother upstairs right now!'' Wade was desperate to get the kids out of the way, he was unsettled by Jared's demeanour. He was looking like a very angry and dangerous man at that moment and it was no place for children.

''Okay Grandpa.'' Parker stood up, instantly grown up. He glanced at Jared warily as he sensed the danger. Wade set Nate down on the floor. The toddler immediately began to scream as he was deprived of his food and he arched his back as he fell to the floor.

''You always favoured Seeley.'' Jared ground out as Wade battled with the struggling child.

''No I didn't. If anything, it was the other way round.'' Wade bit and he could have kicked himself.

''Oh is that right? Doesn't feel like it from where I'm standing.'' Jared was so intent on getting his point across, he ignored the distress he was causing.

''Give him to me.'' A quiet voice echoed behind Wade who turned to be faced with Max holding his hands out.

Wade didn't know what to do. Nate was in full blown tantrum, Sarah had begun to wail and Parker didn't look far behind.

''They're my grandkids too. I'll take them to my house and you can pick them up later. They shouldn't be here for this.'' Max glanced at Jared, he felt for Wade, he'd had some experience with angry adult children. Wade was conflicted, he knew Booth would go crazy but he needed some help at that moment.

''Thank you Max.'' Wade handed Nate to Max who tickled him and Nate immediately began to giggle.

''Grandpa.'' Parker wrapped his arms around Max and held on for dear life. Max stroked his head and then leant down.

''Get your shoes Parker.'' Max whispered and then he took Sarah from Wade. He left like the Pied Piper with three much happier children in tow.

Jared was still glaring at Wade, breathing heavily, his eyes wild and staring.

''How could you do that to us dad? We thought you had burned to death. I lay awake at night torn apart by that.'' Jared threw the words across the room.

''Jared, I had no choice.'' Wade held his arms out for forgiveness.

''You always have a choice you goddamn son of a bitch.'' With that Jared landed a left hook which flung Wade across the room.

''You are not my father and I never want to see you again.'' Jared sneered those hurtful words over his shoulder as he left.

Booth walked in five minutes later to find Wade sitting dazed and bleeding at the kitchen table.

''Dad, what happened? Oh God, where are the kids?'' Booth instantly believed the worse, his father's past had finally caught up with him. It had in a way but not how Booth thought.

''Max took them. They're safe.'' Wade said in an emotionless voice and Booth didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

''Your brother was here.'' Wade continued as his voice broke on the final word and for the first time in his life, Booth watched his father weep.


	43. Chapter 43 Intuition

Booth rang Max's front door apprehensively. He was too tired to have a stand up row but he would if he needed to. Max opened the door sheepishly.

''Seeley, how's Tempe?'' Max stood back to let Booth past him.

''She's remembering stuff. It's looking better. She's at the hospital with Jake, insisted on staying with him.'' Booth stepped over the threshold and glanced towards the living room looking for the kids. Booth didn't explain but Max seemed to already know.

''The babies are asleep, Parker's watching TV.'' Max read him instantly. Booth nodded.

''I'm sorry Seeley. I know that you don't want me near the kids but it was tense at your house. Your brother was….'' Max trailed off.

''Jared can be highly strung. He's coping with a lot. It's not great when your father lets you down.'' Booth commented caustically before walking into the living room. He could see the guilt written all over Max's face but Booth wasn't inclined to help him out, he deserved it.

''Daddy!'' Parker jumped up straight away and flung his arms around Booth who held on for dear life. He needed a hug, it had been a rough day.

''Hey bub, come on. We need to get you home.'' Booth picked him up and they stood for a second. Booth caught Max's eye who opened his mouth to speak. Booth took pre-emptive action, he just wasn't interested in Max at that moment, he was too preoccupied with his own family crisis.

''I appreciate you helping out Max but I need to get the kids home. We'll talk tomorrow okay?'' Booth needed some peace desperately, being everyone's rock was exhausting.

''Yeah I know. How's Jake?'' Max went for a neutral subject.

''He's fine. Just another scar to add to all the others. I swear that kid's head gets many more knocks he might actually acquire some sense.' Booth laughed and Max smiled. It was true, Jake was accident prone, he was just that sort of boy. Booth put Parker down.

''Yeah well, he's a survivor isn't he?'' Max was happy to avoid a confrontation as well, he was prepared to be patient when it came to Bones.

''Yes, I suppose he is. It would be nice if he didn't have to be don't you think? If we all didn't have to be all the damn time.'' Booth picked up a sleeping Nate and Max stepped forward to help with Sarah, he didn't answer the question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Bones, Rebecca's in this hospital you know.'' Jake turned over and looked at Bones sleepily.

''Is she?'' Bones was bemused by that comment.

''She's gonna die soon.'' Jake said matter of factly. Bones sat up and looked at him.

''You don't know that Jake.'' Bones knew the situation, Angela had explained. Bones wanted Jake to call her mom but didn't know how to say so.

''Come on Bones. You know she is even Parker knows.'' Jake yawned.

''Jake, go to sleep. Don't worry about that now.'' Bones tried to change the subject, this was a little too emotional for her.

''Do you still love dad or did you forget that too? I mean I know you've done it since you came back but that doesn't mean anything does it?'' Jake grinned as Bones went red.

''I don't think I should discuss this with you.'' Bones replied snootily.

''Don't sweat it Bones. Do you though?'' Jake didn't take the hint.

''What?'' Bones was confused.

''Do you still love him?'' Jake was direct as always. Bones paused, did she? She wasn't sure. Yeah right, that little voice was speaking in her head again.

''Jake, go to sleep.'' Bones side stepped the question.

''Chicken.'' Jake grinned at her and she sighed.

''Jake, just go to sleep will you?'' Bones snapped and Jake laughed.

''Parker said goodbye to his mom already you know.'' Jake changed the subject back again and Bones felt like she was drowning, kids were just so confusing.

''Did he? When?'' Bones was curious.

''When we disappeared, we came here. Parker wanted to see his mom but don't tell dad. I promised Parks okay?'' Jake felt like he could talk to Bones again.

''What? Why didn't you say so? Your father is going to be upset.'' Bones knew that much.

''Why? It was Park's thing, it was how he wanted it. Dad is way too controlling sometimes you know.'' Jake defended his actions.

''Your father would not have reacted the way he did if he had known where you had been. You know that.'' Bones took Booth's side and she wasn't sure why.

''Even more reason not to tell him then isn't it?'' Jake backed Bones into a corner.

''Do you always do this?'' Bones was irritated as she felt Jake start to manipulate her.

''What?'' Jake acted the innocent party perfectly.

''No wonder your father does what he does. I'm beginning to understand. If you do not go to sleep right now young man then I am going to lose my temper. Do you hear me?'' Bones heard the words come out of her mouth and she had no idea where they had come from, she sounded like a mother.

Jake giggled.

''Bones, you aren't very convincing.'' He added mischievously.

''Jakob, will you please stop calling me Bones? I am your mother which means you call me mom.'' Bones did it again.

''Fine,whatever. Night mom. Love you.'' Jake turned over.

''I love you too.'' Bones replied, she realised at that moment she meant it, totally and completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke up feeling refreshed and he dealt with the children efficiently. Wade was morose but Booth avoided talking about Jared. He was going to see him later and he didn't really want to contemplate how that might go. He was leaving to pick Bones and Jake up when the phone rang.

''Hi Seeley. It's Angela. I wondered if you guys might like to come over later for a Bar-B-Que?'' Booth contemplated it, it was a normal family type thing to do and it seemed like a good idea.

''Yes, that would be great. What time?'' Booth made the arrangements quickly.

Booth was walking along the hospital corridor when he sighted Jake staring intently at a closed door.

''Jake, kiddo what are you doing?'' Booth was confused, Jake had been on the fourth floor last time he'd seen him. Jake glanced at him and then stared at the door again. Booth stopped, he realised with a start that it was Rebecca's room.

''Jake, where's Bones?'' Booth tipped Jake's head to the side using his finger on his chin.

''That's impressive. You did a good job, never anything by halves right kiddo?'' Booth leant against the wall next to Jake copying his stance and looked at the door.

''Jake, what are you doing?'' Booth asked again.

''Bones is signing some papers.'' Jake said.

''That's not what I asked. Why are you standing here?'' Booth looked at Jake nervously, he seemed very intense.

''You're not going anywhere are you dad? Cos I've kinda invested here.'' Jake still didn't take his eyes away from the white door.

''No Jake, I'm not going anywhere and just for the record I've invested too.'' Booth was confused but something stopped him from forcing the issue, he wasn't even sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

''Yeah I know you have. Thanks for that.'' Jake said quietly.

''Uuuum, you're welcome I guess.'' Booth didn't know what else to say, this was beyond weird.

''Rebecca's gonna die, dad.'' Jake didn't look at him when he spoke. Booth shivered and was speechless for a moment.

''Ja…'' Booth started but Jake stopped him, holding up his hand.

''She is but Parks knows.'' Jake turned abruptly and walked towards the other end of the corridor without looking back. Booth hesitated and then followed him.

''Ja…'' Booth tried again but Jake cut over him.

''Don't want to talk about it. It is what it is.'' Jake turned away kicking the wall and Booth stood bemused. Bones appeared breathlessly through the door from the stairs.

''Seeley, you're here. Jakob, why did you disappear I was worried?'' Bones kissed Booth on the cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

''Sorry mom.'' Jake smiled at her and she touched his cheek tenderly.

''That's okay but don't do it again.'' Bones turned to Booth. ''Where's Buster and Sarah, I wanted to see them?'' Bones sounded disappointed.

''I…'' Booth was lost for words yet again. He was very out of the loop here, alternate universe or what?

''I'll be right back. I have to fetch my purse.'' Bones walked away leaving Booth staring at Jake who was still kicking the wall.

''Oh yeah, I forgot. Mom remembers now.'' Jake glanced up. ''Win some, lose some right?'' Jake shrugged as if he was talking about a hockey game and Booth just stood completely stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth walked into the dimly lit bar and looked around. He saw his brother slumped on the counter. He sighed, Jared looked worse for wear and Booth just knew this wasn't going to go well.

''Aaah Seeley, have a Jack. He's my closest friend at the moment. Jack doesn't let you down, real dependable is Jack.'' Jared motioned to the bartender for another glass which appeared as ordered and Jared slopped a large helping into it.

''Jared, its only midday. Where's Janie and the girls?'' Booth sat on the stool next to his brother and ignored the bourbon.

''What do you care about my family Seeley? Your kids are the ones that really matter aren't they?'' Jared stared at his glass, his bitterness cutting through the air.

''Jared, Dad did what he did with the best of intentions. He's back, can't you be happy about that?'' Booth hoped his brother might respond to reason.

''But and this is important, he came back to you first didn't he?'' Jared prodded Booth on the chest as he spoke.

'' The good son, the one who could play sports, the one who got all the girls, the one who didn't disappoint him. The one who went into service, followed him into combat. Not the wimpy one, the one who was too much of a coward to sign up.'' Jared slurred as he enunciated each point with a prod. Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

''Jared, you weren't ever second best. Dad thinks the world of you. He always has. My life, my problems got in the way. It wasn't dad's fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame me.'' Booth turned towards Jared and met his eye. Jared blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

''Thinks the world of me, yeah right. Thinks so much of me that he couldn't pick up a phone and tell me that he was alive. Just go Seeley, leave me the fk alone.'' Jared gulped down the remains of his glass and poured another.

''Jared.'' Booth tried to take the glass.

''Don't just don't.'' Jared pushed his hand away as he yelled at his brother.

''Is there a problem here?'' the bartender was there instantly.

''No, no there isn't. I'll handle it okay buddy?'' Booth flashed his badge and the guy backed right off.

''That's right, big shot Seeley Booth shows his badge and everyone bows down to him. Some things never change.'' Jared tried to drink the bourbon in his hand but missed his mouth.

''You have had enough Jared.'' Booth took the glass from Jared's hand. Jared stood up pushing the stool onto the floor with a crash.

''Seeley, you need to get out of my face right now.'' Jared squared up and Booth' temper flashed.

''You wanna dance Jared. That is so not a problem.'' Booth met the challenge, it was like they were kids again fighting over their Johnny Sevens.

Jared faltered then, stumbling slightly and Booth caught him.

''Jed, let me take you home. Back to Janie and the girls.'' Booth spoke softly and Jared looked up at him, tears shining brightly in his eyes.

''Why didn't he tell me Lee? Do I mean so little to him that he couldn't even call me?'' Jared was now distraught.

'' Jed, it wasn't like that. Just let me take you home.'' Booth was becoming upset himself, he hated seeing his brother like this.

''I can't face Janie like this.'' Jared clutched onto Booth's arm.

''I'll take you to my house. You can sleep it off. Does Janie know where you are.'' Booth helped Jared out to his car, he was in a bad way.

''She thinks I'm working.'' Jared collapsed into the front seat.

''Thank God for small mercies.'' Booth muttered to himself as he turned the car around and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So you're Seeley's father?'' Calista draped herself around Wade who looked amused.

''Yes.'' Wade nodded as he gulped his beer.

''Grandpa, come play.'' Parker pulled Wade towards the batting cages where Jake was slugging balls as Jack pitched them to him.

''Sorry, have to go.'' Wade called over his shoulder as he laughed.

''Don't worry.'' Calista waved her arm and popped an olive in her mouth.

''Interesting, very interesting.'' She said absent mindedly.

''What is?'' Bones looked at her suspiciously.

''Honey, explain again. What do you mean you just remember? How can that be?'' Angela distracted Bones who was staring nervously at Calista.

''Sweets called it a spontaneous resumption of memory caused by the trauma of Jake's accident. Apparently a trauma caused the loss but it can also cause it to come back. I just woke up and it was all there.'' Bones was nonchalant which was a cover as she had never been so relieved in her whole life.

''What all of it?'' Angela knew that wasn't entirely a good thing.

''Oh yes, all of it. Come on you. Mommy wants a cuddle.'' Bones caught Sarah as she almost fell, she was starting to cruise around furniture and was holding onto a garden chair.

Bones picked Sarah up and cuddled her, Sarah giggled and pulled at her mother's hair. Bones beamed at Angela, her eyes shining with joy.

''I'm so glad Tempe, I missed you.'' Angela patted her best friend's arm and Bones nodded.

''Me too. I missed all of you too.'' Bones kissed her daughter's downy head.

''What about Max?'' Angela asked apprehensively.

''I will deal with that.'' Bones replied stonily and Angela backed off, that didn't sound good. Bones' cell rang and she handed Sarah to Angela who was glad of the distraction.

''Hey honey.'' Angela hugged the smiling little girl tight. Sarah chuckled happily and started to wriggle to get down.

''Hello.'' Bones listened and her face fell.

''Oh no! Oh God no! '' She said faintly.


	44. Chapter 44 Please Don't Eat the Daisies

It was raining when they buried Rebecca, a cold, constant drizzle fell whilst Parker said goodbye to his mother. Booth hadn't let him out of his sight for the last three days and he watched silently as Parker dropped a red rose onto the coffin and then made his way back to Booth's side. Parker leant against him as he stared vacantly at the white coffin. Booth put his hand protectively around Parker's chest pulling him even closer if that were possible.

The service was short and very touching. Booth could see Rebecca's parents falling apart and there was little he could do to help. Rebecca had been an only child and it must have felt like their world had ended. The mourners left to return to the house leaving just Booth and Parker standing silently.

''Mom liked daisies not roses. She said roses were nasty and pricked you. She liked that movie, the one about the little boy they kept in the cage cos he was so bad. The one about eating daisies.'' Parker didn't like the floral tributes they felt wrong but it had been Rebecca's parents choice not Booths.

''Yeah I know she did.'' Booth smiled at the memory of a cold, wet Sunday afternoon when Rebecca made him watch Doris Day with her. It was just after they met and she had blown him away the first time he set eyes on her. He fell really hard for her but had hidden it under his normal macho façade but she had known. They had been really happy for a while but it just disintegrated like many relationships did under the strain of the FBI. Booth had never dreamed that this would be the way they would finally part. He always believed she would be a part of his life forever because of Parker, Booth was hurting like hell as well. He stayed strong as always, Parker needed him to be his Paladine more than ever.

''Is there a heaven daddy?'' Parker needed something to hold onto.

''Yes bub. I think there is and it's where your mom is right now. Looking out for you like she always does.'' Booth picked Parker up and hugged him. Parker laid his head on Booth's shoulder.

''I was mad at her.'' Parker whispered.

''Yes, you were but that's okay. She knows you love her and always will. Come on bub. Let's go home.'' Booth winced as he heard Parker begin to cry but this was a pain that Parker had to bear himself. Booth couldn't do it for him however much he wanted to. Booth walked away across the grass, Parker lifted his head and took a final glance at his mother, he waved sadly.

''Bye, bye mommy.'' He whispered before dropping his head and closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth pulled his wife closer and kissed her hair inhaling deeply.

''How are you doing?'' Bones asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

''Okay but that was tough wasn't it?'' Booth watched Parker playing dinosaurs with Nate and smiled as Nate roared waving a T Rex above his head.

''Yes, it was. Parker's strong and he's a survivor.'' Bones laid her head on Booth's chest as he put his arm around her.

''Funny, that's what your dad said about Jake.'' Booth was cautious mentioning Max.

''Don't Booth. Talking of fathers. Where's yours?'' Bones looked around. It was just them.

''He went out to lunch with Jed and Janie.'' Booth was happy that since Jared's blow out in the bar, relations between Wade and Jared were much improved.

'' This is nice. I feel like we haven't drawn a breath for months.'' Bones mumbled and Booth was astounded, her memory was totally intact again.

''Can we watch a movie please?'' Jake wandered in, he began to cough.

''You look hot honey. You okay?'' Bones rose and placed a cool hand on Jake's forehead. She went into the kitchen and began to search through a cabinet.

''I've got a cold is all.'' Jake dumped himself in an armchair and looked out the window.

''It's raining again. Why's it raining again, its not like we live in Seattle is it?'' Jake expressed disgust at the days of unseasonal but steady rain that had been falling on Washington.

''You're grumpy cos you're sick.'' Parker smiled and climbed onto Booth's lap. He had done that a lot in the last few days and Booth was happy to go with it. He placed his head on Booth's chest and put his thumb in his mouth. Jake looked at him and then Booth in surprise. He saw the warning in Booth's eyes instantly so said nothing. It had started the day Rebecca finally died. Sweets said it was a coping mechanism and to go with it for the time being. It was doubly bizarre because Parker had never sucked his thumb before.

''Hey mom what are you doing?'' Jake jumped as Bones stuck a thermometer in his ear.

''Mom, get off. It's just a cold.'' Jake tried to pull away.

''I am just checking. Stop it Jake, don't be a baby.'' Bones scolded him and Jake rolled his eyes, giving up. He crossed his arms and stared sullenly ahead. Parker giggled.

''Bones is right. You are a baby.''

''Shut up Parks.'' Jake threw a pillow at him. Booth caught it, he was happy to have the boys teasing each other again.

''What movie Jake?'' Booth held onto Sarah's hand as she bounced in front of him, giggling in delight.

''Soz'll be walking soon.'' Parker looked up at Booth who nodded.

''Yes, she will and then she'll run you guys ragged.'' Booth laughed as Sarah squealed at him. Booth picked her up easily with one hand and deposited her next to him.

''Da! Da!'' She said climbing up instantly and patting his cheeks. Booth pretended to grab her hands in his teeth and she sat down abruptly as she pulled them away. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her face reddened. Booth waited for the explosion and sure enough she burst in tears beginning to rub her eyes frantically. She pulled at her ear and reached her arms up to Booth.

''Da. Da.'' Sarah was a daddy's girl right down the line.

''You have a temperature. You need some Ibuprofen.'' Bones glanced over at Sarah as she spoke to Jake and swept her up, hooking her on her hip.

''Hey sweet thing. You're tired. You need to take a nap.'' Bones chucked her cheek and reached for some pills from the cabinet. Sarah whimpered and carried on grizzling into her mother's neck. Bones quickly made up some honey and lemon with one hand in a blink of an eye whilst Booth watched her in admiration. Multi tasking was as natural as breathing these days to Bones, at least the new Bones and Booth was so happy to have her back.

''Here and so do you. You should go to bed Jake.'' Bones handed over some pills and

the drink. Jake took them shaking his head frantically.

''Mom, you are making a fuss. I just have a cold. I don't wanna go to bed.'' Jake didn't, he would be miserable up there on his own. He wanted to stay in the family room where it was warm and cosy with everyone else.

''Dad, tell her.'' Jake whined.

''You don't have to go to bed Jake, he's fine Tempe. What movie Jake?'' Booth had a gift for Parker but he hadn't been sure when he should or even if he should give it to him.

''Dunno, anything. Have to be okay for small people won't it?'' Jake stuck his tongue out at Parker who reciprocated.

''I'll be back and I'll make some popcorn.'' Bones smiled before climbing the stairs with Sarah.

''I got you this bub.'' Booth slipped Parker off his lap and then handed him a package. Parker turned it over curiously as Jake watched him. Booth crouched down and picked up a dinosaur, Nate bashed it with a huge roar and Booth roared back.

''It's that movie. Thank you daddy. Can we watch it?'' Parker looked delighted and looked at the cover stroking it tenderly.

''Sure bub.'' Booth stood up and ruffled Parker's hair. He checked Jake's head, Booth frowned, he was hot.

''Maybe you should take a nap kiddo. You don't look so good.'' Booth could be as fussy as Bones in his own way.

''Dad, don't you start. What movie?'' Jake pushed Booth's hand away irritably. He spoke curiously to Parker but as he felt awful, he wasn't about to move to answer his own question.

''It was my mom's favourite movie.'' Parker placed it in the player and sat straight back on Booth's lap.

''What is it?'' Jake tried to see.

''It's a nice family movie with kids, a dog and loads of sunshine Jake. You're gonna hate it.'' Booth laughed and hugged Parker as he giggled.

''Oh right okay. That sounds great I guess.'' Jake curled up in the chair and sniffed. He felt rotten and a nice movie actually sounded pretty good not that he'd admit it.

''Here we go.'' Bones sat down next to Booth putting the popcorn between them.

''It's a very cute movie. You'll like it.'' Booth clicked it on and they finally had some peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''That was so lovely.'' Bones smiled at Booth, Parker was still sprawled on his lap and Nate was lying on her.

''Looks like Jake's cold got the better of him.'' Booth nodded towards his eldest son who was sleeping soundly in the chair.

''Good, he needs to rest. Not that he'd listen if I told him that.''Bones noted wryly.

''No, very true. We should make dinner. Its school tomorrow and work.'' Booth didn't really want to move but real life was calling.

''I'll make chicken.'' Bones stood up as Nate jumped up, running over to his trains. She stretched and groaned contentedly.

''Thomas daddy. Play Thomas.'' Nate held up the little blue train hopefully.

''Sorry Buster. I have to help mommy with dinner. But Parker might play. How about it bub?'' Booth patted Parker's arm. He had been very still and transfixed during the movie and Booth was concerned that it might have been a bad idea.

''Yeah okay.'' Parker climbed down and surreptitiously wiped his eyes. Parker seemed to be coping well but Booth was aware that could change at anytime.

''Come on Buster. We'll make a track.'' Parker took Nate's hand and led him away.

Booth raised his eyebrows at Bones who was watching them carefully.

''He seems too ..I don't know too together doesn't he?'' Booth walked to the kitchen and expressed his concern. Bones nodded.

''Give it time Seeley. He may still be in shock.'' Bones pushed some vegetables towards Booth.

''Chop these.'' She ordered, Booth rolled his eyes but did as he was told anyway.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and their peace was shattered by the sound of laughing. Wade walked in with a huge smile on his face, closely followed by Jared.

''Hey guys. How's everything?'' Wade glanced around the peaceful scene.

''Good.'' Booth wiped his hands on a towel.

''You guys okay?'' Booth looked between them, they seemed relaxed he noted with relief.

''Hey Janie. How are you? Sorry I didn't speak to you at the funeral.'' Booth dutifully kissed his sister-in-law's cheek.

''That's okay Seeley. I know you had your hands full.'' Janie smiled and Booth was surprised at the change in her. Her face was softer and her eyes were twinkling. It reminded Booth what she had been like when he'd first met her. Paige was standing with a sullen look behind her mother.

''Hello Paige honey. '' Booth greeted her but he knew that look only too well, sulky bored teenager. His favourite!

''Uncle Seeley.'' She nodded. ''Why's Jake asleep?'' Paige was disappointed, she wanted to fight with her cousin, piss everyone off. They were all being too damn nice to each other as far as she was concerned. It was nauseating and Paige wanted to cause some trouble.

''He's got a cold.'' Booth was relieved that Jake was unconscious. It cut down the chances of the kids starting on each other. The way he was feeling after this morning, that would not be good. He had no patience left and he was pretty sure he would end up blasting someone, the odds were that it would be Jake.

''It's all this rain. Everyone's depressed and sick. It's miserable.'' Wade smiled at Jared as he spoke. Jared nodded and Booth frowned, there was something going on between them.

''Guys, could we talk for a second? I have a proposition for you.'' Wade gestured towards the table.

''Okay.'' Booth looked at Bones who shrugged. What was this? Bones came from the kitchen sipping a glass of red wine.

''Would anyone like some wine?'' She asked as she handed Booth his.

''That would be lovely thank you Tempe.'' Janie said pleasantly and Bones was shocked at this dramatic transformation.

''No thanks Tempe. I'm on the wagon after the other day.'' Jared smiled at Booth who hid his grin.

''Thank you Temperance.'' Wade was as gentlemanly as ever. Bones fetched some glasses and the bottle. The adults sat around the table whilst Paige lounged staring at the TV.

''Right, I have spoken to Jared and Janie. They've agreed so that only leaves you two. This family has been through hell with everything and I feel its time we all caught a break.'' Wade paused and Booth couldn't have agreed more.

''So with that in mind, I am proposing a trip. A trip away from everything, just the family so we can get to know each other again. I can enjoy my grandchildren and you guys can rest up.'' Wade stopped checking for a reaction. Booth looked at Bones whose face was in neutral.

''Go on dad.'' Booth wanted to hear more.

''It will all be on me. I have quite a nest egg and want to spend some of it on you guys. I have looked into a house in the Italian countryside, Tuscany to be exact. What do you think?'' Wade beamed delighted with his news.

''Tempe?'' Booth tried to contain his enthusiasm, it sounded perfect to him but you just never knew with his wife.

''Can you get the time off Seeley?'' Bones knew that could be an issue.

''I have been granted a leave of absence because of Rebecca. Three weeks and the kids only have a week left of school. They could miss a few days.'' Booth quickly figured it out.

''So Temperance, what do you think?'' Wade got to the point as everyone waited, this was Bones decision.

''I think its sounds absolutely wonderful.'' Bones agreed and Booth grinned at her taking her hand.

''That's agreed then. We're off to rediscover our roots.'' Wade looked around at his family with a huge contented smile.

''Family.'' Wade raised his glass and everyone clinked it.

''To family.'' They all said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I have decided that this needs to stop here. Its very long because it took on a life of its own. There is resolution although still things hanging. I may write about the holiday and those other things in a new story. It depends, I'm not sure there's much of an audience for it. I'll keep an eye on the reviews and hits then decide.

Thank you for reading and especially thank you to those who reviewed. Its much appreciated. I love you all.

Laters.


End file.
